


Blue Skies and Eternity

by carrotcouple



Series: A Story of Forevers [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Blood, Car Accidents, Coming of Age, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, all other pairings than yoonyona, are super background and minor, brief mention of eating yoon, but too much trouble tagging, cause apparently i can't recognize angst anymore, everyone else kinda shows up too, just yoon being an idiot actually, this is all mizari's fault actually, which is being mentioned lastly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 92,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcouple/pseuds/carrotcouple
Summary: Yoon is a fox God that is losing followers, losing his powers and losing hope. Yona is a first year high school student desperate to get out of the little town she lives in. An unexpected meeting and argument tangles their fates together forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! I've been meaning to write this fic for a long time. I am super soft for YoonYona because well. They're so pure and soft. I think this is one of the tamest fics I've written in a while. Stress on "I think". My wifey is suspicious. Frankly, I'm suspicious too. Don't tell her that though. These chapters are also a lot shorter than what I'm used to writing so I think I can update frequently. Anyways, please enjoy!

“Tch, this is pointless!” Yoon threw the rotten apple towards the river bank. Somehow, the trees were dying. He didn’t understand. He had been working so hard, but it seemed it just wasn’t enough. He stared down at his hands, covered in dirt and leaves. Or was it because his power was fading? Well, it certainly didn’t feel that way. But he could never be too sure. The visits at the shrine only kept going down and Yoon wasn’t sure how much longer his shrine would last. And it didn’t help that the current priest was ditzy and created more disasters than Yoon could afford to clean up.

People didn’t come and pray at his shrine, but then they blamed him when things went wrong. How annoying. Grumbling to himself, he walked back towards the shrine where Iksoo was talking to a group of little children. They were crowding around Iksoo and tugging at his robes. Yoon groaned and dragged his hand down his face, careful not to scratch himself with his nails.

Just as he predicted Iksoo fell over. Sighing, Yoon marched over and pulled the man back to his feet. The priest grinned thankfully and then told all the children to go home since it was getting late. Yoon watched the children run off, thinking that he didn’t dislike children except for when they trespassed on shrine area and broke things from the shrine. Iksoo loved children, even though they often caused multiple mishaps for the clumsy priest.

“What news from the town today?” Yoon asked Iksoo. He didn’t usually go into town, too many people, too many chances of people ‘accidentally’ seeing him, too many chances of him seeing reincarnated people he once knew and so little trees and so little faith. The town was slowly becoming a place that did not welcome Yoon. What with all this modernization and trying to become like the countries in the far west. 

“I got the sweets shop agree to set up a stand here during the festival!” Iksoo beamed excitedly. Yoon sighed. How far his shrine had fallen that they had to beg people to set up stands during festivals. People used to bustle about months before the festivals to ask the priests at the shrine for some space to set up a stall. Yoon grumbled.

“Do we even need a festival this year?” Yoon asked. 

“Of course we do!” Iksoo said firmly. Yoon glanced back at the apple trees growing behind the shrine and frowned. 

“Suit yourself. It’s not like anyone is going to come.” Yoon huffed and spun around.

“Ah! Yoon, wait!” Iksoo grabbed a fistful of Yoon’s tail and Yoon made a low growling sound in his throat as a warning. “Sorry! It’s just...people will come. Humans like festivals.”

“Humans like festivals, but they do not like shrines,” Yoon sent a scowl at the priest and then marched away. 

\------o------

“Ah, I’m sorry, Lord Geuntae and Lady Yunho, Yoon is not in the best of moods today,” Yoon’s ears perked on top of his head and he curled up even further into the the wood of the shrine floors. 

“That’s what you said last time as well, you ditzy priest!” Geuntae’s voice boomed and Yoon groaned, attempting to cover ears. He was in no mood to deal with the tiger god at the moment. It didn’t matter that the man thought that it was his duty to visit every month with his tree spirit wife in tow.

“Well, he has been down as of late and-” Iksoo stammered. Good heavens, was Geuntae in his tiger form or something?

“That’s your fault, you flimsy priest! You don’t take care of your go-” Geuntae was booming again and Yoon snarled, got to his feet and slammed the shrine doors open. 

“Shut up! Stop bullying my priest, you noisy tiger!” Yoon roared. Geuntae looked up at him from where he was standing at the shrine steps and holding Iksoo by the front of his robes with one hand. His wife, Lady Yunho, bless her soul, was already prying Iksoo from his grip.

“There you are, you hideaway fox,” Geuntae snickered and let go of Iksoo, who would’ve fallen, if it weren’t for Lady Yunho yet again. 

“What do you want? You’re interrupting my nap.” Yoon hissed at the tiger. Geuntae climbed up the rest of the steps and practically stalked towards Yoon. Yoon resisted the urge to flatten his ears against his skull and bare his teeth threateningly. Although they were on Yoon’s lands and Yoon was a ferocious fox that had fought off lion-dogs with tooth and nail to defend his territory, it was still threatening to have a tiger prowl into your den. Even if he came in peace.

“I hear your land is dying,” Geuntae said. 

“So? I don’t see how that is any of your business,” Yoon growled. 

“Oh, it is. Your shrine is one of the main nine shrines in this area. If you give in, the mainland gods will attempt to flood our lands. I refuse to have that happen. In fact, I think most of the gods around here would agree.” Geuntae was circling Yoon like he was prey and Yoon was sure he didn’t do this knowingly, but it still made Yoon feel threatened.

“And so you come down to my humble shrine to attempt to make it yours?” Yoon asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Ah, you don’t have to sound so mean about it. I’ll just help. Give the shrine a boost!” Geuntae grinned, flashing fangs. 

“I’d rather fade away than have my shrine smell like some stinking tiger. You can leave. I’ll handle this by myself,” Yoon turned away, gritting his teeth.

“You would throw out a friend that’s come just because he’s concerned?” Geuntae asked. 

“You can leave. Now. And perhaps never bother my priest ever again.” Yoon pointedly turned to glare at the tiger in the eyes. Most would freeze up in terror at the mere thought of having to look at Geuntae straight in the eyes, but Yoon had been dealing with this bully since he was nothing but a young fox spirit with no shrine.

“A pity,” Geuntae sighed. “Yunho, we’re leaving!” 

Yoon didn’t bother to watch them leave. He only moved from his position when Iksoo’s warm hands gently tried to pry his curled fists open.

“You’ll hurt your hands,” Iksoo murmured gently.

Yoon had seen several priests before Iksoo. So many of them had given Yoon respect, awe and worshipped him. Iksoo on the other hand, treated him more like his caretaker, like a friend. Yoon supposed it was because Iksoo’s predecessor had died early. 

“So...this is a bigger issue than I thought it was,” Iksoo said softly. Yoon sighed.

“Iksoo, it’s not your fault.” Yoon put one hand on top of Iksoo’s.

“It is. I am failing my duties as your priest. I will try harder.” Iksoo nodded firmly.

“Try any harder and you’ll have more than a couple of broken bones,” Yoon chuckled, trying to sound light hearted.

“I can take care of myself!” Iksoo frowned. Yoon’s eyes glazed over and he looked over the town in the distance. 

“I suppose you can. I suppose they all can.” 

Yoon’s hands felt cold.

\------o------

“I wonder if I can somehow change things if I involve my blood,” Yoon muttered, frowning at the patch of dying flowers in front of him. He had heard of the powers of yokai blood. Practically been drowned in stories when he had visited a party filled with mermaids some years ago. He himself had seen how people had hunted him down for his blood before they erected a shrine in his name. 

There were two visitors on shrine ground and Yoon would usually go and check it out, but he was busy trying to figure out if he should bleed all over the flowers. He would heal easily. A little bit of blood loss wouldn’t hurt him. Aside from attracting all kinds of low lifes. But they wouldn’t be able to enter shrine ground.

“...xcuse me!” Yoon wondered if he should ask Iksoo to get fertilizer or something for the flowers. After all, how much could a bunch of flowers resist his power? It was probably their own problem. “Excuse me!” Something whacked Yoon on his shoulder. Yoon spun around, already ready to lash out.

“Iksoo! What do you think you-” Yoon froze. “You’re not Iksoo.”

“Of course I’m not!” The girl frowned. “I’ve been calling you for five minutes now! You’re horribly rude!” She was in a school uniform, bag slung over one shoulder. Her hair was a curly mess of red that reached her shoulders and she had wide purple eyes and Yoon tried not to shudder. That was a wildly unnatural color. What on earth was in her blood? No wonder she could see him. Suddenly her eyes widened and a horrified gasp left her mouth. “Are you hard of hearing? I had no idea!”

_ Actually, on the contrary I have enhanced hearing. I’m just not used to people talking to  _ me.

“Do you need something?” Yoon crossed his arms. Humans didn’t see him unless they were like Iksoo, or somewhat blessed like this girl seemed. And occasionally, those that were desperate could see him.

“Are you the priest here?” she asked. She didn’t wait for an answer. “Oh good! We’ve been looking everywhere for the priest!” Yoon’s eyebrows shot up. Iksoo hadn’t told him that he was going out. Had something happened to that stupid priest? “Come! I’ll take you to Hak!” She grabbed his hand and started dragging him. Yoon squawked in indignation and tried to make sure his nails didn’t hurt her.

They found Iksoo and...this Hak...by one of the bushes leading towards the priests’ residence. The tall dark haired male was pulling Iksoo out of the bush.

“Oh there you are, Yona. I found the priest,” Hak said. 

“So there’s two priests!” the girl said cheerfully.

“Two priests?” Iksoo echoed in confusion and Yoon tried not to sigh. Yoon frowned when the girl glanced at him and then back at Iksoo. 

“You must be the head priest!” the girl said. “We come on behalf of our class! So we’re having exchange students of sorts arriving in a month and we were wondering if we could add this shrine as an official historical spot in this town on the small brochure that we are making for them? Then we can even come here on a tour!” the girl beamed, clapping her hands together. “We were duly informed by our teacher that there are still priests that serve this shrine and that we should ask permission before adding it to the brochure and so here we are.”

“No!” Yoon barked, his blood practically boiling. The girl and Iksoo jumped in surprise and Yoon was furious, absolutely furious. “Does my shrine look like some historical relic to you? It is fully functioning and I will not have you insinuate that it isn’t. How dare you come in here and make such assumptions? You are not welcome here!” Crows cawed loudly and Yoon turned on his heel and marched away. 

“Huh? But why? Where are you going?” The girl cried out.

“Yona...who are you even talking to?” Hak asked.

Iksoo awkwardly chuckled.

“If you will excuse me, I will return to you in a moment,”

\------o------

Yoon curled up in his usual corner of the shrine. He had not let Iksoo enter, using his powers to forcibly seal the shrine so that Yoon would not accidentally harm his clumsy priest in his anger. Iksoo had talked through the wooden panelling, trying to explain that the children meant no harm. Yoon would hear none of it.

“I’m sorry, children, but I cannot give you permission to do what you’re asking,” Yoon could hear Iksoo’s voice.

“Can we ask why?” Hak’s grumpy voice.

“Because,” Iksoo sounded upset. “My God does not wish for that.”

Yoon curled up further, digging his nails into the wooden floor.

\------o------


	2. Chapter 2

Yona couldn’t figure out what had gone wrong or where things had gone wrong. She had been working so hard. She had to prove to her father that she was alright, that she could take care of herself and then go to Kuuto for college. All the college programs in their small town had nothing. It drove her crazy. She needed to get out of this town and far away from everything that made her feel small and weak and made her feel like the world was so _big outside and she was trapped_.

“So...you talked to a kitsune, held his hand and dragged him...and then you made him angry of all things?” Hak deadpanned while they ate their ramen.

“I had no idea! He was tiny! And pretty! And I thought he was...I don’t know! A cosplaying priest in training!” Yona groaned, slamming her forehead onto the table.

“I still think you’re talking crazy, but keep going,” Hak nudged at her with one hand.

“I can and will tell Jaeha you stare at him when he’s not looking,” Yona whispered viciously into the wood.

“OK, OK! I believe you, you interacted with a creature that is supposed to not actually exist! Now what? Are you just going to let this go?” Hak asked her.

“And get cursed by the only God in this town? I don’t think so! I need to get out of here!” Yona snapped, shooting back up and nearly getting her _stupid_ hair into the ramen.

“I still don’t see why you need to go in the first place. But if that’s what you want, OK.” Hak shrugged and the focused all of his attention onto the ramen.

“I’ll go the shrine first thing in the morning and pray and beg for forgiveness. And if I maybe see the God, well then...I’ll grab him and demand that he not curse me!” Yona nodded firmly. That seemed like a good plan. Hak evidently thought otherwise because he snorted into his noodles. Yona glared at him. Hak caught her eyes and saw the look in them.

“Sorry,” Hak said looking away.

“I swear I saw him, Hak! The head priest kept looking at him too! And then he chased after him when he ran away!” Yona groaned and sank into her seat.

“What’d he look like,” Hak asked, clearly attempting to feign interest. Yona rolled her eyes. Soowon would listen with more attentiveness and he’d be better at pretending he was interested.

“Brown hair that was parted in the middle, but a section on the uh…” Yona gestured with her hands, “the left side of his head was pulled into a feather like clip. He had ears on the top of his head. Now that I think about it, they twitched a whole bunch of times,” Yona near wailed and put her face into her hands.

“Do...you want me to call Soowon?” Hak sounded like she had lost her mind.

“No!” Yona snapped. “He had robin blue eyes and a couple of freckles over his nose. He wore yukata so I totally thought he was a priest!” Yona wailed again and Hak cringed. “He had a tail too!”

“And yet you didn’t think he could be anything but a priest…” Hak gave her a look.

“You would’ve thought the same thing in my place!” Yona hissed.

“Well, if you need me to beat him up for you, you know my number,” Hak shrugged.

“Ugh, you’re not helpful at all,” Yona muttered.

\------o------

Yona crept into the shrine grounds extra early. She supposed priests got up early to attend to their duties, so she assumed she might end up knocking into the head priest, but she would be careful. Very careful. She had to also head to school as soon as possible to complete a bunch of her duties. _But_ before that, she had to apologize to the kitsune God.

She had done some research and reading up the night before. The local God had been around for centuries. According to the local legends, he was nearly hunted down and killed, but when he made all the lands he ran through flourish, they erected a shrine for him instead. He did not kill, he did not curse and he majorly involved himself in agriculture and medicine. Yona decided she thought he wasn’t so bad after all.

But of course, there was no saying how true the legends were. There were chances she was the first person to have ever made him mad enough to want to curse someone. So that led her to sneaking into the shrine. She arrived at the front and noticed that the shrine had already been swept and cleaned. The head priest had been up and about.

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you that you weren’t welcome here!” An angry voice spoke up behind her. Yona spun around. There he was. And he looked absolutely furious. Oh boy. He _was_ going to curse her.

“I brought you these as an apology!” Yona cried out, holding out the bag she was holding towards him and squeezing her eyes shut. When there was no answer she opened her eyes. The kitsune had wrinkled his nose in disgust. “W-what’s wrong?” Yona asked.

“Plastic,” he said the word like that explained everything. He said the word like it was some kind of disease.

“Oh!” Yona quickly unwrapped the two large yellow red apples and she watched in fascination as the kitsune’s ears perked up.

“Where did you get those?” the kitsune asked. He sounded almost accusing.

“I bought them from Grandma Hana this morning. She already has her shop open,” Yona explained.

“Ah, Hana, yes. Her faith is still pretty strong, she comes here once a week even though she has lost strength. No wonder these apples are so delicious looking.” The kitsune nodded with pride and Yona almost forgot why she had brought the apples. _Almost._

“I meant for these to be an apology for having angered you yesterday. I don’t know what I did to make you angry, but I’m sorry. Please don’t curse me!” Yona said.

“Curse you?” the kitsune scoffed. “Fortunately for you, little girl, I don’t curse people. It’s not in my nature. I’ve gotten into a fight or two, but cursing is something I wouldn’t touch with the tip of my tail.”

“Oh thank heavens,” Yona sighed in relief. “Then am I forgiven?”

“No,” the kitsune deadpanned. He snatched the two apples from her hands before she realized he was even moving. “It has been a while since I was brought an offering. So, I am no longer angry at you. But you’re still not welcome on my shrine grounds. And don’t you dare list my shrine on your bro...bro...well, whatever it is.”

“Oh,” Yona said in disappointment.

“Yes, now, off you go, little girl,” the kitsune waved his hand at her dismissively.

“Little? But you look smaller than I am!” Yona cried out in protest.

“Don’t make me laugh!” the kitsune hissed. “I’m still taller than you, if only by a little bit! And as a kitsune I can take on whatever appearance I want!”

“Then why that appearance?” Yona asked.

“That is none of your business! Off with you!” the kitsune sounded threatening this time and although Yona was sure he wouldn’t harm her, she didn’t want to try her chances. She fled, taking the hated plastic bag with her. As she was going down the stairs, she looked back and saw that he was taking a bite out of one of the apples and he looked very appreciative.

\------o------

“Rare for you to be studying here, Yona dear,” Jaeha said as he put her order down in front of her. “Didn’t get much time last night?” Yona looked up at the green haired male with a grin. Jaeha wasn’t a local in town. He was adopted by Gigan who owned the seafood restaurant that Yona, Hak and Soowon loved frequenting. No one knew Jaeha’s backstory, but everyone had heard the stories of what he was like when he had first arrived in their quiet little town. He screamed himself awake every morning, startling the neighbors. He had bruises and cuts that lasted for weeks and he stared with dead eyes at everyone.

Now things were different.

“I was on a little life saving trip this morning so I had no time to study in the morning.” Yona told him, quickly reaching for the food in front of her.

“Is that so?” Jaeha asked her with a raised eyebrow.

“Yup yup,” Yona nodded. Then she paused to think. “Jaeha, do you visit the shrine up on the hill?” Yona asked. Jaeha blinked at her.

“Ah, unfortunately, Yona dear, I happen to not be on very pleasant terms with God,” Jaeha gave her a mock sad smile and Yona rolled her eyes.

“God, you’re so sparkly the moment I enter the shop. Stop it,” Hak’s comment announced his presence and Yona and Jaeha turned to see Hak and Soowon enter the shop.

“I only look sparkly to those who think I’m attractive, Hak. Do you think I’m attractive?” Jaeha asked, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

“Yes,” Soowon and Yona muttered under their breaths at the same time.

“In your dreams, drop dead,” Hak deadpanned.

“Yona, what are you studying today?” Soowon asked, sliding into the seat across from her.

“Physics,” Yona grumbled.

“Ah, I remember studying that. It was a pain.” Soowon leaned over the table to take a look at her book.

“You aced your tests effortlessly, shut up,” Hak said, sitting next to Soowon.

“Can I get your orders?” Jaeha asked Soowon and Hak cheerfully.

“Herring soba,” Soowon and Hak said at the same time.

“Right,” Jaeha nodded and then left the table.

“So, Hak tells me you have a story to tell,” Soowon said, taking out a couple of his books. He was an exam student this year so he was busier than Yona would ever be.

“She nearly got herself cursed by a God that’s what,” Hak said.

“Oh shut up. He didn’t curse me. It didn’t even cross his mind apparently. He’s not a cursing kind of God.” Yona defended the kitsune, which she felt was appropriate to do.

“What kind of God is that?” Hak frowned.

“A kind God?” Yona said.

“You guys, I have no idea what you’re talking about…” Soowon sighed.

So Yona told him of the whole ordeal and how she had gone to the shrine that morning only to have the apples taken from her while she was kicked out and not welcome again. Hak of course added his input on how he hadn’t seen or heard a thing, but Yona was threatening him into believing her.

“Actually, that God might not be all a made up story,” Soowon sounded very interested.

“Hm?” Yona and Hak turned towards him, but at that moment, Jaeha arrived with their orders and they kept quiet for a bit. Jaeha grinned at them all and then was off again.

“When your mother was pregnant with you, Yona, the doctors told her that she might not survive childbirth. So your dad and my mom went up that mountain for months praying. And then three weeks before you were born, my mom had come over to visit and had fallen asleep in your mother’s room. When she woke up, she blearily saw a young boy standing over your mother, his hand on your mother’s forehead and he said ‘she’ll be fine’ and then left. My mom of course asked who the young boy was, but no one knew who she was talking about.” Soowon leaned back and Yona and Hak stared at him. “Just telling you what my mom told me.”

“Oh,” was all Yona managed to say.

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so it turns out that my wifey told me that this was actually angst! Whoops! Suspicions confirmed. Lol. Gear up, things are gonna get feely. I'm fixing the tags asap to let everyone know they're getting into my usual doses of angst. My wifey and I have been playing around with AkaYona ships lately and I love the Hak and Jaeha dynamic. So I thought I'd give them a go this time even though I usually write JaeKi. Yona totally has issues which I will go over in later chapters. It'll be fun!!! I hope you guys liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Yoon had seen the back of that red haired girl fleeing from his shrine and she hadn’t returned. Which satisfied him because that meant she was _listening_ to what he said. Iksoo on the other hand had become increasingly worried. He had gone up and down the shrine and to town so many times he had actually broken an arm. Yoon had clucked over him like some kind of mother hen and eased him of some of the pain and told him that he needed to find himself a helper.

“What have you been doing anyways?” Yoon asked Iksoo.

“N-nothing?” Iksoo stammered, looking away.

“You’re a horrible liar,” Yoon told Iksoo flatly. “Now out with it.”

“I am trying to make arrangements for the festival,” Iksoo mumbled.

“Again this!” Yoon said angrily. “I told you, we don’t need people that don’t want to offer anything to the shrine!”

“I can’t ignore what Lord Geuntae said! This shrine is very important and as it’s priest I must do something!” Iksoo said.

“Don’t put on airs!” Yoon snapped. “The one that should be doing anything is me and I’m failing! I’m losing power! This is my fault and it has nothing to do with you!”

“There you go again, acting like everything is on your shoulders! I am the priest for a reason! Letting you connect with the people is my job! Don’t make little of it!” Iksoo said loudly. And then he got up and marched out.

“Hey! Iksoo! I’ll walk you! You’ll fall down and hurt yourself again!” Yoon cried out, rushing after the priest.

“I want to be alone,” Iksoo told Yoon quietly but clearly and Yoon stopped, because that was the first time Iksoo had ever outright refused his company, in all the years that they had known each other.

“Fine!” Yoon shouted after Iksoo.

Yoon turned and marched away. After pacing around in front of the shrine anxiously and irritably, he descended the shrine stairs. It had been full months since he had entered town and he discovered, it had changed already, even within a handful of months. The decrease of his powers was even more obvious in town. The flowers were all drooping and the vegetables that were being sold in the market looked hardly fresh. Yoon turned away and started heading down a path of only concrete with no grass or plants dotting the sides.

It made him sick.

Yoon suddenly noticed the dark haired boy that had been with the red haired girl during her first visit. Yoon instantly felt even more irritated. The boy had a kendo sword strapped to his back and was eating out of some kind of _plastic_ wrapper while reading a book.

_Should I go and play a prank on him?_

Kitsune were playful and pranksters by nature after all. Yoon waited till the boy had reached him and then jumped. His goal had been to land on the boy’s shoulders but he suddenly looked up and dodged away quickly. Yoon landed and spun around. Had the boy seen him? No. The boy was looking in his general direction with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_What was Yoon even doing?_

Suddenly even more irritated, Yoon decided to take a trip he usually wouldn’t take.

Ever.

\------o------

“Could you maybe...stop laughing?” Yoon asked, annoyed. The pale haired God across from him only continued to laugh. Yoon groaned, once again, questioning all his life choices and wondering why he had come here of all places. The god straightened up, wiping tears from his eyes before flashing his teeth at Yoon.

“And so, you fled here, to the one shrine that won’t tell the entire world you’re upset that your little priestling is growing up.” The snake god’s tongue flickered in and out of his mouth and Yoon tried not to wrinkle his upper lip in disgust.

“First of all, I’m not upset he’s growing up. Second, don’t call him priestling! It makes him sound like a bird!” Yoon snapped.

“Pup, then,” The snake god said.

“Mizari, you’re annoying,” Yoon muttered.

“You’re the one that came here,” Mizari shrugged.

“I just...that wasn’t him growing up, Mizari. I’ve watched humans grow up. I knew Iksoo would grow up at some point. He’s an adult now. But...that wasn’t him growing up. That was him rejecting me.” Yoon drew his legs up and hugged his knees, finding the fur bedding behind him to be quite the comfortable backrest.

“Can’t blame him. He’s got this open and loving heart. And you’re prickly. You’re more like porcupine than a fox. Heavens knows how Geuntae and I get along with you at all.” Mizari shrugged and sank further into his furs, hissing comfortably.

“I don’t get along with Geuntae at all,” Yoon hissed.

“So it’s just me? I’m honored!” Mizari cackled. Yoon shot him a withering look, but he was hardly bothered.

“Let me just...stay here until I sort my thoughts through,” Yoon grumbled, curling into the fur.

“Feel free to. Just, don’t be surprised if you wake up and find me curled around you and trying to make a snack out of you.” Mizari gave him a toothy grin.

“Yeah, I’m not going to sleep with you around. Ever.” Yoon turned away, his instincts on alert and thoughts sorting through his head. What had he done wrong for Iksoo to turn away from him? Iksoo had never treated Yoon like that even when Yoon had the worst of mood swings and anger bouts. The times were changing though and maybe Iksoo had grown tired of having to serve a relic of the past.

Yoon chuckled dryly as he pictured the red haired girl and the stunned look on her face.

The times changed and they were cruel to smaller Gods like Yoon. The last time he had actually received continuous visits was when some pregnant lady’s husband had been terrified out of his mind that his wife would die when their child would be born. Yoon remembered the way the man had come and practically prostrated in front of the shrine, his sister-in-law bowing her head next to him. Yoon had told them repeatedly that he would bless the man’s wife and child with health, but the man kept coming and being ridiculous in front of the shrine like Yoon was some kind of tyrant and Yoon had sighed and then descended the mountain to go and visit the man’s wife himself.

She had been weak and clearly suffering, but Yoon had been able to sense a strength in her. Childbirth would not be her death. He had blessed her and left. Of course, that didn’t stop the man and his sister-in-law from coming to the shrine until the baby had been born. She had clearly been strong enough and yet her husband was terrified. He had needed to do something himself for a situation he hadn’t been sure he could control.

_Oh._

Humans were so stupid.

“Mizari, I’m leaving,” Yoon got up only to realize Mizari had slithered closer to him.

“So soon?” Mizari asked, calm about having been caught inching closer to Yoon in an attempt to eat him.

“Yes, and clearly, I shouldn’t be staying here much longer anyways,” Yoon deadpanned.

Mizari only grinned at him.

\------o------

The moment Yoon had bounded into the shrine area, Iksoo was upon him, broken arm and all. He was crying his eyes out and Yoon was sure he saw some snot. He was in Iksoo’s arms - _arm_ \- the next moment. Yoon let the priest hug him and wail in near hysterics silently. If Yoon had learned anything about humans, it was that sometimes, he had to let them do whatever it was that they were doing first, before doing anything else.

“I thought you left me to find another priest!” Iksoo wailed.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Yoon scoffed. “As of now, you are the only priest that can serve me,” Iksoo pulled away and there really was snot on his face.

“Really?” Iksoo asked.

“Yes,” Yoon sighed, using his sleeve to wipe Iksoo’s face and he felt like they had gone back in time, when Iksoo was just a child that peered at Yoon from behind his teacher’s skirts. “Although one day, you will bring the next priest here and I will learn that there is a time where only they can serve me,” Yoon smiled gently at Iksoo and Iksoo looked startled and smiled back. It was a sad smile.

“What a terribly lonely existence you have,” Iksoo murmured.

“Eh, I’m fine,” Yoon shrugged. “Anyways, Iksoo...I have to apolo-” Yoon started but then Iksoo started shaking him violently.

“I figured out a solution for this!” Iksoo said excitedly.

“A solution?” Yoon asked, trying to make Iksoo stop shaking him. Yoon would knock into his broken arm if he wasn’t careful.

“Yes! We’re going to hire part time shrine maidens!” Iksoo said proudly.

“What?” Yoon asked flatly.

“I came across uniforms in the old dusty store rooms of the priests’ quarters!” Iksoo said.

“Ah, those were used when we used to hire helpers for the festivals,” Yoon shrugged.

“And we’ll hire them beforehand this time! It’ll increase shrine visits and we can plan perfectly for the festival! And maybe if they’re interested they’ll become full time shrine maidens!” Iksoo said.

“Iksoo,” Yoon sighed. “You know how I feel about the festival,”

“I know, but you can’t change my mind,” Iksoo said.

“Alright,” Yoon nodded. “I’ll leave the festival in your hands,” Iksoo beamed. “And I’ll attempt to revive the flowers by bleeding on them,”

“What?!”

\------o------

Yoon crouched by the flowers, glowering at them. If looks could kill, the flowers would have rotted away by now. He hadn’t attempted to bleed on the flowers yet. He may have traumatized Iksoo by simply mentioning the idea and so he waited until Iksoo had gone to town to experiment. If it didn’t go so well, Yoon would just wash away the blood with water.

What could possibly go wrong?

Yoon looked at one sharp nail on his hand and then drew it carefully across his skin, watching in detached interest as red blood seeped through the cut and then bubbled up, dripping down his hand. Yoon situated the hand over the flowers, watching it drip onto the petals, staining the pretty flowers with vibrant red.

And then Iksoo screamed.

In pure horror.

Yoon started and Iksoo rushed towards him, grabbing Yoon’s injured hand with his uninjured one.

“What are you doing?” Iksoo cried.

“Attempting to revive the flowers?” Yoon said dumbly, picking up the watering can with his free hand.

“Don’t do that!” Iksoo shouted.

“Weren’t you in town?” Yoon asked.

“Ah! That’s right!” Iksoo said, remembering whatever it was that he needed to. “You need to come quick! Grandma Hana is dying!”

Yoon dropped the watering can and it clanged against the stone pavement.

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopee! And here starts our downward spiral into a little angst hellhole. This fic went from what was originally a fluffy one shot to an ansgty multi chaptered fic. Not my fault. Anyways, forgive Yoon, he's not in the best place emotionally or mentally. Also do you see how much he hates plastic? I know Mizari is nothing like he is in canon, but this fit. I actually genuinely love how I'm writing him. He might be my favorite character to write. Next chapter we get a glimpse at Yona's issues OH BOY.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright kids, coming up is that promised minor character death, a glimpse into Yona's issues and full gear angst. It's really only a downward spiral from here.

Yona was one of the unfortunate people to witness Grandma Hana fall over in her shop. The other one had been the head priest of the shrine. Hak had caught Grandma Hana and then the head priest had called the ambulance. Hak and Yona had gone straight to the hospital with her while the priest ran towards the shrine in panic. Yona had an inkling as to what he was doing. Hak and Yona waited outside of the emergency room while the boy that worked part time at Grandma Hana’s shop attempted to call her grandson who was in Tokyo. 

Yona tried not to think of her own mother and how Yona had been seven when she had fallen over in the kitchen. The tea cups she had been filling shattered, tea spilled all over her beautiful black hair and soaked through her cardigan. Not a single teacup shard had pierced her skin and yet, they couldn’t save her. The doctors had said it had been a miracle she had been alive at all. Yona hated not being able to lift a finger while someone just died. 

The head priest came running into the hospital and like Yona had expected, behind him came the kitsune. His hand was bleeding and he was pale, a distressed look on his face. Yona wanted to ask why he was bleeding. It was such a stark contrast to his pale skin. The head priest drew to a halt next to Yona and Hak and the kitsune didn’t even look at them. He just went straight towards the emergency room door.

“No one can go in yet,” Yona spoke up before she could stop herself. Hak and the priest looked at her and the kitsune didn’t even flinch. He stayed paused in front of the door and then slowly turned back to look at her.

“In  _ your _ opinion,” he said. His voice sounded gravelly and he pushed open the door and walked in, startling both Hak and the boy frantically trying to call Grandma Hana’s son. Yona was about to start to her feet, but the head priest put his hand on her shoulder.

“Let him go,” the priest smiled at her. It was strained.

They waited in silence. 

Yona thought about the kitsune, about how he had talked about Grandma Hana fondly. She looked up at the head priest who was worrying his lower lip with his teeth. His arm was broken, so it seemed. Yona wanted to ask him about the kitsune and what Grandma Hana meant to him. But the atmosphere wouldn’t let her speak a word. The kitsune was sad. Horrifyingly so. 

_ “Fortunately for you, little girl, I don’t curse people. It’s not in my nature. I’ve gotten into a fight or two, but cursing is something I wouldn’t touch with the tip of my tail.” _

Cursing people wasn’t in the kitsune’s nature, but helping people was. Yona remembered how she had scoured the library and internet resources for information about the local kitsune god. He was a God of Agriculture and Medicine. Even when the humans tried to hunt him down, he had never hurt them and instead gave them prosperity.

_ “What kind of God is that?”  _

_ “A kind God?” _

The kitsune was a kind God. 

The doors opened and the doctors came out. All of them shot to their feet.

“Can I speak to the guardian?” the doctor at the front said.

“Her...guardian is in Kuuto. I’ve been trying to contact him but it won’t get through. I am someone that works in her shop though,” The boy to the priest’s right said. 

“We did all we could, but it wasn’t enough. I’m sorry,” the doctor said gently.

“Oh,” the boy said and then Yona watched him fall. The priest caught him with his good hand. Yona then realized that the kitsune hadn’t come out yet. She pushed past the doctors, rushing into the room. She heard Hak call her name. 

The kitsune was kneeling by Grandma Hana’s bed, holding her hand, forehead pressed to her wrinkly knuckles.

“Iksoo, what is the point?” the kitsune asked, his voice still gravelly. “I tried. I tried everything I could. But I only delayed her death. I made her suffer more. What use are my powers when I can’t save even one of my loyal followers?” there was a bite in his tone that cut through Yona. “It’s pointless. Geuntae was right. My land is dying. My power is diminishing. I keep blaming people saying that they won’t come to my shrine. But it’s really my fault. I’m not Geuntae that inspires people to worship him. I’m not Mizari, I can’t attract people to me with my charm. I can’t do anything. Maybe I deserve to lose followers. To fade away. And then my shrine will become some historical relic and that  _ stupid girl _ can put it in her bro...bro...I don’t even care what it’s called!” his hands tightened around Grandma Hana’s hand. “She was one of the very few that I had left. I could feel part of me die with her. I’m fading, Iksoo. You should let go of me too. Go find someone better to serve.”

Yona watched him silently, her heart crying for this kind kitsune God.

“Iksoo?” The kitsune turned around and his red rimmed eyes met hers. Anger bloomed across his face. “Get out! Go away!” the kitsune roared.

“Yoon?” the priest ran into the room.

“Iksoo! Get her out! Now! I can’t bear to look at her right now! Get her out!” the kitsune turned away, burying his face into Grandma Hana’s hand and screaming. The priest hurriedly grabbed Yona’s hand and started to pull her away.

“There is a point!” Yona said urgently.

“Please, miss,” the priest begged.

“There is a point! There is a point to all of th-” Yona wanted to cry.

“Go away!” Yoon slammed one hand into the floor and the tile cracked.

“Please!” the priest continued to try to pull her away.

“Wait! I want to say something!” Yona hissed.

“Yona, what are you doing?” Hak’s voice.

“You’re not those other Gods. You will never be those other Gods! But you’re our God! Listen to me!” Yona snapped. 

“Please take her out before she gets hurt!” the priest said. 

“He won’t hurt me!” Yona near shouted. But Hak was already hauling her out of the room. “Listen to me!”

\------o------

“Yona, I heard you caused a scene at the hospital?” her father asked her. Yona frowned down at her food. There it was, the concern, the way he tried to sound sympathetic, understanding. He just wanted to cage her in, trap her in his tiny little world so that she wouldn’t leave him the way her mother did. But Yona wasn’t her mother. She wasn’t just going to disappear forever. And if she did, well, what happened happened. Her father couldn’t hang onto her in desperation to keep her by his side. She was her own whole person. Not just his daughter.

“It’s not what you think it was,” Yona muttered.

“Yona, you can talk to me about these things. I know you don’t like hospitals-” her father said gently.

“The one who doesn’t like hospitals is you, not me,” Yona said waspishly. Her father stared at her quietly and Yona got to her feet. “I’m going to school.” she stuffed the last bit of her omelette into her mouth and then got up and left.

Lili was waiting for her near the convenience store and Yona smiled gratefully at her.

“Oh, you have that face,” Lili said.

“What face?” Yona asked.

“The ‘my dad was being unreasonable again’ face,” Lili said. 

“Ugh, is it that obvious?” Yona ran a hand down her face.

“Yes,” Lili chuckled. “Well, my dad just gives me the ‘what did you do now’ face these days.” Lili frowned. “Why does he just naturally assume I did something?”

“Because you’re like some kind of natural disaster, Lili,” Yona laughed.

They walked in companionable silence for a bit. Which was never a good thing with Lili cause she always had something to talk about. Yona could count the number of times Lili had stayed quiet on one hand. And all of them involved Lili thinking before she brought about a storm.

“Are you OK?” Lili asked. 

“Who told you? You know what, don’t answer that. I know Soowon told you. And he heard it from Hak.” Yona closed her eyes, wanting to sink into the ground.

“Hey, all he told me was that Hak had to bodily drag you out of the hospital screaming after Grandma Hana died in the emergency room. What did you think I was going to think?” Lili asked.

“I wasn’t reliving my mom’s death, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Yona sighed. “I was trying to tell someone something important. And he needed to hear it, even if he wanted me out of his sight immediately.”

“Did you get to tell it to him?Actually you know what, don’t answer that. There’s a reason you were dragged out screaming.” Lili shook her head. “Who was it anyways?”

“If I knew, I’d tell you,” Yona said. After all, what was she supposed to say? The mysterious kitsune God from the shrine on the hill? Lili would take her straight to the hospital. Yona didn’t even know the name of the kitsune God. 

No wait.

_ “Yoon?” _

“Yoon,” Yona said the name, rolling it in her mouth and tasting it. “That’s a surprisingly lackluster name.” Ah, but he was a humble kitsune God. Yona had seen other shrines to other Gods in nearby towns. They had been large bustling shrines where everything was flashy and even the Gods’ names had been flashy.  _ Yoon _ on the other hand was homey and warm. In the nicest kind of way. Although he still definitely was a God.

“Who’s Yoon?” Lili asked.

“The guy I was trying to make a point to,” Yona shrugged. “Still don’t know anything about him though,”

“I’ve never heard of a ‘Yoon’ in our town before,” Lili said. 

“Oh trust me when I tell you there is one, but you’ve probably never heard of him before. Ever.” Yona said.

“Eh, weird, but fine,” Lili shrugged. “Oh yeah, whatever happened to getting the shrine’s permission?”

“They said no,” Yona shrugged.

“Huh? Why?” Lili asked. “Iksoo is one of the nicest softest guys around in town,”

“The God said no, silly,” Yona said.

“Huh?” Lili gave her a look.

“I’m serious. Iksoo was totally upset about it,” Yona said.

“Alright then,” Lili shrugged.

And just then Yona spotted a handwritten flyer stuck to the wall next to her. In bubbly and cheerful handwriting was written:

_ Part Time Shrine Maidens Wanted! _

_ Please come to the Kitsune Shrine if you are interested! Details will be discussed there. _

“Wow, that would sound super fishy if that wasn’t written by Iksoo of all people,” Lili leaned over Yona’s shoulder to read the flyer.

“Lili,” Yona said slowly, peeling the flyer off the wall. 

“Hm?” Lili asked. Yona turned towards Lili with grin.

“Are you interested in being a part time shrine maiden?” Yona asked.

After all, Yona still had a point to make and regardless of whether she was welcome at the shrine or not. Yoon wouldn’t hurt her. She was sure of it.

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses. NONE. Grandma Hana was largely inspired by a minor character from Natsume Yuujinchou. Regarding Il. Oh boy, I have a lot of views on Il. I don't doubt that he loved Yona, but he was not a good person and definitely not a good king. Even in canon I constantly felt that he kept Yona in a cage that he carefully constructed and maintained. Of course, he did love her, but he let his fear for her well being overpower everything else. So I'm trying to incorporate that into this fic, on a little more...mentally unwell side. Is Yona attached now? Hell yeah. Yoon on the other hand...he doesn't like Yona very much yet. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the angst, we're going full speed feels from here on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Yoon being stupid (as always)

Yoon pulled himself up from the wooden floor. He hadn’t bothered with laying out his futon. Yoon had told Iksoo he needed time and Iksoo had nodded, threading fingers through Yoon’s hair like Yoon was a child. Well, Yoon didn’t mind it if it was coming from Iksoo. Grandma Hana had been one of Yoon’s few remaining loyal followers. It came as a big blow. Yoon hadn’t been able to help her. He had only made her suffer more. If he had been smart, instead of trying to keep her alive, he should have eased her passing. But no, Yoon had been selfish. He had been desperate not to lose another follower. 

“What kind of God am I?” Yoon muttered. 

Yoon rubbed his eyes. They ached. Yoon had kept himself from crying through mere willpower, but that didn’t mean his eyes hadn’t stung through the entire of the yesterday. Yoon pushed himself up and walked out of the shrine. The front had already been swept, meaning that Iksoo had already been up and about. Yoon sighed. He didn’t know how to discourage his priest to refrain from doing some of his duties with his arm broken.

He didn’t know how to tell Iksoo he was better off just  _ leaving Yoon _ .

Yoon walked towards the back of the shrine where his personal garden was, filled with trees, a little stream and those stupid flowers that he had bled all over the day before. There were birds in the trees and Yoon thought it had been a while since he had seen any on the shrine grounds. The apple trees looked horrible and Yoon was once again reminded of Grandma Hana.

_ “I think this appearance suits you. I don’t know who you are, but I think this appearance gives off the feeling of someone who loves.” _

Yoon groaned, dropping into a crouch and covering his face with his hands. Grandma Hana had lived for so long and she had seen him once. Just once in her whole life. She had been newly married then and Yoon had been going through town and then had seen her apples. He had been pleased and she had seen him. Yoon assumed she had been desperate at the time, which was why she had seen him, but he had never figured out otherwise. She had given him apples.

Yoon pulled his hands away from his face and started. The flowers in front of him looked gorgeous, luscious and alive. Yoon jumped to his feet. They looked nothing like their droopy selves from the day before. 

These were the flowers he had bled all over!

There was still hope! Yoon could still do something as the God of the land!

Excitedly, Yoon scrambled towards the trees. What if he bled all over their roots? Or at least the soil covering the roots? He could also maybe walk through town, dripping blood all over the place. It would revitalize the town. He could save his land, he could protect them and have them smile more. He didn’t need Geuntae’s help or even Mizari’s. Now the mainland Gods wouldn’t attempt to take over their territory.

“Yoon?” Yoon heard Iksoo’s voice and he quickly ducked behind a tree. He couldn’t do what he was thinking with Iksoo around. Iksoo would die of a heart attack, but not before crying all over Yoon and telling him to please stop.

“Here!” Yoon called.

“Checking the gardens and trees again?” Iksoo asked, hurrying towards Yoon. Yoon’s eyes widened and he darted out of his spot behind the tree and caught Iksoo just as he tripped over a loose rock and fell.

“And I tell you not to come in this direction unless you’re being careful,” Yoon said sternly.

“I was going to go into town again today to put up more flyers and...check up on when Grandma Hana’s funeral is,” Iksoo said.

“Oh,” Yoon said, feeling his stomach twist.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Iksoo asked. 

“I was selfish, Iksoo…” Yoon looked away. “I was so selfish and so desperate. I just didn’t want to lose her. I didn’t want to lose another follower. I’m a God of Medicine! I should understand when the God of Death comes for a human! But instead I was so desperate to keep her alive for just a little while longer so that I wouldn’t lose another follower. I made her suffer instead of helping her feel less pain to ease her passing.” Yoon sighed. “I’m a pathetic God,”

“I’ve always wondered who helps Gods when they need help,” Iksoo’s voice was gentle and soft. “At first I thought that other Gods helped. But I’ve slowly come to understand that Gods cannot truly help other Gods. It’s humans that can help Gods. When a God needs help, humans must come in and play their part. Grandma Hana was someone who would have usually helped you. To you, she was your salvation. I understand it must have been terrifying for you to have to watch her slip away from you. And it’s true it was not the right decision to try to make her stay with you, but I think in desperate times, you are allowed to turn to humans. I think you can be forgiven for trying to save yourself.” 

When did Iksoo start to sound so wise? He had grown up and Yoon hadn’t even seen it happened. It seemed like mere days ago he was a child with scrapes and bruises that sniffled in distress even as he held out golden pears to Yoon eagerly and Yoon wiped his face with his sleeve in exasperation while telling him that he shouldn’t let his master see him like that. And now Iksoo was comforting him with words that sounded  _ too true _ .

“Don’t you have to go to town?” Yoon asked, trying to change the subject. He wasn’t ready to admit that he needed Iksoo’s help, or any human’s help for that matter of fact. 

Iksoo pulled away and Yoon saw the disappointment on his face.

“Yes, actually. I will see you when I return,” Iksoo got up, bowed slightly in Yoon’s direction and started scrambling away quickly.

“Slowly! Or you’ll hurt yourself!” Yoon shouted after him. 

He heard a faint call in reply and Yoon realized the priest was already trying to go down the stairs.

“Honestly,” Yoon shook his head. “Now,” Yoon turned back to the trees. “I have some bleeding to do.”

\------o------

“Hm?” Masu blinked and turned to see Mizari uncurl from his furs, an interested smile on his face. If Masu wasn’t used to those smiles by now, a chill would have gone down his spine. Kija was clearly still not used to them and he lightly dropped the teacup he was holding. Luckily, it was not too far away from the table and only made a loud noise. There were no cracks. “I smell something horribly delicious,”

“Are you hungry?” Masu asked, turned and linking his hands together under his sleeves. Mizari turned two brilliantly green colored eyes on him. 

“You can’t get this for me unfortunately,” Mizari grinned, his sharp teeth splitting his face nearly in half. “I smell kitsune blood. And it smells oh-so-very delicious. I wonder if I should have gobbled him up when he was visiting,”

“Is there something wrong?” Kija asked.

“Oh,” Mizari’s eyes focused on Kija and Masu felt a kind of pity flare in him. Mizari would never eat any of his priests, he was sworn to that at least and he hadn’t eaten any humans in several decades, so that counted for something. But he still enjoyed teasing Kija. “Kija, you’re going to Yoon’s territory soon, aren’t you?” 

“Um...if you mean the exchange program, yes, I am,” Kija blinked and then Mizari started inching closer to them.

“I need you to do something for me,” Mizari said.

“Sure?” Kija said nervously as Mizari encircled him and laid his head on Kija’s shoulder. Masu considered telling Mizari to politely back off, but his health wasn’t getting any better. The sooner Kija got used to Mizari, the better. 

“Yoon is so, so much fun to tease. Especially because he’s like a prickly porcupine but he’s so soft inside. He would be absolutely delicious. It seems he’s relying on extreme methods. I want you to report to me everything you observe about him when you get there. Understood?” Mizari asked.

“I understand,” Kija said.

“Mizari,” Masu said warningly.

“Ah, of course, if you ever think you’re in danger from him, you may back off. But I doubt you will be. That one is notoriously well known for having never laid even one nail on a human.” Mizari chuckled.

“Alright,” Kija nodded.

\------o------

Bleeding all over the town had turned out to be not as difficult as Yoon thought it would be. He thought Iksoo would instantly notice the blood and pop out of some pothole and be upon Yoon in hysterics. Yoon just had to avoid people he knew had sharper eyes and just walk through town, dripping blood on the side of the streets. No one would notice the yokai blood and animals would steer clear of it, knowing what it was. 

His task was meant to be a quick one, so that he could return home before Iksoo did. He had taken a little longer than he intended, but still managed to return home before Iksoo could return from his daily town runs. Yoon didn’t  _ have _ to stay around for Iksoo. To be honest, he was free to roam around and Iksoo had absolutely no say in it. But, Yoon had to keep an eye on Iksoo since he had a broken arm now. And Iksoo was stressed with the festival preparations. 

Yoon was just starting to check the meager prayers left at the shrine when someone entered the shrine grounds. He turned around to see a girl with long black hair and sharp blue eyes climb up the stairs. She was wearing a school uniform and was holding a school bag. Instantly Yoon was reminded of the red haired girl and he felt uncomfortable.

“Calm down, it’s just a student,” he told himself as he watched her look around the shrine. And then her eyes met his.

“You’re not Iksoo,” she said.

Yoon’s eyes widened.

“Of course I’m not,” Yoon snapped.

“I don’t even think you belong in town,” she said.

“That’s what you think,” Yoon spat. She drank in his appearance and Yoon moved his injured hand behind himself. Her gaze lingered a little too long on the top of his head.

“Are you even human?” she asked skeptically.

“You tell me, little girl,” Yoon said, baring his teeth.

“Apparently not,” she didn’t seem the least bothered by the fact. Yoon stared at her for a bit and then concluded that she was desperate.

“Do you need something?” Yoon asked.

“Are you Iksoo?” she shot at him.

“No, but I have more right to this shrine than he does,” Yoon frowned.

“I’m here for the part time shrine maiden thing,” she shrugged.

“You don’t seem very interested,” Yoon commented.

“Not really, but I need the money and random work experience. My friend on the other hand is very excited. She will be on her way soon.” She held out Iksoo’s handwritten flyer towards Yoon. Yoon sniffed at her warily before taking the flyer from her. “Since you’re the big guy here, tell me, am I accepted?” she asked, giving him a lazy look. 

“Which family are you from?” Yoon asked.

“The Ahn family,” she said.

“You’re accepted,” Yoon said. The Ahn family made donations to shrine maintenance without fail every year. They also had a long history of well brought up children that knew custom well. Yoon thought this black haired girl in front of him would suit the part of shrine maiden very well.

“My friend should be here in a bit. I’m not going to work here without her,” the girl thought that now was a good time to mention that.

“Who’s your friend?” Yoon asked.

“Ah, her name is-” The girl started.

“Lili!” An ear splitting female voice that Yoon knew well interrupted the girl.

“Yoon!” Iksoo’s equally loud scream followed.

The red haired girl and Iksoo dashed up the stairs and before Yoon could even tell what was happening, both of them were in his face and Iksoo had grabbed one of his shoulders and was shaking him violently.

“Yoon! What did you do?” Iksoo wailed.

“Why is your blood all over town?” The girl shrieked.

“Yona, you’re late,” the black haired girl said.

Yoon was going to have a headache. 

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kija is here! I think I really want to get into Kija's issues BUT I CAN'T REALLY CAUSE I GOT SO MANY YOON AND YONA ISSUES TO FOCUS ON. I'll just briefly brush over them, I guess? Thank you eternally to zenoobsessed for letting me use the name 'Masu' for Kija's dad. She named him that in one of her fics. Again, I think I really really love writing Mizari's character. I really love writing those selfish, self absorbed, little unnatural smart characters. I swear Grandma Hana isn't going to be some kind of age old first love or something, in fact, she's not really that important. Anyways, it's a busy week for me. I nearly forgot to upload this chapter. I might continue to get busy, but I'll try to keep updating regularly! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

“Please, for the love of all that Geuntae holds dear, tell me that she isn’t trying to become a shrine maiden here,” Yoon groaned and put one hand against his face. Yona tried not to grin mischievously because she was indeed about to become a shrine maiden whether he liked it or not.

“I am,” Yona said.

“No,” Yoon snapped.

“Yes,” she said right back.

“I thought I told you that you weren’t welcome here,” Yoon growled.

“I thought you were a patient God, but you don’t even listen to people explain themselves,” Yona crossed her arms.

“Don’t test me!” Yoon snarled. 

OK, Yona had to admit he looked pretty threatening, what with him flattening his ears and baring his teeth and showing off his very long nails - did he always have those? But, Yona had seen cats that acted the same way, so that calmed her down right away. Yona decided to up her game, just a little bit.

“Do you want me to just say whatever I had to say at the hospital?” Yona asked with a raised eyebrow. She saw something change in his eyes for just a second, a flash of immense sadness on his face and then it was replaced by cool rage. Wind whipped around them and the squirrels in the trees started chattering in alarm, groups of crows cawed violently.

“You really want to make me angry?” Yoon asked coldly.

_ Maybe this was a bad idea _ .

“You won’t hurt me,” Yona said, trying to glare at him. “We both know that,”

“Want me to change that today, little girl?” Yoon asked.

_ OK, so bad idea. Abort, abort, ab- _

“Yoon!” Iksoo whacked Yoon on the top of his head and Yoon’s ears twitched in annoyance. The threatening atmosphere was gone immediately. Iksoo smacked his head again. “Stop frightening and threatening children! I won’t stand for it. Do you understand?” A low whine left Yoon’s throat.

“But she-” Yoon started to complain.

“No,” Iksoo said firmly, an angry pout on his face. Yoon whined even louder.

“Don’t make that face,” Yoon complained. “You know I really am weak to that face.”

“I’m hiring her and that’s final,” Iksoo said with a huff.

“What?” Yoon cried out. “But Iksoo, I can’t stand her!” 

“And she’s just a human child. It’s fine!” Iksoo said.

“I don’t want to!” Yoon snapped.

“I will call Lord Geuntae to interfere if you continue acting this way,” Iksoo frowned.

“What? You would betray me like that?” Yoon cried out.

“It’s extreme measures! Because you never respect my decisions!” Iksoo turned away.

“Hey! That’s not true! Look at me! Iksoo!” Yoon tried to get Iksoo to turn towards him, but everytime he did, Iksoo would look away. Lili sidled up next to Yona as they watched the priest and kitsune bicker.

_ This is kind of cute, _ Yona thought.

“Are we watching a family drama?” Lili whispered. “Should I have brought snacks?”

“Lili, you can see him?” Yona asked.

“So it seems,” Lili shrugged.

“Alright fine!” Yoon erupted. “They can stay and work here! Are you happy?”

Iksoo spun around with what looked like the brightest look on his face and he jumped at Yoon, nearly tripping over if the kitsune hadn’t hurriedly caught him. Iksoo wrapped his good arm around Yoon. 

“I’ll make it so that we have the best festival ever! And you’ll enjoy it!” Iksoo said. Yona saw a fond smile spread across Yoon’s face as he patted Iksoo’s back and her heart grew warm.

“I look forward to it,” Yoon said. 

“So are we accepted or do we have to go another round of family drama? In which case, I’ll go get snacks.” Lili leaned against Yona. Yoon sent her a look. 

“Iksoo, I’m going to go rest,” Yoon said sourly.

“Alright,” Iksoo nodded. “You and I have to talk about your blood all over town though,” Iksoo said. Yoon sighed heavily.

“Fine,” then he turned and walked away, disappearing into the shrine.

Iksoo turned to them, a smile on his face. 

“Welcome, Miss Lili and Miss Yona!” He clapped his hands together. “I apologize for the disturbance. Yoon can be very moody and the Goddess of Luck hasn’t been kind to him lately. Please join me in the priests’ quarters for some tea and then we can discuss the job at hand!”

\------o------

“Ah, we have some leftover apple pie,” Yona and Lili watched Iksoo shuffled through the kitchen. They had offered to help him since he had a broken arm and all that, but he had adamantly refused and told them to sit down. He took several trips to bring them tea and plates covered with large generous slices of delicious smelling apple pie.

“You cook?” Yona asked him.

“Me?” Iksoo blinked in surprise. “Oh no, I can barely get by at all. The one that does all the cooking is Yoon,” 

“He cooks?” Yona and Lili cried out at the same time.

“I suppose that is surprising,” Iksoo rubbed the back of his head. “He didn’t really cook, you know. He did basic stuff to get by himself and the priests before me gave him plenty of food and offerings. But then my master died and I couldn’t do anything at all. I thought I could just maybe eat the apples and fruits and flowers from Yoon’s garden and survive. But Yoon wouldn’t let that happen. He barged into the kitchen one day, screaming at me for eating all his apples and fruits as soon as they were ripe and then sniffed around the kitchen for a week and read cook books he found here in the kitchen. By the end of the week I was eating healthy meals again,” Iksoo chuckled. “I can do some things recently, so I told him that he doesn’t need to do anything anymore, but he won’t hear a word. I’ll walk into the kitchen in the mornings and he’ll have made food for the entire day and stored it all in the fridge. Sometimes when he’s in a good mood he’ll make apple pie or sweets or something.”

“So he made this?” Yona asked, poking the delicious looking apple pie with her fork.

“He did,” Iksoo nodded. 

Yona took a bite out of it. It tasted warm and cinnamon-y and apple-y and perfect. It tasted like home. It tasted like a happy home. It tasted like a warm spring morning when her mother was still alive and Yona would wake up to the smell of breakfast, the humming of her mother in the kitchen and the sound of her father gently reading the newspaper out loud for her mother. It tasted like everything Yona ever wanted. 

“Oh dear,” she heard Iksoo say and when she looked up, he was holding out tissues to both Yona and Lili. “I forgot Yoon’s food did this to people. After a while, you get used to it.” 

Yona realized there were tears streaming down her cheeks and when she turned, Lili was sniffling as well.

After they wiped their tears and blew their noses, Lili and Yona finished their apple pie slices with some difficulty and then Iksoo got to business.

“As you know, we hold a festival every year,” Iksoo said. 

“I do! I do!” Lili almost shot out of her seat. “I love the festival!”

“I’m glad,” Iksoo smiled. “We’re having some difficulty arranging for the festival this year.” Iksoo suddenly looked sad. “People don’t want to have much to do with the shrine anymore. Yoon is losing followers, we’re losing money, we’re not getting much donations and what’s worse is, other Gods are trying to nose their way into Yoon’s territory. It’s hard for Yoon. He refuses to blame anyone and is still trying to do his best for this land even though the people have turned away from him. I think in my case, I have failed as his priest.”

“That can’t be-” Yona started, feeling horrified. She had had no idea and then she had come bumbling into Yoon’s shrine and asked if she could make it a historic sightseeing spot.

“It’s true,” Iksoo said. “And now Yoon is doing stupid things like bleeding all over the town!” Iksoo looked like he was going to crumple in on himself and cry. Yona remembered how it felt seeing blood on the side of the street and pointing it out to Hak only to have him tell her he didn’t see anything. She had known then and there it was Yoon’s blood. For a second she was scared that something had happened to the local God and she had ran as fast as she could only to knock into Iksoo who had been terrified out of his mind. For Yona, Yoon was just a God that she had weirdly gotten attached to. For Iksoo, Yoon was everything. Yoon had raised Iksoo and to Iksoo he was family. “So I thought up an idea!” Iksoo brightened again. “I saw the shrine maiden uniforms we use during festivals and I thought, what if we were to hire part time shrine maidens? We still have enough money to pay them wage and that way we can put more heads together to figure out how to increase shrine visits and promote the festival!” 

“I see!” Yona said. 

“Just asking, but how much are we being paid?” Lili asked. 

“Ah, I calculated the costs and considered how long you both will be working here and concluded that I can pay the both of you this much,” Iksoo pushed a piece of paper at them and Yona and Lili peered at it. So they were being paid as much as they would be paid if they had worked part time in a grocery store. It seemed a bit much for the work that they were doing, but Yona wasn’t going to say anything that might discourage Iksoo.

“Alright, I’m in,” Lili said.

“I’m glad!” Iksoo beamed. “Would you like to see the uniforms to check their sizes and such?” 

“Yes, please,” Lili said and Yona followed her, glancing out of the kitchen window to see that Yoon was looking in their direction. When his eyes caught hers, he glared and slammed the shrine doors shut.

\------o------

Lili was horribly pleased with the uniforms and Yona found that one of them fit her well. Iksoo showed them around the shrine, explaining some of their duties as they went. Yona looked out over the town from where she stood and wondered what it was like for Yoon for this place to be his entire world and to have that world turn against him. How lonely had he been as shrine visits decreased? How long had he stood exactly where she was and wondered if anyone would come at all? How long had he laughed and smiled and gave his all to humans who did nothing but take his kindness for granted? 

“Yona? I’m going to go get some apple pie for my parents. Do you want me to get some for your dad?” Lili asked.

“No,” Yona shook her head. “I’m fine. You go ahead. I’ll wait for you here.”

“Alright,” Lili nodded and then followed Iksoo towards the priests’ quarters and caught his arm when he tripped over a stone. Yona walked over to the shrine, passing the altar and the bell. She put her hand on the shuttered doors and noticed that the wood smelled like apples. 

“Yoon?” she asked. 

She heard a hiss in reply. She nodded and then headed back to the front of the altar. She rang the bells and then clapped her hands together, closing her eyes. 

“I’m sorry for having insulted your shrine. I did not know what I was saying. I’m very sorry and I understand if you don’t forgive me.” Yona paused, wondering what to say next. “Please give us your blessing that we may be healthy and strong and never give up as we try to bring this shrine back to its former glory and make the festival a success. I’m not going to ask you for good luck or anything  _ because we will absolutely have the entire town bustle through this shrine and pay their respects to you. _ ” Yona grinned. “You just have to sit back and watch.”

“Yona!” Lili ran towards her and Yona turned to her. “Let’s go!”

The two of them headed back to their homes and Yona was suddenly curious.

“Why did you suddenly get so hyped up?” Yona asked.

“Eh? It was nothing. I just liked the shrine maiden uniforms,” Lili shrugged.

“Sure…” Yona said slowly. Lili wasn’t fooling anyone.

“What about you? Why are you so attached to this Yoon? He doesn’t seem to like you at all,” Lili said.

“I don’t know,” Yona admitted. “Actually...I think I owe him. I think...he let my mother stay by my side for longer than she would have,” 

“Is that so?” Lili asked.

“Yeah,” Yona murmured. 

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Shrine Maiden Yona and Lili are here! I for one love and adore writing Yoon and Iksoo's relationship and as we continue with the fic I will continue to go more in depth on their relationship. Their relationship is actually super big plot point and involves my most major Yoon issue I will introduce. Although Lili will have a very important role to play i will not be solving a specifically Lili issue, it's more of a Soowon and Lili relationship issue. I meant to post this chapter last week, but irl stuff has been awful. I'll try to keep posting regularly.
> 
> I feel like I should do some explanation on the whole Yoon's blood bringing things to life and stuff. As a huge Japanese Mythology nerd, I tend to really go deep with the mythology and stuff. Different kinds of Yokai are known to have different kinds of powers. For one, foxes are known for being mostly playful, mischievous and shapeshifters. But they also represent Inari, the fox God of fertility, rice, tea, sake and agriculture, who is somewhat the inspiration for Yoon's God position and stuff. The powers of Yokai blood is also often mentioned in Japanese mythology. One of the most notable examples is the blood of mermaids which is said to grant immortality to whoever ingests it. For this very reason mermaids are hunted down in several Japanese mythological stories. Gods are also often considered very holy and their power is often said to reside in their flesh and blood. In many stories yokai or ayakashi will attempt to eat a God if given the chance to in order to consume their powers. They are also considered very tasty (yeah we see you, Mizari). Putting all of this together I went ahead and made it so that Yoon bleeding all over the entire town would give it life of sorts. Yeah. So he knows what he's doing. Does that mean he's smart? Nah, not really. 
> 
> Regarding Yoon's food making Yona and Lili all warm and emo and feely and teary? Yeah, that has a lot to do with the fact that he's a God and food that he cooks has some of his power in it? Channeling warm Mama Yoon vibes. Feel at home and warm. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter, another God makes their appearance!
> 
> You may also find me on instagram @carrotcouple, where I post my random doodles and you may also see a doodle of Fox God Yoon. I really want to draw Yona looking over the shrine and town and thinking about how this is Yoon's entire world, but I have not the talent, we will see.


	7. Chapter 7

Iksoo spent a long time wrapping bandages carefully around Yoon’s hand although he didn’t need it. While he fussed over Yoon’s hand, Yoon explained to him carefully as to why he had bled all over the garden and the town. It all was very logical. Yoon had finally found a way to  _ give _ to the town although his powers as a God was fading. Just because he wouldn’t be a God anymore, didn’t mean he was going to stop being a kitsune anytime soon. He just had to use the powers that he did have. 

“You don’t have to do that for the town!” Iksoo snapped. “I’ll handle things and increase visits to the shrine and then you can have your powers as a God back!”

“And what of the gap in between?” Yoon asked.

“The town will survive!” Iksoo said.

“I can’t let that happen. I’m the God of this land. You won’t be changing my mind, Iksoo,” Yoon said. 

“I know,” Iksoo sighed. “I have served you for almost my entire life. I know what you’re like.” Iksoo straightened up. “But it doesn’t make me happy,” Yoon shrugged, looking away. 

He had felt it as soon as the sun set. Darkness trying to sneak into his territory. He still had some sway with his powers, so nothing had made it in yet. But it was only a matter of time. Of course, none of them would be able to enter shrine grounds, but they would prowl around town in the middle of the night. 

“Iksoo, stay inside the priests’ quarters tonight and don’t come out until the sun rises. Do you understand?” Yoon turned to Iksoo. Iksoo watched Yoon curiously for a moment before he nodded. “Go and have dinner and go straight to sleep,” 

“Alright, good night, Yoon. Please don’t stress yourself.” Iksoo bowed slightly and then shut the shrine doors. Yoon twitched his ears made sure he heard Iksoo enter the house. Yoon could feel it, something powerful sitting on the edge of his vision, waiting, just like Yoon was, for Iksoo to fall asleep. It took Iksoo a while with his clumsiness but then he was asleep.

“Your priest is incompetent,” a voice spoke up just across from Yoon. Yoon looked up to meet eyes with Kouren’s pale blue ones. 

“That’s not any of your business,” Yoon scoffed. 

“Oh?” she stood up and Yoon nearly shrank into his corner. The candles all went out and the lights went dim. Yoon’s eyes flickered towards the twisted horns on her head and then back to her sharp eyes. Foxes were powerful. But dragons were much, much,  _ much  _ more powerful.

“You shed blood and invite darkness into your territory and only make room for the mainland Gods. If that is not your priest’s fault, who is it?” she asked. Yoon hissed, getting to his feet.

“Mine,” Yoon said. 

“Don’t make me laugh! You’ve done all you can as a God. You’ve done so for centuries. And now when the humans fail you, you dare to protect your priest who can’t even do his job right?” She asked. 

“Iksoo has never done anything wrong. He has served me well ever since his predecessor died. He works too hard actually, even when I tell him not to. You aren’t even one of my neighbors. You’re not allowed to come in here and tell me how my priest should work. How dare  _ all of you _ accuse my priest of failing. I raised him, I turned him into the fine priest that he is now. And you dare say my priest has failed me?” Yoon thundered. Iksoo was  _ his _ priest! All those Gods that looked down on Iksoo  _ had no right to. _

“You’re treating him like he’s your child. I know you’ve raised him and that’s why you’re too soft when it comes to him. He isn’t your child.” Kouren glared down at Yoon. 

“I don’t treat him like my child. By human standards he is a full adult too. Since you’re so knowledgeable about how many centuries I’ve been here, you should know that I have seen children become adults, grow old and then die. And the same will happen to Iksoo. I know this. But I suppose there is some truth that I treat him like a child. Because in our eyes, aren’t all humans children? Unless you see humans as adults, Lady Kouren?” Yoon laughed and Kouren’s eyes narrowed. “Children need the help of their parents. Humans need the help of the Gods, even when they are rebellious and turn away from us. And they all try to grow up in their own way. Iksoo has grown into a fine adult and you don’t get to say otherwise.”

“You’re too soft, Fox God. If you’re like this, you will only be hurt time and time again,” Kouren frowned. She looked angry and Yoon wasn’t sure whether he’d be able to hold her off, if she  _ really _ became angry. 

“And that’s my own problem. Not yours. You’re not Geuntae who comes as friend regularly. You’re not even Mizari who is crafty and tries to devour me or take advantage of my weaknesses, but still hears me out. To me, Lady Kouren, you are simply some distant God that comes for your own purposes. You’re not concerned about me or my people in the least. You just want to keep yourself safe. Since you are neither a friend or an acquaintance, the next time you come, please ask for permission before you enter my territory.” Yoon said cooly, but preparing to lash out at a moment’s notice. 

“You’re awfully arrogant for a mere fox,” Kouren raised to her full height and the shadows within the shrine lengthened. “I came to give you a warning and you treat me like this?”

“I may be a fox, but I am behaving like a God, Lady Kouren,” Yoon snarled, flattening his ears against his skull. “Tell me which God wouldn’t behave like this if you did whatever you liked in their territory?” 

“In comparison to me, you are nothing but a young and arrogant fox. I should put you in your place,” Kouren had no expression on her face as she stared at him.

“I may be losing my powers, but I’m sure I can hold you off and protect Iksoo from you long enough for Geuntae to come to my aid. And trust me when I tell you he would come to my aid. Maybe even Mizari would show up to watch the show.” Yoon bared his teeth at her. The room got darker and black shadows fell across Kouren’s face, her pale blue eyes still glowing. 

“You’ve decided to not heed my warnings. Should anything happen to your territory, I will rally the other Gods and invade and suppress and relieve you of your duties so as to not allow the mainland Gods the freedom to flood our lands.” Kouren gave him one last icy glare and the entire shrine went pitch black. Yoon could feel that the dragon goddess had left, but he still stayed tensed, crouching in the corner of his shrine until all the lights came back on of their own accord. 

Yoon fell to the floor, his hands shaking and blood on his palms from where his nails had cut into his skin.

\------o------

Yoon breathed in the sharp and fresh morning air as he stepped out of the priests’ quarters. Regardless of whether bad things happened or emergencies happened, he still had to make meals for Iksoo. The cuts on his hands had already closed over with smooth skin and Yoon gazed at his hands for a bit and wished he could give some of his healing ability to Iksoo. 

Ah, that was right. That girl had prayed for Yoon to keep everyone healthy while they prepared and organized the festival. 

“Yoon,” Iksoo said in surprise when he stepped out of the priests’ quarters. “Is something wrong?” Yoon turned to him. It was a prayer...so maybe…

“Stay still,” Yoon stared at Iksoo’s broken arm. He couldn’t just heal it or the humans would get suspicious. But relieving pain and speeding the healing process were within what he could do. Yoon patted down the cast for a bit, feeling for the broken bone and closed his eyes. Yoon did this regularly for Iksoo’s less serious injuries. But for injuries like broken bones, if Iksoo healed too quickly, humans would shun him. Yoon drew the pain out slowly, channeling it into the ground and then prompted Iksoo’s bone to heal faster. “There,” Yoon pulled away, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Are you sure you want to waste your energy and powers on that?” Iksoo asked softly.

“What are you talking about?” Yoon raised an eyebrow. “I’m answering a prayer.”

“A prayer?” Iksoo cried out. 

“Yes, yes,” Yoon waved him off. “Don’t you have duties to attend to?”

“I do!” Iksoo said and rushed off. Yoon smiled after him. 

Yoon went to the garden to check on all the plants. They looked fresh and were flourishing. Yoon could feel the pulse of life thrumming through each of the plants, a stark contrast to how it had been nothing but a dull trickle recently. Yoon sighed in relief and turned towards the town. He could feel the life lifting off of the town and into the air. 

Yoon could taste prosperity in his lands once more. 

In the day time, the darkness that was drawn by the smell of his blood had to retreat, so the town was safe, Yoon and Iksoo were safe. But that still didn’t mean that Yoon could go into town yet. Once the barrier was breached, Yoon would have to forbid Iksoo from going out as well. It was easy to spot one with a God’s blessing. 

Once upon a time, Yoon may have very well been considered a part of that darkness. It felt like such a long time ago, even for someone like Yoon that felt like years were days. But now, Yoon was a holy being, one that stayed on the inside of a protective barrier and not the outside of it. Some days Yoon woke up feeling like he had gone back in time and him having a shrine was some kind of surreal dream.

_ “It seems like they made you a shrine, young one.” _

_ “Oh? Geuntae, who is this tasty looking child?” _

_ “Stop drooling, he’s the new God here!” _

_ “But he doesn’t look very happy about it. Maybe I would do him a favor by eating him?” _

_ “Leave him be. He isn’t sure how to handle this. They were just trying to kill him a week ago.” _

_ “Poor child. If you let me eat you, you won’t have to look so scared.” _

Yoon sucked in a sharp breath, as an unwanted memory flooded him. 

_ Tch, why were those two his neighbors? _

“Ugh, forget it. Either way, I have to make my shrine stop stinking like dragon.” Yoon stretched his arms and closed his eyes, focusing on purifying his territory.

\------o------

“I wonder why Ahn Lili can see me,” Yoon murmured. He was sitting on top of one of the fox statues and was looking over the town. The sun shown brilliantly but it wasn’t as harsh as it was during noon time. People that weren’t like Iksoo or that red haired girl couldn’t see him. There were some with sharp senses, like the dark haired boy that had sensed Yoon’s presence. So many used to have the sight like Iksoo back in the day, but faith was fading. Very few could actually see him now. 

Yoon’s only conclusion was that Ahn Lili was desperate. Usually, the reason people could see him when they were desperate was so that they could be saved by Yoon. And most of the time, Yoon saved them. But there were rare cases like Hana and Ahn Lili who wouldn’t tell Yoon what they wanted even though he was clearly there to help them. It bothered him. Yoon never knew why Hana had been desperate that one time that she had seen him, but he had never been able to save her and it ate away at him now that she was gone. 

He couldn’t let that happen to Ahn Lili. 

It would be a stain on his pride as a God for the people. 

“I’ll figure out what she wants slowly. She doesn’t seem the type to just tell me her problems,” Yoon grumbled to himself and slouched forwards on the fox statue.

“Hm?” Iksoo asked, walking up next to Yoon.

“I’m contemplating,” Yoon told him.

“About?” Iksoo asked.

“Ahn Lili,” Yoon shrugged.

“Ah,” Iksoo nodded understandingly. “She is hard to understand.”

“I don’t think I like her very much. But it seems she’s in need of my help,” Yoon frowned.

“I think that’s what makes you one of the best Gods,” Iksoo smiled softly and then ran his fingers through Yoon’s hair. Yoon didn’t move, content to let Iksoo do whatever he wanted. “Yoon, Grandma Hana’s funeral is tomorrow. Are you going to go?”

Yoon tensed.

“I’ll go,” Yoon said. He knew it was a bad idea to go out when there were things lurking right outside his barrier. But Hana had done so much for him in ways she hadn’t even known. And Iksoo was going to go. It would be better if Yoon were there to protect him. 

“We’re here!” the red haired girl’s voice rang out and Iksoo and Yoon turned towards the stairs where Ahn Lili and the red haired girl appeared. Ahn Lili looked the least interested, but the red haired girl…

“Welcome,” Iksoo said with a bright smile.

“Yoon, are you OK? How is your hand?” the red haired girl asked excitedly. Yoon stared at her. Her red hair was practically flying in the wind and her eyes were crinkled shut as she grinned when he sat up to raise his hand with disinterest. “I’m glad!” she said. 

Yoon frowned.

What a weird human.

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a new God introduced! I struggled with deciding who should be the dragon God! I wanted to keep a diverse range of characters, so although Kouren instantly popped into my head, I didn't want to use her because Mizari is already a Snake God. But, in the end, she fit the best. *shrugs*. Gods are wacky and fickle creatures, so it makes sense that Yoon doesn't trust them, especially one as old and unreadable as Kouren! Yoon doesn't hate Yona anymore! He doesn't exactly enjoy her presence yet, but he doesn't hate her!
> 
> The Japanese Mythology Nerd Corner: You guys might have noticed that most of the Gods that have been introduced are animal Gods. Yoon - Fox, Geuntae - Tiger, Mizari - Snake, Kouren - Dragon. This does not mean that all Gods in this universe are animal Gods. The mainland gods range from being spirits of sorts and the like. (Will I introduce any mainland Gods? Yes.) The nine Gods on the side are all animal Gods that were originally supposed to be all Gods with animals from the Chinese Zodiac. But that didn’t stick for very long. 
> 
> I also feel like I should clarify this before the barrier arc. I call it arc but honestly it’s really small. Anyways, Yoon mentions there being darkness lurking outside of his barrier. This of course does not mean literal darkness, but Yokai bearing darkness. It refers to Ara-Mitama which the rough or violent side of a spirit. There are three other kids of Mitama but those aren’t important. Mitama usually only ever applies to gods and human spirits, but in this I’m using them for any supernatural being at all. Gods usually should watch how they display all four kinds of Mitama. I hope to go into detail about this later in the fic but I don’t know, *shrugs*. Anways, beings filled with Ara-Mitama aren’t allowed into Yoon’s territory. All others can come in and out as they please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: tears?

Yona couldn’t seem to find a way to explain what she felt for the kitsune God anymore. Although she told Lili it was a sense of debt of sorts, Soowon thought it was plain curiosity and Hak was convinced she was just being bitter and stubborn. Yona had no idea what she thought of the kitsune anymore. She had seen a side to him that she hadn’t expected when Grandma Hana had passed away and she had felt a kind of understanding. As she had stood there watching Yoon clutch Grandma Hana’s hand in almost desperation even though she was already gone, Yona had seen herself. A young seven year old girl, asking shakily for her mother to open her eyes. 

_ I have to save him _ , her heart had thought. 

She knew inside that he was a God, he had been around for so long, had seen so many births and deaths, and he probably didn’t need her help in the least. But Yona couldn’t stop now. She had fallen into a rabbit hole that consisted of pleasant brown ears, the smell of apples and expressive blue eyes. There was no turning back now. 

And as she ran up the stairs and saw Yoon sitting perched on a fox statue, Iksoo’s hand in his hair, she couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face as he didn’t reject her on sight. 

_ She was going to save him _ .

There wasn’t as much to do as Yona was expecting. Their duties were simple and Iksoo told them the right way to pray and clean. Most of Yona and Lili’s duties were to simply attend to the shrine in case someone came by and think up ideas on how to promote the shrine and festival. 

Yoon didn’t lock himself into the shrine, he went to observe all the plants on shrine grounds, even the little grasses that peeked out from between pavement stones. Occasionally, he looked up from the plants to tell Iksoo to be careful and it occurred to Yona that Yoon was constantly watching Iksoo. He always seemed to notice when Iksoo was going to hurt himself or create some kind of disaster and would tell Iksoo to watch himself just before it would happen. Now Lili was keeping an ear out for when Yoon spoke to make sure nothing happened to the clumsy priest either.

“You sure seem to take care of Iksoo,” Yona commented, putting down a watering can next to Yoon.

“I don’t need him worsening that broken bone,” Yoon rolled his eyes. Yona wanted to ask if that had anything to do with her prayer, but that was probably a bad idea. It was a miracle he was talking to her at all. Yona was starting to notice that any time Yoon could be mistaken as affectionate, he acted like he was troubled and uninterested. Yona would have chuckled to herself had it been anyone else. 

“How did you and Iksoo meet?” Yona asked, watering the flowers and bushes. 

“His predecessor brought him here. They were distant relatives, I think. His parents died in an accident and he had no one else to take care of him. I guess it was by some stroke of luck that he was blessed with sight. His predecessor died soon after adopting him and thanks to my blessing on him, no one seemed to question the fact that he was just a child with no legal guardian. I paid for his schooling with the shrine fund and he never left me even though he could.” Yoon shrugged. “He probably should though,” Yona watched the look on his face darken and she remembered the words meant for Iksoo that she had heard instead at the hospital that day.

“I don’t think he would ever leave you. He loves you,” Yona said.

“I know,” Yoon mumbled. 

“We’re going to fix this,” Yona said loudly. Then she shot to her feet. Yoon looked at her in mild surprise and she marched over to where Lili was rescuing Iksoo from falling over his two feet again. “You guys, I have an idea!” Yona grinned. 

\------o------

“Yona, you’re late,” Yona froze in the middle of taking off her shoes. 

“I was busy studying with Lili,” Yona shrugged and continued to take off her shoes. She had stayed out studying and hanging around with everyone late before. This wasn’t a big deal. So yeah, maybe she hadn’t told her father about her part time job at the shrine, but she didn’t really have to tell him everything that she did. 

“Try not to stay out so late,” her father said.

“It’s fine, dad, there are kids that are still in the local library and they’re younger than me. Coming home a little late never hurt anyone. And I was with Lili and Soowon came to pick us up.” Yona told him. Lili had been weirdly distant with Soowon and Yona had stared questioningly at him but he had only offered her an awkward smile.

“But anything could have happened,” her father said, wringing his hands together and nervously twitching in front of her. Yona stared at him for a bit and then sighed heavily. 

“Dad, I’m alright. Nothing happened. I promised to be careful and I’ll continue to be careful,” Yona said gently. Her father looked unconvinced, but he didn’t say anything, so Yona took that as her cue to leave. She first headed to her mother’s altar and clapped her hands together. “I’m back, mom.” Yona smiled at her mother’s picture frame and then headed towards her room.

“Yona, you got mail today,” her father said. Yona turned in surprise.

“I did?” she asked. She didn’t usually get mail.

“Yes, it’s from the next town over,” her father said. 

“Oh!” Yona said, lighting up. “It must be from the special exchange program tour that Awa is doing!” Yona hurried over to the mail lying on the table. “I wonder why it came here though? Lili is the one in charge of the communications with the student leader on that side.”

“I don’t know,” her father said, even though she hadn’t been talking to him. Yona looked at him with a shaky smile at best and then tore open the mail. 

As she thought it was addressed to Lili. It spoke of how the arrangements were going smoothly and the families that had agreed to take in the students had confirmed once again. They were ready to go as soon as they date arrived. Yona beamed.

“If the letter has Lili’s name on it, why does it have our address on it?” her father asked and Yona froze.

“Huh...you’re right…” Yona looked at the envelope. It had their address on it and it had specifically Yona’s name on it. “Maybe Lili asked for it to be delivered here for some reason?” Yona asked. 

“That might be it,” her father agreed. 

“Right,” Yona nodded. “I’ll give this to Lili in the morning then!”

“Will you have dinner, Yona?” her father asked.

“Yes, please,” Yona said.

\------o------

Yona and practically the entire town attended Grandma Hana’s funeral. Yona stood in line next to her father and Hak and his grandfather and siblings were on one side while Soowon and his mother and younger brother were on the other side. It was ridiculously sunny. The weather was great. But Yona felt awful. Her father had repeatedly asked her over and over again if she  _ really _ wanted to go to the funeral. As if it would break her. As if the death of Grandma Hana had broken her somehow. Yona had been too drained out to get mad at him.

Iksoo stood at the front with Grandma Hana’s grandson and his wife. Yona had looked all over for Yoon, but she hadn’t spotted him. Slightly disappointed, but knowing that it was probably hard for him, Yona had settled down and stayed quiet for the entire ceremony. 

Grandma Hana used to smile at all of them and give them little extras when she was happy. When they were younger she gave them molasses candy because people didn’t buy them anymore so didn’t know the joy of eating them. Grandma Hana told them that her apples were the best and always told Yona to buy some. 

The ceremony ended and then Yona went to go put flowers on the grave when she noticed someone step up from behind the gravestone. 

It was Yoon. 

“Yoo-” she started, but he put a finger to his lips and she clicked her mouth shut. He held up a bag full of apple blossoms. It wasn’t the season. They fell onto the gravestone and Yona gasped at how pretty they looked scattered there and glistening with dew. 

“May you have favor in the sight of the Gods of rebirth and the cycle of life, Hana,” Yoon bowed his head and touched his forehead against the gravestone. 

“You know, I think you’re one of the best Gods,” Yona blurted. Yoon tensed and then looked up at her. Yona felt a lump in her throat and she swallowed past it. “You asked Iksoo in the hospital if there was a point and there is. You’re  _ our _ God. Our people chose you. No one here goes to other towns to worship other Gods and no one here has ever considered such a thing. You’re the only God for us. It’s true that we have turned on you. It’s true that we are foolish humans. But even so you inspire us! I am inspired! I want to change things. I want to bring the people back to you. To Iksoo, you are the only God that he would serve! To my family you gave my mother life! We may have started to forget you, but  _ you are the only God for us and we won’t have it any other way! _ Watch me! I will make everyone remember you!”

Yona huffed and then realized she was standing in a cemetery. She looked around quickly, but it seemed she hadn’t been loud enough for anyone to care. Anyone but Hak who was standing near her, a blank look on his face. She gave him a look and he shrugged. She turned back to Yoon and he was staring at her with wide eyes.

“We don’t need you to be flashy or attractive. This town has always been calm and quiet and filled with nothing but warmth. You’re the only God for this town.” Yona said softly.

_ And yet, I want to escape from this town like it were a cage. _

No, that wasn’t right. Yona turned to look at where her father was talking to Soowon’s mother and clenched her fists. She knew what her cage was. She just wasn’t sure how to put it into words. 

“I’m selfish and moody,” Yoon’s voice cracked. “I made Hana suffer.”

“She’d forgive you,” Yona said with no hesitation. “She’d forgive you, because you gave her a life of prosperity.”

“Thank you,” Yoon’s voice broke and Yona saw tears slip from his eyes. 

A raindrop hit Yona’s nose. Yona looked up, startled. Clouds bloomed across the sky faster than she could comprehend and it started lightly raining. Hak was just as stunned, gaping up at the sky. 

“Drat it!” Yona heard Yoon hiss. She looked at him and he was furiously wiping his face with his hands. Iksoo rushed towards them, looking horrified.

“Yoon, are you OK?” Iksoo cried out.

Yona laughed and Iksoo turned to look at her and Yoon glared at her.

“Sorry, it’s just…” Yona chuckled, her voice dry and her heart so, so, so heavy. “It rains when you cry. That’s so inconvenient.” Iksoo looked stunned.

“Miss Yo-” he started and then Yoon laughed and then he was laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach, tears still pouring from his eyes. “Yoon?!” Iksoo cried.

“She’s right! These tears are so inconvenient!” Yoon laughed. 

Iksoo looked back and forth between Yona and Yoon in confusion. 

_ Ah,  _ Yona thought.  _ So this is what being on the edge of grief feels like.  _

Yoon’s laughter died away into choked sobs and he pressed his hands against his face, sinking to the ground while his shoulders shuddered. Iksoo and Yona helplessly stood there, watching Yoon fall apart. The rain poured harder and Yona heard her father shouting at her to get underneath an umbrella. Iksoo had one and he spread it over them while Yoon seemed content to just get drenched. Yona bit her lip and looked at the sky from under the edge of the umbrella. 

The grief of a God was unbearable to watch.

“Are you sure?” Yoon’s wobbly voice spoke up.

Iksoo and Yona stared at him and then at each other, not certain about what he was asking.

“Are you sure she’d forgive me?” Yoon asked.

“Yes, because she served a God kinder than anyone else for her whole life,” Yona said softly.

“I see,” Yoon’s voice cracked and broke into a sob before his breathing steadied a little.

“Yoon?” Iksoo asked quietly. 

He was crying too, Yona realized.

“Iksoo, let’s go home,” Yoon said.

“Alright,” Iksoo nodded. He left Yona with his umbrella and Yona watched the fox God and his priest walk away as the rain faded into a drizzle. And then when they had gone out of sight, the sun came out again.

Yona turned back to Grandma Hana’s grave and put the flowers she had down.

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys notice me give Soowon a younger brother??? One of my favorite Akatsuki no Yona headcanons is that Soowon has a younger sibling. I probably won’t go too much into his character, but I might like to draw him at some point. I think I wanted to show how people tend to experience grief differently in this chapter. Grief is a funny thing, it hurts like crazy, but sometimes you show it in a very unique or different way. Somehow Yoon going from laughing to sobbing his eyes out really sucker punched me in the gut when I was writing this.
> 
> Yona may or may not already have a tiny itty bitty crush on Yoon. It gets worse, get your popcorn. I also do hope all of you will spot the hints and stuff that I'm throwing at you guys as I go. If you guys do, you'll realize a lot of how the plot is gonna work out!
> 
> The Japanese Mythology Nerd Corner - So, Yoon crying and it raining. In Japanese mythology, when a kitsune gets married there's a sun shower. But I like to go with the Korean mythology saying that when a nine tailed fox cries, it rains. I may have also related this to the fact that Yoon is one of the strongest nature Gods that exists in this universe. This of course does not mean it only rains when he cries. 
> 
> I also keep struggling with writing ‘kitsune’ or ‘fox’. I’d like to stick to calling him a fox. I mean, I have no trouble with calling Geuntae a tiger or Mizari a snake. But it’s not as simple as just calling him by an animal name since kitsune aren’t exactly foxes. The meaning and supernatural vibe gets lost when I just call him a fox. THE STRUGGLE. So you guys will probably see me switching back and forth between both terms.
> 
> Also, I mention that Iksoo teaches Yona and Lili the right way to pray? I used to think you just clap your hands together and close your eyes after ringing the bell thingy. But I recently learned, thanks to Gingitsune, that there is a specific way to clap your hands and which hand should be a little higher than the other when you pray. Also, the center of a shrine staircase is always supposed to be left empty because that’s the path the Gods use. People must walk up and down on the sides and not the center. Most people of course don’t follow any of these things today, but interesting knowledge, huh?
> 
> This also wonderfully tied in with Akatsuki no Yona Angst week on Tumblr, Day 3 - Farewell, because Yoon saw Grandma Hana off. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

> _ “I heard that tears have a purification effect. Maybe because of that I feel strangely refreshed this morning. I wonder when was the last time I cried like that...And in front of other people to top it off.” - Hozumi Masato (Love Nest). _

Yoon woke up feeling like his face had been run over by a horse, but the feeling in his chest was as if he had woken up on a good spring day. Yoon rolled over and climbed to his feet, sniffing at the air. Iksoo still hadn’t woken up. Satisfied that it was early enough, Yoon quickly trotted to the priests’ quarters and climbed in through the window that Iksoo always left open. He made the food rather extravagant and put a cake into the oven as well. He was in a good mood.

The darkness hadn’t managed to break the barrier yesterday. Yoon was pleased to know that he still was strong enough to keep them out. Yoon climbed back out of the window and looked over the town. The grey sky was starting to bloom pink and Yoon heard a crash from inside the priests’ quarters. Iksoo was awake. He wasn’t hurt at least, Yoon could usually notice when Iksoo had hurt himself. 

The pink across the sky blossomed into oranges and reds and Yoon’s eyes widened. The sky looked like Yona’s red hair. How interesting. 

Yoon closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. He had things he needed to do. He climbed onto one of the fox statues and closed his eyes, listening for any cracks in his barrier and carefully smoothing them out. There were being on the edge of his barrier, scratching away at it at the hopes of weakening it and entering. None of them were creatures strong enough to hurt anyone in Yoon’s territory except for Iksoo, one with the God’s blessing. 

_ Hopefully, _ the barrier would last for tonight at least. It would take a lot of power and several days for Yoon to fully reinstate the barrier. Yoon had already started to try to save up on what little power he had and was weaving together the barrier in his mind slowly. It was one of the first things that Geuntae had taught him as a God. Geuntae told him that different Gods made different barriers and that it was something that didn’t necessarily have to be taught. As time went by, Gods did it themselves in their own ways in order to protect their followers. 

Yesterday, before Yoon had gone to grow apple blossoms for Hana, he had answered whatever prayers had been in his shrine, convinced he wouldn’t be able to leave the shrine until he was able to recreate the barrier. 

Iksoo walked out of the priests’ quarters with the broom he used to sweep the front of the shrine and Yoon frowned at him. Iksoo only stared at him in the eyes for a moment before he started sweeping. 

“Iksoo! Yoon!” Yoon’s ears twitched at the sound of Yona’s voice and then they saw her, dashing up the stairs, a wide grin on her face. “Good morning! How are the two of you?”

“We’re good. How are you, Miss Yona?” Iksoo asked. 

“I was up last night for a quite a bit working on flyer designs. I thought I would bring them to you both. If you could tell me which ones you like, I can talk to Taejun about helping me find someone with a good touch at art to make it a digital flyer. Then he can help me print in bulk!” Yona opened up her school bag, digging through it. 

“Kang Taejun?” Yoon asked. Yona looked up from her bag in surprise.

“You know about him?” Yona asked.

“You probably don’t realize this, but I know quite a bit about this town,” Yoon deadpanned. “Sometimes I get a little behind, of course. Time doesn’t work the same way with me, after all.”

“Oh,” Yona nodded. 

“Anyways, he used to come up here to play a lot. He never prayed. He just played with his own imaginary friends and every now and then he would catch glimpses of me. Children are pretty sharp, after all.” Yoon shrugged and Yona pulled a stack of papers out of her bag. Iksoo and Yoon leaned forwards, peering at them. 

Most of them were scribbles that they only managed to understand because Yona was explaining to them. She was horrible at drawing, but she knew how to make people understand things. Yoon listened to her explain about how she and Lili had discovered that there were carefully stored pictures from each year’s festival in the Town Library. They would probably be allowed to access those pictures and use them for the flyers.

“Iksoo, I want you to choose,” Yoon said. Iksoo turned to look at him with wide eyes.

“Are you sure?” Iksoo asked.

“Yes,” Yoon nodded. 

Yoon watched, pleased as Yona and Iksoo went through the scribbles excitedly. He jumped off of the fox statue and headed towards his garden the way he did every morning. He checked on all the plants, happy that none of them showed signs of the droopy energy that Yoon had become too accustomed to. They all were alive as Yoon wanted them to be. He gathered three apples and then headed back to Yona and Iksoo. 

“Is he OK?” Yoon stopped. Yona and Iksoo were talking softer than they needed to and Yoon with his advanced sense of hearing could hear them.

“No,” Iksoo’s voice was kind. Kind and sad. Yoon clutched the apples tighter to himself. “I don’t think he’ll ever be properly over how we humans turned away from him. It will take a long time and a lot of steady visits to the shrine. But when it came to Grandma Hana,” Iksoo’s voice sounded distant, “you helped him a lot. He’s not OK yet. But he’s going to become better slowly.”

“That’s right. After all,” Yona sounded weirdly cheerful, “we’re going to fix everything.”

“That’s true,” Iksoo said, sounding equally cheerful. Yoon closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. It was unreal, how much those two seemed to care and not just consider it a duty. Yoon opened his eyes and moved forward.

“Oi, the apples are good for eating today,” Yoon said, dumping an apple each on Yona and Iksoo’s laps. 

“Aren’t they always?” Yona asked.

“As if,” Yoon scoffed. “I would never let anyone eat anything but perfect apples from my garden.”

“I can imagine that,” Yona laughed. “Since you chose a flyer, Iksoo, I’m going to head back to school. The exchange program students are arriving today and I  _ have _ to be there and everything has to be perfect!” Yona shot to her feet, shoving the papers back into her bag. She looked at Yoon and then smiled. She clapped her hands together in front of him. “Please give me the strength to do well today!” she said. Yoon stared with wide eyes and she opened her eyes and then dashed away. 

“Iksoo,” Yoon said slowly. “She is not as strong as she looks. She needs help.” 

“She does?” Iksoo asked. 

“She does,” Yoon nodded. 

“Will you help her?” Iksoo asked. 

“If she asks me to,” Yoon said. “She is not one of the desperate. So unless she asks me for help, I can’t cut into her life.”

“I see,” 

\------o------

It wasn’t a good day. Although Yoon may have woken up feeling like it was a good day, he was wrong. He had felt an itch later on in the morning that only seemed to increase as the day went by. It felt like something he didn’t want had slipped by his barrier and he was anxiously pacing back and forth in front of the shrine. It wasn’t large enough to actually cause any concern. In fact, if Iksoo asked Yoon to explain what was going on Yoon could only say that he felt paranoid. There was no breach in the barrier no matter how many times he checked. There were scratches and thinning parts, but no holes. Nothing strong enough to roam in Yoon’s territory during the day had entered his lands.

_ So why was he so anxious? _

It got worse as evening approached. Yoon could feel the thinner parts of his barrier starting to get picked apart. And while that was something that he had been expecting and wasn’t exactly as worried about, the feeling that something had thwarted his barriers was nagging away at him.

Yona had expressed with enthusiasm that she had found someone that was a very talented artist amongst the exchange students and Lili had added that he was a very pretty boy who had better skin than any of them. Yona had shown them the cleaner and much better tentative flyer which, she had explained would be digitized as soon as possible. Yoon could hardly bring himself to care. His anxiety was eating away at him. He was concerned Yona and Lili would still be on shrine grounds when the barrier would be breached. They wouldn’t be able to go home if they were still there. 

“You should go home,” Yoon said snappishly.

“Already?” Yona asked.

“Not to argue with you, but we still have three hours on the clock,” Lili said. “I want the money we’ll get for those hours.”

“I’ll give it to you, so go,” Yoon said, waving at them.

“Yoon?” Iksoo asked in confusion.

“No questions, off you go,” Yoon practically growled at the two girls as he put their bags in their hands and pushed them towards the stairs. 

“Wait, we haven’t changed out of our uniforms!” Yona protested.

“Do it quickly,” Yoon snapped. They rushed to the priests’ quarters and changed back to their school uniforms. 

“Is everything OK?” Yona asked.

“It’s fine,” Yoon shrugged. 

“If you say so,” Yona said. “Good night, Iksoo and Yoon!” she and Lili waved and then were on their way.

“Yoon, what’s going on?” Iksoo asked. 

“Iksoo, until I say so, you’re not going to leave the shrine grounds. Alright?” Yoon asked.

“Why?” Iksoo asked.

“The barrier is going to be breached maybe tonight. You’d be a high grade snack for the things out there.” Yoon turned to his priest and Iksoo had gone white.

“Is this a bad thing?” Iksoo asked, his voice tiny.

“Usually,” Yoon admitted. “But I expected this was coming and have been working on a new barrier. So just sit here on the shrine grounds until I put it in place, alright?” Yoon asked.

“OK,” Iksoo nodded. 

As Yoon expected, an hour after the sun had set, the barrier was breached and darkness flooded his lands. People were already inside their houses. It was a kind of mental suggestion that came from being Yoon’s people. They didn’t know why they had all returned home already and had gone to sleep, but Yoon knew it was because his powers flowed in their blood and he had willed them all to sleep. 

Yoon sat perched on top of a fox statue, watching the moon turn blood red and darkness flood the streets of the town. Iksoo let out a noise of horror, his hand curling into Yoon’s robes. Yoon put his hand on Iksoo’s.

“You don’t want to see this. This isn’t something I want to show you. The true darkness of this side of the world isn’t something I want you to witness. Go to the priests’ quarters and-” Yoon nearly fell off the statue when he saw a speck of light and heard the whisper of a scream carried on the wind. Yoon leaped off the statue and ran forward in horror.

“Yoon!” Iksoo shrieked.

“I forgot! I forgot! She has such strong sight! Of course she would be immune to my powers of suggestion! Of course she’d be able to see the darkness!” Yoon dashed towards the stairs and turned to look back at Iksoo for just a second. 

“Iksoo! I’ll be back! Guard the shrine! That’s an order!” Yoon shouted. Then he leaped out of the shrine grounds and into the darkness.

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CliffHANGER!!!!!!! I'm not sorry! Nyahahahahaha~ Shit has gone down and it's about to get worse. Please note, things are not about to get better anytime soon.
> 
> I realized this was the first time I've written Yoon waking up before Iksoo. Oops. In case it wasn't obvious, last chapter ended the Yoon And Yona become friends arc. This chapter starts the Barrier and Pre-Festival Arc (they're super mini arcs that tends to cross over each other. But that's not important.) My son, Kang Taejun is going to make his appearance. Unfortunately, I can't go crazy over him in this fic, so he'll only show up for a little bit. What slipped into Yoon's territory? Cookie for anyone who guesses it. 
> 
> Yoon talks about the blessing of a God. How does the blessing that Iksoo have differ from the one Yoon put on Yona before she was born? Iksoo’s blessing has to do with Yoon making Iksoo one of his kin (which I actually will go into detail about later on into the fic), whereas Yona’s blessing was more of just a random bit of spiritual power placed on her to keep her alive and healthy. A constant healing spell, kind of. While this does connect her to Yoon, it’s nothing really big. Really. Seriously. Not important. No.
> 
> The quote I put at the beginning of the chapter is from Minaduki Yuu's 'Love Nest' which I'm obsessed with lately. I fully recommend you read their works. Starting with Sayonara Game, Change World and Love Nest, in exactly that order. It makes me super emo.
> 
> Next chapter, a new God shows up!, God politics, Mizari just wants to eat people and pajamas are decidedly not the best armor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood

Ayura didn’t exactly enjoy responding to Kouren’s summons. She hated dealing with god fallouts and she was sure that the others felt the same. She just wanted to curl up into her hole that she had found underneath her shrine floorboards and sleep. It was night time! It was time to sleep. Sure some rabbits wandered around after dark, but those were only the ones that had death wishes. 

And Ayura didn’t exactly have a death wish. 

But Kouren had come banging at her door. And as uneager Ayura was, she wasn’t interested in having lightning burn down her entire shrine with the way Kouren was knocking. Kouren would probably say she would do no such thing, but Joodoh told her otherwise. 

So now she was trekking through the forests, in the company of a handful of annoyingly carnivorous Gods to go and seal up another God. It made her feel dirty and she was ready to call it quits in five minutes and head back home. She was considering pulling pulling someone’s hair and causing chaos so she could slip away in the middle.

Just as she was starting to reach for the nearest head, Kouren drew to a halt and somewhat annoyed, thinking that Kouren had seen her, Ayura drew her hand back towards herself. But it wasn’t Ayura that Kouren had seen. Just in front of their party was an almost white haired God, his skin covered in pretty and shiny white scales and a long and thick trunk of a tail in place of legs. 

Mizari grinned at all of them, flashing his sharp fangs and radiating bloodlust.

“Move out of our way, Mizari,” Kouren said flatly.

“I’m afraid that’s not an option,” Mizari chuckled.

“You would save that child that allowed his territory to be invaded?” Kouren seethed.

“Do you mind if I eat a couple of you?” Mizari asked and Ayura rolled her eyes. She hated Mizari. He had quite the appetite for rabbits.

“Mizari!” Kouren barked. Mizari’s eyes swivelled back to look at her.

“Ah, yes,” Mizari dipped his head a little. “Lady Kouren, beyond me is space that you will not be allowed to go to.”

“How dare you? Why would you do such a thing? You are not the kind to form attachments.” Kouren hissed.

“One of my own is in Yoon’s territory at the moment. I have no desire to let him witness the death of a God so early in his life,” Mizari chuckled.

“One child is not important!” Kouren snapped.

“Oh, but you see. If you go there, you will ruin my little game.” Mizari uncurled slowly rising up in height, supported by his tail. The scales started to dot across his face and his mouth started to slit wider. “I  _ hate _ it when my games are interrupted.”

“You are being ridiculous!” Kouren snarled. “You are not even within your own territory! You stand no chance against us,”

“None of you will touch Yoon,” Mizari said flatly. “The only God allowed to hurt him is me.” He grinned widely, his face almost split in half. “And anyways, you only managed to gather three Gods. Don’t you think the one that doesn’t stand a chance is you, Lady Kouren?”

What a farce. Ayura rolled her eyes again. Mizari did not make friends. He made snacks and not snacks. If Yoon was a snack, then Mizari wouldn’t let them through. Ayura was so done.

“I’m going home. I don’t have plans to have an all out war. We are near Geuntae’s territory and fighting with him is not on my agenda. Good night,” Ayura turned around and marched away. Geuntae wasn’t the type to come to Mizari’s aid. But he would interfere in any fight near his territory. And  if Geuntae fought, Joodoh would show up. 

Ayura ignored Kouren screeching for her and only thought of her little burrow underneath the shrine floorboards. 

\------o------

The first sign that something was wrong at all was Yoon’s behaviour at the shrine. Lili had written it off as Yoon being unfriendly again, but Yona had been at the shrine in the morning and he had shown no signs of hostility. She couldn’t think of anything that she and Lili did that could have offended him. She and Lili had been sure to listen to all of Iksoo’s instructions and not do a single thing wrong. Shrines were all about rituals and traditions. They shouldn’t do anything out of line. So they had been careful.

What Yona had seen on Yoon’s face wasn’t hostility, but rather something like concern. 

The second sign that something was wrong was her father and Yuuri - the exchange student staying in their house - going to sleep as soon as they were done with dinner. Yuuri and Yona had agreed earlier that day to go through lesson material together before they went to sleep that day. Yona’s father usually sat in the living room, in front of her mother’s altar for hours before he went to sleep. 

The third sign that something was wrong was when she heard something loudly crack and she looked outside of her window to see that the moon was almost blood red. 

Yona’s heart raced in her chest with an unexplainable sense of fear. She crawled towards her bed and curled up there, terrified out of her mind. There was a loud bang in the streets and she whimpered. There was something very wrong. Yona wanted to run away. She wanted to disappear. 

_ “How dare you let her get hurt!” _

_ “Il! Stop that! They apologized! It’s just a scraped knee!” _

_ “Dad! Stop shouting at Hak and Soowon!” _

Yona’s eyes snapped open.

_ No _ . She was done. She was done being trapped. She was done being controlled. How could she be scared when she hadn’t even seen anything yet? She didn’t even know why she was scared. Yona pushed herself up, her hands trembling. She slowly edged to her window and looked out. 

Darkness. 

The streets were flooded with a rushing darkness that reminded her of a stream on a moonless night. She pressed her hands against the glass and peered and then something in the darkness spotted her. Red eyes, a maw filled with sharp teeth and three tails. A kitsune. 

_ Yoon? _

No. It was not Yoon. It’s body was covered in black fur, and it terrified Yona in a way Yoon never would. It wanted to kill her. It leaped at the window and Yona shrieked, falling backwards. The window broke and Yona scrambled to her feet, dashing out of her room door and towards her father’s room, terror coursing through her veins. 

_ Help! Help me! _

Yona crashed into her father’s room and slammed the door shut behind her. 

“Dad!” Yona wailed. Her father snored softly and then the door splintered open behind Yona. Yona screamed and ducked, shielding her head with her hands. The pitch black fox entered the room, drool dripping from his razor sharp teeth. “Dad,” Yona whimpered.

And then she realized. Her father would have usually woken up by now. He wasn’t exactly a heavy sleeper. Something was keeping her father asleep and something was keeping the kitsune’s eyes only on her. Yona glanced towards the window in her father’s room. It was open. Her father hadn’t even closed his window when he had gone to sleep. 

Yona dashed, jumping out of the window and almost missing her footing when she landed. She was in the garden and she ran towards the gate, the kitsune coming after her. She was barefoot. It hurt. She slammed the gate open and rushed out. There was no darkness on the street in front of her. It had moved. Yona could see it climbing over buildings, but never entering any.

So why was it different with her?

The kitsune leaped over the wall and Yona ran, tears in her eyes from the pain in her feet. Suddenly three creatures slid onto the path in front of Yona. Yona didn’t even know what they were. She was so terrified. She turned and ran into the small alley behind her. The kitsune and the creatures came after her and Yona’s chest hurt, her feet hurt. 

She was going to die.

She burst out of the alley and onto the street and then fell over a tiny stool outside of the shop there. She crashed into the asphalt, skinning her knees and elbows. The four monsters leaped at her and Yona screamed. 

And then she was yanked and scooped into a pair of arms. They were running faster than Yona could ever run.

The smell of apples.

“Yoon!” Yona wailed.

“Hold on! I’ll get you to safety!” Yoon shouted and Yona clutched him tightly as he ran. The wind rushed in Yona’s ears and everything hurt, but she felt like it was going to be OK. Yoon skidded to a halt and Yona looked up from where she had buried her face into his shoulder. They were surrounded.

Yoon slowly set her on her feet and then stepped in front of her. Yona clung to the back of his yukata. Yoon growled the most threatening growl she had ever heard. For a second Yona was reminded of the pitch black kitsune. But that was wrong. Yoon was warm. Yoon was protecting her. 

“If any of you dare to come near her I will rip you to shreds,” Yoon snarled.

Yona dug her fingers into Yoon’s back. The dark creatures weren’t approaching them exactly, so Yona assumed that Yoon was actually pretty dangerous.  _ Well of course he was _ . He was a God and they were just mere yokai.

Something hot and wet dropped onto Yona’s face. 

Yona looked up.

“Yoon!” Yona screamed. 

Yoon spun around and pushed her backwards. The pitch black kitsune sunk it’s jaws into Yoon’s shoulder and the darkness fell upon them. It was like being attacked by the ocean tide. Yona wailed and rushed towards Yoon. She heard Yoon roaring somewhere in the darkness and just as Yona was about to dive headfirst into the madness recklessly, there was a shrill sound like a whistle.

The madness halted and before Yona could even search for where the sound had come from, blinding light filled the street. There darkness shifted and then fled screaming. When the light cleared, Yona saw Yoon lying on the ground, covered in blood.

“Yoon!” Yona cried and rushed towards him, but he pushed himself up, grabbed her and then shoved her behind him. Yona heard the same growl in his throat and she wondered what he was threatening when the yokai had fled but then saw who stood in front of Yoon.

He had white hair, clear blue eyes, flawless skin and his right hand was dotted with pretty white scales that Yona had definitely not noticed in school.

“Kija?” Yona asked with uncertainty.

“So  _ you’re _ what slipped in,” Yoon hissed. 

Kija bowed his head and then straightened up.

“I apologize for not having paid my respects to your shrine as soon as I arrived. Humans have much to do. I did not get the opportunity to slip away for even a moment. I had intended to go to your shrine first thing in the morning. I did not expect to meet you in such a place.” Yona was shaking. She didn’t know what was going on. She had just seen Kija that day, talked to him, laughed with him, eaten lunch with him and had promised to work on the flyers together. 

_ Why was he here? _

“Allow me to help you to your shrine,” Kija said.

“I don’t need some snake’s help!” Yoon roared and then stumbled. Yona cried out, grabbing a bloody shoulder to steady him. “I don’t care if you do whatever you do as a human, but the moment you approach me as one of Mizari’s, I will turn on you. Do you understand?” Yoon hissed.

“Yoon?” Yona asked.

“I see, but what will you do? She cannot stay the night in your shrine. You will have disrupted her life as a human. She is not one blessed by you, is she? If you accept my help I can-” Kija said and then Yoon growled, cutting him off.

“I do not need your help,” Yoon said and the grabbed Yona’s hand and pulled her into his arms again.

“You are being unnecessarily stubborn,” Kija frowned. 

“You only get to tell me that if Mizari hasn’t given you some kind of underhanded job to get under my skin,” Yoon snapped. Yona watched as Kija flushed and a weird feeling twisted in her gut. It was the feeling of dislike. Kija was trying to take advantage of Yoon. Kind and loving Yoon. Before Yona could think of anything to tell Kija, Yoon had started running and in the direction of her house. 

As Yona had thought, the darkness wasn’t gone. It had only fled for a little bit. She could already see it surging towards them. She wrapped her arms around Yoon and then remembered that he was bleeding heavily. They entered her room through the broken window and Yoon wobbled and they crashed into a wall. They fell to the floor.

“Yoon!” Yona started to move and he hissed.

“Don’t move. Just. Stay. Still.” he said with gritted teeth and Yona could only nodded, settling back into his arms that were still tight around her. “I’m setting up a tiny temporary barrier to protect your house and heal your wounds. Just...stay...still,” 

Yoon’s eyes closed and Yona stared at the blood on him in fear.

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally get to describe Mizari’s appearance properly. Although, it was unintended, my design for Mizari is very similar to @zenoobsessed’s design for her OC, Liam. A lovely coincidence! 
> 
> A glimpse into Yona’s bad relationship with her dad. Yay! I’m a horrible person. Things are gonna get worse. I don’t have a high opinion of Il. But I’d like to do him justice in this fic. I took a long time to decide who would be the Rabbit God and in the end, I went with Ayura. She seems like a calm and snuggly kind of black rabbit.
> 
> The Japanese Mythology Nerd Corner - So, Ayura mentions that she was scared that Kouren would burn down her shrine with lightning. I’m not that well learned on Japanese mythology of dragons, but the ones that I have come across in various stories have 1. Lightning power or 2. Are water dragons. In Eto Irokoi Zoushi, my precious immortal dragon son, Kouetsu, accidentally burns down an entire shrine with his lightning. So I kinda of wanted to incorporate Kouren having accidentally burned down shrines before.
> 
> Yokai 101! There are a lot of Japanese Yokai. A LOT. Let me tell you a Shinto Priest wouldn’t even be able to name all of them. I mean, if I remember correctly, they even have one that’s a baby that licks oil out of lamps in the middle of the night. I do not remember the Japanese term for it, nerd though I am. This is also why Yona does not recognize several of the Yokai that she runs into, otherwise I would have LOVED to go into detail like the nerd I am. 
> 
> Regarding kitsune and the number of tails. Kitsune are often depicted with one tail or nine tails. Very rarely are there any with a number in between. The tails are also considered as power level. (Anyone who has watched Naruto gets what I’m talking about). Nine Tailed foxes are considered to be the most powerful kinds of foxes. A fox with less number of tails would be considered weak or losing their power. This actually is a constant idea in Japanese, Korean and Chinese mythology. “But Yoon only has one tail”. Nyahahaha~ I know.


	11. Chapter 11

Sometime around two in the morning Yona fell asleep in Yoon’s arms. Yoon’s hurt was healing too slowly. He was spending too much energy healing Yona and protecting her house with a hastily cast barrier. Yoon could barely move. Moving hurt. Getting hurt by yokai hurt more than anything else. Even getting hurt by Gods didn’t hurt as much since Yoon was a God himself. It was the power that contrasted his that would hurt.

“This is not what I was expecting,” Yoon flinched and looked up. The rabbit Goddess, Ayura, was looking down at him. Yoon groaned. 

“Just what I needed,” Yoon muttered.

“You don’t seem to have the strength to clean up after yourself, so I’ll do that,” Ayura said. “Get some charms for this girl as soon as you manage to get back to your shrine.”

“I don’t need your help!” Yoon hissed.

“Yeah, I know. Is that going to stop me? No.” Ayura straightened up and ran her fingers against the edges of the broken window. The broken glass flew back towards the window and it mended itself. “I’m not really here for repairs. Or to help you. I thought I’d let you know that Kouren almost invaded your lands last night but failed because an unforeseen problem intercepted her. I came to tell you out of the kindness of my heart.”

“Yeah right, you hate foxes the most.” Yoon muttered, clutching Yona tighter to himself. Ayura wasn’t one of the closer Gods and she rarely left her territory. Yoon supposed it was only because of Kouren that she had left her little burrow to come and see him. 

“I do. They kill rabbits like they’re the only meal they can ever find,” Ayura shot him a look.

“Can’t blame us. Rabbits are tasty.” Yoon shrugged and then winced in pain.

“I’ll take that as a compliment from a fox that has lost his fangs,” Ayura said dryly.

“So you think,” Yoon said.

“Don’t think I haven’t heard stories,” Ayura said, sliding her fingers against the walls of the house to repair any damage within the house. 

“I hate to break it to you, but those are all lies,” Yoon deadpanned.

“Who is  _ she _ anyways?” Ayura asked.

“ _ She _ is none of your business,” Yoon huffed. Then he paused, watching Ayura fix Yona’s bed sheets. “Ayura, what are you doing here?” he asked seriously. He and Ayura didn’t get along. He was a fox after all. But they both were still the only two of the nine Gods that prefered to treasure their human responsibilities. 

Ayura sighed and then sat down on Yona’s bed. Yoon would have argued about it if he wasn’t on the verge of passing out from blood loss. 

“Yoon, what are you doing?” Ayura asked. “You should know better.”

“What do you mean?” Yoon hissed. 

“You should have asked your priest to handle things.” Ayura frowned at him.

“He may have my blessing, but Iksoo is soft. He would be able to cast off the darkness in theory, but he can’t do that with an unstable resolve and with a broken arm.” Yoon frowned back at her. 

“As always, you’re too soft on him. You should have at least brought him with you. In the end you ended up getting saved by one blessed by Mizari,” Ayura said the snake God’s name with a sour look on her face. 

“It’s fine,” Yoon huffed. He really had to consider what to do with one of Mizari’s slipping into his territory. Yoon understood that as a human it wasn’t something that the child could control. But Yoon knew Mizari. Mizari probably told that child to do something for him. Yoon would let the child be as long as he remained a normal human in his territory. “I’m not going to make Iksoo do such a thing. He doesn’t need to. I will teach his successor differently. But, Iksoo is not one for such things.”

“If you say so,” Ayura shrugged. “Do you want me to help you heal up?”

“And become indebted to you? I don’t think so,” Yoon scoffed. Ayura sighed heavily. 

“Then, let me hold the barrier here to protect  _ the girl _ and you can focus on healing yourself,” she said. Yoon narrowed his eyes at her and then closed his eyes. It was fine. It was a God’s duty to protect humans after all, even if Yoon and Ayura were the only ones of the nine that actually followed that. 

“Fine,” Yoon said. Ayura nodded and Yoon let his barrier drop. Ayura’s barrier went up immediately and Yoon felt instant relief. He tightened his arms around Yona, still warily watching Ayura through half-lidded eyes. Ayura may be a kind God, but that didn’t change the fact that she was a God and Gods were...fickle. Yoon rested his head against Yona’s room wall and let out a sigh, pent up tension leaving his body in one rush. 

_ He had protected Yona _ .

He had saved her.

Ayura and he sat in silence until the sky turned grey and all the darkness fled back into the forests surrounding the town so as to not be overpowered by Yoon during the day. Ayura stood up and turned to look at Yoon.

“I better be off before Lady Kouren realizes that I came to your aid,” Ayura said. 

“I’ll be fine now, I’m mostly healed.” Yoon nodded. Ayura pushed open the window and Yoon watched her climb onto the window sill. “Ayura, thank you,” Yoon said. 

“I didn’t do it for you,” Ayura said. “I did it for myself.”

“I know,” Yoon said. She looked at him and then jumped out the window. 

Yoon closed his eyes again, mind searching for any darkness that might have stayed back in the town. Yona twitched in Yoon’s arms and his eyes flew open. He watched her face wrinkle and then she stirred, her large purple eyes opening. They were swollen and she very obviously looked like she had cried the whole night. Her eyes met his and she stared at him for a second before sitting up so quickly, she nearly slammed the top of her head into Yoon’s chin. 

“Yoon! Are you OK?” she asked, her face bright red. Yoon blinked at her.

“I’m getting better,” he said. “Putting that aside, do you want me to use some of my powers on your face to make it seem like you haven’t cried at all?” Yoon asked. 

“No! No! I’m fine! You should focus on yourself!” she shook her head violently, her face scarlet.

“Are you alright?” Yoon asked in confusion.

“I’m fine!” Yona snapped. “I just didn’t think I’d fall asleep like that!”

“Alright,” Yoon nodded. “Well then, when you get ready, we’ll head to the shrine and I’ll give you some charms.”

“Oh,” she straightened up, turning to him. “I see,” Yoon nodded and prepared to settle back and get some minutes of rest when Yona nudged him. 

“What is it?” Yoon asked her.

“I can’t get ready with you in my room,” she said. Yoon stared blankly.

“Is there a problem?” Yoon asked. 

“Yes!” Yona said loudly. “You’re a boy! I can’t get ready with you in here!” Yona was red again and Yoon was about to scoff and tell her that he was a God of medicine. He wouldn’t be the least bothered by her getting ready. And anyways, he was going to sleep. But before he could tell her anything, she yanked him up and then shoved him out the door and then slammed it shut. 

“Wha…” Yoon rubbed his arm. “Human girls are strange…” He glanced around the house for the first time and then one of the room doors opened. Yoon turned and nearly jumped out of his skin. Yoon knew this man. He had seen him continuously for months bowing at his shrine and praying feverishly. Yoon’s eyes widened and he looked around the house, drinking in everything. It was not the same house he had visited sixteen years ago. But this man was undoubtedly the same man. 

The man went towards a small altar that Yoon hadn’t noticed and said good morning to the picture frame there. Yoon slowly walked up behind the man and saw the picture. The woman that he had blessed. Instantly horror filled him.  _ Had she died during childbirth even with Yoon’s blessing _ ? Yoon felt panic climb into his chest and then he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. It was a family picture. 

The man and his wife.

_ And Yona _ .

Yona was small with chubby cheeks and a wide smile and one missing tooth. She was in the arms of the man’s wife. She was smiling brightly as well. To the side was the man, a soft smile on his face. The man’s wife had lived long beyond child birth. 

Yona was the child he had blessed with health sixteen years ago. 

Yona’s father looked healthy, but he also looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Yoon pitied him. Yoon didn’t know what weighed on the man’s mind, but Yoon wished he could free him whatever had possessed him. 

“Yoon! I called Lili and-” Yona burst out of her room, phone to her ear and froze. Her bright smile faded upon spotting her father. She put her phone down. “Good morning, dad,” she said. 

“Good morning, Yona. You’re already dressed. Are you going somewhere?” he asked. 

“Yes. I have an appointment with Lili,” Yona said, her eyes not meeting her father’s. Yoon watched the exchange curiously. There was something so horribly stagnant in the conversation and Yoon couldn’t put his finger on it.

“And what of Miss Kanzaki?” her father asked. Yona’s eyes widened.

“I didn’t think-” Yona said. 

“Yes, and that is the problem,” her father said and Yoon glanced at him sharply. He hadn’t sounded angry when he said that. He still had the same tired look, but Yoon felt like something was off. 

“I’ll go and wake her up. I have to go.” Yona turned towards the door that hadn’t opened that morning. 

“You shouldn’t be going anywhere early in the morning,” her father said. Yona turned to look at him. 

“I told you, dad, that I’m busy with a lot of school responsibilities. I’m class representative and I’m helping out in a lot of things, especially with the exchange program. I need to go,” she said coldly. Yoon’s eyes widened. She hadn’t told her father about working in the shrine. 

“It’s not safe,” her father said.

“What’s not safe?” Yona snapped. “There isn’t a single person in this town that I haven’t seen since I was a child. Everyone knows everyone! This town is so small! What possible dangers could come at me? A crow pecking my eyes out? Stop being like this, dad!” Yona glared, her chest heaving. 

“Cars-” her father started. 

“I’m not going to have this argument again,” Yona hissed. She looked like she was going to cry again. Then she knocked on the closed door. There was a muffled answer from inside and then the door opened. Yona said something quietly to the girl inside and then it closed again. Yona’s father had sat down in front of the altar, wringing his hands together. 

Yona’s eyes met his and Yoon saw how shiny they were. Her face reddened and turned away, her fists curling. 

The house was completely silent. Neither Yona or her father spoke or even looked at each other. After a while the door opened and a black haired girl with a pleasant smile stepped out. She cheerfully greeted both Yona and her father and then Yona and the girl approached him. 

“Let’s go, Yoon,” Yona said quietly. Yoon nodded and he followed the two out of the house. 

He glanced once more at Yona’s father before the door closed. 

The weight of the world was still on his shoulders. No, not the weight of the world. Fear sat on his shoulders, it’s claws sunk in and refusing to let go of the man. The man was filled with irrational fear. 

The girl that Yoon didn’t know was on her phone, calling who Yoon assumed was her mother. Yoon walked up next to Yona who was texting furiously on her phone. 

“Yona,” Yoon said. 

“Please don’t,” Yona said, her voice small and weak. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

What had once been a loving house that Yoon had blessed had become a sad and desolate place. 

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanzaki Yuuri, the exchange student staying in Yona's house is the Yuuri from the Awa arc that helped Yoon and Yona fight off the men on the ship. So you guys have a face to put to the name. A lot of Gods consider themselves far superior to humans and look down on them. Yoon and Ayura are Gods that tend to actually see their human responsibilities in a kind light, unlike Kouren who had no qualms about letting Kija witness the death of a God in the previous chapter. Another deeper glimpse into what Yona and her father's relationship is like!
> 
> Yona sees Yoon as a boy. Yoon on the other hand has yet to see her as anything other than OH THAT IMPORTANT RED HAIRED KID, therefore he is very oblivious. Son, please open your eyes.
> 
> The Japanese Mythology Nerd Corner - I keep talking about barriers, but what exactly is a barrier? The Japense term for it would be ‘kekkai’. Barriers actually come more under Buddhism than Shintoism. In Shintoism, you can use charms and banish evil spirits and stuff. But keeping something out is more Japanese Buddhism. Japanese Buddhism is actually pretty unique because a lot of it was influenced by culture and by Shintoism itself, although both still claim to be pretty different, there are a lot of places where they are known to intersect and people that say that both are the same. Barriers keep out all evil. Kinda ties in with my discussion on Ara-Mitama in chapter eight. Barriers are also used in Chinese Taoism, but that’s a discussion I won’t be really going into.
> 
> Next chapter, Kija gets hit on, Taejun has dialogue and Yona and her father's relationship is worse than you guys thought it was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to read the notes at the end for important explanations.

Iksoo greeted them at the shrine entrance, his face as white as snow. He looked like he hadn’t slept at all. His eyes fell to Yoon and his bloodied clothes and Yona saw the immense grief that crossed over his face. But he didn’t say anything, choosing to give a shaky smile to Yona, Lili and Yuuri. They sat in front of the shrine, Iksoo had already swept it and Yoon collapsed against the doors. Yona had texted Lili before hand, telling her that Yoon was with her and covered in blood. So Lili had only stared at Yoon for a second before greeting Yuuri who couldn’t see Yoon at all. 

Yona and Iksoo kept glancing back at Yoon in concern and Lili being Lili distracted Yuuri with a rapid fire conversation.

“Are you alright?” Iksoo asked Yona.

“Yes...Yoon got to me before anything happened,” Yona said. 

“Don’t listen to her, Iksoo. She was running around barefoot in her pajamas with skinned knees and elbows. You need to make charms for her.” Yoon groaned. His eyes were still closed, but he was definitely listening to them. 

“I will,” Iksoo nodded. “How did you stay safe the rest of last night?” Iksoo asked.

“I carried her into her house and set up a quick and small barrier,” Yoon said. Yona flushed again. She still hadn’t gotten over how she had just  _ fallen asleep in Yoon’s arms! _ Yoon was a boy. He wasn’t Hak or Soowon. He was...Yoon! 

_ He’s a God though, _ her mind supplied. 

But that did nothing to decrease how she had felt when she opened her eyes to see Yoon’s face above her and had realized that she had just comfortably gone to sleep in a boy’s arms. A boy that was bleeding out. She was the worst. 

And he had seen her father and her interact. Oh God, he had seen her and her father interact. Yona didn’t want to ever have to show that to anyone. Hak, Soowon and Lili were one thing, but Yoon. Yoon was...Yoon was...different. At first Yona had been terrified at the prospect of letting Kanzaki Yuuri stay at her house, but she knew that her father wouldn’t say a thing in front of her. The exchange program was important. Speaking of the exchange program…

_ “Allow me to help you to your shrine,” _

Yona looked at Lili and Lili nodded.

“Yuuri, let me show you around the shrine,” Lili said. She and Yuuri got up and Yona turned back to Yoon.

“Yoon, who is Kija?” Yona asked. Yoon frowned and sat up.

“He’s the next priest for the snake God. He has his blessing.” Yoon ran a thumb absently against a healing cut on his arm. 

“What?” Iksoo cried out.

“Yup,” Yoon nodded. “It’s fine though. As long as he doesn’t do whatever dirty work Mizari sent him to do, I won’t consider him a threat. He is a human child as well.” 

“Yoon, he hasn’t even come here to pay his respects!” Iksoo said.

“I know, but he’s not even the current priest. Leave him be.” Yoon shrugged. Yona watched the exchange with some shock. She hadn’t expected that. Kija had seemed normal. A little quiet, but cheerful and eager to make friends and settle in. But last night when she had seen him, his face had been blank and he had spoken blandly. Yona almost couldn’t believe that he was the same Kija from school.

“But, Yoon! He’s the artist that is helping me out!” Yona said in distress. Yoon looked like he was going to argue in rage for a moment before he deflated with a tired sigh.

“It’s fine. Let him do what he wants. He isn’t dangerous. Just be careful if he asks questions about me.” Yoon stood up and then opened the shrine doors. “I’m going to sleep. Iksoo, remember to make charms for her.” Yoon stepped into the shrine and then turned to look at Yona again. “If you ever need to talk to me about anything, let me know.” And then he shut the door. Yona turned red and Iksoo turned to gape at her.

“What happened?” Iksoo asked.

“I don’t know,” Yona said, her face hot.

\------o------

The first person Yona saw when she entered the classroom was Kija. He was scribbling something in his biology book. Yona frowned and then walked up to him. He looked up and saw her face and closed his book. Yona noted that his arm was covered in plain skin. She tried not to glare at him. Iksoo had told her about what the snake God, Mizari, was like and the fact that Yoon would always make Iksoo hide in the priests’ quarters if Mizari ever dropped in. Kija hadn’t looked anything like someone that served a God like that when she first met him and to be honest, he still didn’t.

“Did you get yourself charms?” Kija asked. 

“Can I talk to you, outside?” Yona asked right back. 

“Alright,” he nodded and got up from his chair, following her out. Yona saw Hak, Yuuri and Lili stare at her, but she didn’t say anything. When they were outside, Yona turned towards him. 

“I’m going to say this right away, but stay away from Yoon,” Yona snapped.

“What is he to you?” Kija asked. Yona tried to fight off a blush she couldn’t explain. 

“He’s my employer. I have the sight and I work at the shrine as a part time shrine maiden. That’s not important.” Yona waved her hand. 

“I see, did you get charms?” Kija asked.

“I did,” Yona said. “I’m still going to ask you to help me with the flyers. But like Yoon said, if you approach him as one of the Snake God’s, I’ll fight you off myself before you can get to him.” Yona hissed. 

“I don’t think you’d be able to do much, but I understand,” Kija said. 

“Don’t underestimate me. Yoon saved me. I won’t let you hurt him.” Yona seethed. Kija stared at her for a moment and what looked like understanding spread across his face.

“I see,” Kija said and then walked back into the classroom. Yona unclenched her fists and then walked back into the classroom. Hak and Lili instantly were on her, asking what was going on. 

“It’s nothing,” Yona said. 

The day went by quickly and when lunch came around, they gravitated to the lunch table they usually sat at, only this time with Kija and Yuuri. Yona was walking with Lili and Kija was a little behind them when Kija yelped. Both of them turned around to see one of the third years holding Kiija’s hand. 

“Excuse me?” Kija asked. 

“You are extremely beautiful,” the third year said. Kija went so red Yona thought he was a tomato. So that’s what happened when extremely pale people blushed. 

“O-oh-oh no, um...I’m normal,” Kija stammered. 

“Can I have your number?” the third year asked.

“N-no?” Kija said, looking panicked.

“Please?” the third year asked. Yona noticed at how Kija looked like Kija wanted to be anywhere but there.

_ “He is a human child as well.”  _

“Hey,” Yona snapped, pushing herself in between Kija and the third year. “He said no. You’re bothering him.”

“No harm done, I’m just asking for his number. It’s not a big deal.” the third year shrugged.

“It is a big deal. He doesn’t want to give you his number,” Yona said.

“Oh just lay off. I’m talking to him and not y-” the larger boy reached for Yona and then Hak’s hand caught his.

“Is there something wrong?” Hak asked, glaring.

“Uh, no,” the third year backed off immediately.

“Thank you, Hak,” Yona sighed. Yona turned around to Kija. “Are you OK?” Yona asked Kija. Kija nodded.

“It’s fine, this happens a lot. If they really get too nosey I usually throw them over my shoulder,” Kija said.

“Oh?” Hak grinned the way he did when he found someone he wanted to challenge to a fight.

“Hey, stop that,” Yona slapped her hand against Hak’s face. “That’s not OK. If anyone bugs you, let us know. OK?” Kija stared at her and then turned red and nodded meekly.

_ I wonder if this is actually him or not,  _ Yona wondered.

At the table they discussed the flyers and how to promote the festival. Hak and Soowon participated in the conversation, adding their own ideas. They had to make it so that the festival would be big and enjoyable and people would want their stalls there, not Iksoo begging them to take part. And then Yuuri put her chopsticks down loudly. 

“I’ve been wondering...but is this Yoon you guys keep talking about Yona’s boyfriend?” she asked.

Both Yona and Kija choked. 

“Eh?” Lili said and Yona looked up with tears in her eyes as she coughed to see her friend smirking slightly. “No, he’s our employer at the shrine. He’s kind of the head honcho there.” Yona wanted to snap at Lili to stop smirking but she couldn’t stop coughing.

Neither could Kija.

Yona turned to look at him as saw that his entire face was flushed as he coughed. Yuuri hurriedly handed him her water bottle and he accepted it with a watery smile. 

_ He’s human too. _

\------o------

“Thank you, Taejun. So I can have the flyers by tomorrow?” Yona asked phone pressed to her ear as she sucked juice out of a little juice box she had bought on her way back from the shrine. Kija had finished up making the flyer that day and had showed it to Yona. Yona had gone over it with Lili, Iksoo and Yoon - who was completely healed and constantly muttering about new things he needed to add to his barrier. 

“Yes, I talked to my brother and he’ll ask for it to be pushed. It’ll be raining tonight so you’ll get them tomorrow evening,” Taejun said.

“Thank you!” Yona beamed. 

“I didn’t know you were so interested in the shrine,” Taejun said.

“I’m a part time shrine maiden there,” Yona explained. “And...I want to see life in the shrine and festival again,” Yona said.  She rarely ever stayed long enough at the festival to see anything. Maybe that was why she had never seen Yoon before. 

“I’ll help!” Taejun said eagerly.

“Alright then!” Yona laughed. There was a knock on her door and she heard her father’s voice. “Taejun, I’ll call you back later,” Yona said.

“OK, good night, Yona.” 

“Good night,” Yona put her phone down and called for her father to come in. “Do you need something, dad?” Yona asked. Her father held up one of Yona’s scribbly hand made flyers.

“Yona, what’s this?” her father asked. Yona stared at him. There was something wrong.

“Ah, I’m helping arrange the shrine festival this year,” Yona said, getting up, her heart pounding in her chest.  _ Something was wrong.  _ “Lili and me especially because we’ve been helping Iksoo out at the shrine,”

“Don’t go there!” Yona’s father shouted. Yona flinched. Her father hadn’t shouted at her like that in a long time. 

“Why not?” Yona asked.

“They’re all fakes! That priest and the God there! They’re fakes and liars!” her father shouted. Yona’s eyes widened.  _ What was he talking about? _

“Dad, you’re talking about Iksoo! Iksoo is the nicest person in this entire town. And I know that the God there is also kind and-” Yona started, feeling furious. 

“They killed your mother!” her father screamed and Yona went silent, her face white. “I asked them to heal her, but they didn’t! I went there every day before you were born and she wasn’t healed. She only looked like she was healed! What good did praying there do? She died before any of us could say goodbye! That god is a cruel and fake Go-” Her father sounded hysterical.

_ “What use are my powers when I can’t save even one of my loyal followers?” _

“Stop!” Yona screamed back. “You don’t even know what you’re talking about! Yoon is-” 

“They’ll take you from me too!” Her father shrieked.

“Enough! Yoon is the kindest God I have ever heard of! He’s always trying to help! He’s always trying to watch over us! Don’t blame mom’s death on someone else! Mom was sick! Mom is gone!” Yona screamed. “Stop holding onto her like this! And how  _ dare you talk about Yoon like that? _ He nearly died trying to save me!” Yona shoved past her father, her ears ringing and her heart thudding loudly in her chest. 

“Yona, I’m only trying to protect you!” her father shouted.

“Don’t you dare!” Yona screamed. “You’re trying to lock me in, you’re trying to keep me in this little cage you’ve created for  _ yourself _ ! I refuse to let you do that!” Yona shouted. Yona glanced at a picture frame with her mother in it. Tears filled her eyes. “Mom would hate you for this,” Yona cried and then she slammed open the front door and stepped out into the rain. 

“Yona!” her father shouted behind her. 

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I said things between Yona and her dad are worse than you guys thought it was. Well...there you have it. Is it going to get better anytime soon? *cackles hysterically*. Oh children, we only suffer in this house. 
> 
> Japanese Mythology Nerd Corner - Quick recap to Chapter 4, yes, the chapter of Grandma Hana’s death:
> 
> “I’m not Geuntae that inspires people to worship him. I’m not Mizari, I can’t attract people to me with my charm.”
> 
> White snakes are super symbolic in Japanese culture. They’re associated with Benzaiten, one of the seven Gods of luck. They are considered messengers of the Gods and coming across one is considered to be an extremely good omen. And this is where Mizari comes in, he’s basically a symbol of good luck and fortune and people are attracted to him like moths to a flame. Kija, being one of Mizari’s kin, also attracts people to him. In the town where he’s from, everyone is a follower of Mizari, so they’re somewhat immune to Kija’s charms. Someone that is close to Yoon, the God of Medicine would not be as affected by Kija. But someone in town that is estranged of sorts from Yoon would be more affected by Kija. (Does this mean Jaeha would find Kija blindingly beautiful? Yeah, but our green dragon has eyes elsewhere so he only glances at Kija in awe for maybe five minutes). So Kija isn’t used to people blatantly hitting on him like that. 
> 
> Anyways, next chapter, Geuntae turns out to be a pretty swell dude, complexities of prayers and wishes and what a God can and can’t do are gone over and Yoon isn’t as electronically illiterate as we think he is.


	13. Chapter 13

 Geuntae walked onto the shrine grounds straight after Yona, Lili and their black haired friend had left the shrine. He was not accompanied by his wife this time and Yoon felt that this was not going to be a visit he would like very much. Yoon told Iksoo to stand further behind him and looked up at the tiger God with his arms crossed.

“Can I help you?” Yoon asked. 

“Actually, it’s the other way around. I am here to help you,” Geuntae said. 

“I told you before, I refuse your help,” Yoon frowned. 

“I can’t help it, sorry.” Geuntae shrugged helplessly. “Several of Yunho’s friends lived in your territory for a long time because it was a place of peace and prosperity under your powers of a God. But last night they were all terrorized by the darkness that flooded your lands. Yunho and I suggested that they move, but they refuse to leave your lands. You at least have loyal yokai followers,” Geuntae ruffled his hair looking annoyed. “I know you don’t like receiving help and even Mizari stuck his nose in this time so you’re extra testy, but Yunho asked me to make sure her friends stayed safe.”

“And your point is?” Yoon asked. 

“I know you don’t like receiving the help of a God, I wouldn’t either. Being indebted to a God is a pain. So I’m having several tree spirits from my territory guard yours? They’re guarding their friends, so isn’t that OK?” Geuntae asked. Yoon stared. He had thought that Geuntae would have shoved his way into his shrine like he had attempted to last time. 

“Are you OK?” Yoon blurted. 

“Hah?” Geuntae snapped.

“You’re acting weirdly nice,” Yoon pointed out.

“Ugh, Yunho is pregnant, OK?” Geuntae muttered and Yoon’s eyes widened. 

“That’s wonderful!” Yoon clapped his hands together. New life always made him excited. “When would you like me to visit with gifts and bless her?”

“Perhaps after you solve your problems,” Geuntae deadpanned. 

“Fine,” Yoon said. 

“Also, you have someone with crazy strong sight in this town. What is up with that? I didn’t notice her before.” Geuntae jerked his thumb in the direction to the stairs towards where Yona and Lili had left. So Geuntae had almost run into Yona. 

“I didn’t until recently either,” Yoon shrugged. “Anyways, I don’t mind if the tree spirits do their thing,” Yoon said. 

“Ugh, it’s not fair,” Geuntae muttered. “Why do all the nature yokai like your territory the most?”

“It’s not my fault you’re too forceful to stand,” Yoon grinned. 

“You’re too cheeky, you little fox,” Geuntae grabbed for the top of Yoon’s head and Yoon darted away. Geuntae’s face turned serious. “How much of your yokai powers do you still have?”

“I still have them, thank you very much,” Yoon said, sounding offended. It was not true. Yoon started to lose his powers as a yokai once he had become a God. Although the process was slow, he had lost eight of his tails and slowly, it had become harder and harder to hold a transformation. The longest he could keep up a different appearance was only a week. The God part of him rejected the yokai part of him. But it was fine. His loss of yokai powers had stopped nearly twelve decades ago. But this wasn’t something Yoon would let Iksoo hear.

“If you say so. Well them I’m off,” Geuntae turned and walked off. 

“That means the town is going to be safe even if I take three more days to put up a new barrier,” Yoon nodded. 

“That’s a good thing!” Iksoo said happily. 

“It is. I was concerned about how Yona would do tonight when the darkness came in, but it looks like everything is going to be OK,” Yoon turned to grin at Iksoo and Iksoo smiled back. Yoon sniffed the air. “It’s going to rain in a bit, you should go inside, Iksoo.” 

“Alright!” Iksoo nodded, said good night and then nearly ran towards the priests’ quarters.

“Careful!” Yoon shouted. 

Yoon waited until a drop of rain fell on his ear and then he went into the shrine. He closed the door and lit the candles and lights and settled against a wall near the door to listen to the fall of the rain. When rain wasn’t the result of him crying, he rather enjoyed it. It meant everything would be fresh as soon as the rain stopped. It meant good things for everything that Yoon treasured and valued. 

_ “She’d forgive you, because you gave her a life of prosperity.” _

Yoon sighed. It was hard to accept that, but Yona had looked at him with such certainty in her eyes as if she were daring him to disagree and she knew she would win. Yoon looked down at his hands and curled them into fists, careful with his nails. 

He was going to do his best for his people from now on. He was going to help Lili with whatever she needed and...he would try to help Yona and her father.

Yoon almost dozed off when he sensed Yona practically dash up the stairs and onto the shrine grounds. Yoon shot up. What on earth was she doing out so late and in the rain? Yoon opened the shrine door and instantly Yona barrelled into him. He almost fell backwards but managed to stand his ground. Her arms were wrapped around him and her face was buried in his shoulder. 

“Yon-” Yoon started in surprise.

“I’m sorry,” Yona wailed. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be here. I’m just a bother, but please. Please just let me stay here for a little bit.” The water on Yoon’s shoulder wasn’t just rain water. Yona was crying, her body shaking with sobs. 

“I’ll get Iksoo,” Yoon said.

“No!” Yona nearly shouted, her arms around him tightening. “Please, just let me be,” her voice wobbled. Yoon raised a hand to the back of her head, patting her hair. 

“Alright, let me just close the doors so that the rain doesn’t come in,” Yoon said. He managed to push the door shut even with Yona clinging to him. With some difficulty, he guided them to sit down and stayed quiet as Yona cried. Yoon couldn’t think of many things that would make the always cheerful Yona like this. And he was absolutely sure that the reason why Yona was so distraught was her father. “Do you want to talk about it?” Yoon asked. 

Yona shook her head.

“Hey,” Yoon shrugged her off his shoulder and grabbed her face with his hands. Her eyes were red and flooding with tears, her lips were wrinkled as she tried to keep herself from crying too loudly. “I can’t help you unless you tell me what you want me to help you with. I’m a God.” Yoon said. “I won’t turn you away or judge you. Understand that. But if you still don’t want to talk, that’s fine.”

She started crying even louder and Yoon let her be. She kept crying for a while and then after a while, her cries died into sniffles. Yoon set her down on the floorboards where she wiped her face with her hands. 

“Yoon, did you not heal my mom?” Yona asked. Yoon tensed. 

“I answered your father’s prayers,” Yoon said. 

“Then why did she die?” Yona asked. Yoon was silent, gazing at Yona’s face, trying to understand why she was asking him such questions and then he sighed. 

“Yona, I am a God of medicine. I am not someone that interferes in the cycle of life and death. That is not my role. While I  _ can _ do that, that is considered me cutting into someone’s life. Which is something which I as a God have very rarely done. It’s kind of an unspoken rule that we Gods can break, but try not to. I answered your father’s prayers and let your mother live long beyond childbirth. I blessed both you and her. Had your father or your aunt asked me to heal your mother’s hereditary weakness, I would have slowly taken that sickness away from her every day. But that was not asked of me. When the God of death comes for someone, even I should not do anything. I do not work miracles either. The times have changed. The times of when humans would have accepted miracles from Gods well is long gone. I could have even healed Iksoo’s bone completely, but what would humans say if Iksoo healed in one day?” Yoon asked. Yona looked down at the floorboards. 

“I thought so,” Yona whispered. 

“Do you blame me?” Yoon asked her. 

“No,” Yona shook her head. “If you had been asked to help my mother I know you would have. I do not blame you in the least.”

“Is this why you’re here?” Yoon asked. Yona stayed silent for a bit and then looked up at him.

“Yoon, I want to leave this town,” Yona said. Yoon blinked. “I only visited other towns when my mother was alive. But after she died, I haven’t stepped out of this town at all. I want to go to Kuuto to study, I want to see how vast the world really is in comparison to this small town which is the only thing I have ever known.”

Yoon thought back to how her father had acted that morning. 

“Is this town a cage for you?” he asked her and she smiled bitterly at him. 

“It’s only a cage because my father made it one,” she said. 

“I see,” Yoon said. 

Yoon wasn’t sure how Yona would be able to leave the town with her father being the way he was. But if anyone could get rid of her father’s fear, it would be Yona. Yoon wasn’t sure how to tell Yona that she needed to help her father when she needed help too. 

“Yoon, can I go? To Kuuto?” Yona asked him, suddenly sounding so horribly insecure.

“You bulldozed your way into a God’s shrine that was off limits for you. I know you, you can go anywhere and do anything if you want to. You have that strength,” Yoon grinned at her. 

_ First, he would help Yona _ .

Yona stared at him and then her eyes teared up again and her face turned red. 

“Thank you,” Yona sniffled. 

“Let me get you a towel to dry yourself or you’ll get sick and I’ll have to heal you,” Yoon chuckled. He got up and went to the drawers where he kept first aid things, herbs, towels and an extra pair of clothes for Iksoo. Yoon returned with the worn out but clean towel and handed it to her. 

“This looks very used. Is it yours?” Yona asked. 

“I actually used to use that for Iksoo when he was a child,” Yoon said, smiling. 

“You love him,” Yona said softly. Yoon started. 

“Well, as much as I love humans. He’s just a little special because he’s also my priest,” Yoon said. Yona stared at him for a bit and then started drying herself. “I’ll get you something to drink to warm yourself,” Yoon told her and she nodded. Yoon got up and walked out into the rain and climbed in through the window of the priests’ quarters.

“Yoon?” Iksoo asked in surprise. “Is something wrong?”

“I have a lost puppy in my shrine. I need something to warm her up,” Yoon said.

“Is Miss Yona here?” Iksoo cried out.

“She is,” Yoon said. “You just go to sleep. I’ll handle things.”

“Alright…” Iksoo said sounding unconvinced. Yoon made hot chocolate the way Iksoo liked it when he was younger and then quickly headed back to his shrine. Yona was curled up in a corner, hugging her knees.

“Are you going to go back home?” Yoon asked her. 

“I’ll go back in the morning,” Yona said. Yoon sighed. 

“Here,” Yoon held out the hot chocolate to her and she took it, mumbling a thank you. Yoon went back to where he had been sitting by the door to continue to construct the barrier in his mind. Five minutes later Yoon turned to look at Yona and saw that she had fallen asleep, curled up against the floorboards. Yoon got up and fetched the blanket that Iksoo always used when he slept in Yoon’s shrine as a child because he was too scared to be alone and covered Yona with it. 

Yoon then spotted Yona’s phone and saw it was ringing and had Lili’s name on it. Frowning at it and trying to remember how Iksoo answered his phone, Yoon answered the call and put the phone near his mouth since his ear was too far away for human standards. He’d still be able to hear Lili.

“Yona, your father has been high and low looking for you. He came banging at my door and I told him that you’re with me but you don’t want to see him. He yelled at me but I yelled right back at him. He went back home, but you can’t do this again. I already guessed where you are, don’t stay there too long or Iksoo will be the one to get into trouble,” Lili sighed. 

“This is Yoon, she’s asleep right now,” Yoon said. 

“OK, wow, I never thought I’d have a phone call with a God. Is she OK?” Lili asked. 

“She’s fine. Cried a river, but she’s fine. I dried her and gave her something to drink,” Yoon said.

“Thank you, Yoon,” Lili said. “She needs help.”

“And I intend to help her,” Yoon said. Lili chuckled on the other side. 

“No wonder. Poor Yona,” Lili said. “I need to go, I’ll see the both of you tomorrow,”

And with that, Lili cut the call. 

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one of my few favorite chapters to write. It was very self indulgent in nature. Anyways, no one freaked out about Yona running out at night time, even though there was no barrier, last chapter. Welp. This chapter was written long before we knew in canon that Yunho gave birth, so I’m pleased! Nature Yokai all love Yoon’s territory! Cause he’s a God of Agriculture on top of medicine, his territory is filled with lovely nature vibes. I would also like to clarify why Il behaved that way last chapter. Fear can do a lot of things to a human. And sometimes, that fear defines everything about you. Il still of course, dearly loves Yona, but he lets fear rules his actions. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY *BANGS POTS AND PANS* for those of you who didn’t realize…..IKSOO ARC FORESHADOWING. 
> 
> Japanese Mythology Nerd Corner: Tree Spirits are called Kodama in Japanese. Since I’m trying to keep this as less weeby as possible, I’m just calling them tree spirits. I’ve mentioned that there are nine animal Gods and then the mainland Gods. There is a higher order of Gods and I’ve vaguely mentioned two of them in here!
> 
> Please note, I do a lot of foreshadowing, so keep your eyes peeled.
> 
> Next chapter, Yoon almost loses his tongue, Taejun finally makes his appearance and Lili always knows everything.


	14. Chapter 14

“Yona, Yona,” Yona woke up at the sound of her name being called and her shoulder being shaken. Her eyes were crusty and felt like she had just cried the entire night. She cracked open her eyes and her eyes met robin blue eyes that she had come to associate with Yoon. He was bent over her and Yona sat up with a start and Yoon leaped backwards. “Careful! Do you always wake up like that? You could have made me bite my tongue off!” 

“Sorry!” Yona said, turning to look at him. Her body was sore which she should have expected from falling asleep on a plain floor, but there was a blanket draped over her. It was covered in faded duck prints and she remembered how Yoon had explained that he had things for Iksoo in the shrine and how he had looked almost scared and conflicted when she suggested that he loved Iksoo. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep here,” 

“You’ve said that twice to me now. This had better not become a habit of yours,” Yoon said and grinned teasingly at her. Yona’s face was aflame the next moment. “Are you alright? Do you need me to heal you or something?” Yoon asked.

“No! I’m fine!” Yona cried, slapping her hands against her face.

“If you say so,” Yoon said. “Come on, people aren’t awake yet. I thought I’d quickly take you to your house.” 

“Oh, yes,” Yona stood up, feeling dread pool in her stomach. She didn’t want to have to face her father. Yoon’s hand was on the top of her head the next moment.

“You’ll be alright. You have the confidence of a God behind you,” Yoon said with a small smile and Yona stared at him, things instantly clicking into place.

_ I think I like him. _

“OK,” Yona breathed. 

“Iksoo might be upset that I let you use his things, but I’ll clean it all up. I seem to constantly have to take care of unsure kids,” Yoon laughed.

_...And he sees me the way he sees Iksoo… _

“Let’s go,” Yoon said and Yona followed him out of the shrine. The sky was still grey.  The sun hadn’t risen and the front of the shrine was unswept. “He’s still asleep, good,” Yoon nodded, sounding pleased. Yona stared at his back. He did love Iksoo. But why was he so unwilling to admit that?

The walk through the town was quiet. No one was awake yet and it was serene in the way Yona had felt when her father and Yuuri had fallen asleep early the night before. Yoon was humming a melody that Yona couldn’t recognize, but it felt ancient. The grey light made the edges around Yoon seemed blurred and soft. His hair gently waved in the slight breeze of the morning and his ears twitched ever so slightly when a bird would sing or if he heard the sigh of the wind. His tail on the other hand was in one place, barely moving. 

Yona was suddenly gripped by the intense desire touch his ears and tail.

But she of course, kept her hands to herself. Too much had happened over the past few days. She was frankly exhausted and wasn’t sure she could handle Yoon getting irritated on top of having just figured out that she liked him and well, everything else. 

“Yoon, I’m tired,” Yona found herself saying before she could stop herself. Yoon turned back to look at her. 

“You do look tired. It’s been an exhausting week. You should just rest today instead of going to school.” Yoon told her. 

“There’s no school today, Yoon,” Yona laughed. “It’s a Saturday,” 

“Oh,” was all Yoon said. “Well then, just sleep today,” Yoon said. 

“If I have the time,” Yona told him. He raised an eyebrow and she grinned widely. “The flyers are being printed today and Lili and I are going to come with everyone to the shrine to discuss what to do during the festival!” 

“I see,” Yoon said. “Don’t overwork yourself,” he said. 

“I won’t!” Yona beamed. 

“Alright,” Yoon drew to a halt outside of Yona’s house and Yona blanched. He turned to her, a kind look on his face and he put one hand against her forehead. Yona reddened. “I’m just taking some of your exhaustion and giving you strength,” he told her. 

“OK,” Yona squeaked. 

“You can do it, Yona. You can do this,” he told her. Yona saw the encouraging look on his face and she felt warmth fill her.

“Alright,” Yona nodded. She pulled away from Yoon’s hand and then rang the doorbell. Almost instantly, the door flew open and her father jumped at her to wrap her in a hug but Yona held up her hand and stopped him. “I’m back, dad,” Yona said flatly. “I still don’t agree with what you said last night. And I don’t think I’ll ever agree. I’m not going to stop helping out the shrine whether you want me to or not. That’s all,” Yona said. She turned to look at Yoon who had a look of sadness on his face. She offered him a small smile and then pushed past her father and into the house. 

“What a sad and weak man you have become,” Yona heard Yoon say, pity in his voice. 

\------o------

“Are we all here?” Lili asked, looking over all of them. Yona looked at the small crowd that they had managed to gather. The flyers had been printed just before lunch and as soon as the glare of the sun had gone down just a little bit, all of them had gathered up. Added to their group was Taejun, Soowon’s younger brother and a bunch of Hak’s siblings. “Alright! Let’s head to the shrine!” Lili said and all of them trooped towards the shrine. Kija looked a little nervous. When they reached the foot of the stairs, he stopped completely. 

“Lili, do you think you can send Yoon down here to meet me and Kija?” Yona asked Lili quietly.

“Alright,” Lili said, although she seemed a little confused. 

“Are you scared of Yoon?” Yona asked Kija as they watched the group climb the stairs and Lili told them all to stay on the left side. “You don’t have to be, he’s the kindest God there is,” Yona told him.

“I am a trespasser in his territory. I haven’t paid my respects to him yet. He’s suspicious of me.  _ And _ my God has attempted to eat him more times than anyone can count.” Kija sighed. “If I wasn’t a little wary after all of this, I’d be an idiot.”

“Yona? What is it? Oh...it’s you,” Yoon had bounded down the stairs and drew to a halt when he saw Kija. Kija bowed his head. 

“I’m a part of the group helping with the festival. May I have permission to enter your shrine?” Kija asked. Yoon narrowed his eyes at him and then sighed. 

“You may. Yona, don’t take your eyes off of him. He has to stay with the group at all times,” Yoon said and then turned to go back up the stairs. Yona turned to grin at Kija who offered her a shaky smile as well. The two of them climbed up the stairs and then saw Iksoo greeting everyone cheerfully.

“He’s grown a lot, that Taejun,” Yoon commented at Yona’s side. 

“Well obviously,” Yona said. 

“You humans grow so quickly,” Yoon said softly.

“I’m sure Iksoo grew just as quickly,” Yona said with a smile. Yoon was silent for a moment.

“You’re right. It feels like he was a little child tugging on my clothes just yesterday!” Yoon laughed. 

“Yona! Kija!” Lili waved at them and they hurried over to her. “We’re going to discuss the events during the festival and what stalls are a must and how much money we might need and then we’ll go put up flyers in pairs.” Lili told them. “Oh and Kija, I’ll be going with you. You don’t want some morons to attempt to accost you, do you?

Kija flushed.

Soowon looked like he wanted to say something. 

Yoon looked back and forth from Lili to Soowon with a thoughtful look on his face. 

\------o------

“Lili, did you know?” Yona asked. Lili paused in the middle of trying to find pajamas for Yuuri to wear. They were sleeping over at Lili’s house. Lili was the one that had offered, knowing that Yona didn’t want to be at home.

“That you were at the shrine last night? Yeah, I knew. Yoon picked up your phone last night,” Lili said. Yona gaped at her. 

“No wait! Not that!” Yona said. 

“Is this about Kija?” Lili asked. “What is up with him?” 

“He’s the next priest of the snake God, but that’s not what I’m talking about either,” Yona sighed. Lili stared at her blankly.

“I did not expect that. OK. So what do you think I should have known?” Lili asked. 

“Did you know I liked Yoon?” Yona groaned, covering her face with her hands. Lili snickered. 

“Oh, you realized. Well, I had an inkling. And so did Hak. You kept talking about Yoon after all. At first we thought you were just curious. But then you started talking about wanting to help him and the fact that the fur on his ears was a shade darker than his hair and-” Lili started.

“Please stop,” Yona begged. Lili laughed and then sat down on her bed. 

“But, he doesn’t seem the type to fall in love?” Lili said thoughtfully.

“I know,” Yona grumbled. “And in the first place, he’s a God. There’s no way this would work out even if I did confess to him,” Yona shook her head and then looked at her hands. “And...I want to leave this town.” Lili stared at her for a bit and then sighed. She pulled Yona down onto the bed and leaned her head on her shoulder.

“Are you sure?” Lili asked. 

“I’m sure,” Yona said. 

“Aren’t you just escaping?” Lili asked. 

“I’m not escaping! I’m following my dreams!” Yona said. 

“Alright,” Lili said. “You know, all of you have these big dreams and plan on leaving.” 

“So do you, Lili!” Yona laughed. “You want to take over your family’s tea business!”

“Do I?” Lili murmured and Yona went still. Taking over her family’s tea business was all Lili had ever talked about since they were kids. She had wanted to make it bigger and famous enough to attract people from even the mainland. Yona was a transparent kind of person to Lili, but Lili was hard to decipher, even for Soowon. 

“Lili?” Yona asked softly. “If there’s something you want to talk about, I’m here.”

“Yeah,” Lili said. She stayed silent for a bit and then sat up, a grin on her face. “So about Kija! He’s the next priest is he?” Yona frowned but then sighed.

“Yeah,” Yona nodded. “I saw him do something really weird the other day. He had like...scales and claws on his right hand.”

“What does that mean?” Lili asked.

“I don’t know, but his God is the snake God. According to Iksoo he’s tried to eat Yoon a bunch of times. I wonder how Kija stays around him…” Yona said.

“Oh? What’s this? Are we talking about Kija?” Yuuri walked into the room, a towel on her head and smirk on her lips. “He’s really pretty, isn’t he?”

“He is!” Lili agreed.

“But he’s so quiet! He doesn’t talk to anyone. I’ve seen him talk to his father and sometimes you’ll hear him talking loudly if you go by the temple, but outside? He’s so quiet.” Yuuri sat down across from Yona and Lili on the bed. “That’s why I was surprised when he seemed to be able to talk to you so easily, Yona!”

“Ah...we just have something in common…” Yona said.

“Is that so?” Yuuri asked. “Well...I hope he will open up more here.”

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so wonderfully normal, wasn’t it? Yona realized she likes Yoon! Yoon...still sees her as a random girl he’s taking care of. Does Yoon fall in love? Yes...I guess that’s one way to put it. The feelings of a God are intangible and deeper and different in a way that most humans can’t exactly understand. A couple of our characters end up displaying that kind of love, so stay tuned!
> 
> The Japanese Mythology Nerd Corner: Lili tells all the kids to come up on the left side of the stairs. By custom, in Shintoism, you are not supposed to climb in the middle of the stairs. The sides are for humans, while the middle is the pathway of the Gods.
> 
> Next chapter, Yoon has more talents up his sleeve, Soowon is difficult and a glimpse into the Iksoo arc.
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B18nUBfB6CY/?igshid=a4mpcccb2nvo here's some Yoon art I did!


	15. Chapter 15

“Ahn Lili,” Yoon jumped from the top of the fox statue and next to Lili where she was sweeping the front of the temple in her shrine maiden robes. She looked at him and Yoon studied her hair, facial features and the way she held herself and decided he was right after all. “I need you to do something important during the festival,” Yoon said. 

“And what might that be?” Lili asked. 

“I need you to dance the Kagura dance during the festival,” Yoon said. Lili stared at him. Then she set her broom against the fox statue.

“Can I ask why me instead of Yona?” she asked.

“Because, you hold yourself like Kagura dancer would hold themselves. Also, I think you would be most suited for this. Yona can also do this, but I have other jobs for her,” Yoon said.

“And what are those things?” Lili asked.

“I’m having her manage everything with Iksoo on the last day. I am going to make a point,” Yoon said.

“A point to who?” Lili asked. Yoon grinned at her.

“Her father,” Yoon said.

Lili’s eyes widened and she frowned.

“Are you sure that will really do anything at all? Yona’s been doing everything she can possibly do to make him see things for years.” Lili looked unconvinced.

“Leave that to me,” Yoon said. “I don’t intend to make him completely change his mind. I am intending to make him doubt.”

“And so I have to dance the Kagura dance?” Lili asked. 

“You seem against doing this?” Yoon raised an eyebrow. Lili sighed and looked away. Yoon glanced around them. Yona was cleaning the inside of the shrine with Iksoo and the girl that stayed in her house. Hak and his siblings were attempting to put up a tent of sorts. Kija and Soowon were making rounds around the town and informing people of the festival and putting up more flyers. “Isn’t it about time you tell me why you’re desperate enough to see me?” Yoon asked her. She looked sharply at him. Yoon stared back at her. She sighed heavily.

“Nothing escapes you, huh? I bet you already know a bit. I’ve known Yona and Hak all my life but they still don’t know. But you’ve already guessed.” Lili chuckled to herself and then pressed a hand to her face.

“I simply knew that you needed my help and I observed you from there.” Yoon shrugged. “I am a God, I have seen many, many, many people come and go. It is not hard to discern things,” Lili laughed.

“And yet you seem to have no idea,” she shook her head and then the smile on her face faded and she looked up at the sky. “I confessed to Soowon,” Lili said. “I’ve known him my whole life. He’s not the first person I’ve fallen in love with and he’s definitely not the type of person I would usually fall in love with. But...he’s the first person I’ve ever loved so much.” Lili clenched her fists. “Soowon likes to keep himself at a safe distance from everyone. Some of the only people he lets in close are his mother, Runo, Hak and Yona. It would be nice if I was included in that circle, but I stand on the very edge. So close, but not close enough. Because he keeps himself at such a distance he watches everything like an observer. He feels passionately about things, but it is never for himself. Soowon won’t love,” Lili turned to look at Yoon, “or rather he won’t love me. Maybe one day he will find someone who he’ll let past his wall even though that person hasn’t known him half as long as I have. But it won’t be me.” Lili smiled. “I’m desperate, but there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Did he tell you he didn’t accept your feelings?” Yoon asked her.

“I confessed and he replied with ‘I’m going to college in Saika’.” Lili laughed bitterly. 

“So you’re just going to give up? You’re going to hand him over to some random person who won’t even have known him for half as long as you have?” Yoon asked. 

“What are you-” Lili started angrily.

“You don’t seem the type. Why don’t you punch him in the face and ask him for a straight answer?” Yoon asked. Lili stared at him, her eyes glassy. 

“It’s not that simple,” Lili said, looking away. 

“So you don’t even want closure?” Yoon asked her.

“I don’t,” Lili spat. “I don’t want to have to hear him straight up tell me no. I don’t think I could handle it.” 

“But you joined as a shrine maiden because you wanted him to see you, didn’t you?” Yoon asked. Lili turned red.

“You’re too observant,” she muttered.

“How about we do this? After the Kagura dance, you can tell him how you feel again. After something like a purification dance, humans tend to be more honest,” Yoon suggested. Lili turned look at him, her fingers wrung together.

“I’ll think about it,” Lili said.

“OK,” Yoon nodded. “But you’re still doing the Kagura dance.”

“But I don’t even know how to do it and Iksoo doesn’t look like he could teach me!” Lili snapped.

“Don’t be stupid,” Yoon shook his head. “The one who’ll be teaching you is me,”

“You?” Lili asked in surprise. “You can dance?”

“What are you guys talking about?” Yona asked, jogging up to them.

“Yoon can dance,” Lili said.

“You can dance?” Yona asked Yoon with wide eyes.

“I have to know how to do it,” Yoon said.

“Oh...because you’re a God?” Yona asked.

“Actually, Yoon dances it once every year when the nine gods gather. Because Yoon is the strongest nature god out of the nine, so his purification is the most suited for the Kagura dance,” Iksoo said. 

“Eh? Really?” Lili asked.

“It’s my job,” Yoon shrugged. “Anyways, are you guys done with cleaning the shrine?” Yoon asked. Yona and Iksoo paled.

“No!” Both of them said and hurried back to where the black haired girl was still cleaning.

“So, you’ll teach me? I doubt you can teach me when everyone is around,” Lili said.

“We’ll work something out,” Yoon said.

\------o------

“Yoon, how much longer till you’re ready to construct the barrier?” Iksoo asked Yoon as they watched the last of their visitors leave the shrine. A small but steady amount of people had trickled onto the shrine grounds to pray, most likely the influence of the flyers and Soowon. Yoon had to admit Soowon had his ways. He had watched the other interact with everyone and saw how he could very subtly influence things. 

“Why? Did something happen?” Yoon asked. Iksoo hadn’t asked at all ever since the barrier came down. 

“Hm, nothing,” Iksoo said. “I just want the festival to be something that we humans can enjoy and also something that those of you on this side can enjoy too,” 

“Hm, that’s right,” Yoon smiled. “The tree spirits love joining in on the festival. Don’t worry, the barrier will go up in two days,” Yoon told Iksoo. 

“That’s good,” Iksoo said. 

“Iksoo, this year I have a couple of goals in mind.” Yoon murmured.

“I see,” Iksoo nodded. “I will help you in any way that I can.”

“We also need to warn Ahn Lili that in the middle of her Kagura dance, she might be joined by beings from this side,” Yoon chuckled.

“That’s true,” Iksoo laughed.

Yoon thought of the several tree spirits from Geuntae’s territory guarding Yoon’s borders. They were not Geuntae’s subjects just as the creatures that dwelled in Yoon’s land were not his subjects. They were free beings until they decided otherwise. And for that Yoon was grateful. 

“Iksoo, I need you to step over onto this side during the festival,” Yoon said softly. “I want to thank the tree spirits,” 

Iksoo sucked in a sharp breath.

“Alright,” Iksoo nodded.

\------o------

_ “Lord Yoon,” Yoon’s ears perked up as he heard Jura’s voice. He finished the apple he was eating in two quick bites and jumped down from the tree. Jura had been gone for three weeks. He had been needed urgently in the world of humans and he had apologized profusely. Yoon had told him it didn’t bother him. He had spent the three weeks Jura had been gone with some stupid parties the mermaids in Geuntae’s land had thrown.  _

_ Yoon was reminded yet again that he should never ever let a mermaid tempt him into drinking again. Heaven’s knew what they drank. It was too spicy for Yoon’s tongue.  _

_ “You came earlier than expected. Is everything al-” Yoon drew to a halt. Behind Jura stood a child with messy hair, wide eyes and bandages on his face.  _

_ “Lord Yoon, allow me to introduce you to the one who will serve you next. His name is Iksoo, a distant relative of mine that I need to take in. It is a blessing that he has the sight.” Jura pulled the child from behind him and made him stand in front of Yoon. Yoon gazed down at the child. He had potential and good sight. “Iksoo, this is Lord Yoon. You will address him with respect,” _

_ “Y-yoon?” The child said slowly, hesitantly. Yoon’s eyes widened. _

_ “Lord Yoon,” Jura snapped. The child flinched. _

_ “Oh no, it’s quite alright,” Yoon said hurriedly. “He’s merely a child. He will learn in the future.” _

_ “With all due respect, Lord Yoon, he should learn from a young age so he will not forget.” Jura said, bowing his head slightly. In Yoon’s opinion, Jura was just too stiff. _

_ “I see,” Yoon shrugged. _

\------o------

“Yoon!” Yoon started awake, almost falling off of the branch he was lying on. He looked down and saw Iksoo hurrying towards him, beaming brightly. 

“Stop rushing!” Yoon shouted, jumping down from the tree. “What is it?”

“There’s a horde of children at the shrine asking to help with the festival!” Iksoo said, looking absolutely stunned.

“What?” Yoon asked in surprise. 

Now that he was awake he could feel it. His shrine hadn’t been so crowded on a normal day in years. He hurried towards the shrine and Iksoo came after him. They were all high school and middle school children. Yona and Lili were trying to make them quiet down and write down their names. Hak and his siblings were grumbling about trying to keep them all in line and Soowon, Taejun, Kija and the black haired girl were scribbling down something with serious faces.

“What’s going on?” Yoon asked startled.

“Oh,” Yona pulled away from the crowd and let Iksoo take her place. She stood next to him, beaming brightly. “The flyers and promotion worked,” she said.

“What...how?” Yoon asked. How had that worked so quickly when Iksoo had struggled so much?

“Actually, Soowon told everyone Lili was going to do the Kagura dance and Hak and his siblings were going to take the taiko drums. And that we needed help. That brought in everyone in swarms,” Yona shrugged. 

“Huh…” Yoon said.

“I feel kind of defeated…” Iksoo said slowly.

“No,” Yona laughed. “It’s just that, everyone needs help sometimes!”

_ “I’m not going to ask you for good luck or anything because we will absolutely have the entire town bustle through this shrine and pay their respects to you. You just have to sit back and watch.” _

Yoon suddenly could see the light at the end of the tunnel. What Kouren had feared and threatened him for didn’t seem like it was going to come to pass at all. Iksoo was going to stay with him now. 

And it was all because of Yona.

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another relatively normal chapter! And we discover why Lili is desperate. You might think, this isn’t something that is desperate enough to need the help of a God. But different people find different things difficult. Some of the things normal people would think of as desperate times is just a normal challenge for Lili. This is something Lili can’t solve with hard work or her brain. It’s something she has no control over. And for someone as confident and talented as Lili, something she doesn’t have control over is a terrifying thing. 
> 
> And I introduce another minor oc named Jura. He is Iksoo's predecessor. I’m not fond of the guy, but he’s interesting to write. He’ll be mentioned several times later on in the Iksoo arc. The Iksoo arc takes place straight after the festival arc, so this is just some foreshadowing. 
> 
> The 'Runo' mentioned is Soowon's younger brother! 
> 
> Japanese Mythology Nerd Corner: Kagura translates to “god-entertainment”. It is a Shinto theatrical dance with deep historic roots. There are several different kinds of Kagura dances and it is known to be mostly performed by shrine maidens. I could go on and on about this but it would take too long. The kind of Kagura dance we’re focusing on is called Izumo-ryu Kagura. This is often performed during auspicious celebrations and can be performed as ritual purification. Kagura is a very vast and deep subject, if you would like to know more, I suggest you go and google it! There’s a lot of information!
> 
> Next chapter in which, Jaeha is notoriously well known for not dating seriously, the 'I see Yoon' group unites, and Yona and Soowon talk about Lili.


	16. Chapter 16

The shrine got busy. They all equally put their minds into promoting the shrine.  _ But _ the moment  _ Soowon _ started seriously working, it was like watching magic unfold. Yona had to admit, her cousin was some kind of crazy genius. Without him it would have taken significantly longer to get things done. Kija unconsciously charming every single caring grandmother that was in the town helped too. It was like he was an old people magnet. Thanks to this Yona got a lot busier. Yoon wanted her and Iksoo to basically lead the organizing while he taught Lili the Kagura dance. 

Yona was decidedly a little jealous. While she was running around and organizing, Lili got to see Yoon dance. Yona couldn’t complain to Hak since he was busy with the taiko drums and she didn’t exactly feel the most comfortable laying her woes on Iksoo. Soowon was busy trying to do everything he could after going over things with Iksoo and Kija who both had grown up in shrines so they knew how festivals worked. Yona wondered how the festivals had been carried out when Iksoo was a child.

Yona had accompanied Soowon on a run through the town to see how many shops wanted to set up stalls. The typical festival stalls that didn’t get run by shop owners would be handled by the student volunteers that had appeared to help. 

“You’re working pretty hard, Soowon,” Yona said as they ducked into a shop to stand under the shade for a bit.

“Not as much as you are,” Soowon said with a smile.

“I just want to do something for Yoon,” Yona shrugged. “All purely selfish desires.”

“Something tells me it didn’t start out that way,” Soowon said.

“That doesn’t matter. Currently I’m doing it all for Yoon while Lili gets to see Yoon dance,” Yona sighed.

“I see,” Soowon said.

“What about you?” Yona asked. “It’s rare to see you so gung ho,”

“I guess I got caught in the excitement you and Hak are throwing off,” Soowon said, grinning. Yona frowned.

“Really?” Yona asked.

“Yup!” Soowon said. He looked down at the stack of papers he was holding. “Alright, let’s head to the last shop. Mostly everyone has agreed and I think once those who haven’t realize they’ve been left out, they’ll come running.”

“OK,” Yona followed Soowon back out into the sun and she stared at his back. There was no way he was  _ just _ caught up in her and Hak’s excitement. “I wonder if it was OK to leave Kija with Iksoo,” Yona wondered out loud.

“Hm?” Soowon turned to look at her. 

“Oh no! I was just thinking if something were to happen, Iksoo might not be able to handle Kija!” Yona said. It wasn’t that she was suspicious of Kija, but the truth was that the snake God had given Kija something to do and there was a very high possibility that he would do just that. Yona had seen Kija that night and he had seemed like he could do anything. He had made that darkness run away after all. Yona didn’t think Iksoo could handle that. 

“What does that mean? Iksoo has been at the shrine his whole life. Kija is a newbie. I’m sure Iksoo can handle him just fine even though he is a bit clumsy,” Soowon said.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Yona asked as they slipped into Gigan’s shop. “This has to do with God politics and a side of this world that most of us can’t see.” 

“Huh, is that so?” Soowon asked. He didn’t sound very convinced. 

Speaking of God politics and Iksoo and Kija, Iksoo had told her that Yoon had finally put up a new barrier so she could feel completely safe. Well, Yona had felt safe with the number of charms Iksoo had shoved into her arms, practically vibrating in concern for her safety on the first day.

“Welcome! Can I help you?” Jaeha called cheerfully.

“Hey Jaeha, we’re looking to talk to Gigan, if she’s free,” Soowon said.

“Oh, the festival stuff? Give me a minute.” Jaeha leaned over the counter. “Captain Gigan, you’re needed out here!” he bellowed.

“Shut your mouth, snotty brat! I can hear you just fine!” Gigan bellowed back. Jaeha turned back to them with a grin.

“She’s on her way,” he said. He stared at them for a moment. “I see Hak isn’t here with the both of you,” he said in mock distress. 

“Aw, do you miss him?” Yona asked teasingly. 

“Unfortunately,” Jaeha sighed dramatically.

That was the problem with Jaeha. Hak totally crushed on him - although he would never admit it - but Yona couldn’t figure out for the life of her whether Jaeha was serious or if he was just flirting as usual. Jaeha was notorious for never dating seriously after all. Soowon could probably read Jaeha if he wanted to, but Soowon never said a word. 

“Ah, the festival kids,” Gigan stepped up from behind the counter and nodded at them. “How can I help you?”

“We were wondering if you would be interested in setting up a stall at the festival this year,” Soowon said, walking up to the counter with his papers. “It’ll be free of course. However, all expenses for setting up the stall would be on your side.”

“Jaeha, what do you think? Do you want to do it?” Gigan asked. “I can’t handle a stall at the festival so it would have to be you,” 

“I think we can sell some of our cheaper starters there without making too much of a mess and without it requiring too much work,” Jaeha said thoughtfully. “I’ll do it.”

“Alright,” Gigan turned back to Soowon to discuss things and Jaeha leaned down to whisper in Yona’s ear.

“Yona dear, isn’t Soowon pretty invested in this?” Jaeha asked.

“Yeah,” Yona said. “I don’t know why though,”

Well, Yona had her suspicions, but she didn’t know enough to actually voice them. 

\------o------

“We’re back!” Yona said cheerfully as she leaped up the stairs. It was only Iksoo and Kija there. Yuuri had texted Yona earlier that she was going to the library with Taejun and another one of the exchange students and would be back in time for dinner. “Where are Lili and Yoon?” 

“They’re in the shrine and practicing,” Iksoo said. “The two of you can go and look if you’d like.”

“Do you want to come, Kija?” Soowon asked.

“Hm?” Kija turned to look at them. “Oh no, I’ve practiced the Kagura dance so much I’m sick of it.”

“Really?” Yona asked in surprise. “You can dance too, Kija?” 

“Well, it’s necessary for a priest to know how to do it,” Kija said. Iksoo laughed.

“I’ve tried it several times in the past. In the end Yoon stopped trying to teach me for fear I would break more than just my bones.” Iksoo rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “Anyways, if you want to go see how things are going, you should probably go quickly. They’ll finish up soon.”

“Got it!” Yona beamed and dashed towards the shrine doors. Carefully, she pushed it open and peered in. Soowon peeked in from behind her. 

“Anyways, like I was saying, your posture is good, but you need to work more how you move your feet. You’re as bad as Iksoo,” Yoon said, tapping Lili’s ankle with his foot.

“Excuse me?” Lili snapped. “Ah, I see, you’re not a good enough teacher. I’ll go ask Kija.”

“Hah?” Yoon snarled. “Let me tell you, I am probably the best at the Kagura dance in the entire country!”

“But still a horrible teacher!” Lili said. 

“You!” Yoon growled and then he caught sight of Yona and Soowon. Lili who seemed to have caught sight of them before, laughed. 

“Yona, Yoon’s an awful teacher! No wonder Iksoo never managed to learn!” Lili cackled. 

“Hey!” Yoon shouted.

“I’m sure he’s a fine teacher,” Yona said, quickly slipping into the shrine, Soowon coming in after her. “When he explains things to me, I understand perfectly.”

“That’s because you’re just weird.” Lili shrugged. 

“Are we done?” Iksoo entered the shrine and Yoon practically leaped at Kija who was behind Iksoo.

“Don’t you dare enter the shrine, that’s too much to excuse!” Yoon roared.

“I understand,” Kija nodded, bowing his head. “I did not intend to enter the shrine, I will merely stand here.”

“Um...so all of you can see...uh...this Yoon?” Soowon suddenly spoke up. All of them froze up. That was right. He was the only one on shrine grounds that couldn’t see Yoon. Hak and Soowon didn’t really question when Yona or Lili suddenly spoke up to the space beside them, but they must have been at least a little curious. Yona turned to look at Yoon who shrugged. 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Lili said. “Iksoo is a priest so that’s natural. Kija is the next priest of the snake God, Yona has the sight, and for various reasons, I can see Yoon too.”

“I see…” Soowon said. Lili bent down and picked up the  _ kagura suzu _ she had put down and turned to Yoon.

“Where do I put this away?” she asked.

Yona looked at Soowon and saw that the look on his face was one of confusion. 

“Soowon, will you walk home with me today?” Yona asked.

“Sure,” Soowon said.

\------o------

“Good night, Yoon, Iksoo!” Yona waved and then walked down the stairs with Soowon, Lili and Kija. Kija and Lili said good night and then walked off in different directions. Yona and Soowon walked in silence for a bit and Yona observed the open shops around them and then broke the silence. “What’s wrong with you and Lili?”

“Nothing,” Soowon replied.

“Yeah, like I’m believing that,” Yona snorted. 

“I’m going to Saika for college,” Soowon blurted. Yona stopped to stare at him.

“Seriously?” Yona asked.

“Yes,” Soowon said. “I’ve been thinking about it for a long time.”

“But you never tol-” Yona stopped. “Does Hak know?” 

“No,” Soowon shook his head. “I’ve only told my mother and Lili.”

“Lili?” Yona cried out. “Is that why you guys have been like that?” Yona asked. This was unusual. Soowon rarely told anyone else if he hadn’t told Hak yet. Soowon looked unsure of himself. Yona stared at him for a moment. “Soowon...that’s not all there is...is it?”

“I don’t know…” Soowon shook his head. “I don’t know what I feel for Lili.”

“You like Lili?” Yona hissed.

“No,” Soowon said. “I don’t think that this feeling is that. I don’t know.” Soowon grumbled and ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t think I see her the way I used to anymore. I don’t know how I see her.” He looked frustrated and confused. “I don’t like that she’s somehow put a wall in between us. I don’t like how sometimes I think  _ I’ve _ put up a wall between us. But that wall has always been there? I’ve always had it there? So why is it making me uncomfortable now? I don’t like how I’m probably the reason there’s distance between us.” 

“That’s OK,” Yona said simply. She hadn’t seen Soowon look like this about anything other than his family ever before. “You have time to figure things out. Think about it and figure it out.” Yona told him. “Ah, but don’t take too long. Lili is a fickle creature.” Yona laughed.

“Thank you for that much needed reminder,” Soowon muttered. 

They continued to walk in silence. 

“Yona, do you like Yoon?” Soowon asked. Yona weaved her fingers together.

“Yeah...I do,”

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was saying, I have been playing around with intangible feelings of love that don’t exactly have a proper label. Soowon here feels that. Soowon has always been a significantly difficult character to write, because he is the type that observes from a distance and doesn’t directly involve himself. He feels strongly, but it is not for himself. Someone like that falling in love? Oh boy...it’s not easy. In canon, Soowon has always been depicted as a complex character in the way of emotions. So I think him being in love would be a lot deeper than what people would normally call love. NOT THAT I’M BELITTLING LOVE. I’m just saying that there are different more complex forms of love that often can’t be explained. Soowon is very knowledgeable about how others feel. But because he has been detached most of his life, his own feelings are uncharted territory. Smart and logical people falling in love is actually pretty scary, because they have hard time properly labeling their feelings and try to use their brains instead of their hearts. (Smart people would argue that their brain technically is their heart, but who cares). 
> 
> Does Jaeha like Hak? That is an excellent question. ONE THAT I DON’T HAVE AN ANSWER TO GIVE YOU GUYS FOR YET. 
> 
> The Japanese Mythology Nerd Corner - I realized that I failed to talk about Taiko drums in the last chapter’s note. Taiko is a type of Japanese drum which is believed to have originated from Korea. They were used in warfare and other various ceremonies. Taiko performances are very popular in the current world and it is very common for there to be a team playing the taiko drums at a festival. These drums have a lot of significance and history that you can find out if you google it. You might even be able to find yourself at a performance since it’s spread to other parts of the world. 
> 
> Kagura suzu, are the twelve bells that have been arranged onto a single instrument which is used in a Kagura dance. Their shape and structure were inspired by a kind of magnolia tree. Bells in Japanese Mythology are often known to purify with their sound. This is not only in Japanese Mythology, but in several other religious and mythological backgrounds as well. If you google this, you can see what the kagura suzu looks like. 
> 
> Next chapter, Yoon breaks tree branches, Yona calls Yoon beautiful and IT'S THE END OF THE PRE-FESTIVAL ARC.


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as the barrier went up, it became decidedly easier for Yoon to handle things, such as focusing on teaching Lili the Kagura dance. For someone who had never danced a day in her life, she was progressing well. His power levels were slowly increasing as well. It wasn’t as noticeable physically, but he could sense life flowing in the town again. The preparations for the festival were going well. Yoon had never been so involved in the human side of the preparation before. During Iksoo’s growth period, Yoon accepted Geuntae’s priest’s help in arranging the festival. But this time, he was neck deep in preparations. 

Iksoo, Soowon, Kija and Yona were running all over the place, busy with organizing. Yona hadn’t come to talk to him about having any problems and Iksoo said everything seemed alright, so Yoon assumed that Yona’s father wasn’t bothering her...yet.

Space was being cleared out for stalls and necessary security measures were being put into effect. Yoon said that he could just have a bunch of yokai scare off anyone that tried to mess things up, but Soowon would have none of it. Yoon supposed that the other still had a hard time believing Yoon existed. 

Humans were like that.

People like An Lili, on the other hand, were hard to come by. She took Yoon’s existence in stride, never questioned his existence, never questioned what she was seeing. Personality wise An Lili often felt like Yoon himself. Living on the edge of their minds and using their brains to survive. They wrapped themselves in a protective shield of logic and reason. An Lili sometimes had the eyes of someone who had lived longer than they looked like. 

An Lili was intelligent, An Lili was talented, An Lili was significantly beautiful by human standards, and An Lili couldn’t seem to get what she wanted the most.

The more Yoon observed Lili and Soowon, the more he realized that the fault didn’t lie with Lili or Soowon. There was a barrier of emotions that neither of them could seem to decipher. It was like watching the love of a yokai. Intangible feelings with no proper name. Was this what it was like with smart humans? Did they cross the barrier of what was normally human and enter a realm that very few could?

Yoon trusted Lili to figure this out. He knew her well, he understood her intelligence. He hadn’t interacted with Soowon and hadn’t seen him enough to understand how he thought. Everything that Yoon was hoping to give Lili rested on Soowon’s shoulders.

_ And sometimes that was how it was with humans _ .

Yoon gave Lili the push.

And the rest, they had to figure out themselves. 

Yoon would help them, as much as he could. But there were some places that he as a God couldn’t interfere with even if the person was desperate like Lili.

\------o------

“Yona,” Yoon said as he stepped out of the shrine. He was surprised to see Yona still there when he had seen her off with Lili half an hour ago. 

“Yoon!” Yona said in surprise. “I thought you were going to sleep because you were tired?” She wasn’t in her uniform anymore, which meant that she had gone home and had changed and come back.

“I have too much spiritual energy piled up thanks to dancing too many unfinished Kagura dances. It’s messing with my head so I’m going to go and finish up the dance,” Yoon said.

“You’re going to dance?” Yona asked, her eyes lighting up. That was right, Yona had only seen tiny glimpses of him dancing from when he was teaching Lili.

“Yes,” Yoon nodded. “I’m going to head towards the back garden. More importantly, what are you doing here?”

“Oh…” Yona looked down at her hands.

“Is it your father again?” Yoon asked.

“No,” Yona shook her head. “I was just...a little restless.” Yona weaved her fingers together. “Yuuri is sleeping over at Lili’s house tonight so I came here to clear my head a little bit.”

“Is that OK?” Yoon asked. “It’s gotten pretty dark already. Your father won’t like that, will he?”

“My father and I aren’t talking,” Yona said simply. “I left a note saying that I was going out for a walk, so I should be fine.”

“I see,” Yoon nodded. It wasn’t late enough for people to close shops yet, but knowing Yona’s father, he probably considered it late enough. “If you want to clear your mind, why don’t you accompany me?” Yoon asked her. She blinked and stared at him with wide and surprised eyes.

“Is that OK?” she asked, lighting up again.

“Yes, it’s fine. It’s not like anyone else will be around.” Yoon shrugged. He turned and started walking towards the garden and Yona hurried after him. 

“Can you properly do the dance without the  _ Kagura suzu _ ?” Yona asked. 

“I never hold the  _ Kagura suzu _ unless it’s the purification day of the nine Gods,” Yoon told her. “Humans can use it to purify things, what do you think will happen if it’s in the hands of a God?” Yoon asked her.

“Extreme purification!” Yona said, practically sparkling. Yoon tried not to laugh.

“You’re not wrong,” Yoon told her. “But if I use it when in the wrong place, I could accidentally wipe out all yokai in the vicinity, regardless of whether they are consumed by darkness or not.” 

“That’s a lot of power,” Yona said quietly after a moment of silence.

“Isn’t it?” Yoon asked. He grabbed a green and new tree branch and ripped it away from the tree. “So in this case, I’ll use this,” Yoon told her. She nodded and Yoon made her sit down with her back against a tree and then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before starting. 

The dancing came naturally to him. He had practiced it for more years than he could remember. Smooth movements and firm steps. He whipped the branch around with him, making the air hiss. The pent up energy inside of him channeled through the branch, harmlessly releasing into the air. As a nature God, purification was his forte. Before he came around, the one in charge of the Kagura dance was Ayura and that was a downright disaster. She couldn’t dance the Kagura dance to save her life. (She didn’t have any problems with her own random sword dance she performed when drunk, but that was a different issue.) Somehow the Gods had managed to scrape by each year. The year Yoon became a God, Geuntae had practically dragged him to the ceremony and handed Yoon off to a very relieved Ayura.

“That was beautiful, Yoon,” Yona breathed as soon as Yoon had finished the last step. “That was so beautiful.”

“Well...it is a purification dance. For someone with the sight, of course it would be beautiful.” Yoon turned to her, planting the branch into the soil.

“No, no! I meant you were beautiful!” Yona said. Yoon blinked and Yona turned scarlet.

“Thank you?” Yoon said in confusion. He looked at her, curled up against the tree and frowned. “Aren’t you cold?” 

“No,” Yona shook her head. “I feel normal, actually.”

“I see,” Yoon nodded. “I feel like I should probably tell you this before hand. I’ve already told Lili, but you especially should keep this in mind. We won’t be alone during the festival.”

“Alone?” Yona asked.

“Humans aren’t the only ones that attend festivals like these,” Yoon explained. “As a shrine maiden, and especially one with sight, you might be approached by several otherworldly creatures who will request your help or ask you questions. If they do, please direct them all to Iksoo. I’ve told Iksoo to create charms for you and Lili to stay safe during the festival. During the Kagura dance, several tree spirits will probably join.”

“How will I know that they’re not human?” Yona asked curiously. 

“Quite simple, actually. You’ll know it on the day. Just in case I’ll have Iksoo flank you for the first ten minutes of the festival,” Yoon said. Most of the otherworldly would appear otherworldly if you looked at them close enough. It also helped that normal humans around them wouldn’t be able to see them. It wouldn’t be too hard for Yona.

“Alright,” Yona nodded.

“I’ll walk you home,” Yoon told her.

“Already?” Yona asked.

“Yes,” Yoon said firmly. “You can’t stay here all night,” 

“You didn’t consider that a problem before,” Yona pouted. Yoon pinched her cheek. 

“Don’t be cheeky,” Yoon said with a knowing look.

He walked with Yona down still lit streets and open shops and houses. Yona was quiet as if contemplating something. The walk back to her house wasn’t long and they stopped in front of her door.

“Yoon,” Yona turned to look at him. “Can I do this?” 

Yoon studied the insecure and unsure look on her face.

“I want you to be the head shrine maiden on that day. Only you can do that. No one else. Even if someone tries to stop you, I won’t allow it,” Yoon told her. Both of them knew he was talking about her father. Although Yoon wasn’t supposed to cut into her life, although he had promised that the point he was making was for Yona’s father, although he had said he would one day help her father. 

_ “We’re going to fix everything.” _

_ Please forgive me for thinking selfishly just this once. _

“Alright,” Yona said with a shuddering breath and her face flushed. “I can do it,” 

“That’s right,” Yoon said with a smile.

“Good night, Yoon,” Yona said.

“Good night,” Yoon said and then watched her disappear into that cold house without warmth. He looked up at the sky for a bit before turning around and heading back to the shrine. 

\------o------

“Perfect!” Yoon said cheerfully and Lili grinned at him.

“After all that nagging about me not being able to do anything right,” Lili said.

“It’s because of my nagging that you were able to do anything at all,” Yoon shrugged.

“The festival is in three days,” Lili said quietly.

“I know,” Yoon nodded.

“Yoon, what am I unsure of?” Lili asked. Yoon sighed and then reached forward to pat Lili on the head. 

“That, Lili, is for you to discover. And always remember, sometimes there are no words that you can give to what you feel. Words aren’t enough...words don’t know.” Yoon told her. It seemed she had already noticed the intangibility of what she felt. How things didn’t seem to be clicking into place the way they did for other people.

“Got it,” Lili nodded.

“Yoon!” the shrine door flung open and Iksoo rushed in. “We’re going to start setting up the framework for the stalls and the arch. Can you quickly give us a blessing?” 

Yona peeked in behind Iksoo.

“I can,” Yoon nodded.

“Should I come?” Lili asked.

“No,” Yoon said. “You stay here and dance until you can’t anymore,” Yoon grinned. She made a face at him and he followed Iksoo and Yona out. 

Hak and his siblings were already there with several other students that were there to help building stalls. Yoon’s eyes passed over a child that was by Hak’s side and then whipped his head back to look at the child. The child was staring at Iksoo and Kija.

_ Yoon almost thought the child had been looking straight at him _ .

“Well then,” Yoon said. “Let’s get started,”

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRE-FESTIVAL ARC IS OVER. Next chapter onwards is festival arc! Here we go! Yoon is starting to see Yona as someone irreplaceable, but does he realize that himself yet? Who knows. Foreshadowing to the Iksoo arc, ayyy! 
> 
> A large part of this fic is similar to Natsume Yuujinchou, not only in the number of yokai and a main character with the sight that has family issues. Grandma Hana was actually a character entirely inspired from a minor character in Natsume Yuujinchou episode 2/chapter 2, if I’m correct. Another thing about Natsume Yuujinchou that I loved and wanted to portray here is how it’s a story about love, and Natsume Yuujinchou never gives a label to what kind of love it is. I frankly find that amazing. I wanted to portray that here.
> 
> The Japanese Mythology Nerd Corner: We didn’t have anything new this chapter, so I’m just adding random fact. In Japan, Iksoo would be called a ‘Kannushi’ which means something along the lines of ‘God Master’.
> 
> Next chapter, Lili tries to destroy the shrine, Iksoo attempts to trade jobs, that very, very, unimportant blessing that Yoon put on Yona is mentioned again AND FESTIVAL ARC STARTS!


	18. Chapter 18

“Yona!” Yoon shouted, practically throwing open the doors in his hurry. “Are you ready? Let me take a look at you. Did you put your charms where I told you to put them? You can make your hair later. Help me out with Lili, she won’t let me into the shrine to help her get dressed and no one else in the village knows how to dress a traditional purification Kagura dancer.”

Yona stared at him as he checked her uniform and patted the folds where he had made space for Yona to slip charms into. She had helped all the volunteering girls get ready and now she was getting ready.

“But...I don’t know how to dress a traditional purification Kagura dancer,” Yona said with wide eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stand on the outside and give you instructions,” Yoon said. “Tch, should I have employed the help of a tree spirit?” Yoon muttered. 

“I’ll go,” Yona laughed. The both of them hurried towards the shrine where Lili was getting dressed inside. The entire shrine grounds were covered in decorations and busy with people setting working on their stalls, volunteers running around checking lights, decorations, the arch and cleaning up. Yona and Yoon dashed towards the shrine where Iksoo was carefully setting up sacred decorations. Yona walked up to the shrine door. “Lili, it’s me,” Yona knocked. 

The door cracked open and Yona slipped in. She shut the door behind her and drank in Lili’s appearance. Her inner robes were put on properly. Her outer robes were hanging off of one shoulder. Yona smiled. Lili hadn’t done her hair up yet, but her makeup was done. She already looked gorgeous.

“I prefer the shrine maiden uniforms,” Lili groaned.

“OK,” Yona rolled up her sleeves a little bit. “Yoon, talk me through this. She has her inner robes on.”

“Got it,” Yoon said loudly from the other side of the door.

Yona listened to Yoon instruct her as she helped Lili put on the robes. Yoon had told them that a lot of simple Kagura dance clothes were just an extra fancy robe on top of a shrine maiden uniform. But since Yoon was the nature God that danced the Kagura dance every year, the Kagura dance clothes had to be more elaborate. Listening to the comforting sound of Yoon’s voice and the familiar grumbling of Lili’s voice, Yona finished putting the clothes on Lili. 

“I’ll call Yoon in,” Yona told Lili.

“Ah!” Lili grabbed Yona’s arm. “Be careful that just Yoon comes in,” Lili said, looking conflicted.

“Who...else would?” Yona asked. Everyone was busy. 

“No one,” Lili hurriedly let go of Yona’s arm. Yona stared at her funny for a moment before going and opening up the door. Yoon hurriedly came inside and nodded in approval.

“You did well,” he told Yona and then quickly started to fix anything that was out of place. “I’m going to make her hair now. Yona, can you go make sure Iksoo doesn’t fall over?” he asked.

“Understood,” Yona said. She walked out of the shrine and saw Iksoo furrowing his eyebrows together as he tried to thread decorations through a small beam. “Can I help you?” Yona asked.

“Oh, I would be grateful if you could hold the stool in place. It’s a little shaky,” Iksoo admitted. Yona nodded. “I’m surprised Lili let you in. Soowon came by earlier and tried and Lili nearly uprooted the entire shrine,” Iksoo laughed.

_ Oh _ .

“Iksoo,” Yona asked. “How do you feel about all of this?” Yona asked.

“Me?” Iksoo blinked. “Well...it’s the liveliest festival that we’ve had yet. I’m glad,” Iksoo smiled. Yona smiled as well. “And yet! Yoon won’t dress up well! Honestly!” 

“He’s supposed to dress up?” Yona asked.

“He’s supposed to put on an elaborate  _ kariginu _ on such occasions, but it seems he doesn’t do it very often.” Iksoo sighed.

“It would be nice to see him in one,” Yona commented.

“It would be,” Iksoo agreed. “I’m done,” Iksoo told her. Yona stood up and helped the clumsy priest down from the stool. 

The shrine door opened and Yoon poked his head out.

“Yona, I’m done with Lili’s hair. I can do yours now.” Yona turned to look at him. He was wearing a simple yukata in a shade of forest green like he always did. Yona frowned.

“Maybe if you dress up,” Yona said.

“What?” Yoon cried out.

“I heard you’re supposed to wear a  _ kariginu _ .” Yona tilted her head.

“Iksoo!” Yoon snapped.

“What?” Iksoo cried. “I just told her the truth!”

“But they’re too stuffy!” Yoon complained.

“And so are Lili’s clothes,” Yona said matter-of-factly. “I’ll do my own hair. You can go and put on your clothes,” Yona said. 

Yoon groaned.

“I’ll put them on, but I have every intention to make your hair. So don’t you dare go anywhere else!” Yoon said and then took off in the direction of the priests’ quarters.

“Yona, do you want my position?” Iksoo asked.

“Huh?” Yona blinked.

“You’re better at convincing him to do things than I am,” Iksoo said with an unhappy pout on his face.

“No way, you’re just too nice, Iksoo. Yoon still listens to you.” Yona laughed.

Not even a minute later, Yoon was back.

“I found which one I want to wear. I set it out for a bit. I’ll make your hair and then wear it,” Yoon said. Then he grabbed her wrist and tugged her into the shrine. Yona tried not to die right then and there. When they entered the shrine, Yona saw Lili sitting on a chair, perfectly dressed up, the Kagura suzu laid across her knees.

“Lili, you’re beautiful,” Yona gasped.

“And you guys are lovey dovey,” Lili said, eyeing their hands. 

“No!” Yona pulled her hand away, her face flaming. 

“Huh?” Yoon asked in what seemed like confusion. Yona wanted to pull out the floorboards and bury herself underneath the shrine. “Anyways, sit down, Yona. I’ll make your hair.” Yona was pushed into a chair - Yoon didn’t originally have chairs, but they were brought in for the festival - and he immediately started working on her hair. 

There were a large amount of traditional female accessories that looked fairly old and Yona was sure that at the peak of the shrine, there had been several shrine maidens using them. Yoon’s hands were gentle and almost flowed through her hair despite the amount of time Yona took to even put her hair into a ponytail. 

“Your hair is fascinating,” Yoon murmured. “I have never seen this natural red on a human from this town before.”

Yona flushed and to her side, Lili grinned knowingly.

\------o------

The opening of the festival went well. Iksoo looked like he had done it before and if Yona had ever come at the very beginning of the festival, she probably would have noticed that. Yona and Iksoo stayed at the front of the shrine by the altar first, directing people as they prayed and keeping an eye on the crowd. 

“There,” Iksoo said, gesturing as inconspicuously as possible at three girls waiting in line to pray. “They’re yokai,”

“Really?” Yona asked. “How do you know?”

“Well...first and foremost...a feeling?” Iksoo laughed. “I think since you have the sight, you’ll get used to it soon enough. But for now, look at their feet,”

“Their feet?” Yona murmured, her eyes going down. Their feet were bare like Yoon’s. “Oh!” Yona said. “So yokai don’t wear shoes?” 

“Not necessarily. Some do, but we’re visited by mostly nature yokai and they don’t wear shoes.” Iksoo explained.

“I see,” Yona nodded. 

“You’ll pick it up soon enough, I’m sure,” Iksoo told her. 

“Yokai pray as well?” Yona asked curiously.

“They do,” Iksoo nodded. “It’s Yoon’s choice on whether he wants to answer those prayers of course, because yokai don’t fall under any god unless they’re sworn their allegiance. Most of the times when yokai come to this festival, they greet Yoon and offer their cooperation as nature yokai to him.”

“Oh,” Yona nodded.

“Yona!” Yona heard Lili hissed from the door of the shrine. “Help, I’m really hungry.” She was still inside the shrine, but she was speaking from the small gaps in the wood. 

“I’ll ask someone to get you some light snacks,” Yona told her.

“Preferably sweets,” Iksoo added his input.

“Got it,” 

Yona called a volunteer she saw and relayed the message. 

“Yona, do you think you can go around now?” Iksoo asked. “I will be fine here, I want you to make sure everything is going well and to maybe help our otherworldly guests find their way around,”

“I can do that,” Yona nodded.

“Thank you,” Iksoo smiled and Yona smiled back.

“Yuuri!” Yona called as soon as she saw the girl, running by. “Can you stand here with Iksoo for me?”

“Yes!” Yuuri said. 

Yona quickly slipped past the crowd of praying shrine visitors. She didn’t stare, but she noticed the number of yokai in line. She glanced at the feet of people and then briefly glanced over them so that she wouldn’t draw attention. Iksoo was right, it was easier to realize who was a yokai and who wasn’t. Occasionally there were some with distinguishing features like ears or multicolored eyes, but they also just looked...otherworldly.

“Yona!” 

Yona turned to see Yoon run over to her wearing his  _ kariginu. _ It was so different in comparison to how Yona usually saw Yoon, wearing a comfortable green yukata with a feel of simplicity and humbleness. Now he looked like an actual God. Yona stared open mouthed at him.

“Where are you going?” Yoon asked her.

“Iksoo asked me to make some rounds and check things out,” Yona explained.

“I see,” Yoon nodded. “In that case, let me make sure my blessing on you is still completely effective.”

“Your blessing?” Yona asked curiously and Yoon pressed a finger to the middle of her forehead. 

“It’s a blessing of health I gave you before you were born. Usually it doesn’t last this long after birth, but with your sight, I guess it just never left,” Yoon said. He smiled in relief. “It’s still in effect. I’m glad. It’s an important blessing. There are yokai that would kill for this kind of blessing.”

“What does it do?” Yona asked. 

“Well...it keeps you healthy and it keeps you safe. I blessed your mother with health to survive childbirth, and I gave you the blessing to constantly keep healthy so that your mother’s weakness would not affect you. This blessing isn’t all powerful of course. Iksoo has the same kind of blessing, but if you fall headfirst into a wall, you will end up with a broken arm, blessing or no blessing,” Yoon laughed.

“Thank you,” Yona breathed, suddenly realizing that she had never really gotten sick, only brief colds. Yoon had been taking care of her for so long and she had had no idea. Yoon smiled gently.

“It’s my gift to you,” he said. “It’s important.”

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we start the festival arc! Although this arc is literally only night, it consists of quite a few chapters! A lot happens in this arc, BUT it's all happy stuff. No angst happens. (But this is also the last time you will actually be happy in this fic up until the very end). Yoon treasures Yona, but is he aware of that? And even if he is, is he willing to admit that?
> 
> A kariginu is traditional Japanese clothing that priests usually wear. In Noragami, most of the Gods also wore kariginu SO, I'm making it so that Yoon wears one too. (Although I'm more intrigued by the idea of Yoon wearing an elaborate kimono for the yearly nine gods meeting). Yes, Yona's blessing is brought back into light! The absolutely not important blessing. Yes. It doesn't have anything to do with the plot. Yes. 
> 
> Lol. Keep your eyes open for foreshadowing! Because the foreshadowing I've done in the Festival Arc and even this chapter is A LOT. 
> 
> Next chapter, Yoon doesn't like unannounced guests, Joodoh asks the question no one dared to ask, jewelry isn't really that innocent, Iksoo pulls an unexpected card on us.


	19. Chapter 19

“Yoon, this is quite the improvement,” 

Yoon groaned and turned around.

“I knew I smelled a stinky tiger,” Yoon muttered. Geuntae was alone. Yoon was glad about that at least. He wanted to be able to see Yunho next when he formally visited her to congratulate her for her pregnancy and bless her and her baby. 

“I invited Mizari, but he seemed quite against coming. Very unusual coming from him, don’t you think?” Geuntae asked. 

“It actually isn’t,” Yoon deadpanned. “Mizari snuck one of his own into my territory without telling me. He’s scared I’m going to claw his pretty eyes out.” 

“Oh, I see,” Geuntae nodded understandingly.

“It’s honestly a pain. I want to throw him out, but he’s just a child. A normal human child.” Yoon rubbed his forehead.

“Nothing about him is normal,” Geuntae scoffed. “That child is some kind of prodigy, even the mainland Gods have noticed.”

“No,” Yoon said, turning to look at where Kija was struggling to carry several supply boxes with one of Hak’s siblings. “He’s just a human child.”

“I see that I am late in giving my greetings,” Ayura suddenly spoke up to the side and Yoon rolled his eyes.

“Now, what are  _ you _ doing here?” Yoon asked. Ayura smiled slyly.

“Why now, I am most interested in knowing how you suddenly climbed up from such a slump. It’s fascinating. And given our last interaction, I think I’m more than welcome here,” she said.

“Tch,” Yoon clicked his tongue. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I hope that no more of you are going to-”

“You’re short on luck, squirt,” a deep voice said off to the side. 

“Why?” Yoon snapped at Joodoh. “No one invited you!”

“I invited myself,” Joodoh said. 

“Which is a problem!” Yoon snarled. “I don’t remember being on good terms with you at all! When was the last time we even talked? Eighty years ago?” Yoon asked.

“Earlier this year at the yearly God meeting,” Joodoh told him.

“That doesn’t count,” Yoon snapped.

“Yoon, I did my rounds and everything seems fine. A couple of tree spirits were kind of lost bu-” Yoon turned in horror to see Yona dash up to him, a small box of takoyaki in her hands. She froze, staring with wide eyes at the Gods standing in front of Yoon. “Wha-”

“Oh my-”

“Isn’t that-”

“Who would have thou-”

“Don’t even look at her!” Yoon shouted, quickly sliding in front of Yona. 

“Not even a greeting? What a pity,” Geuntae grinned.

“She doesn’t need to greet any of you! Yona, do me a favor, go check out how Hak and his siblings are at the drums. They should start in half an hour.” Yoon spun around, put his hands on Yona’s shoulders and pushed her.

“O-OK…” Yona said and then stopped. “Wait, I got this to share with yo-”

“Later! Give that to Lili, I’ll buy more for us later,” Yoon said.

“OK, I’m going,” Yona nodded and hurried off.

“Oh? What’s this?” Ayura put an arm around Yoon’s shoulders.

“Don’t touch me, you damned rabbit,” Yoon growled.

“Didn’t she have your blessing? But she’s not one of your own?” Geuntae asked in shock.

“Yoon...you have a human lover?” Joodoh asked.

“I don’t!” Yoon shouted. “She’s a child I’m in the process of helping! She has the sight!” 

“She was wearing the ornament you made for your first priest,” Geuntae pointed out. Yoon twitched. He didn’t think that Geuntae would remember such a thing, especially since he himself was trying to forget.

“So?” Yoon snapped. “It looks good on her!”

“This is interesting,” Ayura snickered.

“Ugh, I’m going to go greet the tree spirits with Iksoo in just a little bit. None of you dare go looking for her. Trust me, I will know.” Yoon shrugged Ayura’s arm off of his shoulders and stormed away in search of Iksoo. 

\------o------

Yoon didn’t need to go searching for Iksoo. His priest was still standing by the altar and watching as visitors prayed and gave offerings. A couple of volunteers were standing with him as well and that meant it was alright for Yoon to take Iksoo away for a bit. Yoon quickly went over to Iksoo.

“Iksoo, it’s time. We should go now,” Yoon said. Iksoo nodded, his expression turning serious.

“Miss Kanzaki,” Iksoo said with a smile. “I’m going to go for some urgent work. If you need something, please go to Yona, Soowon or Kija,” 

“Alright,” The girl next to him beamed. 

“Let’s go,” Yoon walked away and Iksoo followed him. The two of them weaved through the crowd and stepped into the shadows. Yoon turned around to see that Iksoo was there, but just not the Iksoo that Yoon was used to. This Iksoo’s eyes glowed in the dark, his pupils were slits, fangs poked out from his lips and the nails on his hands had elongated into fox like claws like Yoon’s. “Are you alright?” Yoon asked. Iksoo looked pale and nauseous, but he nodded anyways. “Are you sure?” Yoon asked.

“I’m fine,” Iksoo said. “This is important to the both of us,”

“Alright, first, let’s go greet the Gods. Three of them are here. I want to also make sure they aren’t wrecking havoc.” Yoon pat Iksoo’s arm. 

“Understood,” Iksoo nodded. 

They found Geuntae and Joodoh immediately. They were too loud to go unnoticed by anyone that could see on this side. They were arguing as usual and scaring away any yokai nearby. 

“What are the both of you doing?” Yoon deadpanned.

“Arguing,” Joodoh said flatly.

“Don’t,” Yoon snapped. “Or I’ll have the both of you kindly removed from the festival.”

“Fine,” The two turned to Yoon and Iksoo and Geuntae grinned widely.

“Your priest seems to have found some courage!” He cackled.

“You act like he never uses this form,” Yoon sighed. “Anyways,” Yoon turned to Iksoo and Iksoo nodded. 

“I thank the both of you for attending the festival. It is an honor to have Lord Geuntae and Lord Joodoh participating in the festivities. Please enjoy yourselves and keep your auras to a minimum,” Iksoo said, bowing his head. 

“Hm, I will try to keep this one from going crazy,” Joodoh gestured at Geuntae.

“I’d actually prefer if Ayura was keeping an eye on the both of you, but Ayura hates dealing with Geuntae,” Yoon shrugged. “Anyways, we’re off,” 

The two of them went in search of Ayura and found her having a drinking contest with two tree spirits. Ayura looked up at the two of them and grinned widely. It took a lot to get a God or yokai drunk, so they would probably be at this all night and then one of them would pass out in the morning. Well, it was better than Geuntae and Joodoh fighting in the middle of a crowd. 

“Lady Ayura,” Iksoo bowed his head. “Thank you for attending the festival. I hope you will enjoy yourself,”

“Ah! The clumsy priestling!” Ayura pointed at Iksoo.

“Why do you have to call him the same thing Mizari calls him?” Yoon asked. Ayura’s face turned green.

“Ugh,” she waved her hand around. 

“Would you like for me to arrange for a doctor to see you in the morning?” Iksoo asked. 

“Yes,” Ayura nodded. “I plan on drinking all night,”

“Understood,” Iksoo nodded again.

“Well then, we’ll be on our way,” Yoon said.

“Yoon! You should drink too!” Ayura said.

“Please don’t say such ridiculous things, I have a child with the sight and a child that’s desperate on my hands. I can’t drink while they’re around. I have things to do.” Yoon scoffed.

Ayura made some kind of face, but Yoon turned around and started walking before he could see it. Iksoo hurried after him.

The two of them went around and greeted and thanked the tree spirits for their help with the barriers. More than five tree spirits attempted to seduce poor Iksoo and Yoon had to interfere each time. 

“Oh, the taiko drums,” Iksoo said on noticing which direction they were heading.

“You’re right,” Yoon nodded.

“Oh! Iksoo! Yoon!” Yona waved happily and then froze and stared at Iksoo.

“Iksoo? Where?” Hak behind her asked.

“...right there?” Yona pointed at them.

“I don’t see him,” Hak said.

“Yona, he can’t see me,” Iksoo said gently.

“What?” Yona cried out. “Why?”

“Because he’s not the-” Hak started sounding exasperated.

“I’m not talking to you,” Yona said flatly and rushed up to Yoon and Iksoo. “Why do you look like that Iksoo?”

“Ah, because currently, I’m a yokai,” Iksoo said. Yoon watched Yona’s jaw drop and resisted the urge to laugh at her.

“Yona, do you remember the night Kija’s arm was covered in scales?” Yoon asked.

“Yes?” Yona said.

“That’s because he was a yokai for that moment. One with the blessing of a God can become a yokai momentarily. It takes a lot of training. This ability is never affected by a God’s power level. That’s why, even if I were still weak and on the verge of fading away, Iksoo would still have to power of a holy kitsune.” Yoon explained.

“Woah…” Yona stared with wide eyes.

“Anyways, Yona, you wanted to eat together?” Yoon asked. Her entire face lit up.

“Yes!”

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the second chapter of the festival arc!! Three Gods in Yoon's territory, what could possibly go wrong? (Nothing, I swear you guys, this arc is only happiness). Yoon trusts Kija and sees him as a child. BUT, is that the right choice? After all, we haven't heard from our lovely friend Mizari in a while! Yoon made a hair ornament for his first priest (*blares the trumpets and sounds the alarms for the Iksoo arc*)? Joodoh is the first person to call Yona, Yoon's lover, bless his grumpy soul.
> 
> And finally! Kija's power from that night and why everyone kept telling Yoon to use Iksoo makes sense!
> 
> We have no Japanese Mythology Nerd Corner this chapter BUT, please note that I have updated the tags. IF, you feel uncomfortable about any of these things, you are free to leave. But, I will also give warnings for chapters that have such content! So if you are willing to skip around those issues and keep reading, feel free to stick around!
> 
> Next chapter, Yona tries to dig some truth out of Jaeha, Yona almost cries, and the festival gets to Soowon.


	20. Chapter 20

It took all of Yona’s willpower to not just keep staring open mouthed at Iksoo. Soft and harmless Iksoo, suddenly looked like he had an unexpected edge. Lili would have a field day if she wasn’t stuck inside the shrine and whining about being bored. The three of them headed towards where the food stalls were arranged, slipping through the crowd. It was essentially a lot more crowded for the three of them because they had plenty of yokai visitors as well.

“Ah! Yona dear!” 

Yona turned to see Jaeha waving at her while he served customers with the other hand. Yona turned to look at Yoon and he nodded. Yona went up to the counter, a grin on her face. The seafood stall was selling well and everything smelled so good.

“Jaeha! How are things going?” Yona asked. 

“Better than I expected,” Jaeha said. “There’s all these people I’ve never seen before buying everything so fast!” 

Yona turned to look at the line and saw quite the number of yokai lined up. She glanced back at Yoon with wide eyes.

“They probably just made themselves visible enough to buy snacks and have fun,” Yoon shrugged. 

“Well,” Yona turned back to Jaeha. “This shrine has affiliations with other shrines too,” Yona explained.

“Makes sense,” Jaeha nodded. He probably wouldn’t believe her even if she told him that his customers were all from the other side. “You’re really dedicated to the shrine, huh? You didn’t strike me as the type before.”

Yona looked down for a moment. He was right. Before, Yona had been the least interested in the shrine. She had come by once or twice with her mother when she was still alive and she had attended a couple of festivals briefly for maybe half an hour. After her mother died...Yona hadn’t really given thought to the shrine at all. It made her feel so guilty. Her life was flourishing with a blessing Yoon had given her before she was even born. Now...the shrine was so important to her. It had become an important part of her life.

_ Yoon was here _ .

“I have personal reasons...I guess,” Yona said softly. “This shrine has become important to me.”

Jaeha stared at her face for a moment and Yona flushed, wondering if he could see right through her.

“I see,” Jaeha nodded and then served another customer, a tall wolf yokai with black hair and sharp eyes. 

“Jaeha, could you give me three plates of something small and simple?” Yona asked, looking back at Iksoo who was being approached by three different female tree spirits and Yoon who was frowning at them.

“Give me a moment, Yona dear~” Jaeha sang. 

“By the way, Hak will be on the taiko drums in half an hour. You should drop by,” Yona said.

“Really now?” Jaeha asked in interest as he shuffled around.

“Yup! And after that, Lili will be performing the Kagura dance!” Yona said, clapping her hands together.

“I’ll definitely head over. I’ll call someone from the shop to help out here for a while,” Jaeha said.

“You’ll definitely enjoy it! We’ve all put everything into this!” Yona said.

“I see,” Jaeha smiled warmly and then bonked his wrist into her forehead since he was wearing food covered gloves. Yona rubbed her forehead and then looked up at Jaeha again, suddenly very curious and maybe a little reckless.

“Jaeha...do you see Hak as a little kid too?” Yona asked.

Jaeha blinked at her and then grinned.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” he laughed and then handed her three plates of what looked liked fried prawns. 

Suddenly Yona felt extreme closeness to Hak. Yoon saw her as a child. Well...at least she was a competent child. Jaeha turned to a new pair of customers and Yona turned to Yoon and Iksoo. Yoon was patting down Iksoo’s robes as if he had fallen down in the time she was talking to Jaeha. 

“I got something to eat, shall we go get takoyaki?” Yona asked.

“Got it,” Yoon nodded.

Yoon took the plates from her hands and then they went to go find the takoyaki stand that Yona had plundered earlier. Somewhere along their walk to the takoyaki stand, Iksoo had turned back to his normal self and was cheerfully greeting the humans around him. Yona preferred him this way, soft, warm and gentle. He seemed happier too.

“Iksoo is better this way,” Yoon said quietly. Yona blinked.

“You’re absolutely right,” Yona said with a smile. Yoon started and turned to look at her. Yona stared back at him, the smile not leaving her face. He stared at her for a second and then softened, shrugging with his eyes closed.

“I’ve gotten used to having you around,” he said.

Yona’s face flushed. 

“I have too,” she breathed. Yoon offered her another smile and then turned to Iksoo.

“Iksoo, hurry up, we need to get to the stand,” Yoon said.

“Ah, please excuse me,” Iksoo said to the old couple who were trying to give him sweets and food coupons. “I need to go on an errand,” He managed to pull away and hurried over to them. Yoon instantly supported Iksoo when his foot snagged against a pavement stone. “Thank you, Yoon.”

They managed to buy a large container of takoyaki and then Yoon led them to a small abandoned building which may have been a storeroom on the side where the shadows covered them just right. They sat on the stairs and then Yoon handed Iksoo his plate. 

“Be careful when you eat,” Yoon said and then handed Yona her plate.

“Thank you,” Yona said. 

“The peak of the festival is almost upon us and here we are eating food,” Yoon chuckled.

“That just shows how hard we’ve worked for this,” Yona said.

“You’ve worked very hard, Yona.” Iksoo nodded furiously.

“Thank you, Iksoo,” Yona said. She always tried to work as hard as she could, hoping that one day, her father would see her. But her father hated the shrine and almost never let her stay at festivals for more than half an hour. They were fighting. Yona still wasn’t talking to him and she had gone against anything that he had asked of her.

_ That was because he kept telling her not to come to the festival. _

Yona started when Yoon’s hand came to rest on top of her head. He smiled at her.

“You’re worked hard, Yona. You’ve worked really hard,” Yoon said. “Without you, this festival wouldn’t have been possible, my shrine wouldn’t have been revived. You’ve worked so hard and I am grateful.”

Yona stared at Yoon with wide eyes.

“Oh no! I just did what I could! And this is all for myself! I have no noble reasoning or-” Yona started to protest.

“Just keep quiet and accept what I’m saying,” Yoon said. “You deserve it.”

“I-” Yona’s breath caught in her throat.

Nine years of waiting and waiting for some kind of acknowledgement of her hard work from her father and nothing. She had done everything she could possibly could, but her father only got angry when she put in extra effort. Sure, Lili, Hak, Soowon, the people around her and her teachers praised her and said her hard work was amazing, but it just wasn’t what she wanted. 

She was grateful for their praise. But it was different from getting praise from someone who she was striving to hear those words from. Yona had given up on hoping her father would ever praise her. It was OK. She knew it wouldn’t happen. For her father, her working hard meant that she was overworking or putting herself in danger. 

Yoon was also someone who’s validation she was eager for. And he had immediately praised her hard work, even though she hadn’t worked half as hard as she had for her father’s approval. 

“...Thank you,” Yona’s voice wobbled.

Both Iksoo and Yoon grinned at her.

“Yona! There you are! It’s about time! You need to help Lili make sure everything is ready!” Soowon dashed into the shadows. 

“Really?” Yona cried out. “Give me a moment!” she crammed the rest of her food into her mouth. “Iksoo, Yoon, we need to go!”

“Got it,” Iksoo got to his feet. 

“Let’s go, Soowon.” Yona said. Silence. “Soowon?” Yona looked up at him and froze. He wasn’t looking at either her or Iksoo. He was staring straight at Yoon who was licking crumbs off of his fingers, his eyes glinting and glowing in the dark.

“Oh my,” Yoon said, his lips spreading into a grin which easily looked intimidating for anyone who didn’t know him. “It seems that there’s a lot of energy gathering...so sharp ones like him notice me.”

Soowon blinked and then shook his head.

“What did I just se-” he shook his head again, looking confused.

“You caught a glimpse of Yoon,” Yona told him. “We’re in a rush, so we’ll talk about it later, alright?” Yona asked.

“OK,” Soowon nodded, still looking dazed. Then he turned and they rushed towards the performance area. 

People and yokai alike were already starting to swarm around the area and Yona entered the shrine with Yoon to fix Lili’s makeup and hair. 

“Ugh, I’m going to be sick,” Lili groaned. “Maybe I shouldn’t have eaten the takoyaki.”

“You’ll be fine,” Yona shook her head. 

“Come here,” Yoon said, tugging Lili by her shoulder. He put a hand on her forehead and Yona realized he was doing the same thing he had done for her. “You’ll be fine. I’m giving you the strength to face this, I’m giving you the ease to move your body as you wish and the fortitude to get over your fears, and also some little help in settling your stomach.” Yoon grinned.

“He’s so not my type,” Lili groaned. “But I feel you, Yona.”

“Lili!” Yona snapped, turning red. Lili laughed.

“I will be making sure the Gods are assembled and Yona needs to keep an eye on the taiko drums so you’ll only have Kija until Iksoo comes over to announce your dance.” Yoon told her, hand brushing over her hair to lay it flat.

“That’s reassuring enough,” Lili said. “By the way, how many tree spirits are out there?” 

“More than there are humans in this town,” Yoon told her. 

“Brilliant. I hope I don’t step on any toes.” Lili rolled her eyes.

“Where are your  _ Kagura suzu _ ?” Yoon asked.

“Right here,” Lili gestured to the chair behind her. Yoon sent her a look and she sighed and picked up the  _ Kagura suzu _ .

Yoon nodded and they turned to the shrine doors. 

“OK, let’s do this,” Lili said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a couple weeks gap in between, I have updated Blue Skies and Eternity. I had a writer's block for a while and so was stuck somewhere in the middle of writing the Iksoo arc. Anyways, moving onto the events of this chapter. Does Jaeha see Hak as a kid? Will we ever know? Idk if I mentioned this in a different author note, but shrugs, I'll just say it again. Iksoo for some reason is extremely popular among tree spirits. Sometimes Yoon has to bodily drag the tree spirits away from a very flustered Iksoo. 
> 
> An important note: I'VE UPDATED THE FIC TAGS. PLEASE CHECK THEM AND SEE IF ANY OF THOSE BOTHER YOU. IF THEY DO, I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE NOTICE.
> 
> Next chapter, an unforseen problem occurs, Yoon puts a little trust in Kija and Yoon makes a point to an unexpected guest.


	21. Chapter 21

The first thing Yoon did was go looking for Geuntae and Joodoh. Since Ayura was having a drinking contest, she wouldn't have moved from where he had last seen her. It wasn’t like it was the first time that Gods were attending this festival, but it was the first time he was neck deep in helping out in organizing the festival, so he was determined to make sure nothing went wrong. Especially with Geuntae and Joodoh! 

He strained his ears and his nose in search of those two Gods that ridiculously stood out. He found them soon enough, arguing over grilled squid in front of the seafood stand that Yona, Iksoo and he had been at earlier. The green haired male standing there looked like he was begging Geuntae and Joodoh to leave as soon as possible. And if Yoon remembered correctly, Yona had invited this boy to go and watch the taiko drums performance and the kagura dance. 

“What are the both of you doing?” Yoon snapped. “The performances are starting in ten minutes,” Geuntae and Joodoh turned to look at him and then scrambled to stuff the grilled squid into their mouths. “Hurry up, we need to call Ayura as well.”

“I saw her drinking,” Joodoh said.

“So did I, but it’s disrespectful for her not to attend the Kagura dance,” Yoon said sternly. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Got it, got it,” Geuntae nodded and the three of them headed to go find Ayura and the tree spirits that had been having a drinking contest with her. 

“Are you guys here to join?” Ayura asked.

“Absolutely not, I can’t drink at the peak of the festival. Hurry up, the performances are about to start,” Yoon told her. 

“Already?” Ayura nearly spat out an entire mouthful of alcohol that Yoon knew took centuries to make. Why she was drinking high class alcohol like that at his festival, he had no idea.

“Yes,” Yoon snapped. “Has the alcohol already warped your sense of time?” Yoon asked.

“Ah,” Ayura sighed, standing up. “Time goes by so quickly when you have fun.”

“You’re drinking,” Yoon deadpanned.

“Exactly,” Ayura and Geuntae said at the exact same time.

“I don’t care,” Yoon groaned, and pressed a hand to his face.

“We have places to be going, don’t we, Yoon?” Joodoh asked.

“Yes, we do.” Yoon nodded and they all started to head towards where the stage for the taiko drums had been set up.

“Things weren’t like this during the previous generation, right, Yoon?” Joodoh asked. 

“Well...Jura was pretty serio-” Yoon cut himself off, catching the sight of sandy brown hair that glinted like bronze out of the corner of his eyes. Ayura, Geuntae and Joodoh all simultaneously froze, their eyes wide and almost animalistic expressions crossing over their faces as all of them spun around to look towards where Yoon was looking at in horror.

“Did you feel that?” Ayura hissed, her voice low. 

“Where is it?” Geuntae growled.

“Since when did they attend small festivals?” Yoon snarled, his hair standing on edge. He searched with his barriers, his ears and his sense of smell, but nothing. 

“Yoon, you can’t do anything about it, even if one of them is here,” Joodoh said, hand resting on Yoon’s shoulder and Yoon was too tensed to shrug him off. Joodoh’s hand was equally stiff. 

“You want me to ignore that one of higher Gods is in my festival without my permission or greeting me?” Yoon snapped, pointing in the direction of where they had all sensed the being. “They’re more fickle than we are! They have no reason to be here and if one is here, then that isn’t good news!”

“Yoon, this is your festival,” Joodoh said firmly. “You have duties to do right now. The three of us will keep our senses on alert for you. Even though this is your territory, if one of the higher Gods is roaming around freely, it’s a matter of concern for all of us.”

Yoon stood frozen, every muscle in his body wound up in anxiety. Slowly Ayura relaxed and then turned to him.

“Joodoh is correct,” she said. “And more importantly, if you’re concerned, shouldn’t you be by your priest?” 

Yoon’s eyes widened.

 _Iksoo_.

“Go, we’ve attended enough festivals to know what we need to do and where we need to go. You go to your priest.” Geuntae turned to him as well.

Yoon stared at the three of them for a second, before cursing under his breath and shooting away, leaping over a stand and racing as fast as he could. Then he saw Kija showing Lili how to stand as she waited. 

_That was right. Yoon had more than one person with the sight in his town!_

“Kija!” Yoon shouted, leaping down and skidding to a halt in front of Kija and Lili, who stared at him, startled. 

“Is there something wro-” Kija started, looking a little apprehensive. 

“Be ready to go into yokai form at any moment, do you understand?” Yoon hissed. “This is the only time I am allowing you to do this on my shrine grounds.”

“W-why-” Kija blinked.

“There’s a higher God somewhere in this festival,” Yoon said. Kija’s eyes widened and his paper white skin paled even more. “They haven’t greeted me, so we don’t know what they’re here for. There are three other Gods here and they’re keeping a watchful eye around, so if the higher God were to approach you and you shift into yokai form, they should be able to come to your aid immediately. And protect Lili!”

“Understood,” Kija bowed his head. 

“I’m going to warn Iksoo,” Yoon said. 

“And Yona!” Lili spoke up. She clearly had no idea what they were talking about, she could tell that it was serious and there was fear on her face.

“I’m going to stay by Yona’s side,” Yoon reassured her. She nodded, relief on her face. 

Yoon shot away again to see Iksoo standing near Hak, his siblings and the drums. Yona was in the audience, helping yokai find places to stand without hurting humans. Yoon jumped onto the stage and Iksoo flinched but tried not to show it, he was busy relaying instructions to Hak and his siblings after all. 

“Iksoo, listen to me carefully, there’s an unidentified higher God on the shrine grounds. Should it approach you, I need you to immediately call for me, no matter the circumstances, do you understand?” Yoon said. 

Iksoo nodded, just the slightest.

“I’m going to stay by Yona’s side. Kija is with Lili and the other Gods are keeping an eye out,” Yoon said. Iksoo nodded again and then Yoon jumped off the stage and landed next to Yona.

“Yoon?” Yona asked in surprise.

“It’s somewhat of an emergency, but I’m going to stay by your side until I hear back from the other Gods, alright?” Yoon asked.

“I understand,” Yona nodded.

“Ah! Yona dear, there you are!” the green haired male from the seafood stand hurried over to her and Yona grinned widely. 

“Jaeha! You made it!” she said cheerfully. “Hak’s up there,” Yona pointed and the green haired male looked up at the stage and nodded. 

“It suits him,” he said.

“Doesn’t it?” Yona chuckled. 

Iksoo easily announced the start of the taiko drum performance, as if he wasn’t completely on edge at the thought of an unpredictable God approaching him in the middle of the announcement. 

The performance started and the crowd started cheering in excitement, people pushed forward with their phones held up to record the performance and Yona was shoved forward. Yoon grabbed her arm, heart leaping up in his chest. Yona was a rare kind of person with the sight. If the higher God found Yona interesting, Yoon would protect her with his life.

“I’m fine,” Yona whispered to him, but he didn’t let go of her arm. 

Halfway through the performance, Geuntae appeared behind Yoon.

“One of Ayura’s girls just confirmed they saw the higher God leaving the barrier,” Geuntae whispered. Yoon let out a sigh of relief. 

“Do we know which one it was?” Yoon asked.

“No,” Geuntae said. “This one definitely wasn’t the God of Death, so we have no clue.” 

“I see, could you get a tree spirit to inform Mizari’s child?” Yoon asked.

“I’ll do that,” Geuntae said and then slipped back into the crowd.

“That was more amazing than I thought it would be,” the green haired male said as the performance died down. “I’ve always seen taiko performances on tv, so seeing it with my own eyes for the first time is an experience!” he grinned.

“Right?” Yona asked happily. “You should be prepared for Lili’s Kagura dance! You should be prepared because the next few festivals are going to be even better! I’m going to put my all into them!”

“Hm, but aren’t you leaving after high school, Yona dear?” the green haired male asked. Yoon watched Yona freeze and her eyes widen.

“I am…” she said slowly. She turned to look at Yoon and Yoon smiled at her. Then she turned back to the green haired male. “I am, but that doesn’t mean that while I’m here I can’t make the festivals amazing!”

“Yona, I have to go check up on the other Gods and things. Be sure to take everyone to the Kagura dance,” Yoon said. Then he let go of her arm and slipped into the crowd of bustling humans and yokai already rushing towards the place where they had set up the Kagura dance stage, right in front of the shrine. 

Yoon checked his barriers one more time and then started to use his influence to draw people and yokai towards the Kagura dance. The more energy near Lili, the more she would be able to purify with the dance. 

And then Yoon drew to a stop in front of a man he had been expecting all evening. 

So...he hadn’t told Yona or Iksoo. The only one who knew was Lili. Yoon had put some extra power in to convince this man to attend the festival for even just a little bit. Yoon smiled to himself and then allowed himself to be seen by humans and stepped up to the man, his ears and tail missing, but still very much himself.

“Good evening,” Yoon said gently. Yona’s father, Il, started and turned to look at Yoon. Yoon could easily pass off as a priest in training from his attire so him talking to the man wouldn’t be _too_ strange. “Have you been enjoying the festival?”

“...Ah...no...I came to see...my daughter…” he said.

“Do you mean Yona?” Yoon asked, linking his hands together. The man looked at him sharply and Yoon smiled warmly. “She’s over there,” Yoon pointed. 

Yona was tugging the green haired male’s arm as they headed towards the Kagura dance stage. Soowon was behind them, arm latched around Hak’s, trying to pull Hak away from multiple fans that were trying to touch him or hold his hand.

“Come hurry up! I need to be there to help out! If we miss the opening, Lili will kill us! Especially you, Soowon! Hurry up!” Yona shouted.

“I’m trying!” Soowon wailed. “Why do you have to be popular, Hak?”

“It’s not my fault!” Hak roared. Yona and the green haired male laughed wildly.

“...she’s doing the opening ceremony?” Yona’s father asked.

“No, that’s something the head priest does. But Yona was the main organizer of this entire festival.” Yoon gestured all around them with a large sweep of his arms.

“Oh my god! Back off!” Kang Taejun had joined the fray and was wrestling Hak free. It didn’t help that Hak was shirtless, as a result of his performance. The green haired male and Yona still were laughing hysterically. Yona’s father stared at her, a blank look on his face.

“She looks like she’s having fun, doesn’t she?” Yoon asked gently. 

The man didn’t say a word. He stared at Yona until she, the green haired male, Hak, Soowon and Taejun had vanished into the crowd, their cheerful laughter and calling still audible. And then Yona’s father turned and walked away, heading back towards the staircase. 

Yoon watched him go. 

 _Change was a hard thing to accept_.

Yoon smiled and turned back to the shrine and went to go start the opening ceremony of the Kagura dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taiko drums have a very long history and there is a lot of information about them. You should check them out! The reason why Hak is shirtless, is because some Taiko drummers will shrug off the upper part of their yukata in order to play without any hindrance. A Higher God has made their appearance! I've been dropping hints about them here and there! They're important in the story so keep an eye out! I love playing with the idea of the more powerful you are, the less human you are. That's why Higher Gods are seen as such threats. 
> 
> Imagine having an unpredictable God in a place where there are FIVE PEOPLE WITH THE SIGHT!
> 
> If you think everything will get better between Il and Yona, please note that their issues is a lot bigger and harder to fix than a lot of things. Il is only...wavering. He's unsure, he doesn't want to lose Yona and...he has just witnessed that trying to force her to follow his wishes is only making her put distance in between them. 
> 
> Next Chapter, THE MUCH AWAITED KAGURA DANCE AND YONA COMES TO AN IMPORTANT REALIZATION AND A VERY DISRUPTIVE VARIABLE IS DROPPED INTO THEIR LIVES (basically the next chapter is the last time you will be happy in this fic until the end)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: tears and happiness. lots.

Yona spent the few minutes before the opening ceremony helping yokai move to comfortable spots and also making humans back off from places Yoon said that tree spirits would absolutely dance at. Yona noticed Yoon at the very front, handing drinks to the three...yokai…no they were probably Gods, that Yona had noticed before. 

“Why are those spaces empty?” Jaeha asked.

“Yokai are supposed to dance there,” Yona told him. Jaeha stared at her, eyebrows raised in disbelief. Yona smiled. 

“It’s the truth,” Yona shrugged. Iksoo and Yoon moved to the stage and Soowon gasped. Yona turned to look at him and saw that he was looking straight at Yoon and so was Hak. “Jaeha, do you see Yoon?” Yona asked. 

“You mean the short kid near Iksoo?” Jaeha asked. 

“Yes,” Yona said. Yoon was letting himself be visible. Iksoo handed the _Kagura suzu_ to Yoon and then Kija helped Lili walk up the stairs and onto the stage. 

“Oh...my…” Jaeha said quietly. “She’s beautiful.”

“Isn’t she?” Yona whispered. 

“Don’t look now, but Soowon has an interesting look on his face,” Jaeha said.

“I see,” Yona murmured. Lili turned to Yoon and bowed, then she stretched out her arms and Yoon handed her the _Kagura suzu_ . Yona turned to glance at Soowon as Lili turned to the audience, her eyes looking down at the _Kagura suzu_ , and Iksoo, Yoon and Kija descended from the stage. Soowon’s eyes were the brightest and the most entranced Yona had ever seen them in her whole life. 

Lili bowed towards the audience.

Yona held her breath and then Lili started dancing.

It was nothing like the practiced and memorized movements of Yoon. He had been doing the Kagura dance for centuries. But Yona could tell she had painstakingly learned and practiced by Yoon’s side, just as serious as Yoon had been. She swung the _Kagura suzu_ , the bells sounding clearly over the music. Everyone was quiet, watching in awe. 

There was a sigh in the audience and Yona saw several multi colored, barefoot, flower covered tree spirits step out of the crowd and into dancing spaces, pure joy on their faces as they danced fluidly. They weren’t dancing the Kagura dance, they were just enjoying the music and the pure feeling in the air. Yona could almost feel all the weight lift off of her shoulders. 

Someone grabbed her hand. A pink plum tree spirit smiled brightly at her and tugged her. Yona gasped. She couldn’t dance and she definitely couldn’t be caught being the only human dancing, that would be ridiculous. 

“Oh no, I ca-” Yona started.

“It’s fine,” Yoon said, grabbing her other hand. “No one can see you right now and no one will notice you’re gone.”

“Huh?” Yona cried out and then the tree spirit and Yoon pulled her away from Jaeha and into the dance. Yoon laughed and Yona glanced frantically back at Jaeha, Soowon and Hak, but all of them were staring at Lili, enamoured. Yoon swung and twirled her and then Yona found both her hands in the hands of two different tree spirits. She saw Kija also being pulled in by a willow tree spirit and a pine tree spirit. 

Yona couldn’t really dance without practiced learning. 

But she let herself be pulled and twirled and spun. At one point she ended up dancing with Kija and he laughed at her and her heart soared. She laughed back brightly, her mind a dizzying swirl of happiness, lightness and freedom. 

She hadn’t felt this way in years.

At one point, Yona was sure she clasped hands with one of the Gods, her entire body tingled and she stared up at dark eyes and smooth white skin coupled with glossy, fur covered rabbit ears. And then she was holding hands with Yoon again, him beaming brightly at her. Yoon pulled her and Yona followed him, her feet light, whether it was because of the atmosphere, the Kagura dance or Yoon’s guiding, she didn’t know. 

“Thank you,” Yoon said, his smile so real and bright, the words in Yona’s heart almost spilled out of her mouth. 

She should be the one thanking him. He was the one who brought her back to life. She had been on a constant repeat of try hard and fail or try hard and accept good results. There was no actual joy. But then Yoon had shown up and she had moved on instinct and he had pulled her into a world of happiness, validation and freedom. 

_I love him. I love him so much._

Yoon laughed and he let go of one of her hands to wipe the tears that had spilled out of her eyes. 

 _I love him and I don’t think I can love anyone else like this ever again_.

The _Kagura suzu_ rang over their heads one last time and then silence washed over the shrine grounds. Yoon pulled her to a stop and Yona stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Thank you,” Yona cried.

\------o------

Lili practically threw open the shrine doors, already pulling the hair ornaments out of her hair and shrugging off her outer Kagura robes. Her heart was thudding in her chest. The dance had been nothing like she had ever thought it would be. The kind of energy that had gathered had moved her before she could even register herself moving. And she had seen Yona and Yoon dancing with the tree spirits and she had been so overwhelmed, she wanted to jump off the stage, find Soowon and tell him everything, all over again, _properly_.

“Lili!” she heard Yuuri as she slipped on the shoes she wore with her shrine maiden uniform. She didn’t wait, she pulled on the shawl she had brought earlier during the day and dashed out of the shrine only to knock straight into someone.

“Lili!” 

She stumbled backwards and looked up at Soowon. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed. Her heart almost climbed into her throat. 

“Soowon, we need to-” she started.

“We need to talk,” he said. The two of them stared at each other and then Lili laughed. His face flushed a darker red.

“Come with me,” she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to Yoon’s apple garden in the back of the shrine. There were a handful of tree spirits and yokai there, but they were too busy drinking out of fancy, transparent, rainbow colored cups. She turned back to Soowon and before she could speak he grabbed both her hands.

“Your dance, it was amazing!” he said. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

“Thank you,” Lili said, smiling so widely, her face hurt. The two of them stared at each other quietly and Lili’s thought back to Yoon blessing her with courage and strength earlier. Soowon opened his mouth and Lili squeezed his hands, stopping him. “I don’t like you,” Lili said. Soowon’s face went strangely blank, but Lili couldn’t stop, not then. “The closest I can get to explaining this feeling is to say that I’m in love with you. But that’s not exactly right either. Soowon, you have somehow been near me my entire life. And somewhere down the line I started to think, ‘I think I could live by his side forever’.” Soowon’s eyes widened. “And you’re so annoying, you and your stupid emotions and your walls and your brain. You’re not even close to my type. But I love all of that about you. I...don’t care if you go to Saika. I will go on my path and follow my dreams too and in no way does that path not have you on it. I’m not giving up unless you tell me that you don’t want me to love you anymore. So...yeah...that’s it…” Lili breathed. Then she looked down at their linked hands.

Soowon was silent and her heart thudded against her rib cage. 

“I…” Sowoon said slowly, his voice wrung with emotion. “I feel the same way,” Lili’s head shot up and she stared at him. He grinned widely. “You took the words right out of my mouth. I don’t know if this feeling can be labeled as love, but I want to stay by your side in the future.”

Lili stared at him breathlessly for a moment and then she started laughing. He started laughing too and everything suddenly seemed alright again. 

\------o------

“Are you OK now?” Yoon asked her and she nodded. Yona had just finished crying her eyes out. He was rubbing circles on her back and wiping the tears that kept pouring out of her eyes incessantly. She had never felt so devoid of negative emotions in her whole life. Her entire life, she was bound by her father’s desire to keep her unharmed and to himself and it had changed her. Her entire life had been an endless battle and she had forgotten what it meant to really live even with obstacles in her way. 

“Thank you, Yoon,” she said. 

“We helped each other, so don’t mention it,” Yoon patted the top of her head. 

“There you are, Yona dear!” Yona looked up to see Jaeha running towards her, with Hak on his heels. “We were wondering where you went. Soowon practically took off for the shrine the moment the Kagura dance ended.”

“Are you OK?” Hak asked, looking concerned.

“I’m fine,” Yona chuckled. “I just danced with a couple of yokai and Yoon and Kija.” Hak’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Alright,” Hak said although Jaeha looked like he was about to ask all kinds of questions. 

“It was amazing. I’ve never gone through something like that in my entire life,” Yona said.

“I’d say you’re joking, but you’re covered in all kinds of flower petals and leaves that shouldn’t even be around here or even in season,” Hak said. 

“I am?” Yona asked in surprise. She looked down at herself and saw that Hak was right. Yoon started to dust the flowers and leaves off of her. “Oh! Hak! I danced with a Goddess too! She was beautiful. She had black hair and white skin and black rabbit ears on the top of her head. What Goddess was she, Yoon?” Yona turned to look at Yoon.

“Ayura, the Rabbit Goddess of Suiko,” Yoon said, picking a leaf out of her hair and undoing her hair ornament. 

“Ayura, the Rabbit Goddess of Suiko!” Yona said excitedly.

“Wait…a moment...what’s going on?” Jaeha asked. Hak sighed heavily.

“You might not believe it, but Yona can see the God of this shrine. At first I thought she was joking, until she, Iksoo, Lili and Kija started talking to the same empty space in front of them and holding full conversations between all of them that only made sense to them and to none of the rest of us. Yona is supposed to have the sight, so she can see Yoon, other Gods and yokai too, apparently.” Hak nodded.

Jaeha stared blankly at them.

They stared back.

“Wait, seriously?” Jaeha asked. “You’re not pulling my leg or something?”

“I’d think of a better joke then,” Hak deadpanned.

“That...doesn’t make sense,” Jaeha said. 

“It doesn’t have to. Come on, you’re going to buy me food.” Hak grabbed Jaeha and pulled him towards the food stands.

“Why me?” Jaeha cried.

“Cause you’re the working adult,” Hak said. 

Yona and Yoon watched Hak and Jaeha go.

“Hey, Yoon?” Yona said softly.

“Yeah?” Yoon asked. 

“Would you call this festival a success?” Yona asked.

“Of course,” Yoon said. 

“Excuse me?” Both Yona and Yoon started when a child grabbed Yoon’s _kariginu_. Yona instantly recognized him as Hak’s youngest sibling, Taeyeon. “Have either of you seen my brothers?” he asked. Yona’s heart leaped into her throat as she drank in the look in his blue eyes as he looked straight at Yoon. That wasn’t the look of someone that saw Yoon by accident. Those eyes...looked like hers and Iksoo’s.

Yoon dropped the hair ornament in his hands and it clanged loudly against the paved stones of the shrine grounds. 

Taeyeon was a child with the sight. 

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter. OH GOD. This chapter was by far one of my favorite ever chapters to write. It was so purely self indulgent. It was so happy, so emotional, so filling, so loving and so warm. Just. Gah. I MADE MYSELF STUPIDLY HAPPY WHEN WRITING THIS CHAPTER. This chapter means a lot to me especially because it was just...a chapter filled with so much love and warmth and I have been struggling lately. Writing this...made me happy in a way I can't explain. 
> 
> Being able to solve Lili and Soowon's issue the way I did gave me a lot of fulfillment. I was able to show how clearly they love and adore each other with only a couple of words and not even that many actions. Love can be intangible. Love can be something you can't explain. And...I think I actually managed to put that down with Soowon and Lili. And Yona. YONA. She is gone now. Yoon means so much more to her than she could have ever imagined at the start of the fic. And though he doesn't know it yet, Yona means so much to Yoon as well. 
> 
> Gosh, like, I'm so glad I posted this chapter because it makes me JUST THAT HAPPY. 
> 
> Anyways, onto some important things, Kagura dance music does not sound as fancy as this fic makes it sound. But the tree spirits managed to work their way through that. For all we know, they probably flawlessly provided music of their own. I will NOT be delving into JaeHak as much as I did with SooLi, but they will def get their own tiny bits of spotlight. You can consider this the last chapter of the Festival arc, because halfway through the next chapter we transition into the Iksoo arc.
> 
> Next chapter, Yona remembers that Yoon hates plastic, a new character is introduced and hairpins ornaments never mean anything good in the akayona fandom.


	23. Chapter 23

“Yoon?” Yoon nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Iksoo’s voice. Panic clawed the inside of his chest and threatened to bubble out of his throat. He was frozen, his hands shaking. Yona’s hand grabbed his elbow and he turned to look at her with wide eyes. He didn’t know what the look on his face was, but he saw fear cross over her face and then she nodded, grabbed the child clinging to Yoon, pulled him into her arms and walked away quickly.

“I was just talking to Hak, Taeyeon,” Yona said. 

“There you are,” Iksoo emerged from behind the Kagura dance stage. “You, Yona and Kija seemed to have fun dancing. They kept trying to pull me in to dance and I had to fiercely refuse.”

Yoon stared at him, unexplainable fear still consuming him. 

“Yoon?” Iksoo asked, his eyes widening. “Are you OK? You look like The God of Death himself just threatened you or-” Iksoo reached for Yoon’s face and Yoon flinched. Iksoo stopped, his eyes even wider. “Yoon?”

“I’m fine,” Yoon said. His voice cracked. “I’m fine...I’m OK…”

“Are you sure? Where’s Yona? We should look for he-” Iksoo said. Yoon thought back to the child with wide blue eyes in Yona’s arms.

“No, it’s fine! She...went to go give Hak something…” Yoon said, his hands clenched into fists. He couldn’t let Iksoo see that they were shaking. “She’ll come back as soon as she’s done…”

“...if you’re sure…” Iksoo said quietly.

“Do you know what the other Gods are up to?” Yoon asked, trying to collect himself.

“Lady Ayura went back to her drinking contest, Lord Joodoh is clearing out the food stalls and Lord Geuntae returned to his wife,” Iksoo said. 

“I see,” Yoon nodded. “You were talking about the dance earlier?” 

“Ah, you, Kija and Yona seemed to have enjoyed it,” Iksoo said. 

“Did we?” Yoon asked, curious to know what they had looked from an outsider’s point of view. 

“Yes! It was beautiful actually! I didn’t expect you or Lady Ayura to join! And I think...Yona somehow changed during that dance, you could see it on her face. The both of you dancing together was beautiful. Yona is amazing, isn’t she?” Iksoo asked. 

She had managed to somehow understand what Yoon himself couldn’t understand and had taken that child away for him before everything fell apart.

“She really is,” Yoon murmured. 

“I’m back!” Yona dashed towards them holding a plastic bag with what looked like bottles in it. “I got some drinks for us since we’ve worked so hard!” 

“Plastic,” Yoon told her sternly.

“Don’t worry,” Yona rolled her eyes and took the bottles out. They were tiny glass bottles of what looked like fizzy juice. “I know your hate for plastic is real,” Yona chuckled. 

“She’s gotten smart, Yoon,” Iksoo laughed.

Yoon wished time would stop in that one moment. 

_ But if Gods answered the wishes of humans, there was no one to answer the wishes of a God.  _

\------o------

_ “What are you doing?” Yoon asked. _

_ “Prostrating myself,” the girl answered.  _

_ “Why?” Yoon asked her. _

_ “Because I am the sacrifice meant to satisfy your appetite for human flesh,” the girl’s voice was emotionless, as if she wasn’t just telling Yoon to eat her.  _

_ “I don’t eat humans, child,” Yoon scoffed. “Leave,” _

_ “But regardless, I am a sacrifice. You are meant to keep me and use me as a slave, if you will.” She still didn’t raise her head, kneeling in the snow in front of Yoon’s tiny shrine.  _

_ “Go home,” Yoon snapped.  _

_ “If I go home, I will be killed for I am the sacrifice to the God of Medicine and Agriculture. But if that is what you desire I will go-” she continued to say in that same emotionless voice.  _

_ “Aren’t you cold?” Yoon hissed.  _

_ “No, I am not,” she said.  _

_ “From what I know, humans cannot stand this kind of temperature in close to no clothes like that,” Yoon said.  _

_ “I am not allowed to feel cold,” she said.  _

_ “What is wrong with you?” Yoon shouted. She stayed silent, head still down. “Do you  _ want _ to be killed for my sake, even though I don’t want it?” _

_ Silence. _

_ “What do you want?” Yoon snarled.  _

_ “I want to live,” the girl said, her bare and red hands starting to shake and her voice getting wobbly. “I want to live and one day have a family, but I am the sacrifice to the Kitsune God! I have no choice but to die and let go of those dreams!” _

_ “You’re so stupid,” Yoon groaned.  _

_ “I know! I know I’m not a bright child! I can’t even contribute to my family to feed them! So it would be better for me to just die!” she screamed into the snow.  _

_ “Child, what’s your name?” Yoon asked.  _

_ “Nami,” she said quietly, her voice shaking under the torrent of her tears. _

_ “Get inside the shrine, it’s warmer in there,” Yoon said. She looked up at him, her eyes swollen and overflowing with tears. Her cheeks were red in the cold. She was skinny, something Yoon took as a personal offense, what with his territory being prosperous in the way of agriculture. Her head instantly shot back down.  _

_ “Oh no! I couldn’t do something so preposterous-” she started. _

_ “Just get inside, that’s an order,” Yoon snapped. _

_ “Yes!” she scrambled to her feet. She was tiny. She was probably around ten years old. The kimono she wore was fine in workmanship, but it was practically one layer. Her knees were bony and her wrists were tiny. Her hair was black and wild, despite having clearly been pulled into an annoyingly shiny hair ornament. Her eyes were wide and sky blue, but so worn, like she had seen the worst of the world already.  _

_ Yoon opened the door to his shrine and jerked his chin towards it and she stumbled into the shrine. Yoon walked in and then shut the door. Instantly the cold was shut out. The girl stood there, almost like she was trying to become one with the wall.  _

_ “I’m not Mizari, I don’t eat humans. I don’t intend to kill them for no reason either,” Yoon told her, sitting down. She stayed standing until he glared at her and she quickly collapsed in a heap on the ground, her bony knees hitting the wooden floor with a thud. “That’s why you, Nami, will become my first priest.” _

_ “Priest?” she asked with wide eyes.  _

_ “All other Gods have one,” Yoon shrugged. “So you’ll become mine. And in order to do that, you need to be taught how to read and write and how to follow custom. Tomorrow we’re going to Chishin. For now, eat some of this and go to sleep,” Yoon rolled a potato he had shoved into the fire earlier at her.  _

_ Her hands, covered in tiny scars and torn skin caught the potato and she eagerly started to peel off the skin and eat it, like she had never eaten something so delicious in her whole life. Yoon wondered how she would react if he roasted a whole chicken for her.  _

_ Snickering to himself, he settled over on his side and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of her wolfing down the potato. _

_ He’d have to roast a chicken for her _ .

\------o------

“Yoon~” Ayura draped her arms around Yoon and Yoon almost screamed. 

“Iksoo, get her off me! Now!” Yoon snapped. But Iksoo was too busy trying to fend off the advances of Ayura’s former drinking partners. Yoon couldn’t for the life of him figure out why tree spirits found Iksoo so attractive. 

“Yoon, your face is so chubby. Have you been eating a lot?” Ayura asked, poking his cheek. 

“Get off me, you drunkard!” Yoon growled. It was still too early for the cleaning committee to show up, or Ayura’s hangover doctor. 

“Hey, tell me about that human lover of yours,” Ayura grinned widely.

“She’s not my lover! She’s a child I’m helping out!” Yoon snapped. 

“It didn’t look like that last night,” Ayura poked his cheek again. 

“For the love of-” Yoon wanted to throw Ayura across the shrine. Actually what was stopping him from doing that?

“Regardless of whether you see her as a lover or not, that child is important to you, isn’t she?” Ayura asked, suddenly sounding sober. 

“Of course she is! She’s a child that has the sight! In my territory! It’s my duty to-” Yoon started angrily.

“So why is your blessing still on her?” Ayura asked. 

“That’s not important,” Yoon sighed. “And can you get off of me?”

“Don’t want to~” Ayura said. 

“Ugh, I should have kicked you out, last night,” Yoon muttered. 

“There was another one, last night, wasn’t there?” Ayura said, suddenly sounding sober again. 

“What are you talking about?” Yoon snapped.

“Another child with the sight,” Ayura said. Yoon sighed heavily. She didn’t seem to have any intention of moving. “It all fits, don’t you think? The appearance of higher God last night, your shrine back in business, the generation is right. Your next priest has appeared.”

“We don’t know that,” Yoon shrugged. “That child might want to have nothing to do with the shrine. They’re humans with their own dreams. Now get off of me before I make yo-”

“But you haven’t even tried to get to know that child. I was confused when your human lover had the sight because they generation was wrong. But, that small child with blue eyes, his age is just right in comparison to Iksoo’s isn’t it?” Ayura asked. 

“You can talk all you want about this after you get off me,” Yoon hissed. 

“You’re too moody,” Ayura whined and then slipped off of Yoon. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. And more importantly, I have cleaning to do. Your doctor will be here in a little bit. Drink some water and don’t go running around.” Yoon told her. Ayura stared at him, a dissatisfied frown on her face and Yoon bared his teeth at her. Then he went back to the shrine where there was still a mess left over from the festival. “Too much,” he muttered, picking up the many layered over coats that Lili had worn the night before. 

Something hit the floor with a clatter and he blinked. The ornament Yona had worn last night. The hair ornament he had made and given to Nami on her wedding day. The hair ornament that Nami’s husband returned to him after they buried her. Yoon picked it up, dusting it off and checking for any damage. 

_ It was alright. _

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that closes the Festival Arc and starts the Iksoo arc! Brace yourselves, this arc is gonna be a wild ride. If any of you wondered, I actually foreshadowed Taeyeon having the sight before the festival arc. And you guys have been introduced to my favorite OC for Blue Skies and Eternity! Nami! I put a lot of love into her and she means a lot to me and Yoon! 
> 
> Casually wonders if anyone can guess what this arc actually focuses on. What is the problem that Yoon and Iksoo will face?
> 
> Next chapter, vanishing pomegranate flowers, Lili and Yona get hit with a hard truth, edible dishes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fear and an uncomfortably dark-ish nightmare. Nothing too bad, just it takes a darker tone than what this fic has gone with so far.

Yuuri and Yona had gotten back home late that night, after helping clear up things for a bit before Hak snapped at Soowon to ‘walk the girls home’. Surprisingly enough, her father only greeted them when they arrived, said good night and went back to his room. He hadn’t been anxiously waiting by the door like he usually did. Yona had collapsed onto her bed after she had changed and stared up at the ceiling. She was worried about Yoon. When he had looked at Taeyeon, Yona had seen pure terror on his face. But she didn’t have the chance to ask him if he was alright. 

She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled away the tiniest pomegranate flower. 

She had danced with Yoon.

She was in love with Yoon. 

He had held her hands, carried her through the music of the Kagura dance, had understood when the happiness had almost become too much for her. 

Yona closed her hand around the flower and then curled up, her eyes closing. 

Just for now, she would allow herself to be happy. 

She fell asleep, Yoon’s happily laugh seared into her mind. 

\------o------

_ “No! No! Please! Not her! Anyone but her! I beg of you!” _

_ Nails digging into the dirt, grey skin. _

_ “You’re a fool, humans die as long as they remain human.” _

_ Searing pain and and broken nails.  _

_ “She was my child! Please!” _

_ Teeth splitting a lip, iron blooming on a tongue. _

_ “Reason is lost on you, so it seems,” _

_ A raw and agonized scream. _

\------o------

Yona shot up, breathing heavily, her heart pounding in her chest. She had the intense feeling she had seen something she wasn’t supposed to have. Her alarm clock said that it was eight in the morning and yet her room was so dark and freezing. The skin on the back of her neck prickled.

_ She was being watched _ .

Something was in her room and watching her. 

“D-dad?” she managed to rasp out. 

No answer, her room was completely silent except for the sound of her breathing, which was strange. She should be able to hear the background of noise of the town bustling with life and her father going around the house. 

“Yoon?” Yona tried again, her hands curling up.

Still no answer. 

The charms Yoon gave her! Yona’s hands shook as she reached under her pillow and grabbed the charms, pressing them to her chest. It was like she had flipped a switch. Light trickled in through the window, the sunlight fell into her room and made it warm, the feeling of being watched was gone, she could hear her dad quietly shuffling around the house, heard the sound of people outside in the town. 

Yona breathed a sigh of relief and quickly bundled the charms under her shirt before stumbling out of bed and out of her room. Her dad looked up from the newspaper. 

“Good morning, Yona,” he said. 

Yona stared at him. She hadn’t been talking to him properly since the night he had accused Yoon of killing her mother. But, last night, she had felt like she could do anything in the world. Last night, Yona remembered how it felt to feel alive. 

“Good morning, Dad,” Yona said. 

“Are you going anywhere today?” he asked her. 

Yona checked the wall clock. 

“I need to be at the shrine to help with clean up in an hour,” Yona told him. She expected to see his face sour, but he only turned back to the newspaper. 

“I see,” he said. 

Yona went to Yuuri’s room to wake her up and tell her that they needed to head to the shrine in an hour. Yuuri agreed to get ready as soon as possible and Yona hurried back to her room to get ready. 

She got ready as fast as possible, kept the charms stuck under her clothes and then she searched high and low but in the end had to eat breakfast and leave.

She couldn’t find the pomegranate flower. 

\------o------

Most of the male volunteers were already at the shrine, banded under Hak’s command as he made them all clean up rapidly. Soowon was asking the girls to help out with cleaning up the shrine area and pick up trash that hadn’t been thrown away properly. The heavy lifting and stall clearing was handled by the boys. 

Iksoo was  _ attempting to help _ and was being scolded by Lili. Yoon was nowhere in sight,  _ but,  _ Yona had heard him mention drinking with yokai later the night before, so he was probably just sleeping off a hangover or something. 

Despite the bustle and the amount of chaos caused from the festival and cleaning, the air was beautifully fresh. It made Yona realize how much power the Kagura dance had and how much power Yoon probably had if  _ Lili _ could change the atmosphere.

Yona picked up what looked like plates made of ice. It was probably a yokai thing, which meant no one else could see it. It couldn’t have been left by one of the nature yokai since they didn’t seem to be the types to litter. 

“Yona,” 

Yona yelped and almost dropped the plates. She looked up to see Yoon standing behind her. He didn’t look like he had a hangover. Heat rushed to Yona’s face when she remembered the night before. 

“Yoon! Good morning!” Yona said, trying to keep her voice level as she stood up. 

“I’m going to go see that child from last night to check if he really has the sight or not, or if it was something like what Soowon experienced. Especially since children are perceptive. Keep an eye on Iksoo and everyone else for me,” Yoon said. 

“Oh...sure,” Yona nodded. 

“Did you say Hak was his brother?” Yoon asked her. 

“Ah, yes. He’s the youngest sibling.” Yona told him. 

“Is there anything in particular that I should know?” Yoon asked.

“Um…” Yona put the plates down again and wrung her hands together. “He’s kind of frail and has asthma. They rarely let him out for too long, so I was actually surprised he was here for a long time yesterday.”

“Hm...that explains why no one noticed until now…” Yoon murmured. 

“Yoon, what are you going to do if Taeyeon has the sight?” Yona asked. 

“Well,” Yoon looked away, “I’ll have Iksoo teach him how to take care of himself. It would be a disaster if he left my barrier and had to deal with yokai.” 

“Oh,” Yona said. That made sense. Yona only figured out she had the sight now because she had never really left Yoon’s barrier. 

“And...if he wants...he can become the next priest,” Yoon said. Yona’s eyes widened. 

“Taeyeon can?!” Yona cried out. 

“Only if he wants to,” Yoon told her. “I’ll toss the idea at him and let him know the spot is open for him until he decides on what he wants to do with his life.”

“That’s kind of you,” Yona smiled. 

“Well, humans have their own lives. It’s kind of troublesome for me since very few people have the sight these days, so there are less chances you will find someone with the sight willing to become a priest.” Yoon explained. 

“I see,” Yona nodded.

“Anyways, I’m heading off,” Yoon said. 

“Understood!” Yona beamed. 

Yoon turned and leaped away and Yona bent down to pick up the plates again. 

“Yona?” Lili walked up to her. “Were you just talking to someone just now?” 

“Yeah, I was talking to Yoon,” Yona said. “He just left. Actually, can you give these plates to Iksoo?” Yona asked, holding out the plates to Lili. “I feel like they could break at the slightest touch but I don’t know what to do with them.”

“Plates?” Lili blinked. 

“Yeah, these plates,” Yona said, lifting her arms higher. Lili stared at her arms for a second. 

“I...don’t see any plates…” she said quietly. 

“What are you talking about? These plates right he-” Yona cut herself off, her eyes widening in shock. “Lili...you…”

“Yona...are those yokai plates?” Lili asked gently. 

“Probably…” Yona whispered. 

“...I...don’t have the sight anymore…” Lili said. 

“But-” Yona started in what  _ felt _ like panic. 

“The reason I could see Yoon was because I was desperate for his help. But last night Soowon and I talked. I think we’re dating now. I have no reason to be desperate anymore.” Lili looked up at Yona. “I can’t see Yoon anymore.”

“That’s...painful…” Yona said.

“Maybe not really,” Lili offered her a smile. “Yoon is a God. Our lives aren’t meant to become too closely intertwined. I only knew him for a short while.” Yona stared at her. “I’ll get over it,” Lili shrugged. “I’m only sorry that I couldn’t thank him while looking at him straight in the face.”

Lili made sense.

_ Lili absolutely made sense. _

They were just two high school girls. And Lili didn’t even originally have the sight. Neither of them were interested in becoming priestesses. By all rights, their paths should only briefly touch Yoon’s and then diverge. They weren’t meant to stay by Yoon’s side. They weren’t meant to become permanent spots in his existence. 

_ And yet. _

Why was that so heart wrenching?

“Let’s go ask Iksoo to check out the plates,” Lili said. Yona nodded and followed her. Iksoo was brooming the front of the shrine, pouting about not being allowed to help out. “Iksoo, Yona has a couple of questions about some plates.”

“Hm?” Iksoo turned to look at them. “Oh, these…” Iksoo peered at the plates in Yona’s hands. “Yona, would you like to eat these with me and Kija?” 

“E-eat?” Yona blinked. 

“Yes, they’re yokai ice that doesn’t melt unless they’re eaten. And they’re flavored in fantastical flavors.” Iksoo explained. 

“Really?” Yona cried out.

“Yes,” Iksoo nodded. “Also, have either of you seen Yoon?”

“Oh, he went to go see Taeyeon,” Yona said. 

“Taeyeon?” Iksoo and Lili asked. 

“Yeah,” Yona nodded. “Taeyeon saw Yoon last night and even grabbed his  _ kariginu _ . So Yoon went to go confirm if Taeyeon actually does have the sight or if that was just Taeyeon being affected by the festival.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Iksoo cried, dropping his broom.

“Huh?” Yona blinked. “Maybe because you were busy? Or maybe it just slipped his mind?” 

“It’s not that simple!” Iksoo said, suddenly sounding very upset. “If someone has the sight, it’s the priest’s job to go and see the person. And the God always hands those matters over to the priest! Yoon isn’t supposed to do this!”

“Well...maybe he just felt like doing it this time?” Lili suggested. 

Iksoo was quiet. 

“Iksoo?” Yona asked. 

“Sorry,” Iksoo shook his head and picked up the broom. “I lost my cool. Yona, you can put those plates in the priests’ quarters. We can eat them later.” 

“OK…” Yona said. 

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claps hands! That was a lovely chapter! It gets better! Brace yourselves, kids, here we go! It's a road full of daisies and flowers from here on! Anyways, jokes aside, the fancy ice plates were inspired by these gorgeous ice cream bowls that I saw in Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi. Of course, those were glass work, but I was just like "let's make it edible ice this time!"
> 
> I know you all have questions! Questions! What was in Yona's room? What was with Yona's dream? Did Lili really lose her sight? Are Iksoo and Yoon going to be OK? All excellent questions! Which I will not be answering! Have a great day, guys!
> 
> Next chapter, the past likes to haunt Yoon, Iksoo spills tea leaves AND OUR FAVORITE SNAKE RETURNS!


	25. Chapter 25

It had been a long time since Yoon could walk alone through the town and actually feel at peace with the energy flowing through it. It was calming. It felt like Yoon was home. The breeze tousling his hair and the warmth of the street on his bare feet were comforting. He could hear the whispers of songs of the tree spirits. 

“Hm...let’s see...they have a pretty big family so it shouldn’t be too hard to locate them…” Yoon mumbled, looking around and sniffing the air. After all, members of a family all tended to smell similar. “That way then,” Yoon turned to the right and jumped over a couple of walls. “Here,” Yoon alighted onto a wall and saw a child in the garden in front of him. The child was reading a book at a small white table. 

_ Large eyes, dirt covered cheeks and bruised knees. _

_ “Yoon!” _

_ A smile brighter than the sun. _

Yoon took a deep breath.

“Are you Taeyeon?” Yoon asked. The child started and then turned to look at Yoon with wide blue eyes.

_ “Master! Master, look! It’s a swan!” _

“You’re the fox brother that was with big sister last night…” The child said. 

_ Ah, so this child does have the sight _ .

“That’s right,” Yoon jumped into the garden. “I’m Yoon. What’s your name?” Yoon asked. 

“I’m Taeyeon,” the child said, looking up at Yoon. “Why are you a fox, big brother?” he asked. He was wearing a green turtle neck, pullover sweater and jeans and socks as well. Yona wasn’t kidding when she said this child was frail. Yoon could already feel the weakness seeping out of this child. 

“Because that’s how I was made,” Yoon said. “You’ll learn a lot about people born like me from now on. I only just came to see you.” The child stared at him for a little bit, looking like he didn’t exactly understand Yoon. Well, Yoon didn’t blame him, Yoon had spoken in a vague way. 

“Do you know how to read, big brother?” the child said, changing the subject. 

“I do,” Yoon said, confused as to why the child was asking him this. 

“Then can you read this for me?” The child held out the book he had been reading until then. Yoon stared at the book for a moment. 

_ Unruly hair, bright blue eyes, missing teeth. _

“Sorry, I have somewhere I need to be,” Yoon said. “But someone else will come to talk to you later,” Yoon told the child. Yoon offered the child a smile and then bounded away. 

“Ah!” The child called out. 

The trip back to the shrine was short. Yoon simply stopped by Hana’s grave for a moment and then headed back. When he jumped up the steps, he saw that the shrine had been mostly cleaned up. Most of the volunteers were just cleaning up trash or stacking things together neatly. Iksoo, Yona and Kija were nowhere to be seen. Yoon instead saw Lili and Soowon talking as she broomed the front of the shrine. 

_ So things had worked out after all _ .

Yoon walked up to them, feeling somewhat pleased with himself. 

“Lili, have you seen Iksoo?” Yoon asked. 

She continued talking to Soowon. They were lightly talking about business terms that Yoon didn’t exactly understand. 

“Lili,” Yoon said again. 

No answer. 

“Lili, hey!” Yoon snapped. 

Lili said something to Soowon with a pout and he chuckled. 

_ She can’t hear me. _

“L-lili?” Yoon asked just once more. Just to be certain. Just to make sure that Lili wasn’t playing some sort of sick joke on him. 

She didn’t even glance his way. 

_ Of course, of course, her prayers have been answered. Of course. Of course.  _

Suddenly it was extremely hard to breathe. 

_ But you knew this. You knew this would happen. You always know.  _

_ “Reason is lost on you, so it seems.” _

_ “So it’s alright for this girl to be like this?” _

“Yoon! There you are!” Yona’s voice broke through the haze in his mind and he started. He turned to see Yona rushing towards him, a strange look on her face and her hair in a tangled disarray. She had definitely been busy cleaning. “Iksoo has been in a bad mood all morning-”

“Yoon?” Lili asked Yona in surprise, looking around, and Yoon straightened up, quickly trying to erase any emotions he was feeling at the moment. Yona drew to a halt in front of Yoon and Yoon looked at her. 

“Is it alright if we talk elsewhere?” Yoon asked Yona. Yona stared at him. She glanced at Lili and Soowon for a moment before she nodded. 

“Yes, that’s fine,” Yona said. “Lili, I have to talk to Yoon about something. We’ll get back to you.”

“Huh? OK…” Lili said and then Yoon walked off. Yona hurried after him until they were slightly outside of the priest’s quarters. 

“Why didn’t you show yourself to Lili?” Yona asked, her eyes slightly downcast. Yoon sighed.

“Because my duty in Lili’s life is over. I have no reason to show myself in front of her anymore.” Yoon shrugged. 

“That’s it? That’s the reason?” Yona asked, still staring at the ground. 

“Yes,” Yoon said. He mentally took a deep breath. “I’m a God, Yona. I do not cut into a person’s life forcefully. That is not my job. The only people who I can stay by, are my priests. That’s how the world works.” 

Yoon needed to get his head on straight. 

He was God! He couldn’t just get swayed by humans!

“Anyways, you were saying something about Iksoo?” Yoon asked. Yona who was wringing her fingers together, started. 

“Oh! That! I told Iksoo about how you went to go see Taeyeon and he’s been upset ever since. He said it was his duty as the priest to reach out to Taeyeon, not you,” Yona said. 

“He’s not wrong,” Yoon shrugged. “I’ll go talk to him.”

Yoon brushed by Yona and headed towards the Priests’ quarters. 

“Wait! Yoon?” Yona cried out. But Yoon ignored her in favor of going to pacify Iksoo. 

Iksoo was in the kitchen, trying to clean up fallen tea leaves. He did look upset. But Yoon had seen worse before. 

“Iksoo, I need to speak to you,” Yoon said. Iksoo looked up at him, pouting furiously and Yoon sighed. “Why are you upset?”

“Because you didn’t tell me about Taeyeon!” Iksoo said, standing up and knocking over the box of tea again. He cried out in distress and bent down to dust the tea leaves together. 

“I had to first make sure he really had the sight,” Yoon said. “It was the festival that night, right after the Kagura dance. It wouldn’t have been strange for a child to have seen me out of mere coincidence. Kang Taejun was the same, if you remember.” 

“A high God was here last night! That’s basically all the confirmation that we needed!” Iksoo said. “You didn’t even tell me that you were going to see Taeyeon! You didn’t tell me anything! Why did I have to hear the news from Miss Yona?” Yoon’s eyes narrowed. That was a problem. 

“Why do I have to tell you where I’m going?” Yoon asked. Iksoo blinked, looking startled. “Since when did I ever tell you where I was going?”

“But since you were going to see Taeye-” Iksoo started. 

“Iksoo, I have no obligation to tell you where I want to go. If you’re concerned about me going to see Taeyeon while recruiting him as a priest, you shouldn’t be. I cannot do that as a God. Taeyeon isn’t my priest yet. I would never cut into his life. That’s your job.” Yoon bent down to gather the tea leaves together in his hands. Iksoo looked absolutely stunned. 

“I’m sorry,” Iksoo said, sounding small. 

_ “Children need the help of their parents. Humans need the help of the Gods, even when they are rebellious and turn away from us. And they all try to grow up in their own way. Iksoo has grown into a fine adult and you don’t get to say otherwise.” _

“Honestly,” Yoon murmured, mostly to himself. “You’re not a child anymore.”

\------o------

“Lord Mizari,” Masu said, catching the attention of the snake God. The silver haired snake turned to look at him, mouth opened wide as he swallowed an egg whole. Masu wasn’t going to ask where he got the eggs from. “I have a call from Kija.” Mizari’s eyes brightened and he quickly got up from his cushions and slithered over. 

“From Kija, you say?” Mizari grinned, all teeth. 

“Yes,” Masu nodded. 

“Ah, he hasn’t called in four days. I was getting horribly bored.” Mizari whined and put an arm on Masu’s shoulder and grabbed the phone from him with his other hand. “Kija, you took your time. I nearly died of boredom.”

“I apologize,” Kija murmured from the other side of the line. 

“And so, what do you have to report?” Mizari asked. 

“First and foremost, yesterday in the festival, a high God appeared,” Kija said. Masu watched Mizari’s slit pupils dilate in absolute delight. 

“A high God?” Mizari’s tongue flickered out over his lips. 

“I went to go and check the reports from the tree spirits. It wasn’t the God of death and...it definitely wasn’t the God of rebirth,” Kija said. 

“Oh dear...The goddess of luck and fate is a fickle one. Poor Yoon. I wonder why she laid her eyes on his territory.” Mizari’s grin widened, his face splitting to accommodate his large tooth filled jaw.

“I think there is a successor for the current priest now.” They heard rustling sounds from Kija’s end. “And...The God of Medicine and Agriculture and his current priest seem to be...on unpleasant terms right now.”

Mizari let out a bark of laughter.

“That’s because silly Yoon always gets attached to you tiny things,” Mizari chuckled. “He’ll wake up soon enough. He always does. He knows he can’t do that anymore. Not after his first priest.”

“I’m sorry?” Kija asked in confusion. 

“That’s nothing important, Kija.” Mizari waved his hand flippantly. “Now...what can you tell me about this so called human lover of Yoon’s?” 

Silence. 

“He doesn’t have one,” Kija said, sounding uncomfortable. 

“Aw, Kija, you’re so sweet, defending your fellow humans. Don’t worry, I won’t stir up any trouble. Now, tell me everything you know.” 

Masu sighed as Mizari’s tongue flickered out again, clear amusement in his eyes. 

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make some clarifications, the exact feelings and reasoning behind Yoon's actions will be very very very vague until the near end of the arc. This arc covers an issue that makes a dent in Yoon and Yona's relationship and comes back to bite them in the Yona and Il arc. This arc might seem a tad different from my usual writing, which is mostly because i actually had to rewrite this entire arc and even then i wasn't very satisfied. it was a very difficult arc to write. If any of you got confused with who Yoon was comparing Taeyeon with in his mind, he kept seeing both Nami and Iksoo. Anyways, this is just barely the surface of the shit that's about to hit us. Stay tuned! 
> 
> And yes! Kija and Mizari are back! I mean, there's a reason Mizari is one of the main characters in the tags even though he appears for less amounts of time than Ayura. You guys can keep guessing what they're up to. 
> 
> Next chapter, Yona struggles with distance, The Son family likes fighting, MISUNDERSTANDINGS GALORE.


	26. Chapter 26

“Yona, what’s going on?” Lili asked Yona as they walked back home. Soowon and Hak were with them and were bickering over music. Yuuri and Taejun were walking somewhat behind them, trying to share a bag of batter fried pumpkin flowers and failing. 

“I don’t know,” Yona looked away. She was overthinking things. She was being ridiculous. Yoon had always been like that. He was kind, he was stern, he was gentle and caring. But he had always been a God. And he would always be a God. Yona was the one that was hoping for something she knew was pointless. She just somehow...wanted to be a little special. 

She was still riding high on the waves of what happened during the festival. She was taking Yoon’s kindness and love as God and trying to keep it for herself. 

“Are Iksoo and Yoon OK?” Lili asked. Yona looked down at her shoes. She’d been doing that all day. 

“I don’t know…” Yona whispered. 

It was like seeing Taeyeon that night had flipped some kind of horrendous switch that changed everything. It wasn’t a visible change. Iksoo and Yoon had struggled before, so Yona had been told. Yoon often tended to be moody and aloof. And yet something was different. Something was wrong. And Yona didn’t know how to fix it, didn’t know if she had the right to. She was just some girl with the sight. 

“Yona...talk to me?” Lili asked quietly. 

“I...can’t,” Yona said. “I’m not sure how to tell you...and...I’m just being stupid. That’s all.” Yona shrugged. She didn’t look up at Lili, because she knew, Lili probably looked heartbreakingly sad. 

“I’m heading off from here,” Taejun said, yanking the bag of pumpkin flowers from Yuuri, who squawked in absolute indignation. 

“Yuuri and I will go from here too,” Yona said, gesturing for the other girl to come with her. Yuuri nodded. They said good night to everyone and then headed back to their house. Yona’s father was reading something at the table when they arrived and Yona...didn’t know where her bravado from that morning went. 

Dinner was completely quiet, Yona didn’t speak much and Yona’s father didn’t talk a lot by nature. Yuuri seemed fine with this, she only spoke up randomly and always seemed fairly cheerful when she did. It was sad, how...silent evenings with stilted conversations was all that Yona knew of a home. 

She thought she could change it.

She thought she had been invincible, even if just for a moment.

“Yona,” her father called out to her before she could enter her room. She turned to look at him and saw the look on his face. Concern. “Are you alright?”

Yona sucked in a sharp breath. 

“I don’t think so,” Yona admitted. And she saw some kind of wonder cross over her father’s face. When was the last time she had honestly talked to her father when something was wrong? “I’m just...dealing with the realization that there are some things I can’t do...no matter how hard I try.” Her father looked lost and she honestly hadn’t expected anything better. He was the one that had kept her caged for so long and thought it was perfectly natural. “Good night,” Yona said and then closed her room door. 

\------o------

“Yona, would it be better for me to go alone to see Taeyeon or would you come with me?” Iksoo asked Yona as soon as she and Lili entered shrine grounds after school. Yona tried to not make it obvious that she was looking around the shrine in search of Yoon. She couldn’t see him at all. She turned back to look at Iksoo. 

“I think it would be better for me to go with you, to be honest,” Yona admitted. “I think the only person in Hak’s family that would be willing to suddenly accept the existence of people with the sight is Hak himself,” Yona told Iksoo.

“Alright then, would you like to come with me?” Iksoo asked her. 

“Now?” Yona asked. She still hadn’t seen Yoon. Well...even if she did see him, she wasn’t sure what she would say to him. Had so much changed with the mere realization that her crush on Yoon was actually love? She was only allowed so close to Yoon. And now that she had reached as close as she was able to get, she wanted more. 

“Yes,” Iksoo nodded. 

“Um…” Yona turned to look at Lili. Lili grinned at her. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll hold down the fort here,” she said. 

“Alright,” Yona agreed. “We’ll try to get back at soon as possible.” Yona left her school bag with Lili and then walked with Iksoo back into town. She noticed Iksoo was holding a bag and frowned. “Do you want me to hold that for you?” Iksoo looked startled. 

“No! Of course not! I couldn’t give this to you!” Iksoo cried out. 

“Iksoo, you have a higher chance of getting into some kind of accident while holding that bag,” Yona said. Iksoo flushed and then Yona noticed he had dark circles under his eyes. Before Iksoo could stop her, she pulled the bag out of his hands. “Are you OK?” Iksoo blinked. 

“I’m fine,” he said. 

“No...as in...you and Yoon…” Yona said. Yona watched as the light in Iksoo’s eyes went dim immediately. 

“It’s not important, Yona. This is something that’s only between me and the God that I serve,” Iksoo offered her a smile. 

Even Iksoo was locking her out. 

Yona looked away from Iksoo and back to the road in front of her, not wanting to let Iksoo see the way hurt spread across her face. 

“I see,” Yona said. “Ah, we’re here,” Yona pointed at the large japanese style building to the side. Yona pressed on the bell and then pushed open the gate. Iksoo followed her in and Taewoo was the one to open the front door. 

“Oh,” he said upon seeing her. “I’ll go call Hak,” he said and then dashed back into the house shouting Hak’s name at an impossible volume. Hak, luckily came almost immediately, knuckling Taewoo on the head. 

“Yona...and Iksoo,” Hak blinked. “Can I help you guys?” he asked. 

“Actually-” Yona started and the Iksoo put a hand on her shoulder. 

“I would like to speak to you and Taeyeon if possible,” Iksoo said. 

“Taeyeon?” Hak asked, looking startled. 

“Yes,” Iksoo said with an easy smile. Iksoo’s smile was easily disarming. He looked harmless. He looked like the nicest and most innocent person in the world. Little did people know that he was so much more. He had so much built under his skin. He was someone who had struggled and hurt. Yona didn’t know Iksoo’s full story, but she had heard enough. 

“Alright,” Hak nodded. “Yona can you take Iksoo to the garden?”

“Yes,” Yona said. “This way,” the garden was where Hendae and Saki were wrestling, screaming almost wildly and pulling out grass as they went. Taewoo sat on the side, laughing hysterically. “Hey!” Yona snapped. “We have some important business here! And stop fighting!” They didn’t listen to her and continued to shriek and try to smack the other one down. 

“Ugh,” Yona saw Hak’s hand enter her vision and he picked Hendae clean off the ground with just one arm. “Listen to Yona when she speaks, you pipsqueaks.” 

“Rude!” Hendae yelled. 

“Sorry, Yona,” Saki blushed in shame. 

“Now off you guys go,” Hak waved them off and Yona noticed he was carrying Taeyeon with his other arm. They all scrambled up and dashed into the house. They sat down at the picnic table in the garden and then Hak set down Taeyeon who smiled happily. 

“Hello, Taeyeon, I’m Iksoo, the priest of the shrine.” Iksoo smiled down at Taeyeon. 

“Hello!” Taeyeon beamed.

“Taeyeon, did you see Yoon on the festival day?” Iksoo asked.

“Yoon?” Hak asked. “Didn’t everyone see him on the stage that day?” 

“Yes, but, Taeyeon, did you see him with ears and a tail?” Iksoo asked. 

“Oh! The fox brother!” Taeyeon said cheerfully. “I did see him with Yona and he came to visit me yesterday!” 

“And did you see any other interesting people in the festival?” Iksoo asked.

“There were a lot of funny looking people, with tails and ears and flowers and pink and green skin,” Taeyeon said. 

“Hak, your brother has the sight,” Iksoo said. 

“What? But he’s never mentioned these things before!” Hak said. 

“Because the only otherworldly being in this town is Yoon. Have you ever brought Taeyeon to any other festivals?” Iksoo asked.

“No? Because he’s kind of frail,” Hak said. 

“Then that explains why he never mentioned this to you,” Iksoo said. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to continue to keep meeting with him and talking to him. I can teach him to take care of himself and avoid yokai and Gods that might take interest in him because he has the sight.”

“Wait a moment, this is a lot to take in. You’re talking about Taeyeon!” Hak said. 

“I didn’t think I had the sight either,” Yona said. 

“I mean, that’s true, but!” Hak buried his face in his hands. 

“This would be in his best interest. He could have been harmed or spirited away by a yokai last night because we didn’t know he had the sight. We actually had an emergency last night and Yoon had to keep an eye on everyone that had the sight, but we had no idea that Taeyeon here had the sight,” Iksoo said. 

“I see…” Hak said slowly. 

“What’s happening?” Taeyeon asked. 

“Well...you’re going to learn how to take care of yourself,” Hak explained. 

“I’ll be able to fight like everyone?” Taeyeon asked. Yona knew Taeyeon, he suffered from asthma and so was unable to pick up martial arts like the rest of the family, which Yona knew ate away at him.

“Yeah, kind of,” Hak nodded. 

“Thank you,” Iksoo said. 

\------o------

“Was it hard, learning how to become a priest?” Yona asked as they walked back towards the shrine. They had arranged for Hak to bring Taeyeon to the shrine to learn various things from Iksoo. Iksoo would be teaching him how to deal with being the other side of the world and also teach him how to be a priest. However, becoming a priest or not was Taeyeon’s choice when he got older. 

“I had a strict teacher,” Iksoo said. “I’d always ruin things, get hurt and then cry, but Yoon would patch me up right away and set me back on my feet. I think my Master didn’t like that.”

“Huh…” Yona said. Yona found that very strange. What was so wrong with helping a child? “What was your Master like?” Yona asked. 

“Hm...Jura was...stern. He rarely smiled and if he did, he often didn’t actually mean it. He was a very serious man and often called out Yoon for not acting enough like a God. He didn’t talk much about himself and we rarely had any real conversations, but he was a distant relative on my mother’s side.” Iksoo explained. 

“Was he close to Yoon?” Yona asked.  _ Close like you are _ .

“No,” Iksoo shook his head. “Jura viewed Yoon as a God he was given the responsibility of serving and couldn’t touch. He raised a wall in between the two of them. I think the only reason I ended up close to Yoon at all is because I was a child that needed love and Jura wasn’t there to give it to me. Yoon insisted on raising me like an actual child. And I think he let his guard down because I was a child.”

Yona froze. 

“Let his guard down?” She asked. Iksoo stopped at the stairs and turned to look at her. 

“I am his priest. I am his kin. But I am not his family.” Iksoo told her. “Gods love humans. But they will never truly love one of us. I...may have accidentally thought of myself as family over the past few years. It is something the other Gods always called out Yoon for, but he brushed it off. I think he trusted me to have my wits around me. I know I’m closer to him than his past priests and he will let me close. But...Yoon will always have a wall in between the both of us and I tried to climb that wall.”

Yona’s heart thumped wildly in her chest and her eyes stung. 

“What does that mean…” she rasped. Iksoo smiled softly and gave her a knowing look as if he could see through her, as if he was gently warning her. 

“That’s why Yoon has been growing distant. I asked for love...but Yoon didn’t have any love to give.” Iksoo said. 

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riiiighhtt, so first of all, MISUNDERSTANDINGS ARE GREAT. If you think Iksoo is overreacting, he's not. He can tell that Yoon has very suddenly drawn away and there's some kind of a gap that wasn't there before. Yona thinks the odd feeling she's getting from Yoon is a misunderstanding on her side and not a problem with Yoon himself. Iksoo is trying to be kind, but being kind can hurt others too, *sigh*. 
> 
> Now. Batter fried pumpkin flowers? That's def not a Japanese snack. It's actually an Indian snack which I rarely get and crave very much and I was craving it a lot when I was writing this so I was just...channeling my hunger. 
> 
> Next chapter, Yoon forgets something, Soowon is very smart, and Mizari really just won't stop smiling.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this is a double update! Check out the next chapter too!

_ “Master, I’ve painted the sliding doors to my quarters. Would you like to see it?” Nami beamed at him.  _

_ “Give me a minute, I need to finish experimenting with these flowers,” Yoon murmured, distracted.  _

_ “What flowers?” Nami sat down next to him. Yoon noticed the handmade bracelet around her wrist that she hadn’t been wearing when she had gone out into town to buy paints for herself. Huh...she wasn’t the type to make something that crude. Nami was surprisingly good with her hands.  _

_ Well, she was at _ that _  age. _

_ “I’m changing the color of these flowers,” Yoon pointed at the spider lilies growing in front of him. There were a multitude of flowers all around them, but the spider lilies stood out glaringly and sometimes it bothered Yoon.  _

_ “Why?” Nami asked him.  _

_ “Because I just felt like it,” Yoon shrugged.  _

_ “This is a nice place,” Nami said, looking around at the small clearing. Yoon didn’t bother to ask her how she had managed to find it and him. She had the uncanny ability of finding him no matter where he went. “Did you find it, Master?” _

_ “I made it,” Yoon said. “It’s...a quiet place for me.” _

Yoon sat up with a start. 

“I’ve forgotten something…” he murmured. 

“Yona?” Yoon heard Lili cry out in alarm. He blinked and quickly headed out to see Lili fussing over Yona who was staring down at the ground. 

“I think it would be better if the two of you went home for today,” Iksoo said gently. 

“Do you mind if I take my uniform home for today?” Lili asked urgently. 

“You may,” Iksoo nodded. 

“What’s going on?” Yoon asked. Yona looked up at him in surprise and Yoon saw tears brimming in her eyes. She immediately looked away, grabbed Lili’s hand and dragged her with her. Horrified at the pure pain Yoon had seen in Yona’s eyes, he started forwards. “Yona-”

“I think she would like to be alone,” Iksoo said. Yoon turned to look at Iksoo. 

“Wait! Yona! Our bags!” Yoon heard Lili cry out. 

“What’s going on?” Yoon snapped. 

“You could ask her, but I don’t think she would tell you,” Iksoo said, sounding sad. 

“What does that mean?” Yoon hissed. “Spit it out!”

“It’s not my place to tell you, Yoon,” Iksoo said. 

Yoon blinked. Iksoo was right. Even though he was a God, even the desperate were allowed to hold something from him if they wanted to. That was why he was never able to help Hana. A sudden terrifying thought popped into his mind. 

_ If Yona already has the sight, I will never know if she’s desperate. _

Yona could be one of the desperate at that very moment and Yoon wouldn’t truly know since she already had the sight. Yona wasn’t Iksoo, Yoon didn’t know her like he knew Iksoo. Yoon would maybe never be able to properly help her. 

And as a God, he wasn’t allowed to cut into her life. 

He had already done his part when her father had come to the festival. There was nothing more he could do, nothing that he was allowed to do. Yona was human, and like Iksoo, he couldn’t keep her by his side forever. 

_ Forever? _

When had Yoon started thinking of Yona like that?

_ That was a dangerous line of thought. Yona wasn’t Iksoo.  _

“Yoon, when do you plan on visiting Lady Yunho?” Iksoo asked. 

Yoon broke out of his thoughts and turned to look at Iksoo. Iksoo’s right hand was gripping his left arm tightly, but the look on his face was schooled into almost...impassiveness. Iksoo knew why Yona was breaking. 

“Next week,” Yoon told Iksoo. 

“I see,” Iksoo nodded. “I will prepare for things accordingly then.”

“Don’t forget the seeds,” Yoon said. 

“Understood,” Iksoo said, dipping his head towards Yoon. “I’ll head to the priests’ quarters to prepare.”

_ “Master, I’ve painted the sliding doors to my quarters. Would you like to see it?” _

“Iksoo,” Yoon called out before he could stop himself. Iksoo turned to look at him. “The sliding doors,” Yoon said, feeling like his voice was going to crack, “are they painted?” Iksoo blinked in what looked like confusion. 

“Not that I know of,” Iksoo said. “Why?”

_ “I drew all the different kinds of flowers you’ve shown me!” _

“No reason,” Yoon said. Iksoo turned around to go again, but Yoon still had one more question. “Iksoo,” 

“Yes?” Iksoo asked. 

“Was it Yona’s father?” Yoon asked. Iksoo gave Yoon a look of heartbreaking sadness. 

“No, it wasn’t,” he said. 

“Oh…” Yoon said, feeling like he had been kicked in the stomach by Joodoh. Iksoo turned and carefully walked back to the priests’ quarters and Yoon wanted to scream. He wanted to curse the fact that he had become a God at all. If he wasn’t a God he wouldn’t have to deal with humans in the least. He wouldn’t feel like he was watching people important to him slip through his fingers without even being able to help them. 

_ If it wasn’t Yona’s father, then what happened?  _

“Tch, should I go?” Yoon muttered. 

_ “Reason is lost on you, so it seems.” _

Yoon’s breath stuttered in his chest.

“No,” Yoon shook his head. 

Yoon turned back to his shrine and then remembered what he had been thinking about right before Yona and Iksoo returned. Cautiously, listened to the sound of Iksoo in the priests’ quarters. Iksoo wasn’t anywhere near the doors. Yoon quickly pattered to the front the priests’ quarters and pressed hands against the sliding doors. 

The doors were new. 

The priests’ quarters had been renovated a long time ago. 

And then Soowon walked up the stairs and towards the priests’ quarters. Yoon watched him with careful eyes and then slipped into the bushes when he realized Soowon was going to knock on the door. Soowon knocked and Iksoo opened the door after two minutes. 

“Oh! Soowon!” Iksoo said, a practiced smile spreading across his face.

“Lili told me that she and Yona left their bags here, so I’m here to retrieve them,” Soowon said. 

“Oh yes, give me just a minute,” Iksoo said. He disappeared back into the house and after about three minutes and one startled yelp later, Iksoo returned with the bags. “Here you go,” Iksoo said. 

“Thank you,” Soowon said. 

“Soowon, I was wondering if you’re sure about not receiving any payment for helping out in the festival. You did a lot,” Iksoo said. 

“No, really, I don’t need any!” Soowon said, with surprising vigor. 

“But you did quite a bit of the work single handedly,” Iksoo frowned. Soowon clutched the bags to himself and looked down. 

“Admittedly, I started helping only because I was curious. Yona kept going on and on about Yoon and even Lili started doing that. I was going through a rough patch in my relationship with Lili, I was scared of discovering things about myself as a person. Until Lili, I sat in the audience, watching other people perform life around me. Sometimes, I influenced the stage. But I was never an actor,” Soowon’s hands on the bag tightened and then he looked up, his eyes sharp and determined. “Iksoo, when you stop trying to be apart of that stage and influencing other people, your time stills. You become empty. Lili touched my life, sparked color against my canvas and dashed forwards. I had no choice but to follow. I wanted to follow. Because standing still and watching had become...stale. I joined this festival because of Lili. And not because I wanted to volunteer or because I wanted to help Yona,” Soowon said. He grinned a little. “Surprisingly, I’m quite selfish.” 

Yoon’s eyes widened. He had been curious to know what had actually happened between Lili and Soowon. As the God that solved Lili’s desperation, he had wanted to know how exactly Lili had gotten closure. Yoon didn’t know Soowon as much as he knew Lili, so he hadn’t known how Soowon felt at all. It was relieving to see that Soowon felt this strongly. 

Iksoo smiled real this time, looking pleased and soft. 

“That’s a part of growing up,” Iksoo said. “But that still doesn’t change the fact that you helped a lot.”

“But! I did it with purely selfish reasons!” Soowon protested.

“You sound exactly like Yona!” Iksoo laughed. “But, I will pay you. Because people are inherently always doing things for themselves. Truly selfless people are hard to come by.”

Soowon looked like he was still going to protest and Iksoo smiled. 

“The next time you come to pick up Lili and Yona, I’ll pay you,” Iksoo said firmly. Soowon pouted.

“Alright,” Soowon sighed. “Well then, thank you,” Soowon dipped his head. “I’ll be going,” 

“Go safely!” Iksoo called as Soowon dashed off. 

\------o------

“Masu, why do you think a child would have a blessing longer than they should?” Masu tried not to sigh as he was pouring tea for Mizari. The snake god had gotten way too invested in whatever plot he was trying to hatch using Kija. Masu supposed interfering was a good idea, but also this was where Kija needed to step in himself. 

“Because they have strong spiritual power?” Masu asked. He wasn’t entirely sure himself. The case Kija had told them about was... _ unusual _ . He had never heard of anything like that before.

“It’s because that child was touched by more than one God while the blessing was in effect,” Mizari grinned. 

“More...than one God?” Masu asked with wide eyes. 

“After all, Masu, how do children blessed with the sight appear in the first place?” Mizari’s grin widened.

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows anything about hanakotoba, you might be able to guess why Yoon is slightly unnerved by red spider lilies! Gosh, I love Soowon and his complexity. I've always felt that he feels strongly, but not for himself and that makes him so fascinating and I think the reason why I adore Lili and Soowon's relationship in canon, whether in a shippy way or not, is because unlike Soowon, Lili feels SOLID, REAL, FILLED WITH DEPTH THAT SOOWON DOESN'T EXACTLY HAVE and she keeps pulling him towards a deeper...existence? idk if that makes sense. 
> 
> Mizari is here again, our favorite snake! Will I be explaining what he means anytime soon? hmmm, who knows?


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: panic attack later on in this chapter.
> 
> Please note, this is a double update, please make sure you read the chapter before.

“Yona! Yona, talk to me!” Lili cried, grabbing Yona as soon as they reached the area around Jaeha’s shop. Yona’s eyes were blurry, she could barely see straight. Breathing was painful, her chest hurt and she wanted to curl up. Lili cupped her face, tilting her head up so that Yona could look at her. Lili’s eyes were filled with concern. “What’s wrong?”

Yona couldn’t speak. Every time she tried to say something, her voice wobbled and shook and all that came out were sobs. 

“Yona? Lili? What’s going on?” Jaeha walked out of the shop to look at them.

“I’m sorry, Jaeha, can we sit inside your house for a bit?” Lili asked. 

“Sure,” Jaeha opened up the door right next to the shop and led Yona and Lili up the stairs and to the small living room of the house he and Gigan lived in. “I’ll get you girls some ice cream,” he said.

“Thank you,” Lili nodded. Once he was gone Lili pulled Yona into a hug and Yona wailed into her shrine maiden uniform. 

Everything was wrong. The stability that Yona had thought she had built up over the past month of having known Yoon had been shattered. It was like having reality shoved in her face after having the rug pulled from under her. 

_ Yona should have never gotten comfortable _ .

“Lili,” Yona cried. “Lili, I don’t know what to do. I love him. I love him. But I can never get close to him. I can never become someone special.” 

Lili stilled and then hugged Yona tighter. 

“I’m sorry, Yona. I’m so sorry. I was the one that kept trying to push you his way,” she said. 

“Lili, we both have these walls and his...is something not even Iksoo can scale. How could I-” Yona hiccuped and Lili stroked her hair. “I realized today, I’m just an outsider. I am no one.”

“That’s not true! Yona, Yoon will always-” Lili started. 

“Lili,” Yona pulled away, looking down at her hands. “Yoon has lived for so, so, so long. I have only known him for a month. I am really, truly,  _ no one _ . And I am an outsider. I can’t help Yoon and Iksoo. This is where it all ends. The festival is over. Yoon is drawing away.  _ It’s over _ .”

“Don’t say that!” Lili begged. 

“You said it yourself, Lili,” Yona said. Lili flinched. 

“That’s true! But  _ you have the sight! You’re different! _ ” Lili said.

“Lili, my goal is to leave this town one day. I’m not different.” Yona shrugged. Lili was staring at her, but Yona could only focus on her hands. 

“I’m so sorry, Yona,” Lili whispered. 

\------o------

“Yona? Are you OK?” her father asked her as soon as he saw her face. It wasn’t like she could hide how hard she had cried. Yona kept her gaze fixed to the floor as her father rushed towards her, he seemed to reach for her but decided against actually touching her. 

“I’m fine,” Yona muttered. 

“But your fa-” he started. 

“I said I’m fine,” Yona bit out, trying to keep from being hit by her emotions again. “I just...need time to calm down is all,” she moved to the side and past her father. Just as she got to her room door, her father turned to look at her. 

“This is why I wanted to protect you,” he said. Yona flinched. He sounded so sincere, so serious, so desperate. She hated it. She hated everything about him and her home and this town. “It’s dangerous out there. You only get hurt by othe-” 

“Dad!” Yona barked. He went quiet and her hand tightened around her room doorknob. “Stop, I hate it when you talk like that. I hate it. I really hate it. I  _ hate it, OK? _ ” Yona choked out, feeling like she was suffocating. She hated how  _ right _ he sounded. “Don’t you  _ dare _ bring this up with me again.”

She pushed her door open and then slipped inside her room to slam it shut. 

_ It hurt to breathe _ .

\------o------

“Good morning, Kija,” Yona said as she sat behind him. Kija turned to look at her, an odd look on his face. 

“Good morning,” he said, sounding subdued. 

“Are you alright?” Yona asked. 

“I should be asking you that. Your eyes are swollen, you know,” Kija said. 

“Kija, you have no tact,” Yona said. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. 

“It’s fine,” Yona sighed. “I just realized that I need to move forward and past things that are holding me back.” Yona shrugged. 

“I see,” Kija said. Yona stared at him for a moment. 

“Why did you decide to become the priest of the Snake God?” Yona asked. Kija blinked at then flushed, looking down at Yona’s desk. It was an odd reaction. Yona had talked to Kija about the Snake God before, but he had never reacted like this. 

“My family has always been that way. I’m just inheriting the family business, I guess,” Kija said. Yona frowned. 

“Did you want to, though?” she asked. 

“It’s not a choice. It’s a duty,” Kija said. 

“But you should have had a choice,” Yona said. 

“Maybe if I hadn’t been born with the sight,” Kija shrugged. “When you’re born with the sight, not living on this side becomes significantly harder.”

“But I-” Yona started. 

“You’re different,” Kija said. His tone of voice said he wasn’t willing to argue about this. Yona frowned even more, looking down at her desk. 

It was like Kija didn’t fight at all. It was like he was the opposite of Yona who struggled in a world that tried to pin her in place. Kija had given up a long time ago. 

Would Yona give up too some day?

“Why am I different?” Yona asked. Kija looked at her quietly for a moment. 

“You serve a God that is warm like the sun on a cold winter day,” Kija said. Yona’s eyes widened. 

_ How could she just decide to leave Yoon’s side the way she had been thinking of? _

What did it matter if she couldn’t become someone special to Yoon? What did it matter if he wouldn’t let her in too close? Why was she becoming a coward? She had entered the shrine of a God that had  _ hated _ her and she had changed their relationship entirely. 

Yoon had told her that she could go anywhere. 

It didn’t matter if Yoon and Iksoo were trying to shut her out! She would barge in there with her own fists if she had to. 

“Kija,” Yona smiled. “Thank you,” 

Kija blinked.

“For what?” he asked. 

“For helping me remember,” Yona laughed. 

She was in love.  _ Her happiness didn’t matter.  _

_ Yoon’s did. _

\------o------

Yona hurried to the shrine later than expected. She had been held back for Student Council duties and Yuuri had been talking about transferring where she was staying to somewhere closer to the place where she had started helping out part time. Yona had been needed to help get the paperwork needed to pass onto her dad. 

Just as she approached the stairs, she saw Iksoo and Yoon standing there and...arguing?

“...meet with him!” Iksoo said loudly. 

“I don’t need to,” Yoon frowned. 

“But he might become your future priest if he agrees to when he gets older! He needs to spend more time around you!” Iksoo said. 

“You could just prepare him accordingly,” Yoon said. 

“Of course I will, but he needs to spend time around you as well!” Iksoo said. “What use is preparing him when there are no other beings from this side?”

“I could call in tree spirits for you then,” Yoon said. Iksoo looked reluctant to agree to that. 

“But he needs to get used to a God!” Iksoo said quickly. Yoon looked at him with eyes that burned and Yona’s heart leaped into her throat, a sudden horrible feeling in her stomach. 

“We don’t need him to become a priest like you,” Yoon said. 

Iksoo stared, stone still. Yona’s heart thumped loudly,  _ terrified _ . Yoon seemed to snap out of whatever mood he was in and realized what he said. He growled under his breath, spun around and started to march up the stairs. 

“Iksoo!” Yona called. Iksoo seemed to startle out of his stunned state and then rushed after Yoon without looking at Yona. Yona ran after him. 

“Yoon! Wait! Taeyeon won’t be like me!” Iksoo cried out, his voice heartbreakingly desperate and pained. “I’ll make sure of it!”

Yoon kept furiously marching up the stairs and Iksoo followed him as quickly as possible. Yona had to say something. She had to stop them. She had to stop  _ whatever this was _ . Lili arrived at the top of the shrine stairs, looking down in confusion, clearly only able to hear Iksoo’s voice.

“He has his siblings! He won’t be lonely and needy like me!” Iksoo sounded like he was about to cry and Yona felt her heart cry out for him. “Please! Yoon, listen to me! I won’t let him be like me! You still need to meet with him!” 

Yoon didn’t acknowledge anything Iksoo was saying.

“I’ll be careful!” Iksoo said, his voice higher in pitch and wobbly. She couldn’t see his face, but she was scared that he was already crying. “I won’t be like Jura! I’ll take proper care of Taeyeon and I’ll love him! You have no need to give him love! So please! Please-” Iksoo grabbed Yoon’s arm and Yona reached the stair Iksoo was on, “-talk to me!”

“Just stop!” Yoon snarled and pulled himself away from Iksoo harshly and Yona screamed in horror and Yoon’s eyes widened in realization.

Iksoo’s foot slipped from the stairs and Yona and Yoon both reached out simultaneously with absolute terror on their faces as Iksoo fell backwards. There was a stunned and dumbfounded look on Iksoo’s tear stained face as gravity pulled him.

“Iksoo!” Yoon shrieked, he grabbed at Iksoo’s robes and his hand closed around air. The wind rushed in Yona’s ears and her hair flew in her face as Yoon lunged forward, pure panic on his face. Yona heard Lili scream as well.

And then Iksoo’s fall stopped. 

“That was dangerous!” Soowon said, holding Iksoo’s shoulders, his feet slightly parted so that he’d be able to hold his ground. “Maybe you should install railings on the stairs! Are you OK?” 

Yona’s legs gave way underneath her and she collapsed on the stairs. Lili dashed down the stairs and Yoon was instantly by Iksoo’s side, hands patting Iksoo all over, as if checking for injuries. 

“I’m alright, I’m alright,” Iksoo said, his voice a little weak. “It was an accident and I slipped. That scared me…”

“Does anything hurt?” Yoon asked, grabbing Iksoo’s face. 

“I’m fine, nothing hurts,” Iksoo said. “I’m fine, Yoon. No damage. Soowon caught me on time. What about you? Are you OK?”

“Your foot,” Yoon said in horror. They all saw blood staining one of Iksoo’s socks. Yoon went oddly still and Yona saw a strange look cross over his face. 

“Yoon?” Iksoo asked in confusion. A ragged breath tore from Yoon’s mouth, it sounded like he was gasping for air desperately. Iksoo and Yona started forwards immediately. 

“Yoon!” they both cried out. Yoon clutched the front of his yukata, his eyes glazed over as he bent over, wheezing and coughing and gasping. “Yoon!” Yona took Yoon by the shoulders and saw that he was staring vacantly, mouth open wide as he  _ tried to breathe _ . Iksoo grabbed Yoon’s hands.

“Yoon! Yoon, look at me! Breathe! Breathe!” Iksoo begged, fresh tears streaming down his face. 

“What’s going on?” Lili cried out. 

“Yoon, I’m fine! I’m OK! I’m not hurt! It’s just a small cut!” Iksoo wailed. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry for pushing you to this!” Iksoo pulled Yoon into a hug before Yona could protest and tell the priest that it was probably a bad idea. “Yoon! I’m fine! The God of Death isn’t coming for me!” 

Yoon stilled and then sucked in a lungful of air. 

“Yoon?” Iksoo cried. 

“Let go of me,” Yoon said. Iksoo let go of him immediately. “I’m sorry for hurting you,” Yoon said. And then he got up, turned and had gone up the stairs before either of them could register him moving. 

They heard the shrine door slam shut.

“Yoon?” Iksoo said and Yona’s heart bled at the pure sound of confusion and grief in his voice. 

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHH, MERRY CHRISTMAS, GUYS??? *innocent smile*
> 
> Soooo, I'm not going to make excuses for Yoon. His behavior towards Iksoo was not OK. But he does have his reasoning which you guys will figure out eventually (which means soon). Of course, his reasoning is not OK, as most reasoning is when people face a crisis. But it's there. 
> 
> Also, please, guys, for the love of God, never ever agree with Yona's idea of Yoon's happiness matters and not her own just because she's in love. I mean, I know you guys will most likely not agree with Yona's ideology, but it's very easy to think of the happiness of someone you love and therefore you discard your own happiness. Loving someone is great, but your own well being is also very, very, very important guys. Not caring for yourself makes that love an unhealthy love. Keep that in mind when you fall in love. 
> 
> Il sounded very much like Mother Gothel this chapter, it gave me the chills. I am aware that Kija's issues sound pretty serious. I actually don't go too much into solving his stuff, but I do resolve things and give him the development he deserves. 
> 
> Anyways, more importantly! I have finished writing Blue Skies and Eternity! The official chapter count has been updated, I will update more frequently. And from today and until new years I will post a chapter every day so that the conclusion of the Iksoo arc will be on New Year's day! AND *DRUMROLL* BLUE SKIES AND ETERNITY IS NOW OFFICIALLY APART OF A SERIES! DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT RIGHT? YES! I HAVE LOTS OF RANDOM EXTRA CHAPTERS AND SIDE MINI STORIES I WANT TO DO FOR BLUE SKIES EVENTUALLY!
> 
> Next chapter, Yoon dreams and remembers, you guys finally get to figure out what was with that random creepy dream yona had in the beginning of this arc, and the hairpin is back in true akayona storytelling fashion.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The majority of this chapter is a dream that Yoon has transitions between memories of Nami and Iksoo, the transitions are not part of Yoon's memories and merely exist for Yoon to go from one memory to the other, so don't get confused or concerned.

_ “Lord Yoon, you’re being too soft on him!” Jura snapped. Iksoo wailed, blood dripping from his skinned knees and elbows.  _

_ “But if I don’t heal him now, he could get sick!” Yoon snapped back.  _

_ “If you heal him now, he will never learn to cure his clumsiness!” Jura snapped.  _

_ “He is a child!” Yoon shouted.  _

_ “And he is your future priest!” Jura grabbed the back of Iksoo’s shirt. Iksoo wailed louder, hands reaching for Yoon. _

_ “Yoon!” Iksoo cried.  _

_ “Lord Yoon!” Jura corrected him. _

_ “It’s fine!” Yoon roared. “Every priest will have their way of serving me! Let Iksoo grow the way he’s growing!” Jura stared at him, his eyes dark and shiny and then he bowed his head stiffly. _

_ “If you wish, Lord Yoon,” Jura said. Yoon grabbed Iksoo and pulled him into his arms, quickly hurrying to the priests’ quarters and pulling out the first aid kit.  _

_ “Stop crying now,” Yoon sighed. “I’ll just patch these up, or Jura will give you an earful later.”  _

_ “I’m sorry!” Iksoo cried.  _

_ “You don’t need to apologize for being a child,” Yoon said.  _

_ “Yoon, do you not get along with Master?” Iksoo asked, sniffing. “You both only shout each other.” _

_ “That’s not true,” Yoon murmured. “But it’s different. To Jura I am just a distant God that he must serve. I am not an actual person in front of him, I am a divine being that he keeps an eye on.” _

_ “But...it’s different with me?” Iksoo asked with big eyes. Yoon ruffled his hair.  _

_ “That’s because you’re a child,” Yoon said.  _

_ “A child?” Iksoo asked. _

_ “Yes...a child…” Yoon’s fingers slipped through Iksoo’s and his vision started to blur into whites and dark browns. “My child…” _

_ The world tilted. _

_ “Master, it is the first snow,” Nami told him as they trudged back towards their small little town. Nami’s training had taken over a year, since she was illiterate and had much to learn about other Gods and the like. Yoon had been loathe to leave her with Geuntae and his priest, but Yoon had to stay in his territory most of the time.  _

_ “It is,” Yoon agreed. “We need to tell the villagers to create lodging for you.” _

_ “That is true,” Nami agreed. “Master, it’s a deer!” Nami pointed wildly. Yoon followed her hand and saw she was indeed pointing at a spotted doe. Yoon immediately brought his clawed hands up.  _

_ “Do you want to eat deer today?” he asked. Nami’s eyes widened almost comically and she grabbed his arm before he could fly at the doe and fell her.  _

_ “No! Wait!” Nami cried out. “I didn’t point her out for you to kill her. I just wanted you to see it!” Nami said.  _

_ “See it? What’s the point in that?” Yoon asked her.  _

_ “I’ve only seen a deer thrice in my whole life!” Nami said. Yoon blinked.  _

_ “I have seen many...too many to count,” Yoon told her.  _

_ “That’s amazing!” Nami clapped her hands together.  _

_ “What’s so amazing about having seen a bunch of deer?” Yoon asked her.  _

_ “We’re both so different, isn’t that fascinating?” Nami asked. Yoon watched her beam brightly. _

_ “Clearly, even an entire year with Geuntae’s priest wasn’t enough to beat some manners into you,” Yoon told her. She flushed and immediately let go of his hands. She backed away and then bowed her head deeply. _

_ “I’m sorry! Please forgive this useless girl for not remembering her place!” Nami cried. Yoon stared at her dark hair that kept escaping her bun. Yoon laughed.  _

_ “I’m not angry, you little fool,” Yoon said. _

_ “You’re not?” Nami asked curiously.  _

_ “If I was angry, I would have kicked you,” Yoon told her.  _

_ “Oh!” She straightened up. “So it’s alright for this girl to be like this?” she asked.  _

_ “I don’t mind,” Yoon shrugged. “You are  _ my _ priest and no one else’s.” _

_ “I will serve you forever, Master!” She beamed, her eyes filled with the sky crinkled shut and she clapped her hands together. That scrawny and barely alive child from a year ago was nowhere to be seen.  _

_ “Come,” Yoon poked her forehead. “We should be on our way or else we will arrive late,”  _

_ “Ah! You’re right, Master!” she rushed after him and he looked back at her only to see the ground open up into a black void underneath her.  _

_ “Nami!” Yoon shouted, reaching for her and he fell with her into the darkness. The sky spun above him. His ears rang with the sound of bells.  _

_ “Don’t you dare treat us like fools!” Yoon paused as he was looking around. Who was shouting like a drunkard in the middle of the day? He followed the sound and rounded a corner. There was an overturned table, shattered bowls and cups, spilled food and tea. Sitting calmly on a stool was Nami. _

_ “I will repeat, as the representative for the Kitsune God, Yoon, I require lodging to be built for me,” she said calmly, despite the fact that she was facing several enraged men who had sent her out to die by Yoon’s hands a year ago.  _

_ “You! How dare you return? You were supposed to be eaten by that God! You dare to return and try to swindle us?” one of the men shouted.  _

_ “That is an insult against my Master. He does not eat humans,” Nami said firmly. “I will repeat again, as the representative for the Kit-” One of the men picked up a handful of broken bowl shards and flung them at Nami.  _

_ “Tch,” Yoon clicked his tongue and slid in front of Nami, the shards cutting into the arm he was using to shield her face. The men cried out in alarm.  _

_ “Master!” Nami cried out.  _

_ “This seems like quite the insolence, Nami,” Yoon said, licking his lips. “Not only do they accuse my priest and try to harm her, they dared to harm me?”  _

_ “F-forgive us!” The men instantly bowed. Yoon rolled his eyes, pulling his arm away and watching the cuts slowly close up. _

_ “Nami, handle this,” Yoon said.  _

_ “Understood,” Nami stood up. “As the representative of the Kitsune God Yoon, I charge you all of slander and harm against me and my Master. As such, half of your riches will be seized and given to the shrine, from where we will decide what to do with it.” _

_ Yoon grinned to himself and then suddenly he was falling again.  _

_ “Yoon?” Yoon looked at the door to see Iksoo standing there, his small frame practically clinging to the door. _

_ “Iksoo? What’s wrong?” Yoon asked.  _

_ “I can’t sleep, Yoon. The house is too big and lonely,” he shrank behind the door even more. _

_ “That’s it?” Yoon asked. Iksoo nodded furiously. Yoon laughed. “You’re a coward, huh, Iksoo?” _

_ “No!” Iksoo cried, shying even more behind the door.  _

_ “Come here. You’ve brought your blanket and pillow, haven’t you?” Yoon asked. Iksoo nodded.  _

_ “Is it OK?” Iksoo asked.  _

_ “Yes, of course,” Yoon said. “It’s only given that you would feel lonely since Jura is gone now,” _

_ Iksoo flew into the shrine, clutching his blanket and pillow and almost jumping into Yoon’s lap. His fingers dug into Yoon’s yukata. Yoon patted down his messy hair.  _

_ “You need to go to sleep soon,” Yoon told him, putting the pillow down on one of his fur mats and letting Iksoo lie down there before draping his duck patterned blanket over him.  _

_ “Yoon…” Iksoo whispered. _

_ “Yes?” Yoon asked. _

_ “Don’t you miss my Master?” Iksoo asked.  _

_ “Do I miss Jura?” Yoon asked.  _

_ Iksoo nodded.  _

_ “Of course I do, he was a fine priest.” Yoon smoothed the duck blanket.  _

_ “Are you sad?” Iksoo asked.  _

_ “Of course,” Yoon said.  _

I’m as sad as I can be, because Jura didn’t really mean anything to me.

_ “I’m sad,” Iksoo said, his eyes welling up with tears. _

_ Yoon’s vision blurred with tears as well and when the tears fell from his eyes he saw black sandals and pale feet. To Yoon’s side was a grey and cold hand. Yoon’s fingers were buried in the dirt.  _

_ “I’ve already taken her,” the one with the black sandals said.  _

_ “Please, not her. I beg of you, give her back!” Yoon begged. He was grovelling, him, a God of Medicine and Agriculture.  _

_ “Once I’ve taken someone, I cannot return them. You should know that, God of Medicine.”  _

_ “No! No! Please! Not her! Anyone but her! I beg of you!” Yoon wailed, finger nails breaking in the earth and dyeing it red.  _

_ “You’re a fool, humans die as long as they remain human.” It was simple logic, something Yoon had always known. He had always known. But he couldn’t accept it, not here, not now.  _

_ “She was my child! Please! I cannot lose her!” His canines dug into his lips so hard blood dribbled down his chin. _

_ “Reason is lost on you, so it seems. Since when was she your child? She is your priest! You are a kitsune God!” _

_ Yoon screamed and cried into the ground.  _

_ “Please! Please! Give Nami back to me!”  _

_ But The God of Death didn’t listen to him. _

_ No one granted the wishes of a God.  _

\------o------

Yoon wanted to cut off his whole arm, that stupid arm that had almost hurt Iksoo. If he had actually hurt Iksoo, he would have gone straight to Ayura and asked her to have him erased. It was so stupid that he hadn’t grown one bit since he had become a God. Maybe it would have been better if he had never become a God. 

_ Kouren was right _ .

A part of him wanted to think it was unfair for the world to have made him live like this, but that was wrong. In the end, Yoon was the one that couldn’t grow. Iksoo had grown, Lili had moved past needing him in her life and Yona was going to grow too and leave one day. It would only be Yoon that couldn’t move, that stood in one place and couldn’t be a proper God and see people off.

_ It wasn’t fair. _

_ He was so stupid. _

_ “Please, not Nami!” _

_ Hana’s lifeless and wrinkled hand hanging from the hospital bed, another testament to show that Yoon couldn’t defeat the God of Death on the other side. _

_ Lili’s confused eyes that could no longer see him. _

_ Yona that would one day leave and never return _ .

_ Iksoo’s smile on a dirt smudged face and a successor that would one day take his place _ .

Yoon had been so stupid, he had slipped up, after centuries of keeping people at a distance, after centuries of keeping himself safe. After Nami, he had cut himself off, didn’t let people come close to him. It was safer that way. It hurt less that way.  _ It had been so lonely. _ To a Yoon who had gotten used to Nami’s smiles next to him, it had become so lonely. He was no longer that lone kitsune that didn’t know what another person’s warmth felt like. It had been so lonely and it had been safe. And then Iksoo had come, a lonely and clumsy child. And it didn’t help Yoon didn’t approve of the way Jura was raising him. And so under the pretense of making sure his next priest grew up the right way, Yoon had let Iksoo in, through the little cracks and crevices. 

_ It was a mistake _ .

_ It was a mistake, Nami _ .

Yoon sobbed. Outside it started raining.  _ What had he forgotten? _

He stumbled to his feet and rushed out of the back of the shrine and jumped into the trees that led to the forest. The rain hit his face in sheets that stung painfully. His foot slipped on a wet branch and he hit the ground. His yukata was definitely torn and maybe he had cut himself. The forest was dark and the ground was muddy. Everything was blurry. His vision flickered. 

_ Straw sandals, flower dye stained toenails, a large rolled mat.  _

_ “Ah, I found you, Master,”  _

There was small stone mound in front of him, surrounded by eternal snowdrop flowers, unharmed by the heavy rain. 

Yoon’s vision blurred and darkened.

\------o------

_ “How do I look, Master?” Nami asked him.  _

_ “White,” Yoon told her.  _

_ “You just told me the color of my dress! That’s not fair!” Nami pouted.  _

_ “But you do look white,” Yoon said.  _

_ “Well...you’re correct…” Nami sighed. “I was hoping you would tell me I’m beautiful, at least on my wedding day,”  _

_ “Nami, I’ve shown you mermaids and tree spirits, yes?” Yoon asked her.  _

_ “Of course you have!” Nami said. _

_ “That’s what we call beauty,” Yoon told her. _

_ “Yes, yes,” Nami nodded dejectedly. “I understand, I can never compare to Yokai beauty,”  _

_ Yoon laughed. _

_ “Don’t laugh at me!” Nami snapped. “I was hoping my master would at least compliment me on my wedding day! You’re my only parental figure! Don’t parental figures cry and become doting when giving their children away?” _

_ “The ones who should cry and become doting are your husband’s parents. After all, he’s the one that’s coming to live with you in the shrine,” Yoon pointed out. _

_ “An argument for everything, huh,” Nami sighed. _

_ “You’re a hundred years too early to hope to win against me,” Yoon told her.  _

_ “I understand,” Nami grunted.  _

_ “Come here,” Yoon laughed. She sent him a wary look but approached him anyways. “This is for you,” Yoon held out the hair ornament. Her eyes widened. “Let me put it into your hair.” _

_ “B-but the girls already made my hai-” Nami said.  _

_ “It’s fine,” Yoon said. He undid her hair updo and put the hair ornament in her hair. _

_ “What flowers are those?” Nami asked.  _

_ “I’m not sure, they’re a flower that does not grow in this land. But as a God of Agriculture, I know that they exist.” Yoon told her, getting all the loose strands of her hair into place. _

_ “That’s exciting,” Nami said, beaming. Yoon finished putting it in her hair and then he helped her put her hood up again. “Thank you!” she said, happily.  _

_ “Now, you look a little like a tree spirit,” Yoon told her with a teasing grin.  _

_ “You play dirty, Master!” Nami laughed. _

\------o------

_ Thud! _

Yoon’s eyes snapped open. 

Ridiculously loose slippers, dirt stained and scratched ankles and bruised hands. 

“Ah, I found you, Yoon!” Iksoo said.

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE writing Nami and Iksoo parallels. Like, just, Iksoo is a lot like Nami in the sense that she was very clumsy and loving and STUBBORN when it came to loving Yoon. They both were children when they ended up having to take up being Yoon's head priest. And both of them didn't have any...loving adult figures in their lives and that's why they latched onto Yoon. Or rather, that's why Yoon latched onto them. 
> 
> Was Jura abusive? Well, only in the way that Il is to Yona. I don't think Iksoo ever counted it as abuse. Jura never mistreated Iksoo, but he drew a sharp line as to how Iksoo's relationship with Yoon was supposed to be and that was the only time their relationship ever soured. Otherwise, Jura was dutiful in bringing up Iksoo without any problems. Yoon doted on Iksoo and Jura refused to let that happen. When Yoon didn't heal Iksoo, Jura usually patched Iksoo up, but he was also hell bent on curing Iksoo's clumsiness. Since Iksoo was already Yoon's kin, he luckily healed without any damaging scars or permanent damage. I'm not making excuses for Jura, I actually dislike him (as a person! as my own oc, i enjoy writing him!), but I'm just explaining what Jura is like.
> 
> Random facts: before nail polish, women in Japan and Korea were known to stain their nails with flower dyes. Snowdrop flowers do not grow in Japan, at least not naturally. So there is no actual hanakotoba for them. BUT, Snowdrop flowers in general mean, rebirth, innocence, purity and hope, which was probably Yoon's wish for Nami when she got married. Rebirth in the sense of a new life, a new beginning, innocence and purity for a love and happiness with her husband that would never be tainted and hope for all kinds of things to come. And it has so much more meaning when it comes to Nami. You guys can interpret it however you want to, tbh. 
> 
> Next chapter, Iksoo is always best boy, did you guys think I wouldn't give you more Yona and Il angst since we're focusing on Iksoo and Yoon? AND the identity of the High God from the festival is revealed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with Yoon's POV and ends with Yona's POV, I had to do this in order to fit things together properly.

“Iksoo?” Yoon sat up, blinking owlishly at his priest in the dark. Yoon could see, but what about Iksoo? “What are you doing here? You’re hurt!” Yoon started forwards. 

“Ah, no, I’m fine. Just a couple of scratches.” Iksoo laughed and then sat down next to Yoon. Yoon suddenly remembered he had nearly shoved Iksoo down a long flight of shrine stairs. Yoon drew his hands away, quick to wrap them around himself. He felt his breathing go erratic and he tried to calm himself. “I’ve never come this far before,” Iksoo told Yoon, looking around at the trees. 

“That’s because you’d definitely hurt yourself,” Yoon sighed. 

“Yona, Soowon and Lili were trying to dry their things and so I slipped away in search of you then,” Iksoo said. Yoon didn’t say anything. Why did Iksoo come to find him? Yoon had been nothing short of distant and cruel over the past few days. Iksoo was a soft and warm person and Yoon kept scratching at him in order to hurt him. “I’ve never seen these flowers before. You’ve made a lot of outlandish flowers before, but I’ve never seen these,” Iksoo pointed at the flowers near the mound.

_ “What flowers are those?”  _

“I planted them...a long time ago...I think,” Yoon murmured. 

“You think?” Iksoo asked curiously.

“You forget things after you live for a long time,” Yoon shrugged. Iksoo stayed silent for a moment.

“Were they dear to you?” Iksoo asked. 

_ “We’re both so different, isn’t that fascinating?” _

“Maybe,” Yoon said. 

“Who were they?” Iksoo asked, putting one hand on the stone mound, closing his eyes momentarily.

_ “Master!” _

“I don’t remember,” Yoon shrugged. 

The snowdrop flowers didn’t even look wet. It was some strong eternal spell that Yoon had put on it. 

“Her name was Nami,” Yoon said. “She was my first priest. She died a long time ago.”

“I see,” Iksoo said gently. “I remember there was rumor among the tree spirits that there was a special grave in this forest. Do you visit here often?”

“I…” Yoon paused, staring at the way the flowers almost seemed the glow. “I forgot this even existed.”

“Because it was so long ago?” Iksoo asked. 

“Yes,” Yoon nodded.  _ Because it’s better to forget _ .

“Shall we head back?” Iksoo asked. Yoon sighed, but nodded, getting to his feet and then stretching out his hand to Iksoo. 

“I’ll heal you too,” Yoon said. Iksoo nodded, taking Yoon’s hand and pulling himself up. Yoon channeled his power through his hand and watched in a kind of depressed satisfaction as all the scratches and cuts on Iksoo’s feet healed. “Let’s go, or you’ll catch a cold.”

“Alright,” Iksoo said with a smile that looked almost painful. Iksoo was Iksoo. He was kind, he was warm, he was loving. Even when he tried not to be. Even when Yoon was shoving him away as hard as possible. If that was the case, Yoon would have to cut off anyone that wasn’t Iksoo. Iksoo had to stay because he was his priest. But the others? They had to go. 

They should get different shrine maidens. Ones without the sight. 

Yoon managed to get Iksoo back to the main shrine ground without any scrapes or scratches. Yona, Soowon and Lili were searching the shrine grounds, calling out Iksoo’s name. 

“I’m here!” Iksoo called. The three turned to look at Iksoo with relief on their faces. 

“Iksoo! Yoon! Are you both OK?” Yona called, running towards them, Lili and Soowon following her.

“I’m fine! Yoon healed me up too!” Iksoo said, smiling. Yoon knew he wasn’t really happy. There was so much buried in between them and Iksoo couldn’t really be happy like this. 

“That’s good! Yoon are you OK?” Yona asked. 

“I’m going to the shrine to sleep, Iksoo,” Yoon said. He let go of Iksoo's hand and walked past Yona. 

“Yoon?” Yona cried out. “Hey! Yoon!” 

Yoon clenched his fists, ignoring her and the way his heart hurt at the sound of her confusion. He banged the shrine door shut. 

\------o------

“Yona, I don’t think it’s healthy for you to hang out at the shrine anymore,” Lili said firmly. “You’ve been struggling so much already. You  _ can’t _ try to help them at the expense of your own health. It’s taking a toll on you and all of us can see that.”

Yona frowned while looking down. 

“If I leave the shrine then I’ll be admitting that my father was correct,” Yona said, quietly.  _ And she didn’t think it was possible to leave the shrine anymore _ .

“Yona!” Lili snapped. “Who cares about what your father says! I’m saying this for your own good! Soowon, you tell her!”

“Lili is right, you know…” Soowon said gently. “We’re all worried about you, you know. Even Jaeha asked me how you were doing.” Yona bit her lip. “If you really need to, you could always come and stay at my place, you know that, right?”

She knew that. Soowon, Runo and their mother had been telling this to her for a long time. 

But-

_ “Don’t you dare try to hurt my daughter! Stop pulling her into your hair brained schemes!” _

Yona didn’t want to see her father like that anymore. 

“I know. But I’m fine, I just have to hold out for another two years,” Yona said. 

“Yona…” Lili said softly, clearly displeased. 

“I’m going home for today,” Yona told them. “I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow.”

“Yona! You really have to think about what we said! I’m serious!” Lili shouted after her. 

\------o------

Yona woke up to her room feeling cold and invaded again. The air was stale and although the clock read five in the morning, there was a stillness that was only present on winter nights. She slowly sat up, feeling like she was being watched. Her stomach lurched when she saw that her bed was littered with tiny pomegranate flowers.  _ Like the flower that she had lost.  _ She scrambled for the charms under her bed again and pulled them up against her chest.

_ The atmosphere in her room didn’t change _ .

“Surely, you didn’t think that some flimsy charms meant to keep out beings of darkness would do anything against me?” a voice spoke up from by her room door and Yona shuddered in terror. It was a voice laced with more power than she could comprehend. It sounded like one voice and yet several voices at the same time. It was female. Yona was trembling, her fingers shaking around the charms. She squeezed her eyes shut.

_ Yoon! _

“Look at me, child,” the voice said. Yona could barely breathe. She shook violently as she slowly turned in her bed and saw the figure standing by her door. She was tall, intimidating, but her expression and face looked almost soft. Her sandy brown hair looked almost bronze.  _ She looked beautiful _ . “So  _ you’re _ what the lower Gods have been making a fuss about recently,” she said. Yona’s mouth was dry, tongue like lead in her mouth, but she still tried to speak.

“Me?” Yona croaked. 

“Of course, it’s not everyday a God would do something as foolish as taking a human lover,” she said. Yona flushed, despite the cold and despite her fear. 

“I am  _ not _ Yoon’s lover! He doesn’t even think of me as someone important!” Yona said. 

“What makes you so sure of that?” the lady asked. Yona stared in absolute bafflement. 

“Who even are you?” Yona asked. The lady threw back her head and laughed. 

“Child, that’s not how you ask Higher Gods who they are,” she said. Yona stilled, her blood draining from her face.  _ A Higher God _ . She and Kija had talked about them after the festival. They were the most powerful Gods, ones that weren’t really birthed, they merely existed. They were in a league of their own. The entire world was a system that they moved with. They were  _ the most fickle _ . “But, I find that endearing in its own way.” She fixed two cold eyes on Yona. “My name is Tetora, I am the Goddess of fate.”

_ Fate _ .

What was some outlandishly powerful God doing in her bedroom?

_ And could Yona hold her responsible for everything that seemed to go wrong _ ?

“No,” the Goddess laughed, almost like she was reading Yona’s mind. “Fate is a series of strings.” She drew her finger across the empty space in front of her, as if to illustrate a string. “I connect people with those strings.” She looked at Yona, her mouth twisted into some kind of expression of amusement. “And what people do with that connection is up to them.”

“W-why are you here?” Yona stammered. “Why me?”

“Because watching you is interesting,” she laughed. “It’s not everyday you meet a child blessed like you.”

“I’m not blessed,” Yona tried not to bite out the words. Because she truly didn’t feel blessed. She kept fighting and fighting and losing. A constant loop of hope and then crushing defeat. Like life was trying to play with her. 

“Because you’re not loved by the God you yearn for?” The Goddess asked her. Yona flushed again. 

“Please don’t bring up Yo-” Yona started and then suddenly the Goddess straightened up and started walking towards Yona. Yona let out a whimper of fear and immediately scrambled backwards, crashing against the wall. She stared up at the Goddess in pure terror as she stopped in front of her and then raised her hand to caress her cheek. 

Her had was freezing and burning at the same time. Yona was too panicked to cry out at the feeling. 

“Child, you are trying to make The God of Medicine love again, aren’t you?” she asked. Even in this situation, Yona could see Yoon’s panicked face at the thought of Iksoo being hurt and Iksoo’s face full of loneliness.

“A-and if I am-” Yona’s teeth chattered.

“Are you or that priest truly prepared to be loved by a God? Do you even know what you are asking for?” The Goddess’ blood red lips curled into a smile that felt more like a mad grin of death. 

“W-wha-” Yona stammered. 

“When a God loves, child, it is an endless and eternal wave that overwhelms everything else. To a God, love is something that is more powerful than anything else. They never stop and they never forget. The heart of a God is a vast and unpredictable thing. To love is to allow a destruction the human mind can never properly understand.” Her thumb rubbed slightly under Yona’s eye and Yona was hyper aware of the fact that the Goddess’ nails were long and sharp. She could easily gouge out Yona’s eyes.

“I don’t under-” Yona tried to look up at the Goddess.

“Let me tell you the story of a God that loved, child.” The Goddess’ hysterical smile softened into something...sadder. “This God was a lonely God. He did not know what it meant to have people around him, as most people do. And then he met his first priest. His priest was his child. His entire world. And he loved. And loved. And loved. And then his priest passed away, as humans are born to do.” Yona didn’t know who she was talking about, but tears filled her eyes. “What do you think happened to the God, child?” Yona couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, filled with an infinite sadness that she didn’t understand. “He mourned and he mourned and the burden of that love crushed him, until…” her grin went back to it’s mad toothy state, “he waged a war against the God of Death.” Yona’s eyes widened. “The war was waged for years and people died, child. Humans, yokai and even lesser Gods died. And yet the God of Death could not take them, for he was besieged under an attack. It was a horrible, horrible age. Eventually, other Gods decided they had to put an end to this war. So they took the child of the God’s first priest, held the child hostage and threatened to kill the child if the God did not stop his war.”

“That’s-” Yona started to cry out in anger.

“One small child with the sight held against the lives of hundreds? Which do you think Gods would take?” The Goddess asked. “Of course, the God loved this child as well. And so the war stopped and as punishment, the God was forced to lose much of his yokai power. Nine tails became one. Love was this pitiful God’s undoing.” 

_ Yona knew. She knew who this Goddess was talking about.  _

Tears spilled from her eyes, her body shaking with sobs now. 

Yoon.  _ Yoon _ . _ Poor Yoon, who loved with everything in him. It wasn’t fair _ .

“Are you or that priest prepared to be loved by a God willing to take the lives of hundreds and start a war for your sakes?” the Goddess asked. “Tell me, child, how would it feel for the God of Medicine to love the both of you with that intensity and then to have him watch the both of you get taken by the God of Death once again. After all, he is one that faces the God of Death the most.”

And then with suddenly startling clarity, Yona remembered the incident from that afternoon.

_ “Does anything hurt?” _

“Yoon loves Iksoo,” Yona said slowly. The Goddess blinked at her and then an absolutely elated looked crossed her face. “Yoon loves Iksoo!” Yona said loudly. “Why didn’t I realize this sooner? Yoon isn’t scared of starting another war, he’s not even scared of the God of Death!” Yona said. She remembered all the times it had seemed so obvious that Yoon loved Iksoo but he didn’t acknowledge it. “What Yoon is scared of is telling himself he loves Iksoo! He’s not stupid! He knows Iksoo will die one day! But If he acknowledges that he loves someone, he hurts others!” Yona almost started shouting. “But that’s so lonely! That’s so terribly lonely! I can’t leave him like this!” 

“As I thought, you are an interesting child,” The Goddess of Fate smiled at her in amusement. Yona stared at her dead in the eyes. 

“Please let me go to Yoon,” Yona said. The Goddess’ smiled widened almost unnaturally and then she was gone. Yona didn’t have time to be startled. She clambered off of her bed and dashed out of her room. 

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I mentioned this before, but I am a fan of the trope: "the more power a person has the more insane and inhumane they are" and I hope I conveyed that with Tetora - hence why she was so OOC. Why did I choose Tetora as the Goddess of Fate? Fate is often associated with the red string of fate, in other words, romance. Seeing how much of a romantic in nature Tetora in canon is, I decided to make her the Goddess of Fate. Yes, she was the High God at the festival. And yes, she was the presence in Yona's room the morning after the festival.
> 
> I don't know if any of you remember my little tirade on the number of tails a kitsune can have in the barrier arc, but I finally looped back to that, lol. Foreshadowing is fun. 
> 
> I never mention this, but Nami passed away in an accident. She fell from the roof of a house she was helping fix. She died young when her daughter was ten. Yoon never got the chance to consider Nami ever leaving his side forever like most people do when they watch someone slowly age or get sick. And since Nami was the first person that Yoon ever actually formed a loving attachment with...you can imagine it came as a huge blow. He never got to say goodbye. Let’s not forget the fact that Yoon is a fox and foxes, not much unlike dragons, are HORRIBLY attached to things they consider their own and are known for even hiding them away. So fresh God, Yoon, who never experienced love, plus those fox tendencies and then he lost Nami. Yeah. You can see how that escalated. And you can also see why Yoon reacted so badly to Iksoo almost falling off the stairs. 
> 
> Next chapter, Yoon isn't the only one with no sense of personal space, Iksoo mistakes Yoon and Yona's relationship status and it's the LAST CHAPTER OF THE IKSOO ARC!


	31. Chapter 31

_ “God of Medicine and Agriculture, Yoon, cease this nonsensical fight,” Neguro said. Yoon snarled, rage and grief still so strong, still so consuming, still so...painful.  _

_ “Nonsensical? You don’t get to tell me what’s nonsensical. Mainland Gods aren’t allowed in this territory,” Yoon growled. He was wasting his time. Every second that he wasted, Nami’s soul went further and further out of his reach.  _

_ “You are waging a war for one human!” Kouren barked.  _

_ “My child!” Yoon screamed.  _

_ “Is this one not your child as well?” Ao asked, and Yoon watched in absolute horror as Yila was pulled from behind Ao and shoved down her knees. Yila was crying, trembling in fear, bruises dotted across her face and wrists.  _

_ “Master!” Yila wailed. “Master, help me!” _

_ “How dare you?” Yoon erupted. “Let go of her this instant!” _

_ “God of Medicine and Agriculture, Yoon, you have forgotten what your duty as a God is! Know your place! You interfered with the duty of a Higher God! You tipped the balance of this land, all for your selfishness! Either you save this child, stop this war and accept your punishment or this child will die for your sins and you shall be stripped of your Godhood and sealed away!” Kouren shouted. _

_ “Master!” Yila cried. Yoon watched, absolutely stunned as more Gods stood by Kouren and Ao’s side. Even those he knew well.  _

“I will serve you forever, Master!”

Nami.

_ Ao pulled on Yila’s wrists and she cried out in pain.  _

_ “Stop!” Yoon shouted. Ao gave him a look and Yoon felt his knees tremble.  _ He couldn’t lose Yila too _. “Nami…” A pained gasp left Yoon’s mouth. Yila stared at him in fear, begging for him to save her. “I...understand...I understand...I’ll stop...just...let Yila go,” Yoon rasped. “Please...just let Yila go.” _

_ Ao let go of Yila’s wrists and she scrambled forwards, rushing towards Yoon as fast as possible. Yoon dropped to his knees to catch her as she wailed and fell towards him.  _

_ “I’m sorry,” Yoon cried. “I’m so sorry. I’ve got you.” Yila buried her face into his chest. “I’ve got you.” _

I’m so sorry, Nami.

\------o------

Cooking for Iksoo was a habit he couldn’t seem to let go of, after all. And anyways, it wasn’t like Iksoo could actually cook without almost blowing up the kitchen. Yoon cooked everything he had to and then crawled out of the kitchen window, the way he usually did every morning. 

The sun was late in rising, the days already shorter. Yoon stared at the grey skies adorning the hills that surrounded the town. He was going to be OK. He just had to find the same tempo he had back when Iksoo was just his priest and the existence of Taeyeon hadn’t even occurred to him yet. 

Something was cold.

Yoon’s eyes narrowed. Something was cold, in a sinister kind of way. 

And then he heard gasping breaths, slippers slapping against stone and the rustle of clothes. Yoon watched in absolute surprise when Yona jumped up from the stairs in her pajamas and slippers, her hair a tangled mess. She spotted him instantly and dashed at him. Yoon was frozen, the look in her eyes was one of pure stubborn determination. 

“Yoon!” She shouted and then she threw herself at him. The both of them went crashing down and Yona immediately raised herself on her hands, looking down at him. Her face was tearstained and there was some kind of weird mark on her cheek that Yoon actually needed to take a better look a- “Yoon! You love Iksoo!” Yona shouted. 

Yoon’s eyes widened, his entire body seizing up in fear. 

“When you saw Taeyeon you were scared because you knew somewhere deep down inside that you truly loved Iksoo! Taeyeon signified Iksoo’s days coming to an end in your mind!” Yona yelled. 

“Wai-” Yoon tried to immediately push her away, but she grabbed his shoulders in a vice grip. “Yona, stop! Let go of me!”

“You were scared of acknowledging how much you loved Iksoo because if you did, you would mourn him!” Yona cried. Yoon’s heart thumped wildly in his chest and every instinct in him was telling him to throw Yona off and run. 

“You’re not afraid of his death! You’re afraid of the pain that will come after and the result of that pain!” Yona’s hair was like a flame and her eyes were vortexes, rendering Yoon unable to look away. “But Yoon! You won’t wage another war! Another person important to you won’t be hurt because of your pain!”

“How do you know that?” Yoon shouted, absolutely furious, absolutely terrified. 

“Because you only hurt yourself after Grandma Hana passed away!” Yona shouted. Yoon stilled, eyes wide. “You’re no longer the Yoon from back then! You would never hurt anyone now! Kija walked straight into your territory without your permission and you treated him like a normal child! Yoon! You’re a God right now! Not a lonely fox yokai! Even if it hurts, you will never hurt anyone else!”

“You don’t kno-” Yoon started, his throat swelling up with words, emotions that he couldn’t yet comprehend.

“Yoon! You never hurt me!” Yona shouted. She grabbed his face with both her hands and then laughed slightly, leaning her forehead against his. “I tested your patience over and over again and you treated me with nothing but kindness. You won’t ever be alone, when you hurt after Iksoo is gone, Taeyeon will be there with you to carry you through it. And his successor will do the same. Because Yoon, you are a loving and kind God and you inspire me more than anyone else.”

A choked sob escaped Yoon’s lips. 

_ “Iksoo, when you stop trying to be apart of that stage and influencing other people, your time stills. You become empty.” _

“Iksoo loves you too, but he will never be sure unless you tell him,” Yona said. Yona closed her eyes. “You have to tell him, just how much you love him, even though it scares you.”

He couldn’t cry then, not when it was a chilly morning and Yona was only in her pajamas. So Yoon drew in a shuddering breath and tried to calm himself. 

“You really are weird,” he managed to croak out. Yona flushed instantly and pulled away from him. 

“I’m sorry! It was important and I had to tell you! I needed to knock some sense into your head!” she said frantically, making awkward movements with her hands. Yoon laughed, a little too emotional. 

“Honestly, what would I have done without you?” Yoon asked with a smile. Yona froze and her face turned redder and then she smiled back.

“Let’s not think about that. I’m here, aren’t I?” she said happily. 

“Also...why are you in your pajamas. Couldn’t this have waited?” Yoon asked her. “Does your dad even know that you’re here?” 

“Ah! No! I just rushed out because I was filled with things I had to say immediately! If I had waited I wouldn’t have been able to do this!” Yona said. And then Yoon got a good look at the mark on her cheek. A hand print painted in hues of light pink and blues so that it almost didn’t occur to Yoon that it was there. 

“Yona, what’s this?” Yoon sat up, pushing her slightly backwards and he grabbed her face. Yona blinked and she realized what he was looking at. 

“Oh! I think that’s because the Goddess of Fate touched me there-” Yona started, looking confused.

“The Goddess of Fate?” Yoon snarled. “What did she say? Did she hurt you? Did she do anything unusual?” Yoon snapped. Yona blinked. 

“No! She just told me about your first priest and what happened-” Yona tried to explain. 

“Sticking her nose into where it’s not needed!” Yoon growled. “Yona, I’m going to grant you proper protection so that the next time a Higher God tries to approach you, I will know.”

“Huh? Do you have to?” Yona asked.

“Of course! You’re one of my people!” Yoon snapped. 

The both of them heard a crash, a yelp and then the priests’ quarters door opened.

“Yoon! I heard shouting-” Iksoo stumbled out and then gaped at them. “Miss Yona?” he cried out. And then he turned scarlet and slapped his hands over his eyes. “The tree spirits were talking about it, but are you both actually lovers?” 

“No!” Both Yoon and Yona shrieked at the same time. 

“She’s just here because The Goddess of Fate tried to mess with her!” Yoon snapped. 

“The Goddess of Fate?” Iksoo asked, turning white. “Is she OK? I don’t think my flimsy charms would have protected her!” 

“She’s OK. I’ll handle that.” Yoon sighed. “Come on, Yona. We need to get off the floor now.”

“Ah, yes!” Yona quickly picked herself up and Yoon got up, dusting his clothes down. 

“You always somehow managed to startle me…” Yoon shook his head. “Think a little bit of the heart attacks you’ve been giving me.” 

Yona turned red again.

“I’m sorry,” she said. Yoon laughed. 

It was OK. 

Everything was going to be OK. 

“Yoon,” Yona nudged him and he looked at her. She glanced at Iksoo who was still awkwardly standing there with bed hair and his shirt hanging off one shoulder. “You have something to tell him, don’t you?” Yona asked softly. 

Yoon closed his eyes for a moment. 

Yona had already shattered any defenses he had been trying to build up. There was no going back now.

“Yona, thank you,” Yoon said, patting the top of her head. Then he turned to Iksoo. “Iksoo,” Yoon said with a smile. 

“Yes?” Iksoo blinked owlishly. 

“I’m sorry,” Yoon said with a smile. Iksoo gaped at him in confusion. “And...I love you.” Iksoo stared dumbly for a moment and then Yoon watched his nose wrinkle and then his lips wrinkle and then he was bawling his eyes out. 

“Yoon! You idiot! You scared me! I thought you hated me!” Iksoo wailed. 

“I-idiot…” Yoon stammered. Then he smiled fondly. He walked up to Iksoo and held open his arms. “Get over here, you big baby.”

Iksoo bent down to wrap his arms around Yoon and cry into his shoulder. Yoon patted his back and then glanced at Yona who was smiling at them, the sun rising behind her and making her hair look alive. 

It was going to be OK.

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll properly explain what exactly it was that Yoon was struggling with since I never clarify. Yoon refused to acknowledge that he loved Iksoo for fear that if he did, it would be like it was with Nami and he would hurt others again. Yoon’s fear to acknowledge love is real. When you keep telling yourself that you don’t love someone, you actually believe it. It works a proper stopper and even makes it easier to break away from any feelings you might have. In case you’re wondering, yes, I have done this before and no, I do not necessarily recommend it. Acknowledging you love someone is...scary, especially if you have experienced something negative as a result. And Yoon was desperately building any kind of wall that he could. Yona wanted to let Yoon know, loving someone as intensely as he did wasn’t something wrong and mourning someone wasn’t wrong. She also wanted him to know that he wouldn’t hurt anyone innocent ever again, no matter what kind of grief he felt. Yoon grew as a God, but he was the only one that was scared that he hadn’t and Yona had to make him see that. 
> 
> You might ask whether Geuntae, Mizari, Joodoh and Ayura were apart of the group of Gods that turned on Yoon. My answer is yes. All of them except for Mizari, who is hardly interested in anything, were apart of the group of Gods that put their efforts into stopping Yoon from waging a war on the God of Death. Yila was approximately thirteen at the time and had hardly met any Gods other than Geuntae, so suddenly being kidnapped and manhandled like that was...terrifying. 
> 
> If you check out my instagram @carrotcouple, you'll see some art for this chapter!
> 
> Next chapter, the Yona and Il arc starts, everyone cries over Yoon's food again AND, I FINALLY INTRODUCE SOME CHARACTERS I'M SURE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hak uses not child friendly language

“H-hello!” Taeyeon said loudly upon seeing all of them lined up in front of him. Yona tried not to laugh at the way he was blushing but sparkling in excitement. Hak stood next to him for supervision. Yona didn’t know what Hak told their grandfather, but somehow Taeyeon had free reign on coming back and forth between the shrine. Yona, Lili, Iksoo and Yoon were there to greet Taeyeon on the first day. 

“Welcome, Taeyeon,” Iksoo said with a smile. “We’ll all properly introduce ourselves today, I’m Iksoo, the head priest of the shrine of the God of Medicine and Agriculture.”

“I’m Lili, I work as a shrine maiden here!” Lili raised her hand cheerfully.

“I’m Yona and I also work as a shrine maiden here,” Yona said. 

“And I am Yoon,” Yoon said lastly. “I’m the God of Medicine and Agriculture.”

“You’re a God?!” Taeyeon gasped, looking up at Yoon. 

“I am,” Yoon said. Lili looked at the space next to her which was probably empty in her eyes. 

“Was he there the entire time?” Lili asked Yona. Yona smiled awkwardly.

“Yes,” Yona said. Hak shifted on his feet, looking uncomfortable as Taeyeon started asking Yoon questions about his power as a God. 

“It’s OK, Hak,” Lili said. “I can’t see him anymore, so you’re not the only one that has to deal with them talking to empty spaces.”

“It’s not that,” Hak rubbed the back of his neck. “I still hadn’t really accepted that Taeyeon had the sight, but look at him holding an entire conversation there.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Lili slapped Hak’s back slightly. 

“Taeyeon, although Yoon is here to make you used to people from the other side, your actual teacher is me,” Iksoo said. He looked at all of them. “Shall we go and eat some cake that Yoon made?” Yona and Lili perked up. 

“Yes!” Both of them exclaimed at the same time.

“He cooks?” Hak asked. Lili and Yona turned to look at him. 

“Better than anyone I’ve ever met,” Yona said solemnly. 

“In fact, I think he could make the best chefs in the world cry,” Lili said. 

“Both of you are talking too much!” Yoon snapped. 

Yona burst out laughing and Lili joined, even though she hadn’t heard what Yoon said. They all followed Iksoo to the priests’ quarters, Yoon walking next to him to catch him when he tripped and fell. They were still mending their relationship. They had hurt each other and they both were aware of the inevitable pain that would befall Yoon. It would take a little bit of time to get back to the comfortable family like relationship they had before. But they would get there. They were both trying their hardest. 

Yona watched Yoon catch Iksoo by the arm when they arrived right in front of the door and Iksoo chuckled to himself. 

They were a lot like family.

It made Yona kind of jealous. 

Yona and Lili helped cut the cake into large servings and brought them over to everyone. Iksoo brought a box of tissues to the table and Lili snorted. 

The moment Yona took a bite of the cake, she melted. It was so good. It wasn’t too sweet, but it wasn’t lacking in sweetness. It gave a warm and fuzzy feeling. It tasted like warm mornings with her mother and father, it tasted like cool evenings when Yona laughed next to Yoon, Iksoo and Lili. As always, it tasted like everything she ever wanted and  _ more _ .

“What the fuck?” Hak said. Yona opened her eyes to see tears dripping from Hak’s chin. 

“Language,” Lili smacked him. 

Yoon laughed on the side. 

“This is a Yoon cooking thing,” Yona said, reaching for the tissues in the middle of the table to wipe her face. Taeyeon wasn’t crying, he was perhaps too young to understand the pain and loneliness and want most people had. “It makes you...feel things,”

“What she said,” Lili nodded, handing Hak a bunch of tissues and using a bunch to wipe her own face. 

“That’s...annoying,” Hak grumbled. He looked like he had been about to curse but then had noticed Taeyeon looking up at him in concern. 

“Why are you crying?” Taeyeon asked. 

“I’m just amazed by how good this tastes!” Hak said quickly. 

“It is very good!” Taeyeon said happily. 

“So, tell us, were you thinking of Jaeha just now?” Lili snickered. Hak whipped his head around to glare at her. As she started teasing him and he argued back, Yona noticed Yoon out of the corner of her eye. He was smiling at them with such a content look on his face. It made her heart ache. 

_ I love him. _

_ I love him, but I want to leave this town more than anything else.  _

She had to bury her feelings. 

\------o------

“These are safety measures that are important. Children with the sight are very attractive to yokai and Gods alike. Luckily, no being of darkness can enter Yoon’s territory, but that doesn’t mean Taeyeon can’t be spirited away,” Iksoo said. Hak frowned and Yona watched curiously as Iksoo drew charms for Taeyeon. “It would be ideal for Taeyeon to carry at least one of these charms wherever he goes. You can stitch one or two into his school uniform too. If he leaves town, please make sure he always has a charm with him.”

Hak looked like he still had difficulty believing all of this, but he listened carefully to Iksoo explain the different kinds of charms and the ways to make sure Taeyeon was safe. 

“But, keeping a God away is something else entirely. There are no exact charms to help Taeyeon with that,” Iksoo said. 

“Then what happens if a God approaches Taeyeon?” Hak asked gruffly. 

“That’s where Yoon comes in,” Iksoo explained. “Usually this isn’t done for anyone except for the priest or the God’s kin and family. But Yoon will bless Taeyeon so that if Taeyeon is ever approached by a God, Yoon will know.”

“It isn’t done usually?” Yona asked in surprise. Yoon had done that for her the day before. 

“No,” Iksoo shook his head. “No other God does this. But...this is Yoon we’re talking about and he’s...kinder to his people than most Gods,” Iksoo turned to smile at Yoon who bent down in front of Taeyeon to place his hand on Taeyeon’s forehead. 

“What happens if a charm gets lost or damaged?” Hak asked. 

“Well, then you should come to see me, or any priest that you can come across. Kija would work as well. In fact, once Taeyeon gets old enough, he might be able to draw charms himself too,” Iksoo said. 

“Then I can draw charms?” Yona asked in surprise.

“Ah, I’m afraid that’s not possible,” Iksoo said awkwardly. “You haven’t been cultivating your spiritual energy so you aren’t able to imbue it into anything. If you were to start training now, you could do it in maybe ten years?”

“Ten years…” Yona blinked. That was a lot of time. 

“Understood,” Hak nodded. 

“I’m done,” Yoon got up. 

“Alright then, we’ll see Taeyeon day after tomorrow then?” Iksoo asked. 

“Yes,” Hak nodded. “Well then, we’ll be going.” 

They all waved and watched Hak and Taeyeon walk down the stairs. 

“Alright, time to clean up!” Iksoo said cheerfully.

\------o------

Zeno woke up with a start, a fading dream on the edge of his consciousness and his heart pounding in his chest. He turned to his side and immediately sat up. Kaya wasn’t next to him. He stumbled out of bed and went looking. She wasn’t anywhere in the shrine or priests’ quarters. He stepped out and then saw her leaning against a plum tree and watching visitors come in and out of the shrine grounds, a faint smile on her face. Zeno pattered towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck, feeling whole again. 

“Kaya,” Zeno mumbled, still half asleep. She laughed.

“Good morning, Zeno,” she said.

“How are you?” Zeno asked. 

“I’m fine,” she said softly, threading fingers through his always unruly hair. She always tried to tame it. It never worked. 

“Good,” he said simply. 

That fear would probably never properly leave, but it wasn’t real anymore. Zeno slowly straightened up, drinking in the sight of her. Her skin was peach colored and her hair was full and shiny. She was healthy. She was in his arms.

“Good morning,” he said, bending down and pecking her on the lips. She smiled up at him. 

“You’re rather groggy this morning,” she said, ruffling his hair, clearly giving up on taming it. 

“Hm,” Zeno hummed, enjoying the attention she was giving him. 

“Did you have another nightmare?” she asked gently. Zeno frowned. 

“I think so, I don’t remember,” Zeno shrugged. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Kaya changed the subject. Zeno blinked and thoughtfully rested his chin on her shoulder. 

“Something we haven’t had before?” he asked. 

“That’s quite the challenge!” Kaya giggled. 

“After all, we have a guest today, don’t we?” Zeno asked. “And that child has never truly enjoyed food.”

“True,” Kaya agreed. 

Zeno closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the morning sun and the softness that came with the embrace he held Kaya in tightly. Kaya was silent. A comfortable and companionable silence. Zeno enjoyed her presence and she watched the visitors and children frolic about the shrine grounds. 

“How does experimenting with different kinds of breakfast muffins sound?” Kaya murmured. 

“Breakfast muffins?” Zeno perked up in interest. 

“You haven’t heard of them before?” Kaya asked. “They’re tasty and you can make several different kinds. I could also make a pound cake.”

“That sounds interesting!” Zeno beamed. “Let’s do that!”

“Alright,” Kaya chuckled. “Oh there he is,” Kaya said, shifting in Zeno’s arms. Zeno looked up from her shoulder and spotted sharp golden eyes. 

“Shinah! Over here!” Zeno called. 

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And welcome to the Yona and Il arc! As I've mentioned, it is not named the Yona and Il arc because they are the focus of the arc, but rather, it's the closest name I could give this arc without revealing any spoilers. 
> 
> I bet all of your were wondering this entire fic, WHERE IS ZENO AND WHERE IS SHINAH? *claps wildly* they are finally here!! If you're wondering why Yona is so hellbent on leaving the town even though she's in love with Yoon...well. Some people believe love should never be the first priority in their lives. Not romantic love at least. (I am one of these people, lol). She believes that she should still head for that goal she has always been striving for, instead of abandoning that goal for some flimsy emotions that can probably change over time. (I actually very much agree with her, but I won't say that's entirely healthy). I use the term cultivating your spiritual energy. I hope this isn't too much of a foreign topic for you guys. In Shintoism, Chinese Taoism, and even Buddhism, if you do not cultivate what spiritual energy you have, you cannot use it.
> 
> This is your last warning, if you are uncomfortable with any of the tags on the fic, please, please don't read any further than this. I delve into some pretty unhealthy mental states and how crises can impair your sense of reasoning. In this arc, several of the characters are still attempting to heal and live, everyone makes bad choices that has consequences. I take this arc and drive it straight off of a cliff. 
> 
> If you ARE sticking around regardless, next chapter!: Yoon starts to notice that Yona may be more important to him than he thought, growing plants and Yona almost gets spirited away.


	33. Chapter 33

_“Honestly, what would I have done without you?”_

It was true, Yona had done so much and had changed so many things. And Yoon had only known her for barely a month and a half. She was broken, she was hurting, she was yearning and she was _human_ . Even so, Yoon had been unable to do anything for her as a God. She only gave and gave and _gave_ what little she could offer. Yoon hadn’t been able to do anything for her in return. 

_She had yet to ask him for anything since that one time she prayed outside his shrine for the festival._

It frustrated him. 

She had come barreling into his long and immortal existence and had painted it with her colors and Yoon…

_Yoon was terrified of what that meant._

“Iksoo, is everything ready?” Yoon asked. 

“Yes,” Iksoo nodded. 

“Well then shall we go?” Yoon asked. 

The two of them walked down the stairs of the shrine and into town. Iksoo was in his yokai form. Once they left Yoon’s territory they would move at faster speeds. Yoon used to take this path with Nami several times since she had studied in Geuntae’s territory and had become fast friends with his priest at the time. 

“Why shopping?” Both of them blinked as tired looking Soowon was dragged by Lili. They were dressed casually. It was a day off for Lili and Yona, both from school and from working in the shrine. 

“I have to buy an offering for Yoon, I forgot!” Lili said firmly.

“An offering for Yoon?” Soowon asked. 

“Hm, yeah. Yoon helped out a lot with us getting together, I don’t think you know.” Lili laughed and Yoon watched Soowon’s expression soften at the look on Lili’s face. “I want to thank him for working hard. After all, Yoon is a God.”

“I wonder how Yona is going to deal with that,” Soowon said thoughtfully. 

“She has time to think things through,” Lili said. “I have to talk to her about it too.”

“Anyways, why didn’t you call Yona too?” Soowon asked.

“You would want to call her on our date?” Lili raised an eyebrow and Soowon’s face flushed. 

“Uh, no. It’s just that she’s been studying nonstop, so I thought she should take a break.” Soowon nodded.

“Well, I’ll give her a call and snap at her to get out of the library,” Lili said. 

“Studying nonstop?” Yoon murmured. 

“Yoon,” Iksoo said and Yoon turned to look at his priest. Iksoo was smiling softly. “You can go see Yona if you want to. I’ll wait for you. We still have time.” Yoon stared at Iksoo for a moment before smiling in defeat. 

“Alright, then. Wait right here, Iksoo. Sit down somewhere so you won’t fall over. I’ll be back in a bit.” Yoon waved at Iksoo and then leaped onto the roof of the nearest building. Yoon assumed that Yona was at the public library. He knew where that was. He glanced back at Iksoo who was settling down on a stool outside of a shop and Yoon took off towards the public library. 

Luckily, Yoon immediately spotted Yona, sitting nearby one of the windows, her eyebrows furrowed together as she took notes. Yoon landed on the window sill and she started, almost falling off of her seat with wide eyes. 

“Yona,” Yoon said.

“Yoon!” Yona exclaimed. 

Several people in the library turned to look at Yona and she turned red and bowed in their direction. Yoon tried not to chuckle. 

“What are you doing?” Yoon asked her.

“Studying,” Yona said, gesturing to her books. 

“I overheard Soowon and Lili and it seems you’ve been studying longer than you need to,” Yoon said, with an amused look on his face. He had known Yona was studious, but it was his first time seeing the number of books she read at a time. And her notes were extremely detailed. 

“I’m not!” Yona gasped. 

“It seems to me that you are,” Yoon laughed. 

“There’s nothing else to do anyways,” Yona said. Yoon blinked at her. Ah yes, he supposed that was correct. If she went home there would be her father. Lili who seemed like a fair partner for the day was on a date. Yoon didn’t know what Hak was up to, but if Yona was stuck studying, he was probably busy.

A sudden idea came to him. 

_But Yona was a human. She would always remain human. Yoon wasn’t supposed to cut into her life._

_And yet-_

“Yona…” Yoon said slowly, watching the expression on her face slowly, “would you like to come with me and Iksoo to Chishin to bless the child of a God?” 

Yoon watched Yona’s eyes slowly widen and then her entire face lit up. 

“Yes!” she exclaimed as loudly as she could within the library. She immediately leaned towards him in enthusiasm. “Yes! I would like to go with you! Please!” Yoon felt a large smile spread across his face. 

“Alright then, pack up your things. We’ll leave right away,” Yoon told her.

“OK!” Yona nodded and hurriedly shoved her books into her backpack. She slung her bag onto her back and Yoon held out his hand to her. She blinked at him.

“We’ll go from the window,” Yoon told her. “It’s OK, no one will even notice you. Just like in the festival.” Yona looked exhilarated as she put her hand in his and Yoon pulled her out through the window. She was light, such was the kind of spell he used on her. Yona yelped slightly and Yoon pulled her into his arms and they jumped from roof to roof and back to where Iksoo was. Yoon landed in front of Iksoo and Iksoo stood up in surprise.

“Miss Yona!” Iksoo said. 

“She’s coming with us,” Yoon said. 

“She is?!” Iksoo cried out.

“I figured she could use the break,” Yoon shrugged. Yona’s face was flushed and she beamed at Iksoo. 

“Which God’s child are we going to bless?” Yona asked.

“Geuntae, the Tiger God,” Yoon told her. 

“Oh! Was he here during the festival?” Yona asked. 

“Hm, I don’t know if you’ll remember him, but he was the one with the brown hair,” Yoon said. 

“I remember him!” Yona said. 

“We’re going to go meet him and his wife,” Yoon told her. “Anyways, I’d prefer to arrive there early so let’s go,” Yoon held out his hand to Yona again and she hesitated for a moment before taking it. He scooped her back into his arms and she squeaked. “Hold on tight, we’re going to be moving at very high speeds,” Yoon said. 

“OK…” Yona said quietly, her arms around his neck tightening.

“Then, we’re going,” Yoon clutched Yona tighter to himself and then glanced at Iksoo before both of them took off. Yona didn’t make any noises, she simply gripped Yoon tighter and buried her face into his shoulder. 

They only stopped twice when Iksoo tripped and fell over. When they were standing in front of the shrine, they finally drew to a halt. 

“Yona, we’re here,” Yoon said. Her grip slightly loosened and Yoon helped her to her feet. She stared with wide eyes, drinking in everything in front of her. Geuntae’s shrine was large and grand and bustling with people. 

“H-how will we announce Yona?” Iksoo asked, back in his human form. 

“I’ll handle that,” Yoon said. 

“Lord Yoon,” Geuntae’s head priest, Chul-rang, greeted them with a bow. “I take it that you are here to bless My Lady?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Yoon nodded. 

“Lord Geuntae has informed me of this, please follow me,” Chul-rang raised his head and then started walking towards the shrine, Iksoo quickly fell into step behind him and Yoon glanced at Yona before gesturing at her to follow. Yona grabbed onto one of his sleeves and followed. Chul-rang led them to the main shrine doors. He pushed them open and they all walked in. 

Like Mizari’s shrine, there was an ungodly amount of furs everywhere, also every flowery plant possible so long as it was in season. Yona was looking around, quiet and stunned. 

“Yoon!” Geuntae’s voice boomed and Yona flinched. Yoon put a hand on hers and then led her hand properly to the crook of his elbow. “What’s this? What’s this? You’ve brought that human girl with you.”

“Consider it a field trip,” Yoon said placidly. 

“Congratulations on your child, Lord Geuntae,” Iksoo bowed his head. 

“As you can see, we’re here to bless Lady Yunho and with us here is Yona, one of my shrine maidens and with the sight,” Yoon said gesturing to Yona. Yona ducked her head into a quick bow.

“Hello,” she said. 

“Hm…” Geuntae stared at Yona and Yoon frowned. 

“Can we see Lady Yunho now?” Yoon asked. 

“Of course, come this way,” Geuntae said, he led them to a room in the back where Lady Yunho was pruning a small tree. 

“Oh! Lord Yoon!” Yunho said in delight. Iksoo bowed his head and when Yoon did as well, Yona hurriedly followed to do the same. 

“We’ve come to bless your child,” Yoon said. 

“Of course!” she said happily. 

“Iksoo,” Yoon held out his hand. Iksoo put a small seed into Yoon’s hand. Then Yoon took Yona’s hand from his arm and handed it to Iksoo who smiled comfortingly and drew her to the side of the room where Chul-rang was standing respectfully by the wall. Yoon stood in front of Yunho and she peered at his hand. 

“What kind of seed is it?” she asked curiously. 

“Who knows?” Yoon smiled. He already knew what kind of seed it was since he was a God of Agriculture, but the point was that he had drawn this seed from a huge bag of different kinds of seeds. He took Yunho’s hand and placed the seed in her hand and then put his hand over the seed. Closing his eyes he drew on his power and willed the seed to bloom. He removed his hand as he felt the tiny buds pushing at his hand and he watched it grow until it was just tall enough to put into a pot. 

“Pumpkin,” Yunho breathed. 

“Prosperity,” Yoon said, “growth and abundance,” 

Then he put his hand against Yunho’s forehead. 

“I bless you and this child with health, power, and resilience,” Yoon said. 

“Thank you, Yoon,” Yunho beamed. 

“You’re welcome,” Yoon said with a smile. “It is my duty.”

“Geuntae, will you please plant this?” Yunho asked, gesturing the plant on her hand, it’s roots spilling out of her palm and it’s vines trying to curl around her arm. 

“Of course,” Geuntae took the plant and exited the room, Chul-rang following him. 

“And who is this lovely young lady?” Yunho asked, looking at Yona. 

“M-me?” Yona gasped, startled to have attention drawn to herself. 

“She’s a child with the sight. She’s been working as a shrine maiden in my shrine,” Yoon said. 

“My name is Yona,” Yona said.

“Oh, yes, I have heard of you,” Yunho said. “You have lovely hair.”

“T-thank you,” Yona flushed. 

“Would you like to touch my stomach?” Yunho laughed. Yona gaped at her. 

“O-oh? I can?” She asked, looking at Iksoo and Yoon. Yoon nodded. “I...uh...may I?” Yona asked. Yunho chuckled. 

“You may,” Yunho said. “Everyone I meet wants to touch my stomach lately, so I’ve taken to offering it myself.”

Yona stepped away from the wall, looking hesitant and shy. She sat down next to Yunho and then Yunho guided her hand to her stomach. Yona blinked as if waiting for something. 

“Oh...it’s surprisingly normal…” she said. 

“Well, the baby is very calm right now,” Yunho said. “But with your sight, you should be able to feel it’s presence there,”

“Presence?” Yona blinked. 

“Yes,” Yunho nodded. Yona stared at Yunho’s stomach for a bit and then bit her lip and closed her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed together and then her eyes snapped open in delight.

“I can sense it!” Yona said excitedly. 

“You can,” Yunho laughed. Yoon frowned. “You’re such an adorable child-” Yunho reached for Yona’s face and Yoon grabbed her hand.

“Yunho, I know she’s interesting, but you can’t spirit her away,” Yoon deadpanned. Yona paled, pulled away from Yunho and then ducked behind Yoon. Yunho laughed.

“Oh dear, I’ve been found out,” she said. Yoon tried not to roll his eyes. 

“Our work is basically done here, Yona would you like to walk around Chishin for a bit?” Yoon asked. Yona lit up, still clinging to Yoon’s arm. 

“Really?” she asked. 

“Really,” Yoon nodded with a smile. 

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Yoon starts to realize how much of an integral part of his life Yona has become. Yoon had a lot of shit going on, he didn't have time to sit down and think YEAH SO YONA'S BEEN KINDA EVERYWHERE LATELY. I WONDER WHY. But now he's starting to see that. And it's becoming harder and harder for him to not interfere in her life. 
> 
> There was no hanakotoba that I could find for pumpkin flowers, so I went with the western meaning. Yunho absolutely went OH SHE'S PRETTY AND INTERESTING! CAN I KEEP HER? 
> 
> Next chapter, everyone starts planning for the future, Yoon has a big brother vibe and Il is like a broken record.


	34. Chapter 34

“What are you guys doing” Yona asked, sliding into the seat next to Hak. There was a mountain of books, magazines and brochures on the table and Lili, Hak, Kija and Yuuri were pouring over them, intent looks on their faces. Yona reached for the nearest magazine and looked at the cover page.

“We’re looking up colleges and vocational schools,” Yuuri said. 

“Huh…” Yona blinked. “So early?” she cried out. “We’re still in our first year!”

“You say that as if you don’t have a stash of college brochures,” Hak said. Yona stuck out her lips. 

“True, but like, I’m studying to get into some very specific places?” Yona said. “My goal is to leave this town, you see.”

“You’re not the only one,” Lili said. 

“Lili, you’re gonna leave town?” Yona asked. “I thought you would start an apprenticeship under your father.”

“Hm, I want to study some business and hospitality courses,” Lili hummed closing her eyes and pressing the end of her pen to her mouth thoughtfully. 

“I won’t be leaving my town since I’m going to be taking over the shrine anyways,” Kija said. “But I can still look up things,” Kija said. 

“Yona, what are the colleges or universities you’re aiming for?” Yuuri asked Yona. 

“Kuuto,” Yona said, digging into the pile and pulling out several magazines and brochures of universities in Kuuto. “My main goal is to go to Kuuto for now,” 

“Kuuto! That’s ambitious!” Yuuri said. 

“Is it?” Yona asked. 

“It’s just like you to want to go to Kuuto,” Kija said. 

“I’ve also been talking to my dad about transferring schools,” Lili suddenly spoke up. 

“Hah?” Hak exclaimed. 

“This is the first I’m hearing of this,” Yona said. 

“Well, I want to work harder. Since my goals have become bigger, I feel like this small school in this small town isn’t enough to push me forward. So I’ve been looking into more competitive schools in other towns,” Lili said. 

“Are you sure you’re just not heading to Saika so that you can be with Soowon?” Hak asked teasingly. 

“No!” Lili cried out, her face flushing. “I was thinking Suiko,” 

“Suiko, huh?” Yona murmured. “That does sound nice,”

“I still think you’re going to head to Saika in the end,” Hak snickered. 

“Shut up,” Lili shoved him. “Also a lot of kids from Suiko end up going into hospitality, so I wanted to try my hand at studying there before I head to college, you know.”

“I see,” Yona said. She stared at the brochures and magazines in front of her. All she knew was that she wanted to leave and go to Kuuto, the centre of everything. She didn’t know what she wanted to study or what she wanted to become. Lili and Kija already knew. 

“It’s OK, Yona,” Yuuri said as if reading the look on her face. “I have no idea what I want to do either. We’re just first years after all. I think it’s great that you already know where you want to go! You’ll figure out things as you keep going through everyday life,” 

“Yeah, Lili and Kija are just monsters,” Hak said. 

“Rude!” Lili shoved Hak again. 

“By the way, Hak, you didn’t have kendo today?” Yona asked. 

“Nah,” Hak yawned. “It’s an off day.”

“Oh reminds me! I need to finish packing everything!” Yuuri clapped her hands together. 

“That’s right, you’re moving out today aren’t you, Yuuri?” Lili asked. 

“Yup!” Yuuri nodded. “The family that agreed to take me in is right next to my part time job so I can freely move around!”

“That’s great!” Yona said. “I wish I could live right next to the shrine…” Yona planted her cheek against the smooth wood of the table. 

“Your desires are so visible. I wonder how Yoon hasn’t noticed…” Lili sighed. 

“Maybe because he isn’t used to people falling in love with him?” Kija suggested.

“Probably that,” Lili nodded. “He gives off a more...big brother vibe than a boyfriend, so-”

“Stop,” Yona wailed into the table. 

“Alright, alright,” Lili laughed. “Now, help Hak figure out a good vocational school.”

“Fine,” Yona sighed, pushing herself off the table to grab a bunch of brochures that Kija shoved in her direction without hesitation.

\------o------

“Are you sure you got everything?” Yona’s father asked Yuuri as she stood in the doorway with her backpack. The family she was moving in with had insisted on taking her larger suitcases beforehand, so she had merely stayed for dinner before heading towards the new place she was staying at. 

“I did a triple check! If I did forget something I can come back and get it, right?” Yuuri laughed. 

“You can,” Yona smiled. 

“Make sure you don’t let any of those side dishes spill,” Yona’s father said. He never truly got attached to Yuuri. He had always been courteous and detached, like dealing with someone just for work’s sake. Yona hoped Yuuri hadn’t taken that to heart. 

“I’ll keep them extra safe!” Yuuri said. “After all, your food is very tasty!”

“I’m glad,” Yona’s father said. 

“Thank you for letting me stay here,” Yuuri bowed her head. 

“You’re welcome,” Yona’s father said. “You can come back anytime you want to.”

Both Yona and her father watched Yuuri walk off with the other girl she would be staying with. 

Once they were out of sight, Yona turned around and walked back into the house. Her father followed her and he shut the door. It suddenly felt immensely suffocating, stuck in the house with just her father. She had been breathing somehow for so long, but now she couldn’t. She didn’t understand why. She had survived living in the same small little cage that her father lived in her whole life. So why was she unable to now?

_ “Yona, would you like to come with me and Iksoo to Chishin to bless the child of a God?”  _

Was it because she had finally had a taste of freedom?

“Now you won’t have to go out so much anymore,” her father murmured and Yona froze, her eyes wide. 

“What?” she asked.

“You had to constantly go out to be with that girl, yes?” Il asked, looking like he didn’t understand what his words meant to Yona at all. “Now you don’t have to.”

“What are you saying?” Yona asked, her chest constricting. It was so hard to breathe. “I went out because I wanted to.”

“Yes, but now you don’t have to go out as ofte-” he started and Yona felt dizzy for a moment. 

“Dad, I will continue to go out, be with my friends, work in the shrine and go to study groups,” Yona said. 

“Why?” he asked her. 

“What do you mean ‘why’?” Yona almost screamed. “Because I want to! Because I can!” There was a very blank look on her father’s face and she couldn’t tell what he was thinking or feeling. 

“But you don’t  _ have to _ , right?” he asked. Yona was stunned. Her words weren’t getting across to him at all. He had no idea what she was talking about. None at all. 

“I don’t have to, but  _ I will _ ,” Yona said firmly. 

“Why?” her father frowned.

“Don’t ask me why! You sound like a broken record! I will go out because I want to!” Yona snapped. 

“You keep going to places without telling me recently. I won’t argue with you if you  _ have _ to go, but if you have free will in-” he began, looking very displeased. Yona suddenly felt so much rage and grief she was scared she would break something. 

“You have no right,” Yona said, her tone frigid, cold, enraged. “You have absolutely  _ no right _ to control what I do. I told you before, I refuse to live in the cage you made.  _ I refuse. _ ”

“Yona, I’m doing this for your own go-” he was louder now, desperate. 

“No,” Yona growled. “I am not having this conversation with you again. I am  _ a human being! _ I am my own person! I am not just your daughter! I cannot live like a puppet controlled by your strings! Dad! Please just look at me like a person! Look at what I want! Look at the things I’ve been doing! How can you claim to care for me when you don’t even know me?” Yona screamed. 

Her father stared at her and Yona felt the anger and grief fade away. All that was left was disappointment. He didn’t understand. He never would. Her words would never reach him. 

“Yona-” he started. 

“I’m done,” Yona muttered. She walked into her room and shut her door. 

She heaved in a lungful of air, trying to breathe.

It was OK. She had already known that getting her father to listen to her was impossible. She had resigned herself to that truth a long time ago. 

_ But it still hurt _ .

Because she had tasted freedom, because she had helped people, because she had been taught what it was like to reach out and have someone reach back. 

Because Yoon had been helping her really live again. 

She had hoped and prayed, just maybe...she could touch her father’s world and change it. 

But that was  _ impossible _ .

“OK,” Yona breathed, leaning her head against the wall. “Let’s do some studying.”

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I'm sorry, I know I said there were like four chapters of fluff, but also, this ends with angst. lol. The next chapter is kinda fluffy. When I said there was four chapters of fluff I meant "I'm not driving us off the cliff yet, guys." 
> 
> I don’t really think I need to explain this, but I’ll do it anyways, going to a Vocational School is extremely common in Japan. After high school you study in a Vocational School for two years and then get a job. One of the most common majors in Vocational Schools is fashion. You might think that they're deciding things way way too early, but in Japan, there are a lot of exams and tests you have to take into certain universities and majors. Deciding what you want to do in your last year of high school is often too late because registrations for exams and mock tests will have been completed. 
> 
> Next chapter, Yoon gives Yona important advice, Meiji era kimonos and red spider lilies


	35. Chapter 35

“What’s wrong?” Yoon asked Yona when he saw her cleaning up the altar. He had been busy helping cleaning out the storage room that he hadn’t seen her all day. She turned to look at him, her face carefully expressionless, but he could detect the tiniest wrinkle in her eyebrows. He sighed and then sat down. “I won’t press you, but I do want to know what you’re struggling with,” Yoon told her. 

Yona stared at him for a second, before her entire face changed and she looked immensely tired and annoyed. 

“I’m just tired, that’s all,” Yona rubbed the back of her head and crouched down next to Yoon. 

“Of?” Yoon asked her. She pouted.

“My dad...he...he’s doing the usual…” Yona said. “Trying to keep me inside the house as much as possible, trying to stop me from doing anything that he doesn’t know about. I’m tired.” Yona shrugged. “It’s not anything big, it’s the usual.”

“Did you fight with him again?” Yoon asked. He knew that her father wouldn’t change overnight, but he had hoped what had happened at the festival would act like a stopper of sorts. 

“Hm,” Yona nodded, looking unhappy.

“Yona, I’m going to say something that you may not want to hear,” Yoon said. She blinked at him. “And you have every right to disregard my words. Your father needs help,” Yoon said, his voice soft. He understood that this was a sensitive topic. “Your father desperately needs help. I would recommend trying to get him to see someone he can talk to and will give him advice to change. Also...you’re one of the only few people that can probably actually help him.” 

Yona looked down at her hands. 

“I know,” Yona whispered. “A year after mom died...Hak, Soowon and I were playing and I got hurt very lightly. But dad...dad acted like they had stabbed me in the stomach with their own hands. My aunt...she got into a really big fight with him and even threatened to call the authorities and take me away from him if he continued to act the way he was acting. My dad stopped being extreme after that...but...he turned down all my aunt’s demands that he go see someone to help him.”

“I see,” Yoon suspected as much. “I’m sorry, you don’t deserve to live in a home like that.”

“I still love him though,” Yona said fiercely. “I love him...but...I can’t...I’m so tired of loving him…”

“Do you want me to see if I can get Iksoo to talk to people who can help you get out of there?” Yoon asked her. 

“No,” Yona said. “I...I’m going to try my hand at getting him to go to therapy. I’ve never breached the subject with him before because the arguments he used to have with my aunt scared me...but I’ll try this time. Maybe he’ll listen to me.”

“Will you be OK?” Yoon asked her. She looked up at him. She didn’t look OK, but she grinned. 

“Don’t worry, I’m the girl that entered the shrine of a God that hated me. I’ll be fine!” She laughed. Yoon smiled back. 

“I’m glad,” Yoon said. “But always remember, you have no obligation to help him at the expense of your own well being. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Yona nodded.

\------o------

“Iksoo, what’s all this corded rope?” Lili asked as she hauled the rope up and into her arms. She had found it coiled in a pile next to the side of the shrine. She knew Iksoo had been cleaning up a very large storage room at the back of the priests’ quarters, so she was unsure what to do with the rope. 

“Oh, that’s sacred rope,” Iksoo hurried over to her.

“Sacred rope?” Lili asked him. 

“Yes,” Iksoo nodded. “We use it to tie things together and even create barriers to keep yokai in or out.”

“Huh…” Lili stared at the rope for a bit. “Is it OK to leave it lying around like this?” Lili asked. 

“Ah, I was going to put it back into the storage room,” Iksoo said. 

“Then let me help you do that,” Lili said. 

“But that’s heavy, isn’t it?” Iksoo asked. 

“It’s better me carrying this than you tripping while carrying this,” Lili laughed. Iksoo frowned.

“I get the feeling you and Yona are starting to doubt my ability to do things,” Iksoo said. 

“Iksoo, I just witnessed you trip over a leaf this morning. I think my concern is justified,” Lili said pointedly. Iksoo sighed. “If it makes you feel better, I have no idea where the storage room is, so you’re going to have to show me where to put this.”

“Alright,” Iksoo nodded and Lili followed him, lugging the rope with her. “How are you and Yona doing at school?” Iksoo asked her as they walked into the priests’ quarters.

“Hm, well, we’re both as academically excellent as always,” Lili said. “But I’m planning to transfer to another school. I’m looking into schools and stuff.”

“Where do you want to go?” Iksoo asked. 

“Suiko,” Lili said. 

“Suiko,” Iksoo mused. “That’s a good spot, especially for a former shrine maiden of the God of Agriculture and Medicine.”

“But aren’t I part time?” Lili cried out. 

“You are,” Iksoo nodded. “But it still grates at people the wrong way sometimes. But if you’re going to Suiko, you’ll be fine. The Rabbit Goddess, Lady Ayura dwells there. She has...recently been on good terms with Yoon. And she’s softer in nature than most Gods.”

“Is that so?” Lili asked, thinking. How long would she been seen as a former shrine maiden of Yoon? How many years would she be remembered that way? 

“You can put the rope here,” Iksoo gestured to the freshly cleaned storage room, filled with things Lili didn’t even recognize. Lili dumped the rope on top of a large trunk. “Oh, give me a minute, I have your pay for this month. I gave Yona her pay already.” Iksoo rushed out of the room. Lili looked around the room. 

“Woah,” Lili said quietly as she picked a kimono from the Meiji Era out of an open trunk. “This is...so old…” Soowon had told her a long time ago that she looked pretty in traditional Japanese clothes. It had been after her first tea serving ceremony. It had been forgotten until she realized she was in love with Soowon. It was what prompted her into taking the job at the shrine. The opportunity to wear a shrine maiden uniform everyday was too good to pass up. “I wonder if Iksoo would let me try this on…”

“Lili?” Lili started when she heard Soowon’s voice somewhere outside the priests’ quarters. A smile spread across Lili’s face. She wondered what Soowon would look like if he saw her wearing the Meiji Era kimono. 

“I’m glad that you’re happy,” Yoon spoke up from behind her. Lili’s eyes widened, freezing in place. “I’m happy for you.”

“Yoon!” Lili spun around. There was no one there. Her heart thudded in her chest. She had never managed to thank him. She had wanted to tell him to his face that she had given her courage she hadn’t known herself capable of. 

But Lili wasn’t Yona. Yoon couldn’t linger in her life forever. He was a God and even Yona was starting to see that. 

“Thank you,” Lili said to the empty storage room. “Thank you for giving me that push. Thank you for helping move forward when I was on the verge of giving up. Thank you so much,” Lili bowed her head. 

“Yona, where’s Lili?” Soowon’s voice came again and Lili hurried out of the storage room, feeling lighter than she had ever felt in her life. 

_ She kind of felt like crying _ .

\------o------

“Iksoo,” Yoon said, poking his head in through the kitchen window. Iksoo looked up from his dinner in surprise. “I need to head out to do something, I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

“Understood,” Iksoo nodded. 

Yoon walked into the forest behind the shrine, slowly trudging down a path he had tried so hard to forget. He had forgotten and now...he wasn’t sure if he should forget anymore. Not after Yona had grabbed him and told him he wouldn’t hurt anyone anymore. 

It took him a while to find the exact spot again, digging through his memories of bright flower fields, cheerful smiles and white spider lilies. He stepped into a clearing, his hand pressed against a tree and he smiled. The pain was still there. It wasn’t as sharp as it used to be, but it was there. 

“There you are, Nami,” Yoon whispered. 

The mound was still covered in eternal snowdrops, a spell he put on them such a long time ago, he couldn’t even remember when he had done it or why he had. He hadn’t visited her since his war on The God of Death had come to an end. He walked over to the mound and then dropped to his knees in front of it. 

_ “What are you doing?” _

_ “Prostrating myself,” _

“I’m late, aren’t I?” Yoon asked. “I wonder where you are now...I wonder if the God of Rebirth gave you a loving family. I wonder...if you still smile the way you used to.”

Yoon closed his eyes. 

“I got lost...I think,” Yoon admitted. “I wandered down a path of loneliness and bitterness after I lost you and Yila.”

_ “Master, I don’t want you to suffer again. My mother loved you. I love you too, Master. That’s why I want you to learn to love people more.” _

“I met a child like you and Yila, you know,” Yoon laughed. His eyes stung, his voice wrung with emotion. “He’s clumsy and gets hurt easily and he’s kind. He loves so gently and so unconditionally…it scares me sometimes.”

_ “What flowers?” _

_ “I’m changing the color of these flowers,” _

“Loving is still terrifying, Nami,” Yoon said, clenching his fists against his knees. “It’s terrifying, but I think I’m going to try to figure out what to do from now on,”

 Yoon put his hand against the mound and red spider lilies sprouted with the snowdrops almost immediately. 

“I think I’ll go see Yila now too,” Yoon said, getting up. He started to turn around and then chuckled. He turned back to look at the mound. “You won’t be satisfied with that, am I right?” 

_ A bright smile.  _

_ “No, you know that I won’t be,” _

“I’ll go visit everyone who came after you and Yila as well,” Yoon said. 

Yoon turned around fully and started heading towards where Yila had been buried. 

_ “Master, thank you for saving me. Thank you for giving me this life.” _

_ “If you cry now, you can’t get married to Taka properly, you know.” _

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to write this Lili and Yoon scene for a long time. Yoon and Lili both understand that they should not cross paths for much longer, because they're both from different worlds. But...Yoon and Lili were friends for a while there and I LOVED their interactions. Salty children. Yoon has absolutely no idea what a therapist is, he's just trying to tell Yona to get Il to see a counselor asap. 
> 
> I don't know if you guys remember, but towards the beginning of the Iksoo arc, Yoon had a flashback in which he changed red spider lilies to white spider lilies. Red spider lilies signify final goodbyes. The Yoon from back then didn't even consider the concept of a goodbye, so red spider lilies rubbed him the wrong way. Him growing red spider lilies on Nami's grave means he's saying goodbye for good, he's letting go, of the pain, the sorrow, the rage, the way he held onto her even when he tried to desperately forget her. He will always love her, but he's also finally moving on. 
> 
> Next chapter, Yona sets a goal, Yona sends Hak off to the wolves and I FINALLY DRIVE US OFF THE CLIFF.
> 
> Please guys, this is a warning, IF YOU ARE NOT OK WITH READING LARGE AMOUNTS OF MENTAL STRESS AND ANXIETY, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DO NOT READ ANY FARTHER THAN THIS. Thank you.


	36. Chapter 36

“Yona, do you want to eat some ice cream after school?” Yuuri asked, sliding into what was Kija’s seat, but he was across the room, talking to someone else. Yona looked up from their math homework. “I’ll give you guys discounts on double scoops,” Yuuri grinned. 

“Ah!” Yona whined. “I have to go to the library after school!” Yona said regretfully. Yuuri was working part time in the new high class ice cream shop that had been opened up. Her mother was third cousins with the owner and they hadn’t known until Yuuri, Yona and Lili had walked in to take a look at the new shop. Yona had yet to get a chance to eat at the shop. 

“That’s fine,” Yuuri nodded. “You seem pretty busy lately. What are you doing?” Yuuri asked.

“Well, I was thinking of our conversation last week and I should probably have a tentative idea of what I want to study in college at least,” Yona said. “I think that will help me work harder.”

“Makes sense,” Yuuri nodded. “Are you OK, though? You look really tired and stressed.”

Yona tried not to wince. She had brought up therapy in a conversation during dinner. She had been talking about how Taejun had changed a lot with the right therapy and he was practically a different person in high school. Her father had nodded and inserted a word here and there. And then she asked her dad if he would be willing to go to therapy with her. 

It hadn’t gone well. 

Not that Yona had been expecting it to go well. Her father cut off the conversation after that. The next few times Yona brought up therapy, he very obviously changed the subject. Well, she knew what she was getting into when she had first thought of doing this, but it still was frustrating.

“Just a lot of things are going on,” Yona shrugged. 

“Does this have anything to do with your boyfriend?” Yuuri asked. Yona sputtered, turning red.

“No! Of course not! And he’s not my boyfriend!” Yona hissed. Yuuri stared at her. “He’s…” Yona felt her face get hotter. “He’s someone I like, but he’s not someone who would like me back.”

“How do you know that?” Yuuri asked her. 

“I just...know,” Yona said. Yoon was almost...unaware it was possible for romantic love to be directed at him. And he probably would never see it coming from Yona, especially since he saw her the way he saw Iksoo. 

“If you say so…” Yuuri said. “But I think you shouldn’t give up so easily.”

“But first, could you get out of my seat?” Kija deadpanned. 

“Whoops,” Yuuri jumped out of the seat. “Alright then! Kija, come by for ice cream later, I’ll give you a discount on double scoops!” 

“Alright,” Kija nodded.

\------o------

“What do I want to do?” Yona asked herself as she scanned the shelves in front of her. She had just been so desperate to leave, she had never really thought about what she wanted to study, what she wanted to become. In her desperation to leave, she had come to excel in most of her school subjects, so she didn’t have a particular subject she was especially good at to focus on. Yona pressed her forehead against the book spines. 

_ What do I want to do? _

“I want to leave this town. I want to see how vast the world is. I want to broaden my horizons…” Yona muttered. “Should I have talked to the guidance counselor at school?”

She didn’t want that. If she did, there were chances of her father getting wind of it. She could only investigate on her own for now. Maybe she could talk to Yoon about it. 

“Yoon?” Yona laughed quietly. “Yoon doesn’t even know what a brochure is, I don’t think he would know a lot about jobs.” Yona sighed. “Why is this so hard?”

She decided to start simple and just picked out the magazines of the universities in Kuuto she had been looking at so she could go through their list of majors. Once she had gathered all the magazines, she started going through them. She took out a notebook and pen and started noting down different majors that looked fairly interesting and involved traveling. 

“It’s getting late, I should head to the shrine,” Yona looked up at the clock on the wall. She had already told Yoon and Iksoo that she would be coming in late. She also had to walk back home with Lili. Lili had been whining about feeling lonely when walking around since Soowon had indulged her and walked with her practically everywhere. But he was currently in Saika for the week.

Yona found Lili and Soowon’s relationship amazing. Despite having to be apart from each other, they still moved forwards with their own lives while still having space for each other. It was beautiful, it was meaningful and just...so full of love. 

It made Yona jealous. 

Yona put her things back into her backpack and then put the magazines back to where she found them. She turned and immediately knocked into the assistant librarian. Both of them cried out as the books she was holding fell over. 

“I’m so sorry!” Yona cried out, bending down and helping with picking up the books. 

Yona froze.

_ Photography and Journalism. _

“Wait a minute,” Yona said, picking up the magazine. It was for a college in Kuuto. 

“Are you interested in Journalism, Yona?” The assistant librarian asked with a smile. 

“I might be…” Yona murmured. Photography and Journalism would let her travel, it would let her capture the world that would grip her heart. 

“Oh yes, Yona, we have some college brochures up front. The head librarian had them brought here after you kids college searched last week. You can take a whole bunch of them if you would like,” The assistant librarian said. 

“Really?” Yona cried out. “Thank you! I’ll go look at them right away!” Yona jumped to her feet and rushed to the front.

\------o------

“So you’re going to sit at home?” Hak asked Yona over the phone. Yona pressed her tongue between her lips as she scribbled some notes down. 

“Yeah, I mean, Soowon is back so Lili is obviously going to hog all his time. And I’ve been narrowing down my university list. This is getting kind of fun,” Yona said. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re doing something.  _ But who am I supposed to go with to the restaurant? _ ” Hak hissed.

“Go by yourself,” Yona huffed. “Grow some courage and flirt with Jaeha a little more obviously,” Yona said. 

“I don’t know how to flirt, damn it!” Hak snapped. 

“I know, I know,” Yona shrugged. “Which is not my problem.”

“Tyrant!” Hak shouted.

“Coward,” Yona sang and as he let out some kind of strangled cry, Yona cut the call. Snickering to herself, Yona turned back to her computer to continue scrolling through the website of the university she was looking at. 

She went to the kitchen after a bit to find herself a snack to eat. She had just shoveled some chips into a bowl when she heard a loud thump. 

“Dad?” Yona called out. 

And then he was standing in the doorway, panting heavily. 

“Dad, are you OK?” Yona asked in concern. 

“Yona!” Her dad barked. Yona almost dropped the bowl in her hands. Her dad held up a fistful of papers. “What are these?”

Yona’s eyes widened as she took in the crumpled state of the brochures for colleges, universities and vocational schools in Kuuto. They had all been in her backpack. More than fear at the thought of her father having found out or even fear at his anger, all Yona felt was pure rage.

“Did you go through my things?” Yona snapped.

“I asked you what these are!” Her father shouted.

“And I asked you if you went through my things without my permission!” Yona screamed. 

“Yes! I did! You’ve been hiding things from me!” Her father yelled. “So tell me what these are!”

“What the hell?” Yona shouted. “What is wrong with you? Those are college brochures!” 

“Why are they colleges in Kuuto?” Her father shouted, his face contorted with anger. Yona couldn’t bring herself to care. She was burning. 

“Because I’m going to Kuuto to study!” Yona snapped. 

“You can’t!” Her father shouted.

“You aren’t allowed to tell me that!” Yona screamed. “I already told you that I wanted to go to Kuuto! I told you a year ago!”

“You aren’t allowed to go!” Her father yelled.

“It’s my life! If I want to study in Kuuto then I will!” Yona screamed.

“No! You can’t! I won’t let you! I won’t give you the money for that!” her father shouted. It felt like he had punched her in the stomach. It hurt. It burned. Yona wanted to scream until she couldn’t scream anymore. All she could see was red.

“I’m going to tell my aunt,” Yona said lowly. “I’m going to tell her that I can’t live here anymore.”

Her father’s eyes widened.

“Yona-” he started to shout even louder.

“NO!” Yona screamed. “I don’t want to listen to you! You never listen to me! Why should I listen to you?” Yona ran past him and to the front door. She threw it open and dashed out. 

“Yona! Yona, listen to me!” She could hear her father coming after her. “I’m only trying to keep you safe!”

_ I can’t. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t stay with him. I have to leave.  _

Yona’s lungs were burning. Her chest was heaving, almost like she was sobbing, but her eyes were dry. She needed to leave. If she stayed with her father any longer while she was reaching for something else, she wouldn’t survive. He would crush her. He would clip her wings and keep her in the cage with him. 

She couldn’t do that. 

_ “Do you want me to see if I can get Iksoo to talk to people who can help you get out of there?” _

_ Yoon! Yoon, help me! _

Yona dashed across the street and then heard a horn blare loudly. 

_ Crash! _

Someone screamed.

Yona spun around. Her heart dropped into her stomach.

_ “Dad!” _

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh.........I'm so sorry. To be fair, I have been foreshadowing this since he barrier arc? And I did put it in the tags. Lord, how many of you sat there wondering "when the heck is she going include the car accident?"? To be honest, I don't have much to say for this chapter other than the fact that I've been building things up to this arc for....quite a while. Also I'm like, genuinely sorry for this arc. But also like, this is such an important arc. I hope it won't scare you guys off. 
> 
> Next chapter, Yona makes promises she can't keep, Yoon sees a little bit of himself in Yona and I reveal the identity of another High God.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blood, lots of tears, panicking, and emotional instability

“So, how’s the group? Yona hasn’t dropped by lately.” Hak looked up from his food as Jaeha refilled his glass. 

“She’s been studying nonstop,” Hak shrugged. “She seems to have found something she wants to do in the future, so that’s pushing her.”

“That’s great!” Jaeha said cheerfully. “If she has something to pull her forward instead of pushing her from behind, it’s a good thing!” 

“Yeah,” Hak nodded, looking back down at his food again. 

_ “Grow some courage and flirt with Jaeha a little more obviously,” _

How was one supposed to flirt in the first place?

“Did you always want to work here at this shop?” Hak blurted. Jaeha blinked.

“Hm,” Jaeha grinned for a moment. “That’s a good question. I think...I feel at home here? I feel grounded. I want to be here. It’s not that I had this intense desire to take over the store after Captain Gigan retires...I just wanted to be here, in this place.” 

“Oh,” Hak said. He had of course heard of the stories of how Jaeha had first shown up at the town with Gigan. An outsider. A child covered in bruises and healing scars. A child that had panic attacks and screamed at the slightest touch. Hak didn’t know Jaeha’s backstory and no one other than Gigan knew. Hak would never dare to make assumptions, but he could understand that Jaeha had scars on his mind that Hak may never be allowed to see. 

“What about you? What do you want to do?” Jaeha asked. 

It occurred to Hak that Jaeha was talking to him more than usual. Usually he would flit from table to table with a random word in between. Hak wondered if this was a sign or if Jaeha was just talking for conversation’s sake. 

“I want to open up a martial arts dojo,” Hak said. 

“Interesting! Wasn’t your grandfather a very popular martial artist?” Jaeha asked. 

“He was, he taught a lot of people, but after he retired, he told everyone that he didn’t expect anyone to take up his work again,” Hak explained. “We grew up trained, but none of us actually joined in any competitions or anything else. I want to open a dojo with the Son name on it.” 

“That’s very ambitious, very nice!” Jaeha sounded excited and Hak kind of wanted to touch his hair. “I’d visit!”

“You would?” Hak asked in surprise. Jaeha gave Hak one of those annoying sparkly smiles. 

“Why of course, Captain Gigan taught me how to fight too, you know.” Hak’s eyes lit up. 

“Really now?” Hak asked. Jaeha leaned in closer, an excited and almost competitive twinkle in his eyes. 

“Really, I bet I could take you! You’re scrawny!” Jaeha said. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Hak scoffed. Ah, they were actually really close.

“You want a match?” Jaeha asked.

“Bring i-”

_ Crash! _

A scream. 

“Dad!” Yona’s voice. 

Hak got out of his seat almost immediately, shooting out of the restaurant, Jaeha on his heels. Hak drew to an abrupt halt, his heart in his throat and his eyes wide as he drank in the scene in front of him. His limbs were frozen. 

Yona was holding her father to her chest. They were in front of a car that had clearly braked suddenly. Yona and her father were covered in blood. Or rather, Yona was covered in her father’s blood. 

“Dad! Dad! Dad! Look at me! Dad! Wake up!” Yona screamed, tears streaming down her face. “Dad!  _ Dad! Don’t do this! _ ” 

Hak couldn’t move, the air in his lungs was ice. 

Jaeha grabbed Hak’s shoulder, shaking him out of his stupor.

“Hak, call the ambulance now!” Jaeha yelled and then ran towards Yona. 

Hak scrambled for his phone with shaking fingers and tried to dial in the number as fast as possible. 

\------o------

Yoon’s ears twitched and he sat up from where he was lounging on the kitsune statue. His eyes narrowed and then he heard it clearly, followed by the intense scent of blood. 

_ That was Yona’s voice _ .

“Iksoo!” Yoon shouted. Iksoo stumbled out of the priests’ quarters.

“Yoon?” Iksoo asked.

“Something’s wrong with Yona! I’m going!” Yoon shouted. 

“What about me?” Iksoo asked. 

“Find me at your own pace!” Yoon said and then leaped off the statue and down the stairs. He sharpened the focus on his nose and ears, trying to find out where Yona was and how long it would take to get to her and  _ what had gone wrong _ . Nothing had breached his barrier and his spell on her hadn’t been triggered. 

It terrified him.

_ What had gone wrong? _

Yona’s smell was masked by the pungent smell of blood and it made him even more scared. It wasn’t her blood, but it was close enough. Panicking, Yoon followed the smell of blood and arrived at a crowd. There were two police officers trying to clear the area, there was a car that had been moved to the side and there was blood on the road. 

Yoon felt dizzy for a moment. 

He caught the tail end of the police officer’s conversation.

_ The hospital _ .

Yoon didn’t like the hospital, he never did. But Yona could need his help. Yoon took off towards the hospital 

When he arrived, he watched in horror as Yona’s father was taken into an emergency operation room. Hak and the green haired male from the festival were holding Yona who looked ready to fall apart at any moment. She was covered in blood and was sobbing. 

“Yona,” Yoon said, feeling stunned. Yona started and then she whipped her head around to look at him. Her eyes widened and Yoon almost stepped backwards when he saw the way her eyes focused on him with what Yoon could only describe as a mad look. She had pulled away from Hak and the green haired male the next moment. 

“Yoon!” she cried out. She threw herself at him, arms wrung around him and getting blood on his yukata. “Yoon! Yoon! Please help me! Help my dad! Please! You’re the God of Medicine aren’t you? Please help him!”

Yoon looked up at Hak and the green haired male who were staring in their direction. The green haired male looked very confused and concerned. He stepped forwards but then Hak put a hand in front of him to stop him. Yoon noticed someone light haired step into the operating room. 

“Yoon? Why aren’t you saying anything?” Yona asked, her voice a pitiful cry. Yoon felt numb, like poison was spreading through his veins. 

“Yona, I can’t help your father,” Yoon said simply. Yona stilled. Then she pulled away, tears in her eyes and despair on her face. 

“What? Why?” she asked, looking betrayed. Yoon tried not to look away. Yona stared at his face for a moment and then she dropped to her knees in front of him. 

“Yo-” Yoon started. 

“Please! Please!” Yona cried, near screaming as she begged. “I’ll do anything! Anything at all! Please! Just save my dad! I’ll give you offerings! I’ll pray at your shrine everyday! I’ll bring in more followers! Please! Please! I beg of you!” Yona looked up at him, with imploring eyes. Yoon felt the poison in his veins spread.

“Yona,” Yoon said softly, quietly, but it felt so loud. “The God of Death has already come for your father.”

Yona’s cries cut off and there was silence for just a moment. Yoon couldn’t bear to look down at her to see the expression on her face. And then she wailed. 

“No! No! No! No!  _ No! _ Yoon, no! Not my dad! Please!” Yona grabbed the hem of his yukata, fingers digging into the fabric and she buried her face into it. “Please! Please, Yoon! I’ll do anything! I’ll do anything you want! I beg of you! I’ll do  _ anything _ ! I’ll give my life in exchange if I have to! Please!” 

_ “No! No! Please! Not her! Anyone but her! I beg of you!” _

Yoon took in a shuddering breath and willed the poison in his veins to stop. 

“Yona, get up,” Yoon said. 

“No! Please, Yoon! Please!” Yona wailed, her grip on his yukata tightening as she sobbed into the green cloth. 

“Yona, I’ll do as you ask, so get up,” Yoon said. Yona looked up at him, her nose running and her face puffed up and red. There was such grief and desperation on her face. Yoon’s heart hurt. 

“Y-you will?” she choked out. 

“I will, so please get up,” Yoon said. 

“O-OK,” Yona tried to get to her feet but fell over. Yoon caught her and it felt like he was catching Iksoo when he was being clumsy. Yoon was glad Iksoo wasn’t nearby. He was glad none of the Gods frequently visited his territory. They would call him a fool. 

“I will do as you ask…” Yoon sighed. “But Yona, the God of Death has won against me more than I have won against him. I will do my best, but my best might not be enough. Do you understand?” Yoon asked her. Yona looked ready to protest, she looked ready to ask the impossible of him. But Yoon quickly flickered into sight so that Hak and the green haired male could see him. “Please take care of Yona,” Yoon said, pushing Yona into Hak’s arms. She was already crying and begging for him to save her father no matter the cost. 

“Will you save him?” Hak asked.

“I’ll try,” Yoon said. “But the God of Death is strong,” Yoon said and then winked back out of sight. He looked at Yona who was being held back by Hak. “I’ll be back,” Yoon told her. 

Yoon slipped into the operation room, his eyes on the tiled floor. 

The room was filled with bustling doctors and nurses. There was the overwhelming smell of blood and medicine. The doctors and nurses were working frantically, quick and loud orders being exchanged. There was the  _ beep, beep _ of the heart monitor. 

Yona’s father was still alive.

Yoon stared down at the floor. 

He had been unable to save Nami because he had reached for her only when she had been taken. 

He had been unable to take Yila from the God of Death because Yila had made him promise not to wage a war for her sake. 

He had been unable to save Hana because he arrived too late and his powers had been fading. 

Fear was swimming in his stomach. He always was scared when he had to face the God of Death. Fear and grief were all he could feel when he faced the other God. They were two strong emotions he had never been able to get rid of. Nami, Yila, Hana and his several other priests had slipped from his fingers and into the hands of the God of Death. 

_ “Please! Please, Yoon! I’ll do anything!” _

_ Yona is waiting for me. _

Yoon took a deep breath and then looked up.

As always, on the other side of the operation table was a young man dressed in a dark brown kimono. He was fair skinned and had sandy blond hair. Yoon, as the God of Medicine, had had to face the God of Death countless times since he became a God. He had waged a war against him for Nami’s sake. 

But this was different.

_ Yoon was different. _

_ “Yoon! You never hurt me!” _

“Sorry, Minsoo, I can’t give this one to you,” Yoon said. 

Minsoo smiled wryly.

“That’s what you say every time, Yoon.”

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: finally writes JaeHak development  
> Me: interrupts them in the worst way possible
> 
> The God of Death is Minsoo! Surprise! I don't remember why I made him the God of Death, but I remember that it just fit so well in my head. Anyways, I'm not going to dump too much on you guys after this train wreck of a chapter. Minsoo does not hold ANY grudges against Yoon. He does not think Yoon is stupid for fighting over and over again to save someone that won't be saved. Minsoo feels like Yoon is a close acquaintance? Someone that he crosses paths with far too often. Someone he knows well enough.
> 
> Next chapter, Soowon is the clear headed adult, Iksoo arrives and Yona makes decisions without telling anyone.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of blood, emotional and mental instability, panicking, flawed decision making

Yona’s head was spinning. All she could see was blood, all she could smell was blood. Her father was on the verge of death. Yoon had said that the God of Death had already come for him. Yona couldn’t live like that. She couldn’t lose her father. He was all she had left. 

_ Red, red, red _ .

Yona’s head spun and she almost threw up her lunch. 

“Yona, you need to sit down,” Yona heard Hak’s voice in the back of her mind. 

“We’re here!” Yona heard Soowon’s voice and she heard pounding footsteps. 

“Yona!” She saw Lili’s face and then she was wrapped in a hug. It was a warm and tight hug that Yona knew was supposed to feel reassuring, but all she felt was cold. “Are you OK? Did you get hurt? You need to sit down and drink some water.”

“I-I’m waiting,” Yona rasped. 

“Waiting?” Lili asked. “Yona the doctors will tell us what happens, you need to sit down.”

“Lili,” Hak said. Lili looked up at Hak and Yona saw the tears on her face. “Yoon went inside the operation room.” Lili’s eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

“Yoon did? Does that mean everything is going to be OK?” Lili asked. 

“He doesn’t know,” Yona wailed, her voice shaking and everything in her filled with so much pain. “The God of Death came for my dad, Lili,” Yona dug her fingers into the back of Lili’s shirt. “Yoon doesn’t know if he can win!”

“Yona, do you trust Yoon?” Soowon spoke up this time, sounding almost like an adult, calm, aware of the situation. Yona looked up at him, feeling like falling over.

“I do,” Yona sobbed. “I trust Yoon! But Yoon couldn’t save Grandma Hana even though he tried!”

“Trust in Yoon,” Soowon said. “Yoon is doing this because you asked him to, right?” Soowon asked. 

“Y-yes,” Yona said. 

“Trust in his desire to help you,” Soowon said. Yona could see Soowon’s mother and Runo staring in confusion, unable to understand the conversation. “Now, go sit down. Runo, get Yona some water.”

Lili and Soowon made Yona sit down and Lili wiped Yona’s face with shaky hands. 

“It’ll be OK, Yona. It’ll be OK. Yoon is going to do everything he can. You know that,” Lili whispered.

A sob left Yona’s throat. 

_ She prayed it would be OK _ .

She hadn’t been able to tell her father that she didn’t actually hate him. She hadn’t been able to let her father see just what she was willing to do in order to make him acknowledge her. 

And then Iksoo rushed in.

“Is everyone OK?” Iksoo asked, out of breath, panic on his face.

“I’ll talk to you,” Hak said, he got up and walked into a corner with Iksoo. Runo returned with the water bottle and under her aunt’s watchful eye, Yona drank water to hydrate herself. Lili kept a tight grip on her, despite the blood on her hands. 

Iksoo and Hak returned and Lili made Yona close her eyes and rest her head on her shoulder. Yona still felt like her entire world was falling apart around her - how could she not?  _ But _ with everyone there with her, it was getting easier to breathe. 

Yona wasn’t sure how much time had passed as she tried not to succumb to the tears and the darkness in her mind, when she heard the operation room door open. Her eyes shot open and she saw Yoon stumble out. He looked exhausted. Yona almost shot out of her seat if it wasn’t for Lili’s tight hold on her. Yoon glanced at her and then looked at Iksoo. 

“I want to talk to you and Soowon,” Yoon said. 

“Soowon, please come with me,” Iksoo said. Soowon got up from his seat and followed after Iksoo and Yoon. Yona’s heart jumped into her throat. If Yoon wasn’t telling her anything, did that mean that it hadn’t gone well? Yona sobbed. Lili wrapped her arms around her. 

Yona didn’t want to lose her father. She didn’t want that. She absolutely didn’t want to. 

And then Soowon returned, making a beeline for Yona. Iksoo and Yoon weren’t with him. 

“Yona,” Soowon said. Yona looked up at him, not wanting to hear a word that came out of his mouth if it was going to be words of apology. “It’s OK. Yoon did it.” 

“...wha…” Yona choked out, feeling like she could barely speak. 

“Yoon did it. He made sure that the God of Death couldn’t take him. He only went as far as keeping him alive and not actually healing him in order not to cross boundaries he shouldn’t. The doctors will give us the full details later, but regardless of what they say, Yoon did it.” Soowon put his hand down on the top of her head. Yona’s vision blurred and then she was wailing into her hands, more relieved than she had ever been in her life, Lili cried and hugged Yona. 

“I-I have to see Y-yoon!” Yona stammered out. 

“He went back to the shrine,” Soowon said. “He’s pushed himself pretty far today and needs rest,”

“OK,” Yona nodded, her voice hoarse. 

Lili and her aunt continued to help Yona wipe her face, breathe, calm down and drink more water. But it was hard. It was hard to not spiral down into tears and panic again. 

_ There was blood on her hands. _

Just as she was about to start gasping for breath again, the operation room doors opened and a doctor walked out. All of them turned to look at him. 

“May I know who is the official contact?” the doctor asked.

“That would be me,” Yona’s aunt spoke up. 

“He’s stable for now,” the doctor said. All of them heaved sighs of relief and Yona let out a sob. “However it is unclear when he will regain consciousness,” the doctor said gently. 

“What does that mean?” Yona’s aunt asked. 

“He’s in a comatose state. We will move him to a secure room. I would like the official contact to fill out some paperwork for me. All of you may relax and head home. We will continue to keep him in a stable state and keep an eye on him.” The doctor pulled off his cap. 

“I understand,” Yona’s aunt said. She turned to look at all of them. “All of you head home and make sure Yona gets home and washes up and changes. Soowon, I trust you to handle this.”

“Yes, mom.” 

Yona was frozen. 

_ “He’s in a comatose state.” _

She had done that to him. She had been the one to hurt him. 

“Yona, we need to go home,” Lili said softly.

The last time Yona had left the hospital with one of her parents inside, her mother had died. 

“No,” Yona choked out. 

“Yona, we need to go,” Lili said. 

“No, I can’t,” Yona whimpered. “I can’t leave dad.”

“Yona, his condition is stable right now. Everything is going to be alright,” Hak was the one who spoke up next. “Yoon promised he’d be OK, right?” 

“I can’t leave dad!” Yona cried. “I can’t leave him! I can’t!” 

“Yona dear, let’s head back home and change and wash up and then you can come back. Is that OK?” Jaeha said, putting a hand against her face. 

“I can’t leave him!” Yona wailed. “He’s like this because I tried to leave him! I can’t leave him again!” 

Yona saw all of them exchanging looks and then Soowon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Yona, we’re going to head home. Didn’t you say you trust Yoon? Everything is going to be OK. Nothing will happen to your father just because you decided to take a bath.” Soowon took her hands which were still wrung together tightly with Lili’s and then he pulled her up to her feet. “You’ll be able to think clearly once you have a bath and change.”

Yona stared at him with wide uncertain eyes. 

“Yoon risked everything to save your father, you do realize this, yes?” Soowon asked. 

Yona was in tears again but allowed Lili and Soowon to lead her out of the hospital and back home. 

\------o------

“Yona, I’m packing the first few pajamas in your drawers. Do you have a preference?” Lili asked Yona. Yona was soaking in the bathtub. Lili had helped her scrub off all the blood from her hands and face. Now she was sitting in the warm water to relax a little bit. Lili was packing up her things so that she could head over to Soowon’s house to stay until her father could come home. Soowon was contacting the school to inform them of the situation and that Yona might need a couple of days off. Hak was with Runo and Jaeha, cleaning up the room Yona would stay in at Soowon’s house.

“No,” Yona croaked.

“Alright,” Lili said. “Don’t stay in there for too long.”

What had Yona been even doing, running out of the house like she had been? Why had she started shouting at her father in the first place? Because of some flimsy brochures? They were just paper. Yona leaned her head against the back of the tub. 

She closed her eyes. 

What had she been doing anyways?

Yona wasn’t sure anymore.

What had she been fighting for so hard her entire life?

All of that was pointless if it meant she couldn’t see her father ever again. If the price for her freedom was her father’s death then she didn’t want it. She would stay and take care of her father. After all, it was unsure when he would wake up. Someone had to stay with him and help him through rehabilitation and his healing process when he woke up. The only one for that job was Yona. 

And the bright side was that she could stay by Yoon’s side. Hadn’t she been lamenting being unable to stay by his side?

Yes. 

Yona got out of the tub, trying to not look at her clean hands as she dressed herself in the comfortable and warm sweats Lili had set out for her. She stepped out of the bathroom, gently towling her hair when she heard Soowon and Lili. She creeped there, staying behind the wall. Soowon was holding Lili’s hands. 

“Are you OK?” Soowon asked. “I know it must have been a lot to ask you to take care of Yona. Once we get Yona settled down, we’ll get some rest. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“I’m fine,” Lili said, sounding weak. “I feel better after washing the blood off myself and changing into some of Yona’s clothes. I’m just worried about Yona. She doesn’t look good.”

“She said something about leaving her dad...I wonder if Hak or Jaeha know what happened,” Soowon murmured. 

“I don’t think so,” Lili said. “Hak said he hadn’t seen how it happened. And Yona was too distraught for him to ask her anything.”

“I wonder when it would be OK to ask her,” Soowon sighed. 

“Soowon, we should have tried harder to help her and father. We just kept putting it off thinking we could do it later since her father wasn’t physically abusive. But it was a horrible thing to do. I feel awful.” Lili’s voice wobbled. 

“Hey, don’t cry,” Soowon quickly pulled Lili into a hug. “I know. I know we didn’t do what we should have done. But don’t blame yourself. You’re only sixteen. There’s only so many things you could have done. We can’t change what’s already happened. Let’s think of only how to help Yona now.”

“Mm,” Lili made muffled noises and nodded. 

Yona turned away and quietly walked to her room. 

This wouldn’t do. She couldn’t do this to the people around her when she could solve this herself. 

It was all her fault and there was only one solution. 

_ Her dad was right _ .

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last chapter, this was also a very overwhelming chapter, so I won't write too much here in the notes. I don't really go into detail about what Yoon does. Just know that Yoon's domain is the body, Minsoo's domain is the soul. Yoon strengthened Il's body into something that wouldn't let the soul escape. He tied the soul down to Il's body. Yoon was breaking the flow of life and death, something he told Yona he doesn't do back in the barrier arc. You will soon learn in what situations Gods break the natural flow. 
> 
> Next chapter, Yoon gets a visitor, he's told to reevaluate his feelings and Yona does the unexpected.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: tears, panicking, flawed decision making

“Yoon?” Iksoo poked his head into the shrine where Yoon was resting. It had been a long time since Yoon had exerted himself against the God of Death like that. He had almost let Il slip from his fingers and that had terrified him more than anything else. So now he was resting, feeling like he wouldn’t be able to use his spiritual powers for a while. 

“Yes?” Yoon asked. 

“I just got off the phone with Hak. They got Yona home and they’re taking her over to Soowon’s place. Her father is in a comatose state and they’re unsure as to when he’ll wake up,” Iksoo said. Yoon thought of Yona’s tear filled eyes and the look on her face that said she was willing to give her own life in exchange if it meant bringing her father back to this side safely. “When will he wake up?” Iksoo asked. 

“I’m not too sure myself,” Yoon said. “Since he’s rejected my existence for a long time, my protection doesn’t work on him as well. Although I’ve put a continuous healing spell on him, it will take a while.”

“I see,” Iksoo nodded. 

“You should get some rest too, Iksoo,” Yoon told him. Yoon refrained from asking how Yona was doing. He knew she wasn’t doing well. 

“Alright,” Iksoo said and then walked back out of the shrine. “Sleep well, Yoon,” Iksoo said. 

It was nearing nightfall and Yoon had been fitfully sleeping when he felt her out of the corner of his consciousness. Sighing, Yoon pushed himself up off the floor and exited the shrine and stood next to one of the fox statues, drinking in the greys and blues of the sky. 

“How long has it been since you’ve  _ actually _ fought against the God of Death?” Ayura asked, perched on top of the other fox statue. 

“Only one of you came?” Yoon asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“You should be glad about that,” Ayura grinned. “You raised the red alert across all the nine Gods’ shrines. Geuntae and Joodoh defended you so they only sent me in to check in on you.”

“I suppose I should be relieved?” Yoon asked her. 

“Of course, those fools should know that they have nothing to worry about,” Ayura jumped down from the statue and walked over to Yoon, standing at her full height and looking down at him. “After all, you wouldn’t  _ dare _ to wage another war against the God of Death, regardless of your reasoning. Am I right?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Yoon scoffed. “I have too much to lose if I wage another war.”

“My point exactly,” Ayura said with a smile, but she didn’t sound cheerful. 

“Then stop looking at me as if you’re assessing whether to inform Lady Kouren if I should be sealed away or not,” Yoon glared at her. 

“You can never be too careful, Yoon,” Ayura shrugged. “Gods are fickle creatures.”

“If you’re done deciding my fate, why don’t you go home?” Yoon asked her, waving his hand at her. “I’m sleepy.” Yoon turned away to head back to his shrine.

“Did you truly do the right thing?” Ayura asked him. Yoon turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed. 

“What do you mean?” Yoon asked. “I was answering a prayer.”

“You fought a God and cut into the cycle of life and death for a human,” Ayura said flatly.

“What are you trying to say?” Yoon asked. 

“Yoon,” Ayura said, her eyes dark. “You know exactly what I’m trying to say. You performed a  _ miracle _ without payment.”

“Are you telling me I should have asked that poor distraught child for payment?” Yoon asked, turning around fully to stare right back. 

“She was willing to pay you, was she not?” Ayura asked. “What were her words? Ah yes, ‘I’ll do anything. I’ll give my life in exchange if I have to’?” Ayura put a finger in the air as if to add emphasis to her point. Yoon almost felt rage boil in him.

“Ayura, I am the God of Medicine. It is not uncommon for people to ask me such things. I am not  _ a cruel God _ ,” Yoon said.

“Not a cruel God?” Ayura laughed. “Of course you aren’t! But, you are a God. And all Gods are inherently selfish. Don’t forget you are the God who waged a war that killed hundreds.”

“What do you want me to say? Oh yes, it’s my bad? I should have asked for payment but it’s too late now?” Yoon asked. “Don’t question my actions if you know I’m inherently selfish. I did this for Yona and for no one else. I’m repaying the debt I owe her. She has only helped me since she met me. It’s my duty to return what I owe her, is it not?”

“So you’re saying she has already given you advance payment?” Ayura asked. 

“If that’s how you want to take it, then yes she did,” Yoon said. 

Ayura’s entire facial expression changed and she seemed...like she was exasperated. 

“You disappoint me, Yoon,” she said. 

“I don’t recall ever trying to seek your approval,” Yoon rolled his eyes. 

“You’re a fool. Why don’t you hurry up and reevaluate your relationship with that human girl? If you think you’re just repaying a debt, you’re stupider than I thought you were.” Ayura looked away. 

“That’s none of your business,” Yoon told her. 

“Indeed, it isn’t,” Ayura said. “But leaving things alone to let them bloom into something undesirable isn’t fun.” Ayura turned back towards the stairs. “I don’t want to have to clean up after a mess you make. Get your head on straight.” 

And then she was gone. 

\------o------

Since he was tired, Yoon ended up waking up later than usual, but still earlier than Iksoo so he could make his meals for the day. He was just stretching when he sensed Yona come up the stairs. His eyes widened and she leaped up the stairs. She saw him and smiled somewhat brokenly. Yoon almost flinched. There was something extremely wrong. 

“Yona? What are you doing here?” Yoon asked. 

“I told my aunt and Soowon that I was coming here,” Yona said, sounding breathless. 

“That not wha-” Yoon started, feeling the intense desire to step backwards. “I mean, are you OK? Should you be here? You should take some rest at home!” 

“But I had to tell you something,” Yona said. 

“This urgently?” Yoon asked her. 

Yona nodded. 

Yoon studied her, her hands were clutching her small bag strap and her fingers were shaking. It couldn’t have been from the cold morning air because she was bundled up well and wearing a scarf that smelled like Soowon. Her face was puffy and her eyes were swollen. Yoon could tell how much she had cried the day before.

“Let’s go inside the shrine, it’s cold here,” Yoon said. 

“OK,” Yona agreed. 

Yoon led her into the shrine and they both sat down and then Yona dipped her head down into a bow. 

“Thank you for saving my dad, Yoon,” Yona said. Her voice shaky. 

“Stop that!” Yoon hissed. “I did it because I wanted to.”

“But you still saved him,” Yona said. 

“I was repaying you for all you’ve done for me,” Yoon sighed. “Yona, raise your head.” 

She looked up at him and Yoon huffed. He leaned forward, placing his fingers gently onto the puffed up skin of her face, channeling his power through his fingers to reduce the swelling. Yona seemed startled at first and then she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. 

“There,” Yoon pulled away. “Now you won’t have trouble seeing things at least.” 

“Yoon!” Yona blurted, her eyes snapping open. “I’m going to stay in this town after all!”

Yoon’s eyes widened and then that uncomfortable feeling returned immediately. 

“What are you talking about, Yona?” Yoon asked. 

“I’ve decided to stay back! After all someone needs to take care of my dad! And I can just get work here and survive! I could work in Lili’s family’s tea house! I don’t need to go anywhere after all!” Yona said loudly. 

Oh.

Yoon finally put his finger on what was wrong. There was this weird glassy look in Yona’s eyes. She wasn’t making clear headed decisions, she was hysterical. 

“Yona, you need to calm down,” Yoon said. Had she even slept properly the night before? How had she been able to with thoughts like these? “Now is definitely not the time to make these kinds of decisions. You can’t make these decisions so suddenly.”

“Now is the time I need to make these decisions!” Yona said. 

“Yona! Listen to me!” Yoon said, feeling panic. She wasn’t thinking straight. “Wasn’t it your dream to go see how vast the world was? What have you been striving for, for so long?” He didn’t mind if she truly found a reason to stay back in the town, but to make a rushed decision like this when she wasn’t even thinking properly. Yoon couldn’t let that happen. He needed to calm her down and tell her to think about this in a month or so. 

“I can stay with you!” Yona yelled. Yoon’s heart stuttered in his chest. “I can stay with you and be by your side. I don’t have to leave you alone! I don’t have to leave you when I don’t want to! You won’t have to feel lonely, I’ll stay with you no matter what happens!” 

“Yona, I don’t want that,” Yoon said flatly. “I don’t want that at all. Not at the expense of your own dreams. You aren’t thinking straight right now, Yona. Go home, get some rest and make these kinds of decisions after a month. Never make promises you can’t keep to a god.” 

“But I don’t want to leave you!” Yona shouted.

“That’s because I’m a God and I give you reassurance and stability!” Yoon snapped. “Yona, I’m a God! I’m not a human that can always stay by your side.”

Yona sobbed, burying her face into her hands. Yoon couldn’t reach for her to comfort her even though he wanted to. He had a point to make. And then she looked up, her eyes overflowing with tears.

“But Yoon, I’m in love with you even though you’re a God!” Yona cried. Yoon’s heart dropped into his stomach. He was so stupid. He should have seen this coming. He had seen signs of course, but he had chalked it up to Yona getting attached like a child. He had always expected that as a human, she would eventually turn somewhere else. He hadn’t expected that ignoring those signs would come back to bite him like this. “I love you! I don’t think I could love anyone else the way I love you! I want to stay by your side! Please let me stay by your side! Please love me back!” Yona wailed, sounding so broken, so lost, so desperate. 

She was looking for an anchor, something that she could hold onto as everything was falling apart in her life. 

But Yoon couldn’t be that anchor. He couldn’t let himself be that anchor. He couldn’t let himself reevaluate their relationship. It was too terrifying to think of. Because-

“Yona, you don’t know what you’re saying,” Yoon said. “You need to leave now.”

“Why?” Yona sobbed. 

“You don’t want to know what it actually means to be loved by a God. I refuse to love you. I wouldn’t be able to handle your loss if I did.” Yoon clenched his hands together his heart thumping in his chest in fear. “Being scared of losing Iksoo is already hard enough. I can’t let you in. Not when you will age and die.”

She stared at him with horror on her face.

“In the end, you are a human and I am a God,” Yoon told her. “That won’t change.”

“But-” Yona cried.

“You need to leave,” Yoon told her.

“I don’t want to!” Yona wailed. 

“Then I’m leaving,” Yoon told her. Yoon turned and left out of the back door before she could say anything anymore. 

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so yeah, Yoon could have handled that better and he definitely shouldn't have left her the way he did, but Yoon is still healing from the Iksoo arc. And the fact that he can't treat Yona with the same calm as he treats other people shows just how Yona is no longer just another one of his people anymore. I'm sure you were all wondering when Yona would confess and you guys didn't expect it to happen this way. Remember when I said that the Iksoo arc would introduce an issue that would cause a dent in Yona and Yoon's relationship? yeah. 
> 
> Next chapter, Kija returns, Yona has dire sounding plans and our favorite snake, Mizari, finally makes his move.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: tears, flawed decision making, flawed reasoning, MIZARI (because he is warning enough)

“Kija, can you help me with this?” Kija looked up from the workbook he was flipping through to see the child whose family he was staying with. He was around eleven years old and named Kalgan. He had immediately attached himself to Kija and Kija didn’t have the heart to tell him that in just a month he would have to go back to Xing since the exchange program was only for three months. And the next year he would have to go to Suiko. He was sure The Rabbit Goddess, Ayura, would be less receptive of him, and if word got out of how he was basically Mizari’s spy, most Gods would see him in a hostile way. 

Yoon was different, Kija knew that. But Kija’s God was Mizari and that had been decided since the day he was born and he had willingly become Mizari’s kin when he turned fifteen. It was all he had, it was all he had ever known. That was how his family had always been. Most priests had family lines dedicated to their God. The only Gods who didn’t have a specific family serving them were The Kitsune God, Yoon, and the Eagle God, Ao. 

“Sure, what do you need help with?” Kija asked Kalgan. Kalgan brought over his math homework to Kija and Kija helped him solve a couple of problems and once he got the hang of it, the two of them sat next to each other silently studying. 

Yuuri told Kija what had happened to Yona’s father the day before. It had come as a pretty big shock and Kija had considered going to see Yona for a brief moment. But then he realized, not only would Yona probably not want to see anyone, Kija had already betrayed her and Yoon. 

After all, he was Mizari’s dirty little spy. 

The doorbell rang and Kalgan shot up from the sofa to go to the front door. He opened it and looked out. 

“Hello? Can I help you? Are you OK?” Kalgan sounded concerned and Kija immediately got up from his seat. It was a town where everyone knew everyone so Kija didn’t usually feel bothered when Kalgan opened the door without hesitation, but this sounded like Kija needed to interfere.

“Is Kija here?” 

_ That was Yona’s voice _ .

Kija practically bolted towards the door. 

“Yona?” Kija asked in surprise. 

She was dressed simply. It was too early on a Sunday morning for her to be there. Kalgan’s parents worked on Sundays so it was just Kija and Kalgan. Her hair was in a ponytail, but it looked like it had already been very messed up. Her hands were clenched tightly against her bag strap, her knuckles white. The knee area of her pants had fresh grass stains. Her face was red and she clearly had only wiped her face of tears before ringing the doorbell. 

“C-can I talk to you?” Yona asked. 

“Kija, do you know her?” Kalgan asked in confusion. 

“She’s my classmate,” Kija said, feeling very confused. What was Yona doing at the house Kija was staying in, early in the morning, the day after her father was in a car accident? “Kalgan, go into your room.” Kija waved at Kalgan and Kalgan seemed to notice the tone of Kija’s voice and nodded, heading to the sofa to pick up his books and then dashing to his room. “Do you want to go somewhere to talk or-” Kija started.

“I’d like to talk to you in private,” she said. 

Kija stared at her. She seemed so worn down. She looked like she was backed into a corner and that scared him. 

“OK,” Kija nodded. “OK then. Do you mind talking in my room?” Kija asked. 

“No,” Yona said. 

Kija moved out of the way and let her into the house and then shut the door.

“This way,” Kija led her to his room and then let her sit at the desk while he sat on the bed. “So...what did you want to talk about?” He weaved his fingers together, feeling nervous about whatever Yona was going to say. She probably didn’t come to him for help, she had plenty of friends and if it was related to the side of the world that the both of them could see, she could have gone to Iksoo or even Yoon. 

“Kija...do you know anything about immortality?” she asked. 

Kija blinked. 

“...Immortality?” Kija asked, not sure if he had heard her correctly.

“Yes, how would you make a human immortal? There are stories of humans becoming immortal, aren’t there?” Yona asked. Kija’s eyes widened.  _ What was she talking about? _ Was this about her father? Kija knew that he was in coma, but did she want to turn him immortal to keep him alive?

Of course there were ways to make humans immortal. But Kija was one of the humans that acted as a bridge between the side of Gods and yokai and the human world. That wasn’t the kind of information he was allowed to share with just anyone. And becoming immortal was an extremely difficult process. 

“Yona, why are you asking?” Kija asked, almost immediately shifting into his priest facade, like he had been taught. Emotionless, dedicated to his role as a connection between humans, yokai and gods. “Is this about your fathe-”

“It’s for me,” Yona blurted. And then she was crying. “I want to become immortal.”

_ What? _

How on earth had Yona come to wanting to become immortal? Humans who had become immortal often depicted their long lives as curses. Yona had to know this, it was always in the stories. 

“Why?” Kija asked her, baffled. Yona didn’t seem the type to crave immortality. She was crying and Kija didn’t know what to do. It was hard to keep up the priest facade when she was crying and he just wanted to give her a hug. 

“I will die too soon. It’s not enough. He won’t love me if I die so soon,” Yona cried. 

_ This is about Yoon _ , Kija realized. 

“Yona, Yoon is a God,” Kija said. 

“I know! I know!” Yona cried. “But I want this! Kija, you have to help me! You have to!” Yona grabbed his hands and Kija flinched. “Please! I can’t live like this anymore! Please!” Kija heard the desperation in her voice. He didn’t understand. He didn’t know why her love for Yoon had driven her to this. He didn’t understand what was going on. “I’ll die if I can’t find a place to stand!”

_ Ah, I know that feeling. The feeling of floundering and being unsure of where you are. Desperate for anything constant so that you can feel safe _ .

“Do you know what you’re asking for?” Kija asked her. She looked at him with tear filled eyes that looked determined despite being broken. 

“Yes,” she said. 

“I can’t tell you how to become immortal,” Kija told her. She looked ready to strangle the answers out of him. “But I do know of a way to lengthen your lifespan for several hundreds of years. I do not recommend it though…” Kija said. 

“Tell me how to do it!” Yona said.

“We have to go see the Snake God, Mizari,” Kija said. Kija watched her eyes widen. He wondered if she would decide not to do it after all. After all, she had been told plenty about the Snake God. But then her eyes narrowed and that determined look came back.

“Alright, how long will it take?” she asked. 

“A couple of minutes if I take you in my yokai form,” Kija told her. “But I am not permitted to take my yokai form in Yoon’s territory, so we’ll have to leave his barrier first,” Kija told her. 

“Won’t he know that we left?” Yona asked him.

“No, because we’re normal humans,” Kija said. He helped Yona to her feet and then they exited the room. Kija knew he was being stupid. He knew that making Yona immortal when she was just sixteen was like asking for some kind of divine retribution. But...Kija didn’t think he could watch her fall apart in front of him.  _ And he knew exactly how she was feeling _ .

_ “Kija, we’re observers. Other people make their choices, we only watch them as they make them. We nudge them in different directions, but we don’t interfere unless they ask that of us. That is what it means to be a white snake.” _

Kija told Kalgan he was going out and to not open the door for anyone unless he knew them and then he and Yona walked. They walked until Kija was sure they had slipped through Yoon’s barrier. Kija turned to look at Yona and saw how she just looked...lost. 

“I’m asking again, but Yona, do you understand what you’re asking for?” Kija asked her. 

“I do,” Yona said. 

“Alright,” Kija said and then reached for the white snake that dwelled inside of him. 

\------o------

Kija probably moved twice as fast as Yoon did. Yona held onto him tightly. She didn’t have the protection Yoon gave her when they traveled so she was probably significantly heavier to Kija and it was a lot more terrifying. It felt like she could go flying out of Kija’s hands if he just loosened his arms. The last time Yona had seen Kija in this form was when Yoon’s barrier had fallen apart. 

How simple things had been back then. 

Kija stopped, but Yona didn’t dare move. 

“We’re here,” Kija said. 

Yona looked up from Kija’s shoulder. 

It looked like it was going to rain. The skies were covered in dark clouds. The town looked organized with white stone buildings and cheerful bustle. 

“This is Xing?” Yona asked.

“Yes,” Kija said. “Can you stand?”

Yona moved and Kija lowered her onto her feet. She stumbled and he caught her. She hadn’t expected to feel so weak and dizzy. 

“Sorry, can I hold onto you for a moment?” Yona asked.

“That’s fine,” Kija nodded. “I’m not the God of Medicine so it’s harder to go anywhere with me.”

“I’m fine now,” Yona told him after a minute of finding her center of gravity again. “Where’s the shrine?” she asked. 

“Behind us,” Kija said. Yona spun around. In front of her was a large number of stairs and a giant torii. “Let’s go, he’s probably expecting us.”

“Expecting us?” Yona asked as he took her hand and led her up the left side of the stairs. 

“We did of course, pass through his barrier,” Kija said. “And since I’m one of his own, he knows.” 

The shrine was huge, perhaps larger than the Tiger God’s shrine. There weren’t as many priests and shrine maidens like Yona had seen at the Tiger God’s. It was empty save for the multiple visitors. Kija led her to a side door and then they entered the shrine. 

It was a cold place. Despite the number of furs that lay everywhere, it seemed like there was an eternal cold and lifelessness to the place. 

“Kija!” 

The voice was smooth, cruelly playful and thrumming with immeasurable power. Yona turned, every hair on her body standing on end. He was beautiful with white hair and long and defined white lashes and cold glassy eyes with cruel amusement laden there. His scales glittered like jewels. 

“You brought me a delightful snack!” the Snake God was in front of her the next moment, his mouth open wider than humanly possible. Yona couldn’t even move, it was so sudden. And then Kija’s scale covered right hand grabbed the God by his face.

“You know me better than that. I would never bring you a live snack,” Kija said flatly. The God stared at Kija, seeming stunned for a second and then he laughed brightly, a cruel sound that grated at Yona’s ears and made her want to hide. 

“Of course, I should have known that you would grow some courage! As expected of Yoon, the God of the people! He changes even young hatchlings from other’s nests!” the God wrapped his arms around Kija’s shoulders and Kija’s face was emotionless. “So Kija, if you haven’t brought me Yoon’s favorite human as a snack, why would you bring her to me?” 

“She has something she wants of you,” Kija said. The God’s slit eyes focused on Yona and she almost shuddered. 

“Yoon’s favorite human wants something of me? How fascinating! Whatever could she want when she keeps solving all of Yoon’s problems?” The God asked. Yona’s eyes widened. Why did he know about her? Kija looked away, his face flushed. 

_ Oh _ .

Yona probably would have been furious if she wasn’t so focused on lengthening her own lifespan. 

“I heard you can lengthen people’s lifespans,” Yona said, staring straight at the God. The God’s smirk stretched into a chilling smile that spread from one end of his face to the other. 

“Oh, is that what this poor little lost puppy wants from me?” The God asked, his face split and his tongue flitted in and out of his mouth. 

“Yes,” Yona said. 

“Sure,” the God said. “I can give you what you desire,” he said. “But what will you give me in return?”

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kija definitely has his own issues. Also guys, just a quick reminder, but these kids are sixteen years old. I did EXCRUCIATINGLY DUMB THINGS WHEN I WAS SIXTEEN but I thought I was being smart and reasonable. Teenage angst never makes much sense. Their logic and sense of reasoning is still being developed. Don't be too antagonized by their actions. Remember when I said to keep an eye on Kija and to be in fear of Mizari's future actions. NOW YOU GUYS KNOW WHY. AHAHAHAHAHAHA. 
> 
> Next chapter, Yona strikes a deal, Yoon comes to a realization and boundaries are made.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: tears, flawed reasoning, flawed decision making, Mizari. lol.

“Where did you go, Yoon?” Iksoo asked Yoon as Yoon climbed in through the window. “I’ve been looking for you. We have to-” Iksoo paused. “Yoon, are you OK?” Yoon frowned. He had panicked and had pushed Yona away. He had just never expected having Yona demand to stay by his side. It had scared him more than he could ever admit. 

“Iksoo, I think I need to do something about Yona,” Yoon told him.

“Yona?” Iksoo asked. “I see,” Iksoo nodded.

“She kind of scared me this morning...I was scared for her and I was scared for myself so I ran away. But now that I think about it, I shouldn’t have done that…” Yoon admitted. 

“It’s OK,” Iksoo said, handing a cup of tea to Yoon. “You just need to apologize to her as soon as possible.”

“You’re right, I’ll go as soon as I finish this cup of tea,” Yoon smiled softly at Iksoo. He raised the cup to his lips and then a shock ran up his arm. He dropped the cup and it shattered, hot tea spilling everywhere. 

“Yoon?” Iksoo cried out. “Are you OK? Did you get burned?”

“Iksoo!” Yoon shouted, fear coursing through his veins. “Yona is near a God right now!” 

“A God?” Iksoo asked with wide eyes. “Which one? Where-”

“I don’t know!” Yoon said, already stumbling towards the window, his mind racing in terror.

“You don’t know? But Yoon that means-” Iksoo began in horror. 

“Yona left my barrier!” Yoon said. “Iksoo, I need to find her right away!”

“Understood! I’ll ask some of the tree spirits to assist us!” Iksoo said. Yoon jumped out of the window and raced from the shrine and into the town. He had to find Yona’s scent trail as fast as possible. 

_ Yona, where are you? _

\------o------

“I-in return?” Yona asked, suddenly aware she was empty handed except for her bag which just had her lip balm and her phone which was switched off. 

“Why of course!” The God clapped his hands together in delight. “Little girl, I’m not Yoon. I won’t mess with the natural order for no price at all.”

“Price?” Yona asked. “But Yoon-”

“Do I look like Yoon to you?” The God asked, his eyes suddenly very cold. “Yoon favors you, so he didn’t take anything from you even though every single God in the world would. Have you been thinking Yoon would do anything for you? How arrogant of you, little girl. He’s a God.”

“I know he’s a God,” Yona scoffed. But she was shaking inside. “I know he’s a God and that’s why I’m here.”

“I get the feeling you would be horribly tasty, child,” the God said. Kija cleared his throat and the God chuckled. “There’s a price to pay for everything. I’m not nice enough to give you something for free.”

But Yona didn’t have anything. She had nothing. She glanced at Kija, silently asking for help. 

“There’s no use looking at him,” the God said. “Kija knows a miracle requires payment. Isn’t that right, Kija?” The God looked over.

“That’s right,” Kija nodded. Then he looked at Yona. “It’s why I asked you if you really knew what you were doing.”

“But...I don’t…” Yona’s fingers dug into her bag. She could give her phone?

“I’ll make the choice for you, child,” The God said, grinning widely. “I want your blessing.” 

Yona blinked. 

Her blessing?

“My sight?” Yona asked.  _ No, that wasn’t it _ . 

_ “It’s an important blessing. There are yokai that would kill for this kind of blessing.” _

“Wh-why?” Yona asked. “You’re a God, aren’t you?” 

“Was that a question?” The God’s eyes narrowed, his voice extremely cold. Yona remembered he wasn’t Yoon and that he was one of the most violent Gods out of the nine. 

“No,” Yona said. “I was wondering why someone like you would need a blessing meant for a human.” 

“I think you underestimate Yoon, child,” The God laughed. “Why do you think he wasn’t sealed away after he waged a war with the God of Death? It’s because he’s one of the strongest nature Gods in the entire country. No one would dare try anything funny in his territory when he’s at full power.” The God’s tongue flickered out of his mouth. “That’s why I want it. No more questions, either you give it to me or we have no deal.”

Yona was going to have an extremely long life anyways. 

“Alright,” Yona breathed. “I’ll give it to you.”

\------o------

Yoon picked up Yona’s scent with Kija’s. Immediate alarm bells went off in his head and his stomach twisted. He knew this could just mean she had met with Kija. But that wasn’t enough. Yona had met a God and the last person she had been with was Kija - the next priest of the one God Yoon never wanted Yona to meet. He was following the trail they left behind when suddenly Yoon saw them step into his territory. 

Yona’s eyes met his, her eyes widening. She looked slightly pale. Yoon’s arms fell to his sides, feeling like he had been punched in the stomach. 

_ Her blessing was gone _ .

And she had Mizari’s longevity spell on her. 

Mizari had laid his grubby little fingers on Yona. 

_ On someone Yoon held dear to him. _

It felt like someone had ripped his heart straight out of his chest while he was still breathing. 

It hurt. It hurt almost like it had hurt when Yoon had watched Hanna slip out of his fingers and into Minsoo’s hands. It hurt so much. 

“Yo-” Yona started.

Blue eyes. Pale skin. White hair. 

_ Red _ .

Yoon felt enraged. He had let this child into his territory and left him alone and he had taken one of Yoon’s important people straight to his God who Yoon wouldn’t trust with anything. Yoon flew at Kija, wanting to throw him out of his territory and drag him straight back to Mizari.

Yona screamed and Kija just stood there, not even moving an inch, as if he was waiting for Yoon to hurt him. As if he was expecting it and was prepared for it.

_ “You’re no longer the Yoon from back then! You would never hurt anyone now! Kija walked straight into your territory without your permission and you treated him like a normal child!” _

“No,” Yoon said coldly. “I need to have words with your master. It seems I’ve put off a serious discussion with him for too long.”

Yoon didn’t look at Yona as he took off in the direction of Xing. 

\------o------

Yoon slammed open the doors of the shrine and saw Mizari sitting in his favorite pile of furs, waiting for Yoon. Yoon curled his hands into fists, feeling pure rage in his body. He could sense the blessing that Mizari had devoured. Mizari beamed, straightening up. 

“Yoon, you’re a little late! I almost expected you to barge in before I could take the blessing!” Mizari said. 

“Give back what you stole, you snake,” Yoon growled. 

“Stole?” Mizari laughed, his voice soft. “Yoon, she gave it to me of her own accord.”

“She didn’t understand what it meant! To the world! To me!” Yoon shouted. “You tricked her into giving it away!”

“Did I?” Mizari asked. “It doesn’t matter. She’s the one who chose to give it to me in exchange for hundreds of years by your side.”

“Don’t give me that!” Yoon roared. “You took away her humanity! She’s a sixteen year old human girl!”

“But no longer!” Mizari said, sounding delighted. “Now she has joined the ranks of the poor souls that soon realize they are no longer human and then they regret!”

“Give back that blessing! I gave it to her! You have no right to take it!” Yoon yelled. 

“But the moment you gave it to her, it was hers to give to me,” Mizari said. “Ah, Yoon, you’re so funny. You’re making such a huge fuss out of a blessing that should have faded after she was born.”

Yoon grabbed Mizari by the collar of his kimono, pulling him down. 

“Don’t test my patience,” Yoon snarled. Mizari’s eyes lit up. 

“Oh? Am I going to see the kitsune that waged a war for one human?” Mizari asked. “That sounds very entertaining.”

“You sly basta-” Yoon raised one clawed hand. 

“Why do you care anyways? She’s just one human in your long, long existence. If you care about her so much, shouldn’t you be glad she can stay by you for so long?” Mizari raised an eyebrow. 

“Yona is human! She has her dreams! She’s only ever wanted to see the world! Her fool of a father shackled her to himself! And now she’s willingly putting on those shackles! I refuse to let her do that! That’s not what Yona would want! I want her to be able to see the world! I want her to be able to smile like it’s real! I want her to stay human, because a long life is hell even when you have someone by your side!” Yoon shouted. “God damn it, Mizari! I find her important! I-”

_ She’s the most important thing.  _

_ “Why don’t you hurry up and reevaluate your relationship with that human girl?” _

_ Yona had somehow, somewhere become the centre of Yoon’s entire world.  _

“Haha-” a mad chuckle escaped Yoon’s lips and he let go of Mizari’s yukata as tears welled out of his eyes. Yoon choked out more laughter as he sobbed at the same time, looking down at his hands. He sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands, laughing and crying. 

“Yoon?” Mizari asked, sounding confused. 

Yoon had been so eager to protect everything important to Yona and Yona had thrown away her humanity for him. 

“I did this to her,” Yoon said, feeling like Mizari was very slowly digging his claws into his chest. “I was the one that clipped her wings.”

Yoon wailed, crying into the floor. Outside it rained.

He should have been more careful. He should have stayed by her side instead of leaving. He should have made sure her mental state was stable instead of fearing the way she looked at him like he could solve all her problems just by being there. He shouldn’t have tried to solve her problem with her father slowly. It didn’t matter if he would have cut into her life, if he had done everything in his power to save her immediately then she wouldn’t have come to Mizari for help. 

He had loved her so much and had wanted to keep her world as human as possible that he ignored the way she looked at him, that he tried to solve her problems as humanly as possible, that he kept her at a safe distance and then...he had ruined her with his own two hands. 

“Yoon, I have a proposal for you,” Mizari suddenly spoke up. 

\------o------

When Yoon arrived back at his shrine, Yona was waiting on the stairs. Yoon landed on the top of the stairs and she started, looking up at him. 

“Yoon, we need to ta-” she began, sounding desperate. 

“Yona,” Yoon said softly, but firmly. “You’re human,” Yoon said. It hurt, everything hurt. The confused look on her face hurt. Iksoo was standing at the front of the shrine, seeming to have just been dropped off by a bunch of tree spirits. Yoon couldn’t bring himself to care. “You’re  _ just human _ ,” Yoon tried not to cry. “You’re not my kin, you never were. I didn’t want you to do something like this. I never did. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I...didn’t draw a proper line...I...didn’t cut you off where I should have. I shouldn’t have let you fall.” 

“Yoon?” Yona asked, looking scared.

“But I can’t change the past,” Yoon said. “Yona...even if it’s for a short time...I want you to live like a human. That’s why I’m drawing the line here.”

“Yoon?!” Yona started to come up the stairs, fear in her eyes. 

“Yona, you are now banned from entering this shrine,” Yoon said. 

“No!” Yona screamed. Yoon drew the line and Yona’s hand met an invisible wall. “No! Yoon, no!” Yona cried. “I don’t want this! Yoon! Don’t do this!"

Yoon ignored the feeling of his heart hurting and turned to Iksoo. Iksoo looked horrified and grief-stricken.

“Iksoo, call Soowon to take her home,” Yoon whispered. 

“OK,” Iksoo nodded. 

“Yoon!” Yona called, her hands banging against the barrier. Yoon walked into his shrine and shut the door. 

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-happy Valentine's Day, guys. I'm so sorry, lmao. Remember that horribly unimportant blessing that Yoon put on Yona? I do love bringing things back a full circle. You might be thinking Yoon is doing something reckless by cutting Yona off from the shrine, after all, isn't him leaving her what caused this in the first place? Well, no. I'll be explaining that next chapter. 
> 
> Yoon has finally realized he's in love with Yona. Well...it is Valentine's Day. 
> 
> Next chapter, Lili and Yoon have an important conversation, future decisions are made and we draw a close to the Yona and Il arc.


	42. Chapter 42

“How is she?” Lili asked. Runo had texted her earlier to tell her that Soowon and Hak had had to bring back a brokenly sobbing and crying Yona from the shrine. Iksoo had looked just as heartbroken apparently, so they didn’t think Yoon did anything he shouldn’t have. Now she was on the phone with Soowon. 

“I don’t know, Lili,” Soowon sighed. “When she said she was going to the shrine this morning...it felt like a good thing. She’s sleeping now. She looks exhausted.”

“What do we do?” Lili asked. 

“We do everything we can to help,” Soowon said. “I’m going to talk with mom now about taking Yona to get some help. We had already been discussing it after the accident, but...this is serious. It needs to be immediate.”

“Tell me if there’s anything I can do,” Lili said.

“I will,” Soowon said. “Now, try not to think too much and focus on your studies for a bit. I’ll work things out, don’t get too caught up in this.”

“But she’s my best friend, Soowon,” Lili said. 

“I know,” Soowon said gently. “But I’m here for her right now, don’t put your own mental health at risk when I’ve got her. Alright?” Lili let out a shuddering breath.

“OK,” Lili said. 

“I’ll call you later,” Soowon said. 

“Yeah,” Lili said goodbye and then cut the call. She put her phone down on the table and tried to put her trust in Soowon. He would take care of Yona.  If he needed her help, he would ask her. So for now, she should focus on studying. 

“Lili,” 

Lili jumped and turned to see Yoon sitting on her windowsill. He looked tired, he looked... _ sad _ .

“Yoon?” Lili asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you,” Yoon said. “About Yona.”

“Oh...OK,” Lili nodded and sat down. 

“Yona came by my shrine this morning and confessed to me. When I panicked and tried to tell her that I was a God and she was just human...she turned to the Snake God, Mizari, for help.” Admittedly, Lili did not pay much attention to information about gods and yokai. But she had heard that Kija was the Snake God’s priest and that the Snake God was...not the nicest God out there. “Lili...Yona is no longer human.” 

Lili stared at him. 

“What do you mean?” Lili asked. 

“Yona traded my blessing on her for her lifespan to be lengthened for hundreds of years. She’s almost immortal,” Yoon smiled bitterly. Lili started out of her seat.

“Wait, that’s bad, isn’t it? Yoon, can’t you-” Lili started. 

“I can’t undo what another God has gifted to a human unless the human wishes for it,” Yoon sighed. “I’m sorry, Lili, I wasn’t able to do anything for her. I did this to her. I shouldn’t have left her this morning. I was a fool.”

“No,” Lili said, feeling sick. “You moved her. You brought her to life. You don’t understand. You...you made Yona breathe, even if only for a little bit.”

“Thank you,” Yoon said, looking down and Lili could tell he didn’t mean it, he didn’t believe her. He was hurting. He was so pain filled and Lili couldn’t do anything. “And that brings me to why I’m here.” Yoon looked back up at her. “Lili, Yona can’t stay here in this town anymore. Her father is here and I’m here. We both hold her back. I banned Yona from entering the shrine from now on. Lili, I want Yona to live, just for a while. Take her out of here, let her see the world, let her broaden her horizons and let her change, let her remold herself into something that she wants to be, not something that she thinks others want her to be. Yona needs to leave this town as soon as possible.”

_ He’s right _ .

“I understand,” Lili nodded. “I’ll take her out, you can count on me.” 

“Thank you,” Yoon said. 

“What are you going to do about Kija?” Lili asked. “Isn’t he the next priest of the Snake God?”

“Kija…” Yoon looked up at the ceiling. “I’m going to let him build himself up. I want him to grow and learn and live for himself too. I want him to know he’s worth so much more than just his blood. Kija will never hurt me, not if I don’t let him.” Yoon looked back down to smile at Lili and Lili hated how sad it was. 

“Are you OK?” Lili asked him.

Yoon looked thoughtful for a moment.

“No,” Yoon said. “I’m not OK. Everything hurts. I failed Yona. I failed to protect her. I let Mizari play with what I cherished. I hurt others. I’m not OK.” Yoon wrung his fingers together. “But...I understand now that this is not the end. And I understand now that I’m not alone. I won’t ever be alone. Not anymore. I haven’t been alone since that lonely fox yokai became a God. I just took some time to realize that. And it will take Yona some time to realize that too.” Yoon jumped up so he was standing on her windowsill. “Yona and I have time, we’ll figure things out.”

_ Wait _ .

“Yoon...is Yona...important to you?” Lili asked. Yoon looked at her, smiling sadly. 

“So much more than anything else,” Yoon said. And then he jumped from her window. 

_ Ah _ .

\------o------

“Lili?” Soowon asked in surprise when he opened the door. Lili hadn’t wasted any time running to Soowon’s house. She needed to do this while she was still filled with the pain and love that Yoon had poured out on her. She needed to do this while she could still feel the hurt that came from understanding how desperate Yoon must have been to come to her for help. 

“I need to talk to your mom,” Lili said,

“My mom?” Soowon blinked. 

“Yes,” Lili nodded. “Is she here?”

“She is, but-” Soowon started, but Lili was already hurriedly toeing off her shoes and dashing into the house. 

“Aunty! I need to talk to you!” Lili said, crashing into the kitchen.

“Lili! What can I do for you?” Soowon’s mother asked her.

“I need to talk to you about Yona,” Lili said. 

“Oh, I see,” Soowon’s mother nodded. “Soowon, put on some tea for us.”

The two of them sat down at the dining table while Soowon shuffled around the kitchen to make tea. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Soowon’s mother asked.

“I’ve told you how I’m heading to Suiko, haven’t I, aunty?” Lili asked. Soowon’s mother’s eyebrows raised. She could probably already tell where Lili was going with this. 

“You have,” Soowon’s mother agreed.

“I want to take Yona there with me,” Lili said. 

“And why would you want to do that?” Soowon’s mother asked. 

“Because Yona needs to get out of here. This town is a cage for her. I need her to breathe fresh air, see new things, change her mindset, understand what it’s like to not have the world sitting on her shoulders. If we keep her here, nothing will change. She will always be stuck in the thick fog that surrounds her.” Lili didn’t hesitate. “Because Yona deserves to truly live as a human, if only for a little bit,” Lili said softly, thinking of Yoon’s pained smile. 

“I, for one, am all for this,” Soowon said from the kitchen. 

“If he says so, we’ll go for it,” Soowon’s mother laughed. “You better not have only agreed because she’s your girlfriend.”

“Wow, mom, have I ever done anything like that?” Soowon asked, sounding betrayed.

“Well, you’ve never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before,” his mother chuckled. “Lili, we’ll do this. But someone has to convince Yona to go.”

“I’ll do it,” Lili said. “I have things I need to say to her.”

\------o------

Lili was on her second mandarin when Yona woke up. Yona stared up at the ceiling through swollen eyes for a little bit and then she glanced at Lili. Lili stared back and then watched Yona slowly push herself up into a sitting position. She was quiet for a while, seeming to be recollecting everything that had happened over the past two days. 

“Hi, there, immortal one. Did you get some sleep?” Lili asked her. Yona’s hands twitched. 

“Lili...what have I been doing?” Yona asked. She didn’t sound sad, or confused or angry. She was just asking. Simply. “I don’t know what I’ve been doing...why do I keep trying to find an easier path, but make things harder for myself?”

“Because you were taught to not reach out when you felt alone, hurt, angry, upset. If you did, your father tried to control you,” Lili said. 

They sat there in silence for a bit longer. 

“Did Yoon tell you?” Yona asked. 

“He did,” Lili nodded. Yona didn’t speak after that, so Lili took it as her cue to start. “Yona...do you know what you did?”

“I made Yoon angry and I wasted his ble-” Yona started.

“You hurt Yoon,” Lili said simply. “When he came to talk to me, he was heartbroken. He wasn’t angry, he didn’t resent you, he didn’t blame you. He blamed himself. He...was in pain, Yona.”

“I didn’t want to hurt him,” Yona cried. “I thought this was the way to not hurt him.”

“I can’t blame you for how you’re thinking right now,” Lili said softly. “But let’s just say...bad decisions were made. We can’t change the past, but we can illustrate our futures.” Lili picked up the brochures to her side and put them on Yona’s lap. “Come to Suiko with me. Let’s change the things that you see, hear, and feel. Let’s make our own futures. And then when you’ve had your fill, Yona, you can come back and tell Yoon everything again, properly this time and you can tell your dad of all the things that you’ve dreamed of and seen.”

Lili hugged Yona as she cried. 

“OK,” Yona whispered. 

\------o------

_ Two Months Later _

“Put on a thicker jacket for God’s sake! I feel cold just by looking at you.” Hak snapped at Yona. Yona snickered. 

“He’s right, you know,” Soowon said, holding out a jacket to her. “Your immunity isn’t as good as it used to be.”

“I know, it’s all my fault,” Yona sighed. Without Yoon’s blessing, it had become increasingly easier to get sick.

“No one said that,” Soowon said. 

“Yona, please hurry up or aunty will have to drive back in the dark,” Lili called. 

“I’m coming,” Yona said and hurried over to the car, crunching through the snow. Iksoo was there and he held out the bundle of charms for her. 

“Do you remember what I told you?” Iksoo asked her. 

“Yes,” Yona nodded seriously.

“I informed Lady Ayura’s priest that you will be in need of regular charms. So stop by the shrine as often as possible.” Iksoo pressed the charms into her hands.

“I will,” Yona said. He had told her this several times already and she wanted to laugh. He sounded like a worried mother hen. Perhaps this was what it was like to have a healthy father. 

“Oh good! I’m not late!” Jaeha hurried over. 

“Can we go now?” Lili asked impatiently.

“So eager to leave behind your boyfriend,” Soowon pouted. 

“You’re literally two hours away from Suiko, I don’t need to feel sad about leaving you behind,” Lili scoffed. 

“Mean,” Soowon complained. Lili rolled her eyes and grabbed his scarf to pull him down into a kiss. A long one. Soowon made a noise of appreciation. Yona gagged.

“Uh, get a room?” Jaeha deadpanned. Lili pulled away from Soowon with a grin. 

“Are you flaunting your relationship status?” Hak snapped. Lili stuck out her tongue at him. 

“Maybe I am,” she said. “Yona, get in the car, please, for the love of God.” 

“OK, OK,” Yona opened the car door and then looked back at Hak, Jaeha, Soowon, Runo and Iksoo. “Take care of my dad, guys?” she asked softly. 

“No problem,” Hak said. “You shall have no worries whatsoever.”

“Thank you,” Yona smiled. Then she looked in the direction of the hill. “Iksoo, tell him goodbye for me, OK?” she asked. 

“I will,” Iksoo said gently. Yona nodded and got into the car. Soowon’s mother started the car and they drove off, waving at Jaeha, Hak, Soowon, Runo and Iksoo until they were out of sight. 

_ This is my first step. I will see how vast this world is and I’ll tell you all I have seen. _

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the Yona and Il arc draws to an end. It was a stressful arc to write. There was a lot of pain and trauma and bad decisions involved. I think I’ll say a couple of things regarding dealing with a crisis. Crises are hard to handle, if anyone around you goes through one, know that they need immediate support. A lot of people think crises are ground shaking natural disaster level stuff, but it can be something small too. It depends on the person who is going through the crisis. Their reasoning and decision making immediately becomes flawed, even when they think they’re thinking logically. If someone close to you goes through a crisis, take them to crisis counseling as soon as possible (within the first fourteen days of the crisis because after that, they’ve already made their decisions and adjusted to the crisis, not always in good ways). Soowon and his mother had planned to take Yona for crisis counseling, but she made a move before they could. 
> 
> There is a term in counseling called “radical amputation” which refers to something from the bible actually. You might have heard of the saying “if your eye sins against you, pluck it out”. This is similar. Radical amputation involves forcefully removing someone from the problem. It is an extreme method and only used in certain situations. And in Yona’s case, removing her from the clutch of Il and her attachment to Yoon was necessary. 
> 
> Anyways, please be careful when it comes to your mental and emotional health and the health of people you love and value. Thank you for reading through this arc, although it was so devastating. The last arc plays like an epilogue and covers only four chapters.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while writing this last arc, I listened to 'Wake Me Up' by Avicii and 'I Wouldn't Mind' by He Is We on loop. They're both such strongly BLUE SKIES AND ETERNITY SONGS I may have cried a little when listening to them. I suggest you listen to them too when reading this chapter and the next three chapters.

_ A Year After Yona Left _

As Kija stepped into the territory of the God of Medicine and Agriculture, he breathed in the air deeply. He could understand why nature yokai loved Yoon’s territory so much. It felt so pure and so alive. Mizari’s territory was constantly thrumming with neverending energy and prosperity which was very different from Yoon’s. A year ago, he didn’t think he would ever come back to this town of his own free will, and yet, he had made the trip himself.

He had people that he wanted to meet, but first he had a certain place to go.

Kija took a scenic and green path, accepting the help of tree spirits who fussed over his hair and skin. After climbing out of some bushes for a couple of seconds, Kija arrived at the foot of the stairs. He paused for a moment, drinking in how it looked like it hadn’t changed at all. He could still see in his mind, the lights that decorated the stairs and the number of people running up and down them during the festival. Smiling, Kija started walking up the stairs. 

Yoon was waiting for him at the front of the shrine, staring at him expressionlessly. Kija dipped into a low bow, something which would be usually disrespectful towards Mizari, but Kija had a debt to pay. 

“I greet you, Lord Yoon, I am the next priest of the Snake God, Mizari. My name is Hakuryuu Kija and I have come to ask you permission to roam your territory for a short period of time,” Kija said. 

“Permission granted,” Yoon said. “Is that all you needed?” 

Kija raised his head. 

“You look to be in good health,” Kija said. 

“Of course I am,” Yoon scoffed. Kija drew in a sharp breath, dropped to his knees and then bowed with his forehead touching the ground and his hands folded in front of him. 

“I am sorry for what happened a year ago,” Kija said. “I didn’t really understand what I was doing. I didn’t  _ really _ think about Yona at all. I was thinking about how...I thought I understood her. I was thinking about how this would impact her life. I guess I was jealous about how even though she has the sight, she has so many people around her. I know better now,” Kija smiled somewhat bitterly, “if I reached out, the right people would reach back. So I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to,” Yoon said. 

“I understand that,” Kija said. “I have already apologized to Yona.”

It was hard trying to reconnect with Yona. Kija had been unable to think of facing Yona after he really understood what he had done. But he had still found her when he went to Suiko for the exchange program and he had cried when she told him she didn’t blame him at all. 

_ “The one who made the choice was me. I was the one who forced you to help me after you warned me.” _

“I hold no grudges against you, child,” Yoon said. “Your master’s schemes have been plaguing me since the day I became a God. Just because there was a human involved this time doesn’t change that it’s him at the root.”

“You’re too soft,” Kija chuckled good naturedly, straightening up and then standing when Yoon gave him a look.

“Well excuse me,” Yoon huffed. Kija studied the God for a moment. Perhaps he was looking at one of the only Gods that would see humans as just human, children as children and Gods as what they really were. Yoon was most likely in love with Yona and with the nature of a fox, letting her walk out of his reach must have been excruciatingly painful.

_ So this is what unconditional love looks like. _

“Thank you,” Kija said. 

Yoon blinked at him.

“What for?” Yoon asked.

“You…let me find myself. You let me grow even though I wasn’t your child to look after. You let me realize where I want to be.” Kija clasped his hands together.

“And have you truly found out where you want to be?” Yoon asked him.

“I have,” Kija said. “I want to serve Mizari as his priest. He’s one of the craftiest and most violent of the Gods, but the things I’ve watched him do as a God...I don’t think there’s anything that has amazed me more. I think I really understand why so many people follow and worship him despite his reputation. And now that I’ve learned that I can keep him from acting on his bloodlust, I want to stay by his side.”

Yoon frowned. 

“You snakes are so weird,” Yoon sighed. 

“We are!” Kija laughed. He looked back at Yoon, smiling softly. “I’m glad I met you and Yona.” 

“Enough sentimentality!” Yoon hissed. “Don’t you have friends to go meet? Shoo!”

Kija was smiling brightly when he descended the stairs of the shrine. He called a number and put his phone to his ear. 

“Hi, Yona?” Kija said. 

“Oh, Kija, did you get there already?” Yona asked.

“I talked to Yoon,” Kija said. “He’s doing well.”

“I’m glad,” Yona said, sounding wistful. 

“I’m going to go visit Hak, Jaeha and Taejun,” Kija said. 

“Tell Hak he’s taking too long to send the papers!” Yona snapped. 

“Alright, alright,” Kija laughed. “Do you want me to check in on your dad?”

“Please,” Yona said softly. 

“I’ll talk to you later then,” Kija said. 

“I’m glad you got to talk to Yoon, Kija,” Yona said gently.

“I am too,”

\------o------

_ Two Years After Yona Left _

“Lady Ayura, it’s rare of you to be sitting out here,” Yona said as she walked up to the front of the shrine. It was still chilly and Ayura usually stayed deep within her shrine when it was cold. Ayura was holding a bottle of what looked like sake and she smiled at Yona. Maybe she was already tipsy. 

“After all, this is your last week here, isn’t it?” Ayura asked Yona. Yona beamed and came to stand in front of the rabbit Goddess. 

“It is,” Yona said. 

“You didn’t come with Lili today?” Ayura asked. 

“Lili is busy making a fuss about how she’s finally heading to Saika,” Yona chuckled. 

“Ah, yes, the rumored boyfriend,” Ayura nodded. Ayura patted the stone steps next to her and Yona took a seat beside the Goddess. “How are you feeling?”

“This is a very sudden question?” Yona raised an eyebrow. 

“Sometimes you come here when you feel lost,” Ayura said. “Maybe the shrine or my presence reminds you of Yoon?” Yona flushed. 

“Lady Ayura!” Yona whined. Ayura laughed and then stroked the top of Yona’s head with one hand. 

“It’s OK for you to do that,” Ayura said. “So what’s on your mind?” Yona looked away from the dark pools of the Goddess’ eyes and looked up at the clouded sky and watched her breath mist in the air. 

“I built a life here,” Yona said softly. “I built a life without my dad, without Hak or Soowon, without my friends from home, without the people I used to know, without Yoon. I think I finally understand how small my world has been. And although I’m leaving to make my world bigger, why am I so...scared? I’ve done it once, surely I can do it again,” Yona said. 

“Because this time you will truly go out into the world on your own,” Ayura said. “You won’t even be in the territory of one of the nine Gods. All you will see is an endless horizon of possibilities, you will make choices you never thought you would make, you’ll throw away some things you thought you would never let go of and you will bloom into your own kind of flower.”

“Bloom into a flower…” Yona said thoughtfully. “That’s how Yoon blesses a child, doesn’t he?” Yona asked. 

“That’s right,” Ayura nodded. 

“I wonder what flower bloomed when he blessed me,” Yona said. 

“Would you like me to find out?” Ayura asked. 

“No,” Yona shook her head. “One day I will go back. I will see the house where I lived with my mother and my father and I’ll check the yard for something that looks like it has Yoon’s touch.”

“See?” Ayura said a fond smile. “You’re already such a fine young lady.” 

“Lady Ayura, have you ever been to Kuuto?” Yona asked, changing the topic. 

“A long time ago,” Ayura said. “Back when the Gods had to put a stop to Yoon’s rampage. We had to employ some of the mainland Gods who were furious at the havoc Yoon was creating, but unable to enter our territories.”

“Huh…” Yona still had mixed feelings about what had happened back then, but she also knew that the Gods back then had done their duty. “What is Kuuto like?”

“It is a city teeming with the auras of several different Gods. I think it will take some time for you to get used to it,” Ayura said. 

“I see,” Yona nodded. “I’ll work hard then.” 

“Are you going to be here for much longer? Lili has been calling you for a while,” Ayura said, pointing at Yona’s phone. Yona glanced at the buzzing phone that she had been deliberately ignoring. She sighed and jumped to her feet and then bowed to Ayura. 

“I will come again, Lady Ayura. It seems Lili is hungry.” Yona smiled and then started to walk away. 

“Yona, you do know that the love of a God is an extremely powerful thing, right?” Ayura called. Yona turned to look at the rabbit Goddess, enshrouded by the shadows of her shrine. There was a glint in her eyes. 

“I do,” Yona said. 

“Do you still love Yoon, Yona?” Ayura asked. “The human heart, as you know, is a fickle thing.”

_ “You’re not my kin, you never were. I didn’t want you to do something like this. I never did. I...didn’t draw a proper line...I...didn’t cut you off where I should have. I shouldn’t have let you fall.” _

“I do,” Yona said. “I do love him,” her voice cracked. “I love him more than I think I can take sometimes. But I don’t know if I am allowed to love someone when I took advantage of their kindness.”

“Humans are allowed to make mistakes and fall. You just need to know how to pick yourself back up,” Ayura said. Yona wasn’t sure. She didn’t know. Ayura and Yoon were two different Gods. The way they thought was extremely different. 

“Thank you, Lady Ayura,” Yona said, bowing her head one more time and then heading back towards the dorm where she and Lili stayed. Yona looked up at the sky and saw the sky clearing and tiny stars peeking out. 

_ “You bulldozed your way into a God’s shrine that was off limits for you. I know you, you can go anywhere and do anything if you want to. You have that strength,” _

“I wonder what Lili wants for snacks,” Yona murmured.

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all growing up and healing with time. I mentioned before that this last arc is more like an epilogue than an actual plot driven arc. I wish I could have had the time to solve Kija's issues in plain sight, but I guess I'll save that for another time. It came to my attention today that there are some characters who's ages haven't been properly confirmed. Most of the crew at the start of the story are sixteen. Soowon is eighteen, Jaeha is twenty-one and Iksoo is thirty.


	44. Chapter 44

_ Three Years After Yona Left _

“Taeyeon, are you supposed to be here at this hour?” Yoon asked as he jumped from the top of the torii and onto the pavement stones. Taeyeon beamed at him. He was starting to smile cheekier everyday as if he could tell Yoon had a soft spot for children with the sight. 

“I thought I would stop by before school!” Taeyeon said. 

“You sound like Yona,” Yoon sighed. 

“I do?” Tayeon blinked and then grinned giddily.

“That’s not something to be happy about,” Yoon said snappishly. “She was extremely reckless. I would like you to be the one level headed person around here. Actually, do your brothers know you’re here?”

“I told them I was going to go to school with a friend,” Taeyeon said. 

“I’m getting Hak,” Yoon said, turning around. 

“Ah, no wait!” Taeyeon cried out, grabbing Yoon’s yukata. Yoon turned to look back at Taeyeon. He was making the puppy eyes. “Please don’t tell my brothers.”

“Young man, that face may work on everyone else, but I’ve seen much worse. I’m going to tell your brother, Hak, that you’ve been running around.” Yoon frowned. Yona was one thing, she had been sixteen at the time and constantly locked up by her father, but Taeyeon had only just started getting better and he was still in middle school.

“Yoon!” The priests’ quarters doors slid open violently and then Iksoo tripped and fell onto his face.

“Iksoo!” Yoon cried out. Both he and Taeyeon rushed over and Iksoo sat up, his nose bleeding. 

“Oh,” Iksoo said. 

“Not ‘oh’!” Yoon snapped. “I’ve told you over and over again not to rush!”

“But I have something important to-” Iksoo started, blood trickling into his mouth.

“Keep quiet and let me heal you first,” Yoon said. He bent down and quickly healed Iksoo. With just Iksoo and Taeyeon there, it was no problem to heal all of Iksoo’s injuries immediately. “Now, what did you have to tell me?” Yoon asked.

“It’s Yona’s father! He regained consciousness! I just got a call from Soowon!” Iksoo said. 

Yoon’s eyes widened, suddenly feeling like his entire body was a live wire. He looked at Iksoo, unsure of the expression on his face. 

“Iksoo-” Yoon started. 

“You can go,” Iksoo said. “I’ll call Hak to pick up Taeyeon.”

Yoon heard Taeyeon whine in protest as he leaped away from the shrine and in the direction of the hospital. 

\------o------

Yoon hesitated for a long time before he entered the hospital room. Yona’s father seemed to be just being asked to rest for a while. Yoon stood in a corner of the room and waited. The nurses talked about Il having panicked when they told him that Yona was out of town, but they had just managed to calm him down. 

Yoon stood there watching nurses come in and out, Soowon’s mother and Hak’s grandfather walk into the room and talk to each other and then leave. Yoon had so many conflicted feelings about the man on the hospital bed. He was the one that had almost broken Yona without even realizing what he was doing. And since Yoon loved Yona the way he did, he didn’t want to forgive Il for that. But Yoon was also a God. And Il was someone who needed help. 

When Il woke up again, he looked lost, he looked confused, he looked like his entire world had come crashing down around his ears. 

Yoon didn’t blame him. 

And then his eyes found Yoon standing in the corner and he gasped.

_ Ah, this man is in need of my help _ .

Yoon straightened up and smiled. 

“It’s good to see you awake, Il. We’ve met before, but I didn’t introduce myself. I am Yoon, the kitsune God of Medicine and Agriculture and I’m here to help you.”

\------o------

Yona pressed her knuckles against her teeth as she walked aimlessly, her stomach twisting into knots and anxiety filling her mind. Her aunt had called her hours ago to tell her that her father had regained consciousness. A part of her wanted to call immediately to see how he was doing, to hear his voice, to tell him about the world outside. But a larger part of her was terrified of calling a father whose last conversation with her had been about caging her in. 

_ I want to talk to Yoon.  _

_ “I didn’t want you to do something like this.” _

_ No. _

Yona kept walking aimlessly, her entire being like a tension filled spring. If someone talked to her right now, she would probably scream. 

She scratched at one hand with the other, an anxiety filled habit she had picked up recently.  

She was sure she had other phone calls but she couldn’t bear to look at her phone. 

_ Warmth _ .

Yona blinked, looking up. She was standing at the staircase of a shrine with a large torii. Despite the gaudy and extravagant way mainland god shrines were made, this shrine seemed to only give off warmth. The shrine lights were already lit and she heard cheerful voices. Yona had been hesitant to go near any shrines of the mainland Gods, Ayura and Iksoo had given her their warnings. 

_ But this shrine _ .

Clutching her bag to herself she walked up the shrine steps. She could just pretend she didn’t have the sight if she felt like she was in danger. 

There were only two people in front of the shrine. They were giggling as they painted small flowers on the pavement stones. They looked so happy and so...content that Yona simply gaped at them silently. And then she remembered what they were doing.

“Hey!” Yona called out. “You can’t vandalize the shrine like that!”

Both of them looked up at her and Yona froze. 

_ Oh Gods and Higher Gods, she really had horrible luck. _

The boy had slit pupils and the girl had glowing eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t know! I’ll just go-” Yona started to panic. 

“A girl with the sight?” The girl spoke up.

“And with a longevity spell?” the boy added. Yona stepped backwards and they jumped to their feet.

“No! Wait! Don’t go! We won’t hurt you!” The boy said. 

“How do I believe that?” Yona snapped. 

“You can’t!” the boy laughed. “But we have no intention to hurt you. Zeno is a god of long life, so Zeno can’t really do much to hurt you.”

“I’ve seen the God of Medicine and Agriculture fight,” Yona scoffed. 

“So she isn’t from the mainland!” The girl clapped her hands together. “Well if it makes you feel better, I’m like you. I’m a former human.”

“What?” Yona asked, stunned. 

“My name is Kaya, and this is my husband, Zeno, the God of Long Life.” The girl gestured to the boy. “Is there anything we can help you with? You look troubled.”

Yona stood there, still moderately terrified. But Ayura had told her to trust her sight. And all she felt was warmth and love from this shrine. She slowly tried to relax herself. 

“I just...needed to...talk…” Yona said slowly. 

“We’re good listeners!” The God of Long Life beamed. 

“OK…” Yona breathed. 

\------o------

When Yona leaped up the stairs to see Zeno and Kaya, who she had gotten much closer to than she had expected over the last two months, she was surprised to see them talking to someone tall with blue hair. They didn’t usually interact with people, especially since Zeno’s views seemed to clash with several other Gods in the area. Yona guessed some of it could have to do with the fact that Kaya was apparently formerly human. Yona had yet to ask the details about that. 

“Oh! Yona! Come over here! You haven’t met Shinah before, have you?” Kaya waved at her on spotting her. Yona jogged forward. Was it another person with the sight? That wasn’t the feeling they gave off. The blue haired male turned around to look at her and she stopped, almost stepping backwards, stunned. He had red tattoo-like markings on his cheeks, but what truly stood out was his eyes, golden and sharp, like those of an eagle. 

“Yona, this is Shinah, the son of the Eagle God from your area,” Zeno said. Yona tried not to make it obvious that her jaw was hanging open. The son of a God? Sure she had accompanied Yoon to bless the Tiger God’s child, but she had never actually met the child of a God. Were they Gods? Or just yokai? “Shinah, this is Yona, she’s from one of the territories of the nine Gods.”

Shinah dipped his head in a bow, completely silent, his eyes not exactly looking at hers.

“I’ve...never met the child of a God before,” Yona said, a little awe struck. 

“Well they’re rare! It would be fairly surprising if you ever met one!” Zeno said. 

“I’ve met the pregnant wife of the Tiger God. Does that count?” Yona asked absentmindedly, quite unable to take her eyes off Shinah’s beautiful golden ones. The entire shrine went silent and Yona blinked, turning to look at Zeno and Kaya who stared at her. 

“You’ve met the pregnant wife of the Tiger God?” Kaya cried out, hands covering her mouth. 

“That’s amazing, Yona! What connections did you use? Usually anyone that isn’t kin can’t visit the pregnant wife of a God! Are you from Chishin?” Zeno asked, bouncing at her and grabbing her hands.

“What? No!” Yona cried out, flustered. “I…” Yona looked down at her feet, feeling a blush creep along her face. Zeno and Kaya had been patient, gracious, kind. They never even once questioned her about her circumstances. They didn’t ask her whose longevity spell she bore, why she had the touch of more than one God on her, or why her father managed to survive at all. It wasn’t like Yona was keeping it a secret, but everyone had probably heard of Yoon. “I...was there to accompany the God of Medicine and Agriculture for the child’s blessing.”

“Oh…” Zeno let go of her hands, as if sensing she was uncomfortable about the subject. “That’s a great honor! You should be glad, you witnessed something that other Gods haven’t even witnessed!” Zeno went back to his cheerful self. 

“Shinah, here was banished from the territory of the nine gods, so we’ve been looking after him,” Kaya said, taking Shinah’s hand. 

“Banished?” Yona blinked. 

“Oh,” Kaya said. “Since you seemed familiar with the nine Gods, I assumed that you knew. The Eagle God gets replaced every few centuries, usually by a family member. That’s why the current Eagle God, fearing Shinah, banished him."

“I didn’t know,” Yona murmured. “I guess, because he wanted to keep me as human as possible, Yoon never really talked about God politics…” 

Yona didn’t see the sad look Zeno and Kaya exchanged. 

“Well then, Yona, you’re just in time for lunch! Shinah loves food and since you’re here, you can have some with us!” Kaya said. 

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il was abusive, but he was human, as all abusers are. Luckily, Il never reached a point where getting him help would have been almost pointless. I think it's OK to not want forgive Il for what he did, but I also want him to be able move on and heal, for Yona's sake as well.
> 
> Zeno, Kaya and Shinah are back! (I actually go into a lot more detail about them in some extra chapters I've been planning for the series). 
> 
> Two more chapters to go!


	45. Chapter 45

_ Five Years After Yona Left _

“Yona! Zeno can’t believe you added pictures of Zeno’s shrine to the gallery event!” Zeno threw himself at her and Kaya immediately followed. Yona fell backwards, smothered by the group hug. Shinah stood in front of them, looking awkward and out of place. Yona laughed once the surprise wore off. 

“Well, the theme was warm places and I couldn’t help but think of this shrine,” Yona said. “Shinah, help me. If you don’t do something we’ll stay like this all day and I can’t give you guys the sweets I got.”

Shinah perked up at that, quickly moving forward and picking Kaya and Zeno off of her.  

“Sweets?” Zeno asked happily. 

“I got an offer from a magazine I enjoy,” Yona said, standing up. “I’ll test the water with it. The world is so big after all,” Yona grinned.

“Congratulations!” Kaya said cheerfully. Shinah nodded, looking happy despite the lack of a smile on his face. 

“Let’s head inside!” Zeno said, pulling out of Shinah’s grip and dashing towards the shrine. Yona dipped her head in the direction of Zeno’s priestess as a greeting and then followed Zeno, Kaya and Shinah into the shrine. Zeno’s priestess was probably somewhat like Iksoo’s predecessor, stern, duty bound and distanced from Zeno, so she never joined their fun. 

They divided the sweets Yona brought and Zeno brought out some sake. Yona had soda instead since she would be walking back to her dorm alone. As she and Shinah were piling toothpicks together, Yona noticed Zeno drape a shawl over Kaya, a look of love and concern on his face. 

“Are you cold?” Zeno asked. 

“I’m fine, Zeno,” Kaya smiled. 

Yona’s heart ached. She wanted to see Yoon. She wanted to hold his hands and smile at him and have him smile back at her. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to be by his side. 

“How did the two of you meet?” Yona asked before she could stop herself. The two of them smiled at her and Kaya turned to look at Zeno.

“Do you want to tell her, Zeno?” Kaya asked. 

“Well,” Zeno sat down properly. “Zeno met Kaya when hospitals weren’t very developed. It was a long time ago. Back then there was a sickness and people were slowly dying. Everyone was fleeing to the territory of the God of Medicine and Agriculture. Zeno had a small shrine back then, nothing worth looking at and with all the deaths, people stopped looking at Zeno’s shrine. Kaya came then, she had just started getting symptoms of the sickness and she prayed at Zeno’s shrine. She was desperate, you see. Everyone had died, except for her little brother and if she got sick she wouldn’t be able to take care of him. Zeno tried to help her, but lengthening someone’s life will do nothing if they’re not healed from the inside. Unfortunately...The God of Medicine and Agriculture was far too busy to probably listen to the request of one like Zeno…” Yona knew that was wrong. If Zeno had asked Yoon to help him, Yoon would have done everything that he could. But Zeno didn’t know Yoon. He probably only knew of Yoon from the war against the God of Death. Zeno smiled at her wryly as if he could tell what she was thinking. “Kaya’s brother died. Zeno really tried. But there wasn’t much Zeno could do. And...at this point Zeno didn’t want Kaya to leave his side. So…”

“He asked me if I would like to give up my human life to stay with him,” Kaya said. “I said yes. And that’s the story.” 

“I see…” Yona said softly. Kaya had only agreed to be with Zeno when there had been nothing else left for her. Yona had thought she had nothing else five years ago. But she was wrong. She still had so much and she had been ready to throw that all away. She had done something so thoughtless, so unforgivable. And for Yoon who probably only ever thought  _ for her sake _ , it had been a blow harder than anything else that she could have done. “I’m glad you both have each other.”

“What about Yona?” Zeno asked. 

“Me?” Yona blinked. 

“Yes, you,” Zeno nodded. “Why do you look so sad sometimes? How did you get a longevity spell on you? Who is the God of Medicine and Agriculture to you?”

Yona’s heart stuttered in her chest. She clenched her fists.

“It’s OK if you don’t want to tell us,” Kaya said. “But we have always told you that we’re here for you if you need us.”

Yona studied the three faces looking at her. They wouldn’t judge her. 

Yona wrung her fingers together. 

“I was born in Yoon’s territory,” Yona started quietly. “He blessed me before I was born and because of my sight it seemed that blessing just never went away. My mother passed away when I was six and...my father broke after that. He was broken and lost and  _ scared _ . He let that fear take over him and he kept me as close to him as possible. He tried to control me. And as a result I only met Yoon five years ago. But it was like I was finally living. Yoon and the people around him became my entire world. But...I accidentally pushed my father over the edge. As you know...my last conversation with him was an argument. Yoon saved him, he fought the God of Death for me without any payment, because that is how Yoon is. But I was so desperate. It felt like everything was falling apart around me and all my dreams were being robbed and I thought...if there was one thing I wouldn’t let get taken from me, it was Yoon. So...I went to the Snake God and I...exchanged my blessing for a longevity spell. Understandably, Yoon was hurt and furious. He barred me from entering the shrine ever again. My friends brought me out of Yoon’s territory and...here I am…”

“You said he performed a miracle without payment?” Zeno asked with wide eyes. Yona nodded. 

“That’s how Yoon is,” Yona said. 

“No,” Zeno shook his head. “All Gods, no matter how kind will ask payment for a miracle. Sometimes the payment will be small, but there is always a price.”

“Did you ask payment from Ka-” Yona started.

“No,” Zeno shook his head. “Because Zeno loved Kaya more than anything else, unspoken God rules were unimportant.”

“Because you loved…” Yona blinked and then realized what Zeno was hinting at.

“No! Yoon is just kind! He couldn’t love me! That’s why he ran from me! I made him hurt! I made him angry! I hurt him, Zeno! He couldn’t love  _ me _ !” Yona cried out, absolutely terrified. She couldn’t believe it. She wouldn’t believe it. If she did, there was no going back.

“Yona,” Zeno took her hands. “Gods are fickle creatures, but their hearts remain constant. I may not know the God of Medicine and Agriculture, but you are clearly a far more important existence to him than you think you are.” 

_ “He wasn’t angry, he didn’t resent you, he didn’t blame you. He blamed himself. He...was in pain, Yona.” _

_ “I didn’t want you to do something like this.” _

_ “I don’t want that at all. Not at the expense of your own dreams." _

_ “You don’t want to know what it actually means to be loved by a God. I refuse to love you. I wouldn’t be able to handle your loss if I did.” _

A choked sob left Yona’s throat and she wailed. Kaya quickly hurried around the table to hug Yona and Yona cried into her shoulder. She  _ was important to him _ and she had trampled all over those feelings. They should have talked things out. They should have had the time to make the right decisions. But Yona had been so scared of losing him, the only constant that remained, that she had discarded his feelings.

“But I can’t stay by his side! This longevity spell will only last so long!” Yona said.

“Well that’s the thing,” Zeno smiled. “How do you think Kaya is now by Zeno’s side? The God of Medicine and Agriculture probably knows a way to keep you by his side. And, one that is the kin of a God may choose to stay by their side forever.”

Yona stared with wide eyes, feeling like she was breaking.

“Is...is it OK?” Yona cried. “C-can I love him?” 

“Of course you can,” Kaya said softly, running fingers through Yona’s hair. 

Yona cried for a good while longer and Shinah at some point draped something soft and fluffy over her. 

_ Wait for me, Yoon. I’ll come back and tell you how I feel, properly this time.  _

\------o------

_ Six Years After Yona Left _

Zeno was teaching them how to make different sounds with different types of leaves and grass and now Yona and Shinah were running around the shrine grounds trying to find new kinds of grass. Yona spent a lot of her free days at Zeno’s shrine. She had friends and colleagues, but it had gotten harder to deal with people who only commented on how she hadn’t aged a day since she was sixteen. Lili called often and even visited twice with Soowon. They were doing well and planning big things apparently. 

Yona found a kind of flower she had never seen before and bent down to take a picture and show it to Yoon when she saw him again. 

And then Zeno screamed. 

“Yona! Run!” 

Yona clicked the picture in surprise and was startled to see a pair of bare feet on the screen. She slowly looked up and saw a tall man in a kimono looking down at her. She fell backwards and then Zeno was immediately in front of her, Kaya and Shinah dragging her away. Zeno growled. 

“Kaya,” Shinah said and pushed Yona at her and then went to stand next to Zeno, hand on his sword. The man had a slender frame but still looked imposing, his hair was scarlet, the same shade as Yona’s and it was swept up into a high ponytail. 

“What does a High God want on my shrine grounds?” Zeno asked, his teeth bared. The God smiled and Yona felt no hostile intent, no fear. It was completely different from when she had faced the Goddess of Fate. 

“Oh, I just saw one of my blessed and dropped by to see how they were doing,” the God smiled. Zeno’s eyes narrowed. 

“Yona is one of your blessed?” Zeno asked in confusion. “Which God are you?”

“I’m Hiryuu, the God of Rebirth,” he said. Zeno, Shinah and Kaya’s eyes widened. 

“What’s going on?” Yona asked, baffled. 

“The God of Rebirth hasn’t been seen in centuries. The Gods don’t even know what he looks like. He has never actually been known to bless a child,” Kaya whispered. 

“Bless a child?” Yona asked. “He’s blessed me? But Yoon never kne-” 

“Children blessed by higher Gods are blessed before they’re born. Their blessing is the sight, child. I blessed you after the God of Medicine blessed you and as a result his blessing remained attached to you,” the God of Rebirth said. “I saw you running around just now and I saw the weight on your soul.” He started to step forwards and Shinah snarled, starting to draw his sword. 

“No, wait!” Yona said. She pulled away from Kaya and slowly got to her feet. “I think...it’s OK…”

“Yona! He’s a Higher God!” Kaya hissed. 

“And...he let me meet Yoon,” Yona said. “I don’t think he wants to hurt me,” 

“Few Gods do, child. Because hurting someone means something entirely different to a God.” The God of Rebirth walked up to her and Yona stared up at him, feeling small and insignificant. He put a hand on top of her head and Kaya whimpered, grabbing onto Yona’s sleeve. “I saw the weight on your soul and I am here to tell you that you need not bear it any longer. What you fear does not exist anymore. Your nightmares aren’t real.”

_ He knows _ .

“Really?” Yona whispered.

“Yes, child,” he said. “That is all. I will leave now. It is not right for me to stay in one place for too long. Oh and child, take one more blessing, so that when you let go, you shall not be torn to pieces.” He bent down and kissed her forehead. Zeno’s arms immediately wrapped around her shoulders and he pulled her away. Shinah’s sword was drawn and he pointed it at the God. 

“What did you do?” Zeno demanded to know.

“I merely gave her protection against what she knows she must face.” The God smiled one last time and then he was gone. Yona’s knees gave way and Zeno and Kaya yelped as they caught her. Shinah sheathed his sword and hurried over to her side. 

“Yona, are you OK? That was a reckless thing to do!” Zeno cried out. 

“Shinah,” Yona said, feeling weak from all the tension that left her. “Can you get my phone?”

Shinah nodded. He hurried towards the shrine and returned with her bag. Yona dug into her bag and took out her phone. Then she dialed a number she knew by heart. She heard it start ringing and for a moment she was more terrified than she had been when she faced the Goddess of Fate. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the phone to her ear. 

The call was picked up after four rings. 

“Hello?”

She couldn’t speak. Her voice was trapped in her throat, the words she wanted to say were crumpled into screams and sobs that she never let out, her heart was thumping wildly against her rib cage. 

“Hello?” The voice said again. Still Yona couldn’t speak. Then she heard a telltale sigh and her heart leaped into her mouth. 

“D-dad!” Yona’s voice cracked. 

Silence.

“...Yona?” her father said softly. Yona felt tears slip out of her eyes and she only managed to make some kind of strangled noise in response. She heard her father inhale a lungful of air. “Good afternoon, Yona. How are you? I bought your magazine last week, you know. You did a wonderful job. I’ve framed my favorite pictures.”

Yona sobbed. 

Words that she had wanted to hear from her father for sixteen years were finally being uttered and she wasn’t even there to see the proud look on his face when he said it. She couldn’t stop crying and her father didn’t cut the call, he didn’t try to interrupt her or try to make her stop crying. 

“I’m sorry I’m so late, Yona,” her father said. 

“-ad! D-dad! Dad!” Yona wailed. “Dad, I’ve missed you!”

And both of them knew she was talking about how she hadn’t talked to him in six years, how she hadn’t seen him in six years  _ and _ how he was finally her father again after sixteen years. 

“I missed you too,” her father said softly. “And I’m so sorry that I neglected you for so long.”

After Yona had finally calmed down and she told her father to stop apologizing, her father said something that surprised her. 

“Yona, whenever you do come back, even if it's just to visit, how do you feel about moving back into our old house?” her father asked. 

_ The house they lived in with Yona’s mother _ .

“I would like that,” Yona smiled through her tears. “I would really like that.”

\------o------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter is done! You might wonder why Yona is able to forgive Il so easily. Well... Sometimes you just know when family has really changed and you know when to forgive family. And sometimes, you can keep loving family even when they've hurt you.
> 
> Yona now finally realizes she is an extremely important person to Yoon. Now we know why people have sight, why Yona has always had the touch of more than one God and why Tetora was at the festival (it was to meet her blessed one, Taeyeon)
> 
> This chapter has been unedited and not checked under properly due to technical difficulties (a.k.a. I had to post this on my phone). I'll fix anything I need to next week. 
> 
> Next chapter is the last chapter! It's been a long ride!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yona and the rest of her age are 24 years old in this chapter. Jaeha is 28, Soowon is 26, Iksoo is 38 and Taeyeon is 14. I ABSOLUTELY 100% RECOMMEND LISTENING TO AVICII'S "WAKE ME UP" WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER. OK?

_ Eight Years After Yona Left _

“Did you really want to stop here first?” Kaya asked her as she set Yona on her feet. Traveling with Kaya had been the only option when Yona wanted to speed travel. Zeno would set off everyone’s alarms since he was a mainland God and Shinah was banished. Yona was a little terrified of traveling with Kaya, unsure of how much of a burden it would be for her. Kaya was definitely strong, but if a God noticed just how much of an intruder she was, then there could be trouble. 

“Yes,” Yona told Kaya. “You can head back now. I’ll have my friend send me home.” 

“Alright,” Kaya nodded and then she hugged Yona. “You can come back whenever you want to, you know that right?” Kaya asked. 

“I’ll definitely keep visiting. You guys would have to bar me from the shrine to stop me,” Yona chuckled. She closed her eyes, hugging Kaya close. “Thank you, Kaya.”

“You’re dear to us too, of course,” Kaya said, kissing the top of her head. “I’ll go now before someone raises the alarm. Stay safe.” 

Then Kaya bounded away, waving at Yona. Yona sighed and then headed into town, asking directions as she went. Then she finally arrived at the shrine she was looking for. She stepped up the stairs and saw a man with white hair cleaning the altar. 

“Hello,” Yona said. “Could you please let the Snake God know that I’ve come to meet him?” Yona asked. The man looked at her in surprise and then his eyes softened with recognition. 

“You are Kija’s friend,” he said. 

“I am,” Yona nodded. “You must be his father. It’s nice to meet you,” Yona bowed her head. 

“Come with me,” he said, gesturing for her to follow him. He led her through the side door. The shrine was still the same, cold, empty and laden with even more furs than last time. Kija was standing inside, nagging at the Snake God about stealing eggs. 

“Lord Mizari, you have a guest,” Kija’s father said. Both Kija and the Snake God turned to look at her. Kija’s eyes widened. 

“Yona?” he cried out. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh? It’s the tasty looking girl?” The Snake God said. “You let someone interesting into my territory.” 

“She wasn’t a God, so it’s not a problem right?” Yona smiled. 

“Cheeky,” the Snake God rose up from his furs. “So? What can I do for you?”

“I think you already know why I’m here,” Yona said. The Snake God grinned madly, rows and rows of sharp dagger like teeth on display. 

“And how will you pay me?” he asked. 

“I won’t pay you,” Yona said. The Snake God frowned. “After all, I’m not asking you to give me back Yoon’s blessing.” The Snake God stared at her for a moment and then he burst out laughing. 

“Interesting! Truly interesting!” He moved forward, circling around her just shy of strangling her with his tail. “You know that once I do this, you will have the weak constitution your mother had and yet you still want this.”

“Lord Mizari!” Kija snapped angrily. 

“No worries, Kija,” The Snake God waved Kija away. “This girl knows very well I’m not about to eat her. After all, she has the protection of a Higher God on her. When I made a deal with Yoon to take your longevity spell without a price if you came back of your own accord, I didn’t think it would actually come to this.” The Snake God lined up four sharp nails on her shoulder. “Are you done soul searching, child?”

“I don’t think we’re ever done searching, am I right?” Yona asked. The Snake God grinned widely. 

“How regretful, I’m sure you’d taste absolutely delicious!” The Snake God whined, laying his head on Yona’s shoulder and then with a whisper that only Yona was able to hear, he said: “You’ve truly grown, child. You were lost, but now you’ve found yourself.”

Yona smiled. 

“Well then, I’ll take your longevity spell back,” Mizari uncoiled himself from around her and then pressed a finger against her forehead. 

\------o------

“Thank you for dropping me off, Kija. You sure you don’t want to join us?” Yona asked as she dusted leaves out of her hair from their run from Xing. 

“No, I still have some duties to attend to. But I’ll drop by sometime soon,” Kija told her. 

“I’ll see you then,” Yona nodded and then she waved and headed into town. Lili had texted her to say that they were all at the seafood restaurant and Yona headed there first. She greeted people she knew along the way, but picked up the pace, excited and scared. 

She burst into the restaurant and everyone turned to look at her. 

Lili was right, everyone was there. Lili, Soowon, Jaeha, Hak, Runo, her aunt,  _ her dad _ .

“Yona!” Lili cried out. 

“You’re right! She hasn’t aged a day!” Jaeha said and Yona noticed his arm was slung very comfortably around Hak’s shoulders. She would have to ask for details later. Everyone scrambled to their feet but Yona’s eyes zeroed in on her dad. He smiled at her. 

“Welcome home, Yona,” he said. Yona smiled, real and full, in a way she felt she had never smiled around her father before. 

“I’m home, dad,” Yona said and then she tackled him into a hug. 

\------o------

The move took two whole weeks. They had to clean up their old house and figure out how they were going to fit in all of Yona’s things that came from Kuuto. Yona hugged her father when he cried once and he hugged her when she cried a couple of times. Hak and Jaeha were determined to take care of the garden so she hadn’t been able to go exploring yet. Apparently, Jaeha kissed Hak a month ago after they had danced around each other for years and they were already talking plans about Jaeha teaching in Hak’s soon to be opened dojo as well. Yona rolled her eyes whenever she saw them being stupidly fluffy instead of weeding the yard. 

Lili who had already started to take over her family’s tea house business was the most excited about their traditional house and was in full work mode. They were planning on expanding their business to other towns and Lili demanded that Yona take pictures of them for publicity. Well, Yona didn’t have a problem with that, so she agreed. Soowon was learning how to help Lili out, apparently he was determined to marry into her family. Lili told him he was too eager, but didn’t seem against the idea. 

After Yona and her father had finally moved, Yona stepped out into the garden, looking through it curiously. It had gotten harder to breathe and harder to carry heavy things or do manual labor. Knowing that this was what her mother had gone through and this was what her life would have been like if Yoon hadn’t blessed her put things into perspective.

“Are you looking for something?” her father asked, coming to the garden with a bottle of oolong tea. 

“Dad, was there anything that bloomed around the time I was born?” Yona asked. 

“Ah, then you’re looking in the wrong place. You should head to the backyard,” her father said. 

“Thanks dad,” Yona said and hurried to the backyard. It was still hard talking to her dad normally. She was used to watching how she spoke around him so she wouldn’t tread on a mine. But her father had been open and willing for so much change that Yona was starting to find it easier to interact. “What’s in the backya-” Yona cut herself off, her eyes wide. 

_ Oh. _

“Oh…” she breathed. A large apple tree was rooted in the backyard. It was not the season for apples or apple blossoms, but it was definitely an apple tree, like the ones on Yoon’s shrine grounds. Yoon chose seeds at random and somehow...somehow she had been given an apple tree. 

“You know, your mother looked up the meaning after you were born because suddenly there was this tree in our backyard,” her father said. 

“What does it mean?” Yona asked, feeling overwhelmed. 

“Peace, hope and good fortune,” her father said. 

It felt so wrong. Her life had been anything but peaceful. To keep hoping was something that strained her immensely. And...she had the worst kind of luck. 

“I think it suits you,” her father said. She turned to look at him, an incredulous expression on her face. Her father laughed. “You gave people peace, hope and good fortune, Yona.” Her father patted the top of her head. “And those people will give it back to you twice as much.”

“I see,” Yona said, her eyes stinging. “I see…” 

How strange was it, that her father said that she was to people, what Yoon was to her. 

\------o------

Yona met Iksoo and Taeyeon three days after she and her father properly moved in. She was looking for a room to rent for her father’s office. He usually worked at home, but he had expressed interest in working out of home for a change of pace and scenery. Yona thought it was a great idea. It also gave her the freedom to run around town and take pictures, while trying not to strain herself. She was still trying to keep her deteriorating health a secret.

And then she knocked into Iksoo, or rather, Iksoo knocked into her, tripping over his own two feet and smacking into her from behind and had Yona not braced herself against a table, they both would have fallen over. 

“Iksoo!” Yona said. 

“Yona! I heard you were back in town! How are you?” Iksoo asked happily. 

“You’re bleeding,” Taeyeon said. Iksoo looked down at his hand to see a tiny cut that was bleeding. 

“I have a bandaid!” Yona said quickly, pulling it out of her purse and handing it to Iksoo. 

“Thank you, Yona,” Iksoo smiled. 

“You’re welcome,” Yona said.  

“How are you?” Iksoo asked again. 

“I’m great! I feel...whole,” Yona said. She caught the look Iksoo was giving her and she sighed. “Don’t give me that look. You know that I can’t just upend everything and go running.”

“Whole?” Iksoo asked. 

“Almost,” Yona said regretfully. She wrung her fingers together. “How is he?” she asked. 

“Absolutely losing his mind,” Taeyeon piped up. “He’s been pacing up and down and everywhere and starts babbling gibberish without warning.”

“What Taeyeon means to say,” Iksoo hurriedly cut in, “is that Yoon is having a little bit of a dilemma right now.”

“Is that so?” Yona asked. 

“Yes,” Iksoo said gently. “But I’m sure he’ll find an answer soon enough.”

\------o------

“Yona! Pass the sake!” Lili screeched. 

“Stop screaming in my ear, you demon woman!” Hak snapped.

“No one insults the birthday girl’s best friend. You want to fight?” Lili asked. 

“You both are drunk! Please stop!” Soowon cried. “Jaeha, do something!”

“Me? Nah, too busy recording this to show Hak what an idiot he was tomorrow,” Jaeha snickered, his phone held up as he recorded Lili and Hak arguing. Yona sighed. Why had she allowed actual alcohol instead of just beer at her party? It wasn’t even sun down yet!

“Yona, do you want to stop them?” her father asked her as she tried to get more food onto her plate. 

“I don’t think even Mizari could stop them,” Yona muttered. 

“Who?” her father blinked in confusion. 

“Just someone I know, dad,” Yona shook her head. 

“Don’t say things like that when I’m right here, please,” Kija spoke up from her side. “Also your phone is ringing.”

“Hm?” Yona turned to look at her phone. “Oh! It’s Kaya! I’ll be back!” Yona grabbed her phone and walked out of the restaurant. People were glancing suspiciously at the restaurant as they walked by, confused by the drunken screaming in the middle of the day. Yona smiled pleasantly and then picked up her phone. “Hello?” 

“Happy Birthday!” she heard three discordant screams. 

“Zeno, you can’t make Shinah scream like that! That’s horrible!” Yona cried out. Then she laughed. “Thank you,”

“How are you spending your birthday?” Kaya asked. 

“Watching my friends get drunk at lunch,” Yona deadpanned. 

“Ah, youth,” Zeno sighed. 

“You sound so old, Zeno,” Kaya and Yona said at the same time. 

“Yona,” Shinah’s soft voice spoke up. “I made something for you,” he said. 

“Do you want to send it to me or should I head to Kuuto for the weekend?” Yona asked. 

“I’ll send it to you,” Shinah said. 

“Alright, thank you,” Yona said. 

She talked to the three of them some more and then put her phone down. She looked up and saw she was facing the direction of the shrine. She wanted to see him. But…

“Yona! Are you coming in?” Lili called. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Yona quickly walked back in and then everyone quieted down when they saw her face. “What’s wrong?” Yona asked. 

Silence. 

“Are you happy, Yona?” her father asked her. Yona blinked and then felt panic claw at the inside of her chest. 

“I am? Why are you asking?” Yona asked. Had she been so transparent? Had it been so obvious that there was some kind of gaping emptiness inside of her she didn’t know how to fill? Had living as something not human for eight years changed her so much?

“How long do you plan on staying?” her father asked her. She stared at him with wide eyes. What was he saying? “Or rather maybe I should say, ‘it’s OK for you to go now’.” Her heart thumped wildly. 

“Dad, do you know what you’re saying?” Yona croaked. Her dad who had only just recently gotten better, her dad who used to be unable to bear her leaving the house, was telling her she could go. 

“I do,” her father nodded.

“I might never come back,” Yona almost cried. In her mind she was already running for a freedom that the longevity spell had somehow made her yearn for. She knew, she already knew she could never be properly human again, not the way the people around her were. 

“But you will,” her father said gently. “I know you will come back and visit every now and then.”

“And look at it this way, none of us are going anywhere. So whenever you want to see us, you can just come back,” Hak shrugged.

“I-” Yona stopped, feeling unable to voice her true desires. “I can go?” she asked.

“You can,” her father said. “You don’t even have to ask.”

Yona rushed to her father hugged him and pushed her bag into his arms.

And then she was racing out of the restaurant. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to run when she had no strength, but everything in her felt so alive, so free, she couldn’t stop. She couldn’t wait another second. It took longer than she was used to, her body protesting with every step she took. She ran up the stairs, two steps at a time, making sure to keep to the left and then she jumped up onto the last step. 

There was a wall there, invisible to most eyes, it’s color like glass that reflected the setting sun.

And beyond that wall stood Yoon, looking at her with fond exasperation, like he almost couldn’t believe that she had made this choice. He hadn’t changed at all, but then again, she hadn’t really either, not where the eye could see.

“Hello, Yoon…” Yona breathed.

“Are you really sure about this?” he asked her.

“I saw the world, Yoon. It was beautiful. I reconciled with my father. It was wonderful. But all of that...is incomplete, because the world is somehow much brighter when you’re there.” Yona beamed. “Hey, Yoon, do you want to come with me to Kuuto sometime soon?”

Yoon smiled, happiness spread all over his face.

He held out his hand, half of his arm slipping through the glass wall _._  

“I’d love to,” he said. 

Yona laughed giddily and she took his hand, felt his warmth for the first time in eight years and then he pulled her and she dashed forward. The glass wall shattered on impact and rained multicolored light down on them.

“Welcome back, Yona,” Yoon said.

“I’m back, Yoon,” Yona smiled contentedly.

\------o------

_ “So wake me up when it’s all over _

_ When I’m wiser and I’m older _

_ All this time I was finding myself _

_ And I didn’t know I was lost,” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You ever eat blue sky?"  
> "No," I admit.   
> "Try it sometime," she says. "It's apple-flavored.”   
> ― Rodman Philbrick, The Last Book in the Universe
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have stuck around for this fanfic. I can hardly believe I’ve finished it and I am amazed at how far this fic has come. Originally this fanfic started because I wanted to write something for YoonYona after I ended up vaguely writing them as a background platonic married couple in a self-indulgent JaeKiHak au I planned with my wifey. I’ve always been a sucker for Japanese Mythology and fantasy in general. And when I first planned this fic with the idea of Yoon as a kitsune God and Yona as a high school student it was supposed to be a fluffy two-shot fic. 
> 
> And as you all can see, this is definitely not a fluffy two-shot. As I continued to write this fic, research, plan and put myself into the shoes of each of the characters, this story became extremely dear to me. A lot of what the characters went through were magnified things that I myself have gone through, from Yoon’s fear of mourning and loving, Yona’s desperation to keep moving forward, Iksoo doubting someone’s love for him, Kija’s uncertainty with what he really wanted to do, Lili’s hesitation to face things that might hurt her and Soowon’s confusion with understanding what love really was. 
> 
> What was supposed to be a light hearted fic about fixing a shrine and getting a happily ever after became a story about struggles, fears, moving on, letting go, searching for oneself, learning that happiness doesn’t necessarily mean you’re whole, growing up and coming of age. 
> 
> By the time I had reached the barrier arc, I wanted this story to be more about a kind of love that was hard to put into words and I think I was able to do that not just between Yoon and Yona, but other characters as well. I tried not to use the word ‘love’ as much, I wanted to express the deep meaning of it without using the word. If I was able to make you guys love the characters and enjoy watching them grow and change AND if I was able to touch your heart with this story at all, I am immensely satisfied.
> 
> Yona and Yoon's story is far from over. They have an eternity ahead of them. Yona must learn what it is to be something that is not human and watch everything she always knew change and watch people she loves age and die. Yoon must learn to implement everything he learned in the Iksoo arc, he must become accustomed to having someone by his side forever and he must face the repercussions of taking a wife that was formerly human. But both of them have each other and that will help them pull through anything. There's a lot I wish I could have elaborated on - Shinah, JaeHak, Yona’s job, Il and Yoon's interactions, Yila, Taeyeon growing into Yoon's next priest. And I will elaborate on them. Just not right away. For now, Yona and Yoon's story must come to an end. 
> 
> I already have new ideas for fanfictions, but I have other things I need to write as well. Hopefully, I will return with a new Akatsuki no Yona fanfic to let you guys read again soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this and staying until the very end, 
> 
> -Sunny


End file.
